Pokemon Legendary Trainers Special: Shelter
by Tiger M. King
Summary: Lấy cảm hứng từ bộ tiểu thuyết lừng danh Swords Art ONline và rất nhiều bộ manga khác Note: Và đồng thời cũng được lấy cảm hứng từ MV "Shelter" của Porter Robinson và Madeon
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter

I'm not even sure this oneshot is a pokemon fanfic or not

Năm xx25, năm của công nghệ phát triển. Và tất yếu, hệ thống thực tế ảo cũng đạt được những bước tiến quan trọng, đặc biệt là từ ngày công nghệ Fulldive ra đời. Đã được hai năm kể từ cuộc chiến lớn gần nhât, hai năm thanh bình và phát triển, đồng thời cũng là hai năm của sự vượt bậc về công nghệ mà giới đam mê thường gọi là khởi đầu của kỉ nguyên công nghệ. Và công nghệ Fulldive cũng mang đến những điều mà một thời chỉ có thể thấy trong những bộ phim khoa học viễn tưởng. người chơi có thể sử dụng Fulldive đưa toàn bộ ý thức của mình vào thế giới ảo chỉ bằng một thiết bị đơn giản. Nó trông gần như một cái mũ bảo hiểm, với tên gọi đơn giản "The HAT", được kết nối cáp đảm bảo, một bộ nguồn và một mặt kính phía trước. Về cơ bản, cơ chế hoạt động của nó là sử dụng sóng điện, liên kết với phần não bộ, chuyển hướng toàn bộ chỉ dẫn của não vào trong máy, mã hóa chúng và trở thành thiết bị điều khiển nhân vật trong thế giới ảo. Giấc mơ SAO một thời cũng không còn sa vời nữa. Tuy nhiên, the HAT có nhiều nhược điểm do là thế hệ đời đầu. Nó khá thiếu linh động do toàn bộ cáp và dây dẫn đều cố định, nên việc lắp đạt tại nhà rất tốn kém. Thay vào đó, để đáp ứng nhu cầu, người ta đã lập ra những trung tâm với hàng trăm buồng máy lắp đặt những thiết bị ấy để cung cấp dịch vụ cho người sử dụng. Và theo đó, những công ti trò chơi điện tử cũng phát triển theo để cung cấp và thu hút thêm ngươi dùng đến với thế giới ảo. Hệ thống hoạt động của họ khá phức tạp. Tuy nhiên, có thể túm gọn lại như sau. Toàn bộ hệ thống này từ các phòng máy và các máy Fulldive cá nhân được nối đến một cụm máy chủ lớn duy nhất được đặt bên dưới công ti phát triển hệ thống, Artistan. Và toàn bộ những công ti cung cấp dịch vụ cũng như trò chơi sẽ kết nối đến máy chủ chính lớn ấy, kết nối với máy chru nhỏ của họ và cung cấp dịch vụ khác nhau. Nó giống như một phi thuyền mẹ và hàng chục phi thuyền con xung quanh vậy. Người sử dụng khi bắt đầu đăng nhập hệ thống sẽ phải điền tên tuổi và thông tin cá nhân, sau đó, lập ra một nhân vật ảo DUY NHẤT, tùy chọn, tuy nhiên thông số tuổi tác và một vài thông số khác là không đổi. Có thể thay đổi nhân vặt bằng cách bỏ tiền ra để reset tài khoản, nhưng ít người dùng lắm. Thường họ chỉ sử dụng một nhân vật thôi. Và nhân vật ấy, từ máy chủ, có thể truy cập bất kì trò chơi nào mình muốn và có thể chuyển game tự do mà vẫn giữ nguyên nhân vật. Thực ra toàn bộ hệ thống Fulldive ban đầu được tạo ra để phục vụ cho quân sự, do anh bạn của tôi, Kamek sáng chế ra để điều khiển bộ siêu chiến binh máy Atlas trong dự án cùng tên của anh ấy. Nhưng sau đó, nó bất ngờ được công bố và sử dụng rộng dãi bởi Artistan như một cánh cổng dẫn đến công nghệ Fulldive. Ban đầu thì cũng có chút xích mích, trục trặc về chuyện bản quyền hay mấy thứ đại loại thế. Nhưng sau này, mọi thứ lại êm ấm như chưa có gì xảy ra. Sau hai năm phát triển thì giờ cũng đã có hàng chục game theo thể lọa MMORPG trên hệ thống của Artistan rồi. Nhưng nổi trội nhất vẫn là ba game của Insight: Life, Battle scar và Swords. Swords thì đơn giản là cuộc chiến thời trung cổ với kiếm, giáo, cung…và những bộ giáp sắt. Tôi không hứng lắm dù tôi dùng kiếm nhiều. Và yếu tố ma thuật cũng bị hạn chế vì game phụ thuộc vào kĩ năng sử lý của người chơi hơn là yếu tố cày cuốc do nhà sản xuất không muốn gặp tình trạng bỏ bê sức khỏe để cày game. Nguyên lý hoạt động cũng đơn giản, dễ hiểu nhưng giải thích dài dòng lắm. KHác với Swords, Battle Scar lại tập trung yếu tố súng đạn nhiều hơn với bối cảnh là thế chiến nổ ra. Game hấp dẫn người chơi bởi những màn đấu súng đỉnh cao, những cỗ máy chiến đấu tuyệt vời, những màn rượt đuổi bằng xe bọc thép, máy bay và những trận đánh như trong thời chiến thật. Còn Life thì khác. Nó giống một bản mô phỏng của cuộc sống thật hiện tại hơn. Tuy nhiên, khac với hai game kia, Life không hề có yếu tố an toàn bảo đảm hay còn gọi là vùng an toàn. Vì nó mộ phỏng cuộc sống thật, Life tồn tại cả súng đạn, kiếm và yếu tố chiến đấu lại được đặt lên cao. Tuy nhiên, những người tham gia trò chơi này thường yêu thích yếu tố thật từ mô phỏng cuộc sống hơn nên ít xảy ra tình trạng PK. Cả ba game đều rất hấp dẫn và thu hút người chơi. Tuy nhiên, có một thứ mà tôi không thích ở chúng…Mang tiếng là nhẫn giả thiên tìa và huấn luyện viên pokemon bậc thầy mà cả ba game đều không có cả hai yếu tố đó! Thế nên cạch luôn không chơi cả ba game. Phải, tôi là tôi, Tiger, người hùng của biết bao trận chiến, huấn luyện viên pokemon bậc thầy và thằng noob khi chơi game VRMMORPG. Cũng không hẳn là noob player…nhưng mà gà player thì khác ếu gì đâu. Nên vào được 1 phút xong tôi bỏ luôn tài khoản. Đến giờ tôi quên luôn cả mật khẩu rồi. Chắc hôm nào phải tìm lại mất.

Chuyện là như thế. Còn thời tiết hôm nay thì đẹp, chẳng có ly do gì để một thằng mọt game online ko phải VR như t ngồi trong nhà cày game cả. Và càng không phải ngày cho lũ bạn tôi, đi đầu là tên Red, cắm đầu trong cái "the MŨ" ấy cả ngày cả. Trời quang mây, có gió nhẹ, thời tiết mát mẻ của mùa thu và ngày tốt lành để dẫn pokemon đi chơi. Nhưng trước hết, làm đầy cái dạ dày đã. Đám pokemon có thể đợi.

"Nhoàm!"

Cắn cái bánh kẹp thịt một phát, bay luôn cả nửa cái bánh, tôi nhai nhồm nhoàm, uống thêm ít nước và nuốt đến ực một cái. Mọi người nói đúng, mình có cái miệng rộng thật. Xong xuôi bữa sáng sau 1p nhai cái bánh và ném nửa còn lại vào xọt rác, tôi xách cái cặp đặt bên dưới ghế, đứng dậy. Do nhà chưa xây xong nên ở tạm nhà Green, hơi bất tiện chút nhưng có đồ ăn free trong tủ lạnh, vậy là đủ. Tôi kiếm thêm hộp sữa cam, nhét tạm vào cặp. Theo dự kiến, hôm nay tôi định đến trại mồ côi Viridian bất ngờ nên cũng không hẹn trước. Đi ra đến cửa, chợt, vài thứ nằm ngoài dự đoán diễn ra khiến showw diễn hôm nay của tôi không tiếp tục được.

"Bello!"

Tôi rút cái điện thoại ra, ấn trả lời và nói. Nó còn chưa kịp đổ chuông. Nhưng đúng như dự kiến.

"A! Xin chào! Cậu nhấc máy nhanh thế." Một giọng nói khá dễ mến của nam vang lên bên đâu dây bên kia, pha chút đùa cợt "Như thường lệ nhỉ."

"À, không có gì đâu Kaiba." Tôi cười, đáp lại "Thói quen rồi. Vậy...vụ gì đây. Mới 9 giờ sáng và tôi vừa ăn xong bữa sáng của mình mà."

Phải, là Kaiba, trợ lý thân cận của Kamek, đồng thời cũng là một nhân viên cấp cao của chính phủ, chuyên về quản lý an ninh mạng và vừa mới chuyển sang tổ quản lý hệ thống thực tế ảo hồi tháng trước. Một tên mọt sách đáng mến.

"À...cậu gặp tôi ở tiệm cà phê Poke Park ở khu 5, Viridian không? Cậu có một giờ."

NỬa đầu nghe như lời mời, nửa sau thì như câu lệnh ấy. Tên này...nhiều lúc tôi muốn nện cho hắn một trận vì cái kiểu nửa mời nửa ép ấy. Cố tình đấy. Và chắc tôi nên đi đấm luôn.

"Hừm..." Nhìn lại đồng hồ, rồi check lại cái lịch ở trên tường cạnh cửa ra, mất một vài phút để chắc rằng một tuần tới mình rảnh. Luôn phải như thế, lần nào có người của chính phủ gọi cũng vậy. Cuối cùng, khi đã chắc là một tuần biển mất khỏi thế giới không thành vấn đề gì cả, tôi thở dài.

"Được rồi. Chuyện gì nữa đây?" Tôi hỏi lại. Nhưng Kaiba chỉ phát ra một cái tiếng như vui mừng ở bên kia đầu dây, rồi quay lại với cái giọng dễ mến giả tạo của anh ta.

"Được rồi. Rất cảm ơn cậu đã quan tâm. Cậu còn 57 phút." Anh ta cười nhỏ, nói

"Tôi ghét anh." Thở dài, tôi ném cái điện thoại vào túi quần. Đúng bộ thường ngày của tôi, quần sooc xanh trắng và một cái áo đấu bóng đá đỏ viền xanh, in số 11 và tên tôi trên đó. Một đôi dép da tiện lợi và đơn giản. Vác cái cặp lên một bên vai, đội cái mũ lưỡi chai đỏ lên, tôi ra ngoài.

"Còn 56 phút..." Tôi lẩm bẩm, đếm giờ hệt như lúc nãy tên khốn nạn Kaiba đếm, cười khẩy với câu đùa với bản thân ấy rồi bắt đầu chuyến đi của mình đến Viridian.

...

"Còn 10 phút..." Tôi ngồi vắt chân trên cái ghế ở trong khuôn viên nhỏ phía trước gym, ăn cái kem mới mua, nhâm nhi nó từ tốn. Được vài phút rồi. Tôi ngồi qay lưng về phía Gym. Chỗ đó là một ô hình vuông với vài thân cây cao tạo bóng mát, một thảm cỏ xanh mượt, một lối đi bằng gạch hình chữ thập cắt qua và một đài phun nước nhỏ ở giữa. Một bên là Gym, và phía đối diện, bên kia con đường nhỏ là cái quán cà phê Poke Park mà Kaiba hẹn tôi. Ngồi trên hàng ghế, ăn kem và tôi nhìn anh ta ngồi phía trong cửa sổ, vừa tận hưởng chiếc bánh kem thứ hai trong 15 phút, vừa kiểm tra đồng hồ, vẻ sốt ruột. Nhưng vội quái gì, anh ta vội chứ tôi thì không. Hôm nay đang là ngày nghỉ mà, gọi tôi ra đây có việc đã là đủ lắm rồi. Cho anh ta chờ thêm chính phút nữa cũng chẳng thành vấn đề với tôi.

"Dài cổ đi nhé kaiba." Tôi cười cợt, đứng dậy, ném cái que kem đã ăn hết vào thùng rác gần đó, đi dạo vòng vòng. Còn 8 phút nữa mới tới giờ hẹn, đi bộ quanh cái khuôn viên xanh nhỏ nhắn này cũng mất tầm 6 phút, qua đường 2 phút là tới nơi đúng hẹn. Tôi làm đúng như dự tính...

"A! Chào cậu! Tiger! Cậu đến rồi à!" Kaiba hớn hở chào tôi khi tôi đẩy cửa vào tiệm. Một tiệm cà phê cũng thuộc hạng sang, bàn ghế đẹp, không gian thoáng đãng, có cả cây xanh và phục vụ cả đồ ăn nhẹ và vài thứ khác. Nhưng giá cả thì chẳng bình dân tí nào cả. Tôi tặc lưỡi khi nghĩ đến cái túi tiền của mình. Kaiba là một gã thư sinh cao gầy, đeo kính cận, tóc cắt nghiêm túc, mặc vest(trái với bộ quấn sooc áo cộc dép da của tôi). Và cái điệu cười giả tạo dễ mến của anh ta khá thu hút các cô gái đấy, gần bằng cái ví tiền của anh ta. Anh ta có một cái cặp đen, nghiêm túc với vài tập ồ sơ để trên bàn bên cạnh cốc cà phê uống dở.

"Chào. Tôi bị kẹt xe, đến trễ chút." Tôi tươi cười, ngồi xuống, ném cái cặp xuống phía trong cái ghế đệm dài rồi ngồi phía bên ngoài. Một âu nói dối trắng trợn nhưng với chuyên gia thì không thành vấn đề.

"À. Ra vậy. Dạo này giao thông hỗn loạn nhỉ." Kaiba cười.

"ĐƯợc rồi! Vào chuyện chính đi. Vấn đề gì mà bao nhiêu siêu điệp viên chính phủ lại phải nhờ tới một thằng huấn luyện viên pokemon xử lý thế?" Tôi ngồi, chống khuỷu tay lên bàn, ngả người về trước, nhìn Kaiba mà hỏi. Anh ta chỉ cười

"À. Chuyện dài lắm. Cậu cứ gọi cái gì đó ra trước đi. Yên tâm. Tôi chi." Anh ta hào phóng đề nghị "Đằng nào ngân sách cho vụ này cũng lớn mà. Thoải mái chút đi."

"Hừm..." Tôi nhìn anh ta nghi ngờ trước khi lấy cái menu từ người phục vụ vừa mới chạy tới bên bàn chúng tôi. Liếc qua chút, toàn món đắt tiền.

"À...Món đắt nhất của tiệm là gì ấy nhỉ?" Tôi hỏi, nhíu mày nhìn Kaiba, trêu ngươi anh ta chút.  
"À cái đó...chúng tôi..." CÔ phục vụ hơi lúng túng

"KHỏ cần lo. Cứ đem nó ra đây." Tôi nói, giọng đầy tự cao.

"Dạ vâng!" Cô phục vụ ghi chép gì đó rồi rời đi. Đến lúc đấy, Kaiba mới nở nụ cười dễ mến của anh ta, nhìn tôi

"ĐƯợc thôi. Tôi sẽ tra mà. Nhưng hứa với tôi là cậu sẽ xử hết món đấy nhé." Anh ta nói

"Yên tâm!" Tôi đưa ngón tay cái lên, tự tin nói và chỉ vào mình đầy kinh điển. Đúng kiểu của tôi mà.

"Được rồi, vào vấn đề chính nhé" Kaiba mở tập hồ sơ bên cạnh anh ta, lật qua lật lại vài trang rồi xoay ra cho tôi nhìn. Một danh sách. Có khoảng hơn ba chục người, với tên tuổi, ngày sinh,...và đặt biệt nhất là hai cột cuối. "Nơi đăng nhập" và "tình trạng". Tình trạng thì đa số là "hôn mê" hay "mất ý thức tạm thời", một số ít ba bốn người thì chỉ "mất trí nhớ toàn diện". Còn cột "nơi đăng nhập"

"Để tôi đoán nhé...Những người đăng nhập hệ thống VRMM, địa điểm họ đăng nhập và tính trạng hiện tại của họ. Đúng chứ?" Tôi nói, giọng đầy tự tin. Dù chỉ là dự đoán nhưng nét mặt của Kaiba đã xác nhận tính chính xác của nó.

"Quả đúng là phó chỉ huy của D.K. bản năng quả thực rất sắc bén." Kaiba gật gù "Cậu nói đúng đó. Đó là tình trạng của những nạn nhân cho tới thời điểm hiện tại. Và danh sách ấy có thể sẽ còn nới rộng hơn nữa..."

"Chuyện này có từ bao giờ vậy?" Tôi chỉ vay vào danh sách trước mặt, hỏi Kaiba. Đây không còn là một trò đùa nữa rồi. Tới lúc gọi lại tôi nghiêm túc trở lại rồi, dù thực ra tôi ghét phải làm vậy. Kaiba nhìn xuống bàn, một tệp hồ sơ khác đang ở đó.

"Được tròn hai tháng kể từ ngày nạn nhân đầu tiên bị phát hiện đăng nhập quá giờ ở một trung tâm ở Unova..." Kaiba nói.

Hệ thống VRMMO của Artistan không giới hạn giờ chơi. Dù hệ thống ăn uống chỉ là ảo, tuy nhiên, hệ thống mô phỏng giấc ngủ là thật nên hoàn toàn có thể thay thế giấc ngủ của người chơi được. Và các trung tâm thường chia thành các khoang phòng máy với thiết bị đăng nhập và giường đệm cũng như quạt đầy đủ để phục vụ nên người chơi có thể thoải mái đăng nhập cả đêm mà sáng hôm sau vẫn có thể tỉnh táo nếu trong game, họ có ngủ(chỉ cần 2 giơ trong game là đủ cho cả đêm. Và game theo hệ thống thời gian thực) và tất nhiên, họ phải có tiền đã. Phí giờ chơi vào đêm cao hơn ban ngày mà. Tuy nhiên, nếu người chơi có dấu hiệu đăng nhập quá 48 giờ liên tục, hệ thống sẽ cảnh báo cho trung tâm quản lý và người chơi để có biện phát đánh thức họ dậy.

"...Ban đầu, chủ trung tâm nhận được thông báo từ công ti rằng người chơi này đã đăng nhập quá thời gian giới hạn về sức khỏe. Ông ta phải đi để kiếm tra sức khỏe và đánh thức anh ta dậy trong trường hợp anh ta bị kiệt sức do đăng nhập quá lâu. Về phía người chơi, đáng lẽ anh ta cũng sẽ nhận được cảnh báo trước một giờ và phải tìm được địa điểm đăng xuất an toàn trong một giờ để thoát ra, bằng không sẽ bị ép đăng xuất. Tuy nhiên, khi thời gian giới hạn đã hết, người chủ đi đánh thức anh ta dậy, còn trung tâm quản lý sử dụng lệnh đăng xuất bắt buộc..."

Kaiba làm một ngụm cà phê cho đỡ khát vì câu chuyện của mình. Tuy nhiên, trước khi anh ta có thể tiếp tục, tôi gần như đã nắm được toàn bộ câu chuyện rồi.

"Họ không thể liên lạc với anh ta phải không?" Tôi hỏi

"gần như vậy..." Kaiba nuốt ngụm cà phê vào, nói tiếp "Họ phát hiện tài khoản anh ta bất ngờ nâng từ người chơi thành quản trị viên cao cấp và mọi nỗ lực tác động bên ngoài đều vô dụng. Và trong Hệ thống của Artistan, thậm chỉ kể cả các quản trị viên cao cấp cũng không tài nào tác động được vậy. Như thể quyền ưu tiên của một tài khoản người chơi bình thường bất ngờ nâng lên mức ưu tiên vô cực vậy."

"Hừm..." Tôi chống tay xuống bàn, đan hai tay vào nhau rồi chống cằm lên, nghe Kaiba kể. Anh ta cũng đan tay lại, để trên bàn trước ngực.

"Ban đầu, chúng tôi nghĩ đó là hành động hack game hay tấn công từ tin tặc, nên họ đã liên hệ với Kamek." Kaiba nói

"Vậy cậu ấy nói gì?" Tôi hỏi

Tôi biết rõ Kamek. Bản thân cậu ấy kể từ sau tai nạn đã trở thành một Cyborg. Và với cái cơ thể nửa người nửa máy ấy, không còn ai trên cái lục địa này hiểu rõ công nghệ hơn cậu ta. Thậm chí cậu ta đã từng thử đưa cả tâm trí mình vào mạng, điều khiển máy tính và mạng internet toàn quốc trong vài giờ toàn bộ luôn ấy, trước khi bị bên an ninh mạng phát hiện và sau đó là phá tanh bành cả nhóm an ninh mạng. Đó cũng là bước đầu tiên của hệ thống Fulldive mà cậu phát triển. Nhưng...

"Cậu ấy chính là người trực tiếp bảo tôi tìm cậu và cũng là người chỉ đạo chiến dịch lần này vậy." Kaiba nói "Nếu vụ này lộ ra, cả hệ thống VR, công nghệ fulldive và có thể cả tương lai của công nghệ sẽ biến mất, kỉ nguyên công nghệ mà ai cũng mong ước sẽ biến mât trước khi cả lúc nó kịp bắt đầu. Nên cậu ấy muốn giữ bí mật vụ này."

"Tôi đang hỏi cậu ấy nói gì mà? Anh hơi lạc đề rồi đấy, Kaiba." Tôi nói, nghiêm túc. Tôi có thể thông cảm cho Kaiba được, vì hầu như ai phải làm việc với tôi-nghiêm-túc đều như vậy cả.

Kaiba ậm ừ...

"Tâm trí bị nhốt trong một nhà tù nội bất xuất, ngoại bất nhập. Không chỉ đơn giản là một cuộc tấn công của tin tặc." Kaiba nói "Anh ấy khẳng định vậy đó. Và đến giờ, mọi nỗ lực ít nhất là liên lạc với người chơi đều thất bại."

"Vậy những người này được chăm sóc đầy đủ chứ?" Tôi hỏi thêm. Kaiba gật đầu

"chăm sóc đầy đủ và sức khỏe ổn định.Điều này chúng tôi có thể đảm bảo."

Tôi nhìn ra ngoài, qua cửa kính. Cuốc sống bên ngoài vẫn nhộn nhịp như chưa hề có gì xảy ra.

"Vậy Kamek cần gì ở tôi? Một Siêu máy tính như cậu ta có thể làm được nhiều hơn một thằng huẩn luyện viên pokemon như tôi chứ?" Tôi quay ra, nhìn Kaiba và hỏi

"Ừm...Kamek cho rằng mọi tác động từ bên ngoài của quản trị hệ thống đều thất bại. Tuy vậy, nếu chúng ta có thể tiếp cận vấn đề từ bên trong thì chúng ta có thể tìm hiểu được chuyện gì đã xảy ra và tìm cách xử lý nó." Kaiba đề nghị

"Vậy là mấy người muốn tôi đi vào đó và mắc kẹt trong đó thử à?" Tôi nói, giọng diễu cợt. Tất nhiên là tôi sẽ đồng ý thôi. Một vụ việc lớn như vậy thì bỏ qua thấy cắn rứt lương tâm lắm. Nhưng mà...tính tôi nó vậy

"Thực ra Kamek, cậu ấy là người máy nên không thể đăng nhập được. Tuy nhiên, cậu ấy cũng sẽ kết nối vào và hỗ trợ cậu. Cậu cứ yên tâm." Kaiba nói, mỉm cười. Anh ta biết tính tôi mà.

"Vậy còn hợp lý. Thế còn thù lao thì sao?" Tôi hỏi

"Cứ yên tâm là đủ cho cậu mua một căn nhà." Kaiba cười

"Thôi thôi bỏ đi." Tôi cười đùa "Tôi mới mua rồi. Chuyển sang cái khác được không? Như là xây nhà tự thiện..."

"Một thằng đểu cáng như cậu không phải tỏ ra tử tế lấy tiếng đâu." Kaiba lấy tai nâng cặp kính, cười châm chọc và nói "Kamek nói thế đấy."

"Hehehe! Vậy cứ thế đi. Tuần này tôi đáng lẽ phải đến trại mồ côi Viridian nhưng vụ này có vẻ lâu. Nên nếu thành công, tôi muốn một vé ăn miễn phí tại chuỗi cửa hàng Pokestop trong một năm. Tiền thừa đem cho lũ trẻ ở trại mồ côi Viridian là được rồi." Tôi đề nghị

"Đó! Nghe giống cậu rồi đấy. Đồng ý." Kaiba nói rất nhanh, đưa tay ra.

Tôi nắm lấy tay anh ta, lắc mạnh

"Chắc rồi." Kaiba nói "Thời gian địa điểm đăng nhập, tôi sẽ gửi mail cho cậu sau. Vẫn địa chỉ cũ. Nhưng trước khi ra về...cậu còn nhớ cái thỏa thuận hồi đầu chúng ta đưa ra khi gọi món chứ?"

"Ăn hết chứ gì? Easy!" Tôi cười khẩy, liếc về phía quầy phục vụ. Đúng lúc ấy, cô phục vụ cũng vừa mang ra món của tôi đã gọi.

"Vậy thì hẹn cậu sau nhé! Chúc cậu ngon miệng." Kaiba cười, chế nhạo tôi rồi đi ra quầy thanh toán, bỏ lại tôi với chiếc Pizza to hơn cả cái bàn cho 12 người ăn...món đắt nhât của tiệm đó. Pizza đặc biệt hảo hạng cho 12 người ăn và tôi phải ăn...hết...thôi xong cái dạ dày. Kiểu này bội thực rồi. Trước khi về, hắn còn liếc tôi cười đểu nữa, muốn đấm cho hắn một phát quá.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter

Part 2

Ba ngày trôi qua kể từ cuộc nói chuyện với Kaiba tại quán PokePark. Thời tiết dạo này thay đổi nhanh quá. Mới hôm trước trời còn quang mấy, gió nhẹ là hơi lạnh, hôm nay đã có tuyết rơi rồi. Tôi cười, chửi thầm kênh dự báo thời tiết một lần nữa. Họ bảo hôm nay trời vẫn chỉ lạnh thôi mà. Chưa gì đã vào đông rồi. Nhớ hôm trước tôi còn mặc cả bộ quần áo cộc ra đường mà chỉ thấy mát, giờ đã phải diện quần thể thao dài với cái áo khoác da cũ đen viền lửa đỏ mà hồi trước tôi hay mặc rồi. Trời có tuyết rơi nhẹ, gió lạnh lùa qua khe cửa làm tôi run lập cập. Thời tiết dạo này thay đổi khắc nghiệt quá. Giờ gần trưa rồi mà chưa thấy ấm lên chút nào.

"Ắt xì…bố khỉ!" Chửi thầm ông trời lần nữa, tôi quay ra, nhấp ít cà phê nóng với ăn tạm ít đồ ăn nhẹ đã nguội lạnh hồi nãy mua ở cửa hàng tiện lợi. Nhóm Red, Green, Blue, Yellow với Silver lại vào thành phố chơi game rồi. Cũng đáng mà. Trong mấy năm tôi không ở đây, họ cũng đã tiến tiếp những bước đi của mình, tìm một trường đại học nào đó, học cao hơn, tốt nghiệp và ra trường kiếm việc làm. Chỉ có mỗi tôi trong nhóm là bỏ học từ hồi cấp ba nên giờ học cũng chẳng xong mà kiếm việc cũng chẳng có. Ai chả có ước mơ…

"Ayyy…"

Tôi ngồi xuống, kiểm tra ví tiền. May mà dạo này không bị Blue "mượn" vô thời hạn nữa chứ không phá sản rồi. Nhóm Red vừa tốt nghiệp năm ngoái và trong khi họ vẫn đang dành thời gian tận hưởng cuộc sống và kiếm một công việc phù hợp thì tôi ngồi đây, thất nghiệp và thất luôn cả học. Công việc ở D.K dạo này nhàn dỗi quá, mà kể cả có bận thì cái loại lương theo kiểu tinh thần là chính ấy thì có mà cạp đất mà ăn. Tôi vẫn đang tiếp tục công việc viết lách mấy bộ chuyện ngắn của mình, đồng thời stream game và làm video kiếm tiề. Nói chung là tiền kiếm được từ công việc thú vị ấy cũng đủ sống. NHưng bền vững á? Còn phải xem đã. Tôi thở dài. Chơi game thì tôi cũng không tệ. NHưng cứ vào VR là tôi lại thành một thằng gà nòi chính hiệu. Hệ thống VR không có cày level nhiêu lắm. Life thì cũng có hệ thống pokemon hay các chỉ số xã hội khác, cũng có chiến đấu pokemon(cũng là thứ hấp dẫn tụi Red), nhưng cái cảm giác chiến đấu không thật ây làm tôi khó chịu. Nhất là với một huấn luyện viên chiến đấu với pokemon của mình dựa nhiều vào niềm tin thì việc chiến đấu pokemon trong thế giới ảo, nơi mà chỉ có tín hiệu và dãy số ấy, nó làm tôi khó chịu. Tất nhiên là một thứ khác làm tôi khó chịu là việc không thể sử dụng nhẫn thuật trong game và mọi thứ luyện tập tôi có về số không. Nhưng nếu thế thì tôi vẫn chơi được Swords, nơi kĩ năng sử dụng kiếm và vũ khí của người chơi được đặt lên cao hơn, dù họ có thể luyện tập cày chỉ sổ hay cải thiện kĩ năng cầm kiếm của mình. Nhưng vơi khả năng của tôi thì một tên cày một năm cũng chỉ bằng tôi đăng nhập hai phút. Nhưng tôi vẫn không thích nó. Và Battle Scar thì…tôi thà ngồi nhà chơi CrossFire còn hơn. Thế nên tôi bỏ VR. Nhưng giờ, tên Kaiba lại lôi tôi vào. KHông biết có chuyện gì đây. Tôi nhận được Email sáng nay rồi. Địa điểm là một bệnh viện ở Saffron, thời gian là tối nay. Sẽ phải đi sớm đây.

"Được rồi…" Tôi đứng dậy, lấy cái cặp để trên ghế, hoàn thành nốt bữa trưa tạm bợ của mình và đi ra cửa, không quên để lại lời nhắn sẽ rời đi vài ngày cho nhóm bạn. Chuyến này, tôi không mang pokemon. Vì chúng hiện tại không thể sử dụng hệ thống Fulldive. Tuy nhiên, Artistan đang phát triển hệ thống để cả người lẫn pokemon đều có thể sử dụng the HAT để đăng nhập và Fulldive cùng nhau, nên có lẽ pokemon cũng sớm có thể tham gia vào các game nổi tiếng cùng người chơi đưuọc. Có lẽ vì vậy mà hệ thống trong Life về pokemon khá sơ xài. Có lẽ họ đang chờ hệ thống fulldive cho pokemon hoàn thiện, đến lúc đó thì người chơi có thể cùng đưa pokemon của mình vào game, và hệ thống pokemon có thể bỏ đi…và có thể tôi sẽ xem xét lại việc chơi VRMMO. Nhưng đó là chuyện của tương lai.

Chuyến xe dài đến mỏi cả cổ. Tôi đi từ Palle lúc gần trưa và đến Saffron lúc gần 8 giờ tối. Kiểu này đúng là tên Kaiba kia định cho tôi Fulldive đêm để dễ thu thập thông tin rồi. Sau khi kiếm được một quán ăn gần bến xe, nhét đầy bụng và rỗng ví, tôi đứng dậy, quyết định đi bộ về phía cái bệnh viện quỷ quái ấy. Bến xe ở rìa phía tây thành phố và bệnh viện thì được xây tách biệt, ở phía tây bắc, tách ra khỏi Safron một quãng bởi con đường quốc lộ. Tôi đi bộ, quyết định là muộn thì muộn cho hẳn đi. Đường vắng, thi thoảng có một vài chiếc xe chạy vụt qua. Trời khá lạnh nhưng với cái kiểu vừa đi vừa chạy của tôi, tôi cũng thấy ấm hơn kha khá. Chỉ có tôi với ánh đèn đường vàng vọt chiếu xuống, chẳng có gì hơn. Thi thoảng có tiếng cú đêm của bọn Hoothoot. Xung quanh chỉ có ít cây cối, những thảm có trải dài vô tận trong màn đêm. Phía xa là ánh đèn của thành phố Celadon và phía sau tôi, Saffron vẫn tỏa sáng rực rỡ giữa màn đêm. Đã từng có nhiều chuyện xảy ra ở đó mà tôi thi thoảng vẫn ngồi ôn lại với bạn bè. Bản hùng ca của tôi cũng đã từng có khúc cao trào đầu tiên ở đó mà. Còn giờ, tôi là một thằng thất nghiệp, vậy đó. Thi thoảng, thế giới quá yên bình làm tôi thấy ngứa tay và Kaiba đã giúp tôi giải tỏa được chút ít rồi đấy chứ. Phía xa, một tòa nhà cao lớn dần hiện rõ trên màn đêm. Tôi rảo bước, đi nhanh hơn. Con đường quặt ngang một quãng, hướng về phía Celadon phía xa. NHưng nơi tôi đến gần hơn thế. Một cánh cổng sắt lớn, cao và những bức tường trắng xám vây lấy một khu đất rất rộng. Hai ngọn đèn bên cổng soi sáng con đường nơi tôi đứng. Tấm bảng đá lớn ghi "Trung tâm điều dưỡng Safron". PHòng bảo vệ vẫn sáng đèn, cửa phụ vẫn mở. Nhưng theo thói quen…tôi trèo tường vào. Băng qua một khoảng sân rộng phía trước với đường lát đá và một khuôn viên cây xanh khá đẹp, tôi tới được đại sảnh. Phải nói đây là một bệnh viện hạng sang đấy. Khuôn viên trang trí khá đẹp. Bên trong, nội thất trang hoàng cùng những trang thiết bị đắt tiền sẽ là những ấn tượng đầu tiên của tôi.

Phòng trực của y tá vẫn sáng đèn, có một y tá đang ngồi trực ở quầy, xếp lại đống sổ sách trên bàn. NHưng tôi thì không thích hỏi han thủ tục, nên phi thẳng qua hành lang tới chỗ thang máy. Chỉ khoảng 10 mét và hai giây với kĩ thuật ninja của mình, tôi đã tới được chỗ thang máy. Quay lại nhìn thì thấy cô ý tá đang lúi cúi nhặt lại đống giấy tờ bị gió thổi bay, tôi chỉ cười. Chạy nhanh quá làm gió bay hết giấy tờ rồi. Tôi nhanh chân chui vào cái thang máy êm như đệm của bệnh viện trước khi có ai nhận ra, rồi bấm nút. Theo yêu cầu của tôi thì phòng ở tầng 11, phòng số 6, trùng với ngày sinh của tôi. Thế chắc là sẽ cho tôi chút may mắn. Chiếc thang máy chuyển động rất êm và cánh cửa nhanh chóng mở ra ở tầng 11. Phía trước là một hành lang thẳng dài, tường sơn trắng, có một vài chậu cây nhỏ ở góc hành lang, phòng hai bên có cửa trắng từ động dùng mật mã hoặc thẻ. Tôi có mật mã phòng rồi nên không cần thẻ. Đèn hành lang vẫn để ở mức nhỏ để tránh làm phiền. Mọi thứ đều mang lại cảm giác ấm áp và thân mật. Đặc biệt là với cái điều hòa khoogn khí ở hành lang, trong này bớt lạnh hơn bên ngoài khá nhiều.

Mất môt lúc mới tìm được phòng số 6. Chỗ này rộng thật đấy. Tôi đi nhầm lên tận phòng 20 cơ mà mỗi phòng lại rộng và tiện nghi nữa. Cứ nghĩ đến số tiền họ kiếm được trong một ngày ở đây, tôi lại tháy khổ cho mình. Phòng số 6 nằm ngay đầu một ngã rẽ của hành lang phía bên phải nên tôi không phải đi xa lắm.

DING!

Có tiếng thang máy mở khá nhẹ, nhưng vẫn làm tôi chú ý.Chưa nhập mã mở cửa vội, tôi ngó ra ngoài, nhìn về phía thang máy. Ánh đèn thanh máy soi khá rõ. Một cô bé chỉ tầm 13-14 tuổi với mái tóc vàng óng, rất mượt thả dài xuống tận lưng, mặc bộ đồ ngủ màu lam nhạt đang từ từ đẩy bánh xe của chiếc xe lăn của mình đi từng chút một. Có vẻ khá khó khăn cho em. Một khuôn mặt đáng yêu với đôi mắt xanh vô tội. Nhưng cô bé cũng đội một chiếc mũ cối, tổng rất lạ. Giống như một thứ cảm giác của sự an toàn vậy. Theo tôi hiểu qua là như vậy. Cô bé ngơ ngác nhìn tôi với đôi mắt xanh đáng yêu ấy rồi vội vã đẩy chiếc xe lăn chạy tới một căn phòng gần đó, mở cửa bằng chiếc thẻ đeo trên ngực rồi biến mất sau cánh cửa. Tôi cũng không muốn lam ai sợ ở cái giờ mà ai cũng đang chuẩn bị đi ngủ này nên cũng không chú ý lắm. Tôi nhanh tay nhập mã vào và bước vào phóng. Phòng không có ai cả…

"Thôi lại bị leo cây rồi…" Tôi lẩm bẩm. Y tá trực: KHông có. Kaiba: KHông có. Bảo vệ: KHông có. Tiger: KHông…à tôi đang ở đây rồi. Giờ rút cũng không được nữa. Có một mẩu giấy dặt trên cái giường đệm êm ái của bệnh viện, ghi là: "Y tá trực ốm rồi. Tôi sẽ gặp cậu sau. Cậu tự lo đi nhé. Thiết bị đã chuẩn bị sẵn ròi đấy. Y tá trực tầng sẽ kiểm tra thiết bị đo mỗi 15p nên không phải lo. Tân gửi, Kaiba"

…

…

Đồ làm việc vô trách nhiệm!

Vậy đó. Trước mặt tôi là bộ thiết bị. Một cái máy đo, vài điện cực khỉ gió mà tôi chẳng biết gì. Tôi ném hết mớ đồ đạc y tế mình chẳng biết gì sang một bên, lấy mỗi cái thiết bị kết nối lên. Một cái mxu chụp lớn, màu lục đậm, có kính che phía trước. Vì đã dùng nó vài lần rồi nên tôi có thể hiểu khá rõ nó. Lắp tạm vài máy đo mà tôi biết vào người để đảm bảo là máy ghi ghi lại được một vài thông số thay đổi của tôi rồi đội cái mũ lên. Như thông lệ, đầu tiên sẽ là màn hỉnh kiểm tra. Mạng, đã kết nối. Điện, đã ổn định. Tôi ấn cái nút start to tướng bên cạnh mũ. Một loạt áng sáng bảy màu thêm hiệu ứng âm thanh nữa. Rồi một loạt ánh sáng chói lòa. Trước mặt tôi là một bàn phím ảo và một bảng hiển thị tên đăng nhập và mật khẩu. Theo bản năng, tôi lướt tay rất nhanh và chợt nhận ra tay mình đã trở thành ảnh ba chiều trong suốt. Họ có cải thiện về mặt hình ảnh đây. Tên đăng nhập có, mật khẩu…mất một lúc mới nhớ ra. Tôi nhập vào rôi ấn enter. Một loạt ảnh chào mừng chói lòa nữa, lóa cả mặt. Họ không bỏ nó đi không được à? Mất một lúc, đôi mắt tội nghiệp của tôi mới lấy lại được cảm giác. Tôi chớp chớp mắt và cố gắng quen với ánh sáng hiện tại. Và tôi nhận ra, mình đang ở một cửa vòm nhỏ. Và phía bên ngoài, đó là cả một vùng rộng lớn.

Trạm trung tâm của Artistan đông nghịt người. Đó là một khu vực rộng lớn, đủ chỗ chứa cả ngàn người, cao phải bằng cả một tòa nhà mười hai tầng với những hàng lang, chia thành sáu tầng khác nhau nên chiều cao của mỗi tầng thực sự làm tôi choáng ngợp. Tường và trần được làm tinh xảo với đá pha lê xanh lấp lánh rất đẹp. Những cầu thang dạng xoắn ốc theo vòng tròn của mái vòm dẫn từ tầng này sang tầng khác. Tôi đang ở tầng ba, tầng đăng nhập game. Tầng hai là tầng đăng kí và dịch vụ. Tầng bốn là tầng chuyển game và thủ tục. Tầng 5 và 6 là các thể loại dịch vụ, ăn uống, hẹn hò…. Còn tầng 1, đó là nơi đặt cổng dịch chuyển, nơi người chơi có thể kết nối và dịch chuyển đến trò chơi của mình. Nơi này sắp xếp cụ thể là như vậy đó. Tôi nhìn quanh một vòng. Đêm rồi mà người chơi vẫn đông. Và nhất là khu máy chủ Artistan này vẫn tập trung tấp nập người ra vào. Người thì đang chuyển game, người mua thêm vài trang bị qua thẻ tín dụng ngoài đời thực, người thì đang chuẩn bị đăng xuất, và vài người trên tầng 6 đang tám chuyện nữa. Cả nơi này được thiết kế như một pháo đài hình quả trứng dẹt hai đầu, trôi nổi giữa không gian vũ trụ vô tận. Nên nếu ở tầng 5 hay 6 và ngắm cảnh bên ngoài, cảnh tượng sẽ khá là lộn lẫy đấy. Trước còn có cả event mưa sao băng nữa. Nhưng đợt đó tôi ngủ quên nên lỡ rồi. Nhưng ngắm một bầu trời đầy sao, trôi nổi giữa ngân hà vốn đã là một ước mơ tưởng như chẳng bao giờ có được rồi. Giờ đây, nó trở thành khả thi trong thế giới ảo sẽ làm thỏa mãn rất nhiều người đấy.

Nhưng nói về nhân vật mà tôi tạo ra và hiện đang nhập vai vào đi. Trước tiên, tôi cân một cái gương đã. Có một dãy gương ở gần cửa đăng nhập giúp người chơi chỉnh lại phần diện mạo của nhân vật của mình nên cũng tiện. Tôi tiến tới, đứng trước một cái gương.

Do là fan A/M lâu năm nên nhân vật của tôi được lấy cảm hứng từ một bộ manga tôi yêu thích mà. Nhưng gọi là thế chứ thực ra là copy gần như chính xác hoàn toàn (có chỉnh lại đôi chút chỉ số để tránh bị dính nhãn bản quyền). Và chính xác thì đó là Sakata Gintoki…Kintoki…gì cũng được. Một tên thanh niên cao ráo, gầy gò trong bộ quần áo xộc xệch, loại áo cổ điển màu trắng viền xanh chỉ xỏ một tay, tay còn lại thả ngoài. Cái quần vải bó ống và đôi giày đen bẩn. Mái tóc xoăn bạc bù xù cùng với cái mặt buồn ngủ. Vâng, tên nhân vật tôi đặt là Sakata Kintoki để tránh bị trùng lặp…

Chả khác gì nhau cả…

Ít nhất nó cũng hợp tính tôi…

Ý kiến lên phường!

"Hmmm…." Vừa ngắm nghía cái nhân vật bẩn bựa do mình tạo ra từ hồi mới vào game, giờ vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, tôi đưa tay ra ngoáy ngoáy mũi…

Ít nhất bên hông cũng có một cái kiếm gỗ, vừa làm trang trí vừa làm vũ khí đồng thời cũng là dao đa năng luôn. Tôi nghiêng nghiêng đầu, nhìn nhân vật của mình tỏng gương, cố gắng không nghĩ đến những thứ bẩn bựa đã đầu độc cái đầu đầy độc của tôi trong suốt chục năm qua…nhưng cuối cùng vẫn bật cười ha hả làm mấy người chơi xung quanh nhìn tôi kì thị như nhìn thằng điên. À thì…rất nhiều người ở đây biết đến bộ truyện ấy…và thấy tôi với tên nhân vật chính giống nhau như đúc, khối người còn lầm tưởng tác giả bỏ việc nghỉ ngơi qua đây chơi VR. Nhưng do việc phải đăng kí đúng tuổi và tuổi tác nhân vật cũng bị điều chỉnh theo người chơi nên Gintoki này…hơi trẻ hơn trong truyện một chút. Nhưng vẫn chả khác gì cả. À. Tôi có đặt tên anh ta là Kintoki. Nên chắc là khác đấy.

Mấy tên bợm xung quang nãy giờ bị tôi lừ cho quay đi, thi thoảng vẫn len lén nhìn tôi rồi cười với nhau. Ở trung tâm mà không có giới hạn bạo lực thì tôi đã nện cho chúng nó ra trò rồi. Tôi nhớ là có yêu cầu Kaiba bảo với Kamek cho tôi chuyển đổi nhân vật. Nhưng hình như tên bạn khốn nạn của tôi bỏ ngoài tai vì muốn tôi cầm cái nhân vật bẩn bựa trong VR này để đi làm mấy công việc bẩn bựa của hắn. Chán muốn chết. GIờ tính sao đây? Đã chót tạo nhân vật thế này rồi thì cố làm xong cái nhiệm vụ quái gở này với nó vậy, xong thì xóa luôn acc cho nhanh. Nhóm Red cũng từng rủ tôi chơi nhưng trong nhóm phải để hình ảnh nhân vật giống hệt thật bên ngoài nên cả nhóm không ai biết tôi trông giống Gintoki, và họ cũng nghĩ tôi không chơi VR nên bỏ acc rồi. Giờ mà gặp lại bọn họ cũng không sao nhỉ. Ha ha! Thế càng tiện. Tôi quay lại, loay hoay một hồi xem đi đâu trước, rồi cuối cùng quyết định lên tầng 6 ngồi chờ. Ở đó có bán đồ ăn và thức uống, dù chỉ tạo cảm giác no và thỏa mãn ảo thôi nhưng thế cũng được rồi. Vì dù sao tôi cũng ăn uống no nê rồi, tháo mũ ra thì cũng không sợ bị cơn đói ập đến nhanh khi những cơn no ảo bị biến mất.

Kiểm tra lại ví tiền ảo, tôi phát hiện ra tên Kamek cũng chăm chút cho cái acc này kha khá trước khi cho tôi đăng nhập ấy. 3000 Vdollar. Về mặt tiền tệ thì ở đây, mọi thứ được quy chiếu theo bên ngoài nên về cơ bản, tôi đang có 3000$ so với tiền bên ngoài, cũng khá đấy chứ, ngang với một tên nhà giàu rồi còn gì. Cũng nên thử vài thứ đồ ăn trong game ảo nhỉ? Ăn trước đã nhiệm vụ tính sao. Tôi ngồi xuống một bàn trên tầng 6, gọi một cái bánh Pizza và một cốc soda lựu đỏ, đồ ăn được phục vụ rất nhanh, chỉ chưa đến 10 giây, khác hẳn thế giới thực.

"Thuận tiện ghê…" Tôi cười thầm, lẩm bẩm nhìn cái pizza và cốc soda. Mọi thứ được mô phỏng khá chi tiết đấy, từ máu sắc, hương thơm đến cả miếng xúc xích nhỏ cũng được làm rất tỉ mỉ. Rất đáng để thử. Có lẽ đây có thể coi là một điểm cộng của cái thế giới số này. Tôi lấy một miếng pizza, đưa lên miệng, ăn ngon lành. Vị cũng rất khá, chắc chắn là hơn bữa tối ở nhà nấu của tôi rồi.

Đang ăn dở miếng bánh, chợt, cửa sổ bên tay phải hiện lên thông báo có một tin nhắn. Do lâu rồi chưa dùng VR nên tôi loay hoay một lúc mới mở được cửa sổ điều khiển của người chơi. Có một tin nhắn. Từ Kamek. Tôi ấn nhanh vào màn hình điều khiển ảo trước mặt, mở hộp thư ra. Chỉ có vỏn vẹn một bức thư từ Kamek kèm theo một tệp đính kèm.

"Do bên sản xuất không cho phép tớ truy cập vào hệ thống điều khiển nên tớ chỉ có thể cử người đến giúp cậu. Kaiba sẽ gặp cậu ở tầng 3 lúc 23h30. Chúc may mắn."

Tuyệt! Giờ cả tên Kaiba cũng vào đây nữa rồi. Tôi lẩm bâm, uống cốc nước rồi bỏ dỡ cái bánh, đi về chỗ thang máy. Gần 23h30 rồi, tức là cũng gần nửa đêm rồi. Nhưng ở cái thế giới này, mọi thứ vẫn thật nhộn nhịp. Mất chưa đến nửa phút để đi từ chỗ tôi ngồi ra thang máy rồi xuống tầng 3. Đại sảnh tầng 3 giờ cũng thưa người hơn trước rồi do lượng người đăng xuất nãy giờ cũng nhiều. Với lại game này khuyến cáo trẻ em dưới 16 tuổi không online qua đêm nên giờ này chỉ có những game thủ trưởng thành, thường là nhóm sinh viên đang trong kì nghỉ hoặc những ai không phải dậy sớm ngày mai online thôi. Tất nhiên, họ vẫn có thể online qua đêm và ngủ nhưng do không ai muốn tốn thời gian online đêm(vốn đã có chi phí online cao hơn ngày) để ngủ nên thường thì họ sẽ tranh thủ cày cuốc luyện tập nhân vật hoặc làm nhiệm vụ. Nên đa số chỉ tập trung chút ít thời gian thành nhóm rồi xuống tầng 1 để đăng nhập game. Còn khoảng hơn mười phút nữa Kaiba mới tới theo hẹn, nên tôi đi vòng vòng chút để ngắm nghĩa khu này. Kiến trúc thiết kế rất đẹp và hào nhoáng giống như những tòa thành đồ sộ và hiện đại của dòng game khoa học viễn tưởng. Dịch vụ cũng rất đa dạng và thuận tiện. Được một lúc, tôi thấy cũng gần tới giờ hẹn rồi nên mới quay lại chỗ thang máy để gặp Kaiba. Nhưng đúng lúc tôi quay lại thì…

"Yo!"

Tên Kaiba đứng lù lù ở đó từ lúc nào. Tôi biết vì nếu đã kết bạn với nhau thì có thể thấy thẻ tên cũng như tình trạng của bạn bè nhờ mùi tên chỉ định phía trên đầu họ. Còn nhân vật thì…à…Kaiba…hắn ta tạo nhân vật cũng đặc biệt chẳng kém tôi là mấy. Kondo Isao…Cặp đôi bẩn bựa quay lại rồi. Tất nhiên, do tuổi chúng tôi gần bằng nhau nên Kondo Isao của hắn ta cũng trông trẻ hơn trong truyện nhưng…

"Thằng ngu nào đi tạo nhân vật là lão khỉ đột biến thái thế cơ chứ?! À phải rồi. Là cậu chứ ai!"

Tôi xả thẳng một tràng vào mặt tên viên chức chính phủ dưới lốt nhân vật trong thế giới ảo. Nhưng anh ta chỉ cười khì khì.

"Thì của cậu cũng bẩn bựa đâu có kém." Hắn ta chọc lại tôi, cười đểu. Cũng đúng. Gintoki thì hơn đếu gì Kondo Isao cơ chứ. Nhưng ít nhất, tên của hắn cũng là Kayaba, chứ không như tôi, Kintoki. Và do phải dùng tên nhân vật để trò chuyện trong game nên tôi cũng đành chấp nhận vậy.

"Ô trời…" Tôi thở dài, liếc xem xung quanh, đám người tò mò có soi mói hai tên nhân vật bẩn bựa biến thái ở cái thế giới VR không. May sao, khu này cũng rộng mà giờ lại vắng nữa nên không ai để tâm.

"Tôi đến sớm hơn lịch hẹn nhưng không thấy cậu nên đi loanh quanh. KHông ngờ lại gặp. Trùng hợp ghê ha." Cái tên Kayaba, hay Kaiba cười khoái chí. Tôi chỉ tặc lưỡi

"Bỏ qua chi tiết loằng ngoằng đi, vào vấn đề chính xem nào." Tôi nói, thở dài thường thượt. Tôi, Tiger, hay Kintoki, hay của quý, chả vui vẻ gì ở đây cả. Cả cái tên lẫn nhân vật đều làm tôi xấu cả mặt, chả muốn kết bạn với ai cả rồi. Giờ còn phải cõng theo thằng khỉ đột biến thái này nữa. Đến khổ cái đời tôi.

"À thực ra thì tôi nghĩ cậu cũng quen với thế giới này rồi nên tôi tính chúng ta chia ra để điều tra." Kayaba gãi gãi cái đầu rối của hắn ta, cười vơi tôi "Có vài luật nhỏ khác với thế giới bên ngoài đấy. Cậu có thể xem trong phần hướng dẫn ở dưới cùng menu điều khiển, trên nút log out"

Tôi vuốt tay, kiểm tra. ĐÚng là có một phần ghi rõ là "hướng dẫn cho tân thủ" thật. Mà hình như tôi bỏ qua nó từ đầu nên nó vẫn sáng, báo tình trạng là chưa được đọc.

"Rồi…" Tôi nghiêng nghiêng đầu "Vậy là chia ra để điều tra à? Bắt đầu từ đâu?"

"Tôi chơi Swords cũng được khá lâu rồi. Tôi sẽ bắt đầu từ đó. Còn cậu?"

"Life đi…" Tôi gãi gãi đầu "Tôi không thích dùng súng lắm."

Cũng đúng. Chiến đấu thì tôi hay dùng kiếm và đao hơn là súng, phần là tôi thích, phần vì cái cảm giác chém mấy viên đạn nó sướng tay nên tôi dùng kiếm. VỚi lại, nếu như game này có thể mô phỏng chính xác khả năng xử lý của não tôi thì tôi cũng gân như có thể chém đạn được, nhưng mà cả kho của tôi có mỗi cái kiếm gỗ cùn này, chưa chém được mấy viên có khi đã gãy rồi nên tốt hết là kiếm chỗ nào yên bình chút.

"vậy quyết thế nhé." Kayaba cười "Xuống tầng 1, đăng nhập game rồi bắt đầu điều tra thôi. Nếu có kẻ nào thực sự muốn phá thế giới ảo thì ba game đình đám nhất củ Insight sẽ là những mục tiêu đầu tiên đấy. Cảnh giác nhé, Ti…và Kintoki."

"Rõ rồi Khỉ đột biến thái." Tôi quay đi, hất hất tay, bỏ lại tên Kayaba đang nổi phừng phừng lên

"KHỉ đột nào? Tôi là Kayaba cơ mà!"

Chắc mặt hắn lúc đó phải buồn cười lắm. Nhưng tôi chẳng quan tâm lắm. Làm cho xong vụ này nhanh nhanh rồi quay lại Pallet thôi nào. Bỏ stream gần một tuần, có khi lượng người xem của tôi lại tụt dốc không phanh mất. Đến khổ. Thôi thì cố cho xong vậy, qua loa thôi. Vì nếu có trục trặc gì về hệ thống thì tôi đâu có thể làm gì, chỉ Kamek mới giỏi cái đấy chứ tôi giỏi đấm đá, biết gì về lập trình đâu mà cứu người.

"Xì…" Tôi thở dài, nhún nhún vai vài cái cho tỉnh ngủ rồi vào thang máy, đi xuống tầng 1 để đăng nhập game. Và đó là khi mà câu chuyện về thế giới ảo của tôi bắt đầu nổi sóng.

…

"Aaaa!"

Ác mộng! Tôi cứ nghĩ đăng nhập vào game rồi xong là có thể bắt đầu điều tra ngay. Nhưng sau một luồng sáng bảy sắc cồng vòng chóng hết cả mặt, cái game khốn nạn lại cho tôi sinh ra ở tít trên nóc một tòa nhà cao hơn 60 tầng làm tôi chới với, tí nữa thì rơi thẳng xuống rồi phải đi hồi sinh nhân vật rồi. May sao, có cái một cái cờ ở bên hông tòa nhà, thấp xuống khoảng hơn chục tầng nên tôi kịp bám vào, đu mình vào trong và đạp vỡ luôn kính cửa sổ, luồn vào. Hệ thống tự động trừ tiền sửa chữa…ít nhất thế vẫn còn hơn rơi tự do 60 tầng xuống đất, cũng phải gần 400 mét chứ ít gì. Ngày đàu tiên đi làm và bắt đầu kiểu này đúng là đau tim. Lần tới phải kiến nghị với bên quản lý mới được. Mất một lúc định thần, tôi mới lò mò từng bước tiến lên được. Hệ thống giờ của game vẫn là 24 giờ nhưng so với thế giới thực thì chỉ bằng 16 giờ ngoài đời để người chơi có thể trải nghiệm đủ các khung thời gian trong trò chơi nên cũng khá tiện. Theo như đồng hồ hiển thị bên bảng điều khiển thì trong game giờ là vào khoảng gần 3 giờ sáng, trễ hơn ngoài đời thực ba tiếng. Thế nên, cái tòa hà tôi lao vào tối om, chắc là đóng cửa rồi. Nhưng khoan đã…

"Hử…?" Tôi nhìn quanh. Đây chẳng giống một cái bảo tàng hay văn phòng gì cả. đây giống như một cái…

"Ôi thôi con lạy mẹ Maria." Tôi dơ tay lên, bất thần kêu một tiếng khi nhận ra mình đang ở đâu. Phòng ngủ nữ, giường đệm màu vàng nhạt, rèm cửa các thứ cũng cùng màu, gấu bông chất thành đống và từ cái bàn, ghế đến cái tủ đều toát lên một vẻ nữ tính đến lạnh xương sống…Đó là khi tôi cảm thấy lưỡi kiếm săt sắc lạnh đang kề sát vào gáy mình.

"À...Cho tôi giải thích được không?" Tôi chầm chậm quay lại, và chĩa thẳng vào mũi mình là một thanh kiếm ngắn, một tay khá linh hoạt. Và trước mặt tôi, một cô gái đang cầm chắc nó. Ánh trăng huyền ảo hơi quá mức của thế giới số đang soi rõ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn của em. Chỉ vào khoảng 13-14 tuổi, việc em vẫn đang đăng nhập trong game vào giờ này đúng là hiếm. Mái tóc vàng óng, mượt và dài tới quá lưng, một gương mặt trẻ măng, non nớt và đáng yêu. Đôi mắt màu lục bị che đi một phần dưới những lọn tóc vàng óng dưới ánh trăng đã xõa xuống khuôn mặt. Đôi môi mỏng nhỏ nhắn đang mím chặt đầy căng thẳng. Em mặc một bộ váy ngủ trắng và không hiểu sao, em lại đang đội một chiếc mũ cối của quân đội trên đầu.

…Đừng tên nào nghĩ đến mấy chuyện đen tối chỉ vì nhân vật của tôi thuộc vào loại bẩn bựa. Tôi không muốn kích hoạt hệ thống chống quấy rối ở đây đâu. Chả vui gì cả.

…Nhìn lưỡi kiếm ngắn đang run lên bần bật cùng đôi chân là đủ hiểu em không phải một người chuyên dùng kiếm rồi. Thanh kiếm kia có lẽ chỉ là đồ phòng thân thôi. Chiến đấu dù được mô phỏng rất tốt nhưng chưa bao giờ hấp dẫn người chơi trong Life. Và nếu em ở đây với một thanh kiếm thì chỉ có thể là để phòng thân khi gặp những thằng như tôi. Nhưng đang ở trong vùng an toàn mà, hệ thống chống quấy rối chắc chắn sẽ hoạt động ngay lập tức. Thậm chí em có thể bị coi là quấy rối nếu tấn công tôi và tôi cũng có thể bị coi là quấy rối nếu cố tình đột nhập. Nhưng của tôi là vô tình trong tình thế bắt buộc mà, em chắc hẳn cũng phải biết điều đó. Nhưng tại sao…?

"Haaahhhh!" Bất ngờ, cô bé nhỏ nhắn ấy loạnh choạng trên những bước chân vụng về, lao tới, đâm kiếm thật mạnh. Nếu lưỡi kiếm đâm vào tôi, chắc chắn em sẽ bị coi là cố ý quấy rối và buộc bị chuyển về trung tâm. Và tôi thì ghét vụ đó.

KEENG!

Thanh katana gỗ của tôi vung mạnh, hất lưỡi kiếm của em sang một bên. Cô bé ấy loạng choạng như không thể điều khiển được đôi chân của mình, ngã nhào xuống đống gối bên cạnh giường. va chạm chưa đủ để kích hoạt hệ thống chống quấy rối. Nhưng dường như chưa từ bỏ, cô bé quay lại, nhìn tôi. Ánh mắt em đầy sợ hãi. Em chống thanh kiếm, cố gắng đứng dậy, nhưng dường như đôi chân ấy không nghe theo ý em, chúng cứ run bần bật khiến em ngã quỳ xuống, thanh đoản kiếm cắm xuống sàn. Tôi chợt nhớ ra vài điều. Gần đây, một nhóm bác sĩ đã bắt đầu áp dụng công nghê VR vào y học…

Tôi tiến lại, đưa cánh tay ra, chìa về phía em với một nụ cười cố gắng thân thiện hết mức có thể và bớt bẩn bựa hết mức có thể nữa. Em nhìn bàn tay tôi, ngớ ngác rồi quay ra, nhìn tôi.

"Chào em! Anh là…Kintoki. Rất vui được gặp em!" Tôi nói, vẫn nhe răng ra cười nhìn đến kì "Em có vẻ như gặp vấn đề với đôi chân ảo nhỉ. Cần anh giúp không?"

Ánh mắt vẫn đầy ngờ vực, em nắm lấy tay tôi, dùng hết sức để đứng dậy. Mất một hồi, em mới đứng được thẳng dậy, chống thanh đoản kiếm xuống đất để trụ vững. Vf quả thực, cô bé ấy thực sự rất nhỏ. Lý do tôi đoán được tuổi em thì chỉ vì em giống một cô bé khác tôi biết, cũng nhỏ xíu như vậy. Thanh đoản kiếm chống vừa vặn xuống đất, tạo chỗ dựa cho em đứng dậy. Cô bé nhìn tôi, vẫn đầy ngờ vực, định mở lời, nói gì đó.

"Em. Cảm. Ơn."

Những âm thanh rời rạc, bập bẹ như một đứa trẻ đang tập nói vậy. Tôi có phần ngạc nhiên, nhưng chợt nhớ lại. Vài tháng trước, người ta bắt đầu thử nghiệm cơ thế Fulldive để dùng vào những mục đích Y tế. Nhưng kể cả thế, thì họ vẫn sẽ chỉ thực hiện vào ban ngày và phải có người giám hộ bên cạnh. Nhưng cô bé này đăng nhập vào lúc gần nửa đêm, lại ở hoàn toàn một mình trong căn phòng gần như chắc chắn là của em, vậy thì chỉ có thể là một kết luận. Em được đưa vào thế giới ảo này để chữa trị, và đã vô tình yêu quý nó để rồi lén lút đăng nhập vào lúc không có người giám hộ để có thể vào được thế giới ảo diệu kì này. Và nhiều đứa thậm chí còn có thể vượt ra được những thiệt thòi ở thế giới thực nhờ nó và thậm chí trở thành những người chơi hàng đầu của thế giới này nữa ấy chứ.

Em nhìn tôi, dường như nhận ra tôi đã phát hiện ra câu chuyện của em. Một động tác níu áo như nài nỉ làm tôi buông rơi thanh kiếm gỗ nãy giờ vẫn cầm trong tay,

"Anh. Đừng. Bảo. Bác. Sĩ."

Nhưng chắc chắn những gì tôi làm đã trái với dự đoán của em. Tôi cúi người xuống, ngồi đối diện với khuôn mặt xinh xắn của em, lấy tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc của em và cười. Một thông báo hiện lên trước đôi mắt long lanh đang như sắp khóc của em.

"Kintoki muốn kết bạn với bạn." cùng với hai nút "Đồng ý" và "Từ chối". Em nhìn chúng vài giây rồi bất chợt, dứt khoát ấn vào nút đồng ý. Một thông báo nhỏ hiện lên trước mắt tôi.

"Irelia đã chấp nhận lời mời kết bạn của bạn."

Tôi mỉm cười với em.

"Rất vui được làm bạn với em, Irelia."

"V-vâng." Irelia đáp lại tôi cùng với một cái gật đầu, nụ cười vui vẻ và ống tay áo nhỏ nhắn của em lau đi đôi mắt ướt.

"Nào!" Tôi nói, đứng thẳng dậy, buông đôi tay nhỏ nhắn của em ra "Vào VR mà nhốt mình trong phòng để ngủ thế này chả thú vị tí nào! Anh cũng đang tiện có vài việc nữa. Muốn đi với anh không? Khám phá cái thế giới này."

Và lần thứ hai, tôi đưa bàn tay của mình về phía em, hỏi. Một chút rụt rè, rồi em đặt bàn tay tí hon của mình lọt giữa lòng bàn tay to lớn của tôi, gật đầu.

"Được! Vậy thì đi thôi!" Tôi kéo em mạnh khiến đôi chân yếu ớt không gnhe lời của em phải chạy loạng choạng. Nét mặt em ban đầu có phần bất ngờ kèm kinh hãi khi đôi chân của em loạng choạng và khiến em ngã chúi. Nhưng trước khi em kịp ngã, hai cánh tay linh hoạt của ôi đã đỡ được cả người em, nhấc bổng em lên không trung, đặt em vừa vặn lên lưng mình, bật tung cửa sổ và lao ra ngoài...

Đó là lúc mà...

Tôi nhớ ra mình vẫn đang ở tầng 45...

"Á!"

"Aaaaa!"

Xen lẫn vào tiếng hét kinh hoàng của tôi là tiếng cười rất giòn và vui vẻ, thỏa mãn của em, cô bé yếu ớt với thanh kiếm mà tôi gặp tối hôm đó. Sau này, tôi mới biết rằng, đó là lần đầu tiên trong suốt 13 năm sống trên cõi đời này, em có thể cất lên tiếng cười vui vẻ và trong trẻo ấy. Một khoảng khắc mà có lẽ, em sẽ nhớ mãi đến tận sau này...

...

Tôi sẽ như thế nào? Sau một quãng thời gian dài, tôi đã ngừng nghĩ về điều đó rồi. Hoặc cũng có thể tôi đã quên...làm thế nào để suy nghĩ rồi...

Tỉnh dậy trên chiếc giường đệm bồng bềnh, tôi từ từ mở mắt. Chẳng có gì thay đổi nữa rồi. Thế giới chỉ thuộc về một mình tôi này, mỗi ngày đều tiếp tục trôi qua. Nhưng tôi không cô đơn. Nó không làm tôi buồn lòng chút nào cả. Chiếc máy tính bảng lớn tôi vẫn ôm sáng lên. Tôi ngồi dậy, cầm lấy nó, đưa lên. Những ngón tay mảnh của tôi thao tác nhanh trên nó. Vẫn một mục duy nhất tôi muốn kiếm tra và một thông báo hiện lên khiến tôi thất vọng.

"Không có tin nhắn trong 2569 ngày"

Căn phòng nhỏ nhắn với một chiếc giường đệm gối êm và chăn màu hồng nhạt. Chú gấu bông xếp gọn ở một góc phòng. Một chiếc bàn nhỏ, vài thử lặt vạt, vài kệ sách, tủ quần áo, một giá treo và vài món đồ nhỏ. Một cửa sổ bên cạnh giường với rèm màu vàng nhạt. Ba chiếc đèn treo trên trần tỏa ánh sáng. Một vài cuốn sách trên kệ. Và một chiếc máy tính bảng mà tôi luôn giữ bên mình. Nhưng…căn phòng ấy không chỉ có vậy. Tôi bật dậy sau một vài phút nằm lười trên giường, nhảy xuống chiếc gối lớn, trò bên dưới, ngồi tựa vào nó. Những bức tường dán giấy màu đỏ nâu bắt đầu thay đổi từ lúc tôi bậy khỏi giường. Từng ô vuông nhỏ biến mất, mở ra một khoảng áng sáng trắng vô tận. Những thao tác nhanh nhẹn và một chiếc bút chì được thực thể hóa từ chiếc máy tính bảng. Tôi cầm lấy nó, mỉm cười và bắt đầu vẽ. Những nét vẽ nguệch ngoạc. Nhưng thế giới này hiểu tôi. Những bức tường xung quanh giờ đã biến đi rồi, và khoảng không vô tận biến đổi. Một cấu trúc kì lạ gồm những hình cơ bản xếp lên nhau thành tháp, không gian xung quanh thay đổi và tôi thấy mình ngồi dưới nó. Ngước lên nhìn, bầu trời trong xanh và tòa tháp với hình thù kì quái ở ngay trên tôi. Được một lúc, tôi bấm vào nút xóa, và không gian xung quanh lại trở về trắng xóa. Và tôi lại tiếp tục vẽ, tiếp tục tạo nên và du hành tới một nơi khác. Lần này là một thảo nguyên hoang vu đất đỏ với những ngọn núi cao lớn, những thân cây tán là rộng đứng lẻ loi và một dòng thác tuôn trào. Tôi thích thú, nghịch ngợm với hình vẽ cái cây trên nền trắng của chiếc máy tính bảng. Và ở trước mắt tôi, một thân cây cũng bị nhấc bổng lên theo cử động tay của tôi, rồi thả xuống ở một nơi khác cách đó vài mét. Mọi vật ở đây đều theo ý tôi cả. Đây là thế giới chỉ của riêng tôi mà thôi, thế giới mà tôi đang sống, thế giới chỉ có một mình tôi.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter\

Part 3.

Đó là một đêm rất dài. Có thể là do tôi hôm nay không ngủ hoặc cũng có thể do hệ thống giờ trong game ngắn hơn ngoài đời thực nên chúng tôi cảm thấy nó dài. Dài những cũng rất vui. Cõng em trên lưng, chúng tôi ngao du khắp nơi suốt cả đêm, thậm chí là tới cả gần tờ mờ sáng luôn rồi. Lúc tôi vào, ngoài đời thực là 23h30 mà ở trong game mới chỉ 6 giờ chiều, nhưng do đang là mùa đông nên trời rất tối. Và chúng tôi ngao du suốt cả đêm tới gần mờ sáng mới dùng lại. Cõng em đi khắp nơi, tôi cũng học được rất nhiều điều mới trong game này. Life không chỉ là một game chỉ về cuộc sống ảo nữa rồi. Suốt nhiều bản cập nhật, họ đã thay đổi nó rất nhiều, từ một game chỉ có sống qua ngày với đấu pokemon như tôi nhớ, giờ nó đã ở rộng rồi. Game có nhiều thành phố, thị trấn và làng mạc, nối với nhau bằng những con đường. Giữa những nơi an toàn ấy là những bãi săn, bãi luyện cấp và cả những mê cung nguy hiểm nữa. Quái trong game thì hầu hết là những pokemon mô phỏng ngoài đời thực. Ở những bãi săn, luyện cấp, người chơi gặp những pokemon tầm trung, có thể tự tay đấu với nó để rèn kĩ năng, dùng pokemon đấu để lên điểm kinh nghiệm hoặc thu phục chúng. Nó giống thế giới pokemon, chỉ có điều, yếu tố người chơi chiến đấu được đưa vào, có lẽ là vì những tấm gương xấu như tôi hay đám Raike đã làm thay đổi nhu cầu của người chơi rồi. Các hệ thống nhẫn thuật hay ma thuật cũng đã và đang được đưa vào game và giờ, nó đang vượt xa cả hai game thuần chiến đấu là Battle Scar và Swords để trở thành game chiến đấu hàng đầu từ một game chỉ nói về cuộc sống ảo, trở thành đứa con cưng của Insight. Trong các mê cung, ngoài các pokemon tầm trung và cao làm quái phụ, sẽ có những con trùm chính, không phải là pokemon, thường dị dạng và rất mạnh. Đến lúc ấy, cả pokemon được huấn luyện và người chơi với ma thuật hoặc nhẫn thuật sẽ chiến đấu. Và tính gắn kết đồng đội được đẩy cao đến cực hạn. Cũng thật ngạc nhiên vì Life đã tiến được xa tới vậy nhờ việc thêm các yếu tố ma thuật, nhẫn thuật…thay vì chỉ thuần chiến đấu pokemon và cứ kiểu đấy thì sớm muộn người chơi cũng phát ngán thôi. Thế giới thực bây giờ cũng đang như vậy mà, những nhẫn giả, pháp sư như tôi dần dần xuất hiện sau hàng thế kỉ ẩn thân, sử dụng các pokemon chiến đấu đơn thuần để trỗi dậy mặc dù vẫn còn những rào cản, lo ngại về sức mạnh của chúng tôi vượt quá sự kiểm soát. Nhưng cả Interpol và D.K đều đã và đang đảm bảo những điều tồi tệ ấy không xảy ra nên mọi chuyện ngoài đời thực có vẻ ổn thỏa.

Nhưng bỏ qua những vấn đề ở thế giới thực và những cái mới(chính xác là xoay đảo 180 độ) của game đi, tôi đang tận hưởng chút vui vẻ của mình trong game. Hệ thống lv được đưa trở lại để kích thích người chơi cày game. người chơi sẽ xuất phát với lv dựa theo khả năng của chính họ ngoài đời thực, thường là lv1(nhưng như của tôi, hình như họ đo đạc cả sức mạnh hoặc tên Kamek hack game hay sao mà tôi đạt tới lv 252 rồi. Nhưng mỗi người cũng chỉ đạt tới một giới hạn nhất định và tùy thuộc vào từng người nên tôi nghĩ…cái lv của tôi là cực hạn của cực hạn rồi. Vì vốn ngoài đời giờ tôi vẫn là độc cô cầu bại trên chiến trường. Nhưng cái đó cũng quá xa những gì chúng tôi làm được hôm nay rồi. Lv của Irelia cũng khá đáng ngạc nhiên, 167, khá cao so với một cô bé đang được điều trị lén lút vào game chơi. Nhưng những gì chúng tôi đạt được đêm ấy vượt xa thế nhiều. Em đã bắt đầu loạng choạng tự đi được mà không càn tôi đỡ rồi. Và những câu nói của em đã bắt đầu lưu loát hơn trước thay vì giật cục và ngắt quãng. Thực ra, nếu cho tôi đoán thì tôi sẽ đoán rằng em được đưa vào thế giới ảo để điều trị tâm lý và em đã gặp một tai nạn khủng khiếp khiến em không thể đi lại cũng như nói được. Vì vậy, lúc nhìn em vui mừng khi có thể tự đi được và nói gần như không nghỉ, kể cho tôi những câu chuyện ngắn không có hồi kết của mình, tôi cũng thấy an ủi phần nào. CHúng tôi dừng ở rất nhiều nơi, thăm thú những cảnh đẹp thần kì của thành phố ảo về đêm. Những ảnh đèn đủ màu sắc soi sáng bầu trời, những khu phố sáng đèn, nhộn nhịp suốt cả đêm dù chỉ là những NPC hoạt động là chủ yếu. Vì kĩ năng của những ninja cũng được thêm vào và với lv của tôi, tôi cõng em, nhảy qua những tòa nhà cao phải tới cả chục tầng, ngắm nhìn cả thành phố ảo lộng lẫy trên cao. Mọi thứ thật đẹp. Nhiều lúc, tôi nghe thấy những tiếng trầm trồ của em trên lưng mình, cái giọng líu lo như chim chỉ liên hồi, hỏi tôi về những điều em chưa biết. Thế giới này, họ đưa cả những kì quan của thế giới thực vào. Và tôi như một hướng dẫn viên du lịch, kể cho em từng câu chuyện về những kì quan chúng tôi gặp. Em tỏ ra thích thú, nói rằng từ nhỏ tới giờ mới lần đầu nhìn thấy chúng. Tôi chỉ cười đáp lại. Nhưng bay nhảy hoài cũng mệt, đặt biệt là kĩ năng ninja lại ngốn thể lực nhiều hơn chạy bình thường nên sau không biết bao tòa nhà tôi cõng em nhảy qua, tôi cuối cùng cũng phải dừng lại. Chúng tôi tìm được một tòa nhà lớn với những tấm cửa kính xanh phủ kín bốn mặt. Chúng tôi hạ cánh trên nóc tòa nhà, ngồi trên nóc khu cầu thang dẫn lên tầng thượng, mỗi đứa một cây kem bông, nhâm nhi từng miếng ngọt lịm vào miệng. Irelia ngồi lọt thỏng trong lòng tôi, vui vẻ, thích thú với cây kem bông mà tôi mua cho em. Em như một đứa em gái tí hon ngồi lọt trong lòng một người anh trai lớn vậy. Chúng tôi đã làm được rất nhiều điều hôm nay rồi. Từ việc em có thể nói được tốt hơn tới tự đi lại được bằng đôi chân của mình, thế đã là thành công với tôi rồi. Tuy nhiên, công việc điều tra của tôi vẫn dậm chân tại chỗ. Mặt trời đang dần nhô lên từ những ngọn núi phía đông, soi sáng gương mặt của hai chúng tôi, vui vẻ, hạnh phúc. Bình minh ở đây được làm chi tiết và đẹp hơn ở thế giới thực làm chúng tôi im lặng, ngắm nhìn nó. Có lẽ, đây cũng là lần đầu tiên em được chứng kiến cảnh tượng ấy. Em tựa đầu vào lưng tôi, chiếc mũ cối quân đội em vẫn đội suốt chuyến hành trình rơi xuống đùi tôi. Tôi vuốt mái tóc vàng óng của em, tuy biết đây có thể chỉ là một nhân vật ảo được tạo ra từ trí tưởng tượng của một đứa trẻ, nhưng…cũng đáng yêu ấy chứ. Tôi ngã người, để Irelia dựa vào người mình. Tiếng thở nhẹ nhàng cùng nụ cười trên môi, em ngủ ngon lành. Tôi chỉ nhìn em và cười nhẹ. Nắm lấy tay em, tôi vuốt nhẹ, gọi menu điều khiển ra. Đưa tay tới nút log out, tôi ấn nhẹ tay em vào, chọn log out trực tiếp thay vì thông qua trung tâm điều hành. Chỉ trong vài giây, em biến thành những luồng sáng đa sắc rồi biến mất, bỏ lại tôi với cây kem bông ăn dở của em và tôi. Không tệ. Món kem bông này cũng được mô phỏng đúng đấy. Tặc lưỡi một cái, tôi ăn nốt cả hai cây kem. Nhìn đồng hồ thì thấy cũng sáng rồi, tôi tốt nhất là nên log out thôi. Tôi cũng log out ra. Mọi thứ trong tầm nhìn trở thành một máu trắng lóa, rồi chợt, tối đen trong phút chốc.

"Aaa…." Từ từ tháo cái mũ kim loạt trên đầu ra, tôi thấy đầu mình đau kinh. Cả đêm không ngủ rồi làm tôi phát ốm. y tá trực không có ở đó. Chẳng có ai cả. Nhưng theo như những điện cực đã được gắn lại vào người tôi, tôi biết là y tá trực đã ở đây đêm qua. Nhìn qua đồng hồ, đã 7h30 sáng rồi. Kinh thật đấy. Nằm phủ phục trên giường một hồi để cái đầu hồi lại chút sức, tôi ngồi dậy, tháo mấy cái thứ lằng nhằng gắn trên người ra, với lấy cái áo khoác trên giá và cái Ba lô dưới chân giường rồi bước ra ngoài. Quanh chỗ này nhìn quanh chẳng có bến xe hay điểm dừng taxi nào, cũng chẳng có quán ăn hay chỗ nào để nghỉ nên có khi lại phải đi bộ ngược về Saffron rồi. Tôi ra ngoài, cái cửa tự động đóng phía sau và phía trước là hành lang trắng sạch sẽ của bệnh viện. Vắng vẻ quá nhỉ. Tôi bước nhanh về phía thang máy, cố giữ thăng bằng với cái đầu đau nhức. Liếc hai dãy phòng hai bên, chúng đóng kín mít. Thang máy ở phía cuối hành lang.Tôi đi đến đó, bấm nút. Chợt, lúc ấy, nhìn qua phòng bên, phòng số hai, nơi mà tôi thấy cô bé lúc nửa đêm qua đi vào. Chợt nhớ đến Irelia, hai người giống nhau lắm. Và tấm biển tên ghi ở cửa phòng cũng vậy, Irelia và không có họ.

"…thảo nào…" Tôi chỉ cười, nhớ đến vụ việc hôm qua tôi bị "thả" vào game từ tầng 60 của một tòa nhà và vô tình lao vào phòng em. Thì ra hai đứa dùng chung một IP của bệnh viện và chắc là đăng nhập cùng lúc nên hệ thồng cho cả hai sinh ra ở gần như cùng một địa điểm. Và nó cho tôi tận hưởng năm giây của cuộc sống ảo đấy. Cười hì hì về những gì bộ óc thiên tài vừa suy ra, tôi bước vào cái thang máy vừa mở ra phía trước. Chắc nếu may mắn tối nay có khi chúng tôi lại gặp nhau nữa ấy.

Khu phố chính của Saffon tấp nập như thường ngày. Nhưng đấy mới là vấn đề. Vác cái đầu đau như búa bổ sau một đêm đi loanh quanh, kiếm mãi mới được một tiệm phở sáng, nhét nó dạ dày với món phở hạng sang của cái thành phố này(tiện tay vét nốt cái ví và phải đi rút thêm tiền), tôi lò rò đi quanh, kiếm một chỗ nào đó để nghỉ trưa. Mới có 10h30 và kiểu này ba tô phở tôi ăn ban nãy thành bữa trưa luôn rồi. Và theo tính toa sthif tôi sẽ ngủ đến 6 rưỡi tối, dậy ăn cái gì đó rồi lại tiếp tục điều tra. Và cứ thế này thì sụt cân tiếp nữa rồi. Người đã gầy sẵn mà giờ lại thế này nữa chắc tôi thành cái que mất.

Vẫn đang lang thanh với cái đầu đau như búa bổ, tôi cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy cái pokemon center to khổng lồ giữa khu phố đông đúc. Cứu thế đây rồi. Tôi vào trong, thuê một phòng nghỉ và may mắn nó là cái phòng cuối cùng còn trống hôm nay. Mở được cái cửa phòng là một thử thác và xong thì chẳng cần nghĩ gì nữa. Khóa trái cửa, ném cái chìa khóa sang một bên rồi phi lên giường, mở cửa sổ hé ra, lấy chăn đắp lên người, khỏi cần cởi bỏ cái gì cả, nguyên bộ quần dài áo khóa phi lên giường mà ngủ thôi. Trời bên ngoài se lạnh và cực kì thích hợp để ngủ nướng và trong số các điểm mạnh vô dụng cảu tôi thì ngủ nướng đứng top 1 nên chẳng có lý do gì mà không ngủ cả. 2 phút chỉnh đốn tư thế, chuẩn bị đi vào cõi vĩnh hằng và tôi lăn ra ngủ nhanh hơn cả lúc tôi thức vào buổi sáng. Ngủ ngon lành tới…

"6 giờ tối rồi này…" lết ra khỏi chiếc giường đệm êm ấm, tận hưởng làn gió lạnh lùa vào qua sửa sổ, tôi lồm cổm bò ra chỗ cánh cửa. Bụng lại đói nữa rồi. Tôi với lấy cái Ba lô và cái chìa khóa, mở cửa ra ngoài. Dưới tầng triệt pokemon center vẫn tấp nập người ra người vào như mọi khi. Phải chen lấn mãi mới tới được chỗ quầy. Trả phòng nhanh gọn xong, tôi lại tiếp tục hành trình của mình, hành trình kiếm bữa tối, tất nhiên rồi.

Nhâm nhi bữa tối bình dân ở một quán ăn vệ đường, tôi kiểm tra lại cái điện thoại, check lại đống mail. Ngoài đống quảng cáo ra thì chẳng có gì cả. Tên Kaiba còn không thèm nhắn tôi một câu. Kamek cũng vẫn im hơi kể từ cái mail tối hôm qua. Có vẻ như họ cũng chẳng thu được gì. Sau bữa tối đạm bạc mà đầy đủ, tôi lại cuốc bộ trở lại bệnh viện, lần này đến sớm hơn nhiều. Lại lén lút đi lên, lén lút vào thang máy và lén lút vào phòng, tôi lại chẳng thể nào bị phát hiện. Cái sở thích kì quái của tôi ấy mà. Lúc ấy đã 8h tối, và không gian xung quanh vẫn tĩnh mịch như thường ngày. Hôm nay, tôi không vô tình gặp em ngoài hành lang bệnh viện nữa, căn phòng gần thang máy cũng trống rỗng nên tôi đoán là em có thể đang ăn tối ở nhà ăn trên tầng thượng với các y tá hoặc vẫn chưa kết thúc ca điều trị của mình. Thực lòng, nếu không phải dính cái nhiệm vụ khỉ gió này thì có thể tôi đã đề nghị cho em đi cùng trong một vài cuộc hành trình của mình rồi. Đôi chiếc mũ kim loại lên một lần nữa, tôi kiểm tra các máy đo xung quanh và dây nối mũ. Tôi vẫn nhớ sáng nay gỡ mấy cái thứ trên ngươi mình ra thế nào nên giờ lắp lại cũng không tệ lắm. Check mail lần cuối trước khi đăng nhập, tôi thấy một cái từ Kaiba, nói là anh ta đã vào game, vừa gửi tới lúc tôi vào bệnh viện. Cái còn lại là từ Blue. Vẫn những câu đùa cợt như mọi khi và ở cuối vẫn là mấy lời nũng nịu kêu tôi xong việc nhanh để về sớm. Đnags yêu thế đấy, ở nhà bắt nạt Green với Red mà không có đồng minh nên chán, vòi tôi về rồi kìa. Để cái điện thoại vào túi áo khoác rồi ném lên giá treo, tôi nằm xuống, thả mình thư thái, khởi động thiết bị và như lần trước, những luồng sáng bảy màu chói lóa rồi tôi rơi vào khoảng không vô tận. Mất một vài giây để đăng nhập và như lần trước, tôi lại thấy mình ở cổng đăng nhập hệ thống ở tầng 3 khu trung tâm. Và lần này thằng cha Kaiba đã phục sẵn

"Chào!" Hắn gọi to làm mọi người quay ra nhìn bọn tôi. Cũng chẳng hiểu họ nhìn vì tiếng gọi hay là vì hai cái nhân vật bẩn bựa mà bọn tôi tạo ra nữa…Nhưng nói chung là ngại. Sau một hồi trao đổi về thông tin, tôi với hắn vừa đi xuống tầng 1 vừa nói chuyện. Nói túm lại là cả hai đứa đều chẳng kiếm được gì cả. Tôi thì bỏ đi chơi với Irelia, thậm chí còn chẳng thèm viết báo cáo gửi cho các xếp lớn, còn hắn mải làm nhiệm vụ trong game mà cũng chẳng tìm được gì nhiều.

"Haha. Bữa đầu tiên thất bại rồi." hắn cười lớn sau khi tôi bảo hắn là tôi cũng chẳng tìm thấy gì "Kiểu này lại nhiệm vụ dài dài rồi."

"Ừ…khổ." Tôi vỗ mặt, thất vọng. Kiểu này lại bỏ stream với cái bộ tiểu thuyết đầu tay dài dài rồi.

"Cơ mà nãy chờ cậu lâu quá tôi cũng qua life chơi thử rồi. Game ấy tôi cứ tưởng nó về cuộc sống nhưng chắc họ phải đổi tên sau bản Mass-update đợt đầu hè rồi." Hắn cười, đùa, bắt đầu nói về cái game củ bựa mà Insight biến từ game xã hội ảo thành game hành động rồi đấy. Nói chung là người chơi Life sẽ có những người không thích cái thể loại từ game xã hội ảo thành game hành động theo level với nhiệm vụ theo kiểu insight. Nhưng có vẻ như game vẫn đứng vững ấy chứ. Và giờ thì nó hút khách hơn cả hai cái trò kia. Chẳng ai làm như Insight cả, sao họ không làm hẳn một cái game mới hoàn toàn đi mà lại sửa game và đổi hẳn thể loại chứ, kẹt xỉ tài nguyên đến mức đấy à?

"Nói chung là chán lắm. Từ hồi Life cập nhật đổi thể loại là người chơi từ Swords bỏ sang chơi nhiều vô số, và thế là Swords giờ chỉ còn lặt vặt vài người tâm huyết thôi. Kiểu này sớm muộn Insight cũng ngưng phát hành Swords mất."

Với tư cách là một người tâm huyết với game kiếm thuật, Kaiba cũng thất vọng ra mặt. Cậu ta cũng cùng quan điểm với một thằng streamer như tôi. Cũng đúng mà

"May mà Battlescar chuyên về đấu súng và về khoản ấy, Life thua xa vì chủ yếu dùng phép thuật nên không có súng ống. nên may ra trò ấy sẽ còn trụ dài dài trước khi cái trò "cuộc sống" ảo thuật khỉ gió kia nuốt chửng nốt." Kaiba khó chịu, nói "Mà thôi, hôm nay chúng ta sẽ qua Battlescar xem sao. Ngày mai sẽ quay lại Life vì theo như Kamek thì một game gần như không còn ai chơi như Swords sẽ ít bị tấn công hơn rồi."

Anh ta chống tay. Dù sao cũng là trợ lý của Kamek nên việc anh ta là người đưa tin cho tôi cũng đúng. Nhưng mà tên người máy kia gần như không liên lạc trực tiếp với tôi kể từ lúc chiế dịch bắt đầu nên tôi cũng thấy khó chịu với cậu ta lắm. Nhưng biết làm sao được. Mấy tên nhân viên chính phủ có cách làm việc của riêng bọn họ mà. Quay lại với chủ đề chính, chúng tôi xuống được tới tầng 1 rồi này. Cổng đăng nhập game đang mở ở trước mặt. Thường thì khi đăng nhập hay đăng xuất, người cohiw có thể chọn vào trực tieps game để tiết kiệm thời gian ở phòng máy, hoặc có thể chọn gián tiếp qua trùng tâm nếu họ có thủ tục cần làm, muốn nghỉ ngơi chờ đồng đội hay gì đó. Và bọn tôi thì là gián tiếp. Chúng tôi bước vào cổng đăng nhập, chọn game cần vào, rồi cả hai đồng thời bước vào trong khi cánh cổng đã báo sẵn sàng dịch chuyển. Lại thêm một mớ ánh sáng lóa hết cả mắt và BattleScar thẳng tiến.

"Yo,"

Layaba, trong bộ quân phục, vẫn cái mặt khỉ đột ấy, nhìn tôi, cười. Chúng tôi đang ở đâu nữa đây. Một thành phố máy móc với những tòa nhà bằng thép cao lớn, bầu trời màu cam với một lớp bụi che phủ, mắt đất đen xạm lại. Đúng cái không khí khó chịu của chiến tranh đây rồi. Lâu rồi tôi mới lại có cái cảm giác ấy. Theo cốt truyện và cái bản đồ ở màn hình điều khiển của tôi thì đây là Skylake, một trong tám thành phố máy móc chính trong game. Cốt truyện là rơi vào cuộc thế chiến thứ 3(cái mà người ta cứ làm phim đi làm phim lại nhưn cuối cùng cả chục năm nay chả thấy đâu cả), trái đất bị phá hủy bởi vũ khí hạt nhân khiến loài người phải ẩn náu vào những thành phố máy móc. Và Tám quốc gia mạnh nhất xây lên tám thành phố máy, tám tòa thnahf của riêng họ. Mỗi người chơi sẽ được đưa vào ngẫu nhiên một quốc gia(chúng tôi chơi xấu một chút để cùng nước, tiện điều tra) và chiến đấu để đánh bại các quốc gia khác trong các cuộc chiến, giành lấy vinh quanh. Về lý thuyết là như thế còn trên thực tế thì cứ cầm súng, lập đội, bắn nhau loạn xạ là được. Hàng tháng, sẽ có các cuộc thi đấu súng giữa người chơi solo, giữa các đội hoặc các quốc gia và tiền thưởng cũng kha khá. Tuy nhiên, cũng chỉ là tiền ảo thôi và chỉ những người chơi thắng, những đội thắng mới được thưởng ở ngoài đời thực. Còn quố gia thắng à, chỉ được thêm cái biểu tượng. Theo như những gì mà cái mail ba mươi giây trước được gửi đến thì là như vậy. Tuy nhiên, game này là nguồn lợi chính của Insight khi ngươi chơi có thể nạp tiền thật vào để mua, nâng cấp trang bị. Điều mà Swords có còn Life thì chưa(sớm muộn gì cũng có thôi). Tôi nhìn Kayaba, anh ta có vẻ thích hợp với bộ đồ lính hơn là cái áo văn phòng dù khi ở tỏng lốt nhân vật này. Còn ngoài đời á? KHông đâu. Chả tên lính nào có cái mặt thư sinh tốt giả tạo như anh ta cả.

"Theo như sắp xếp của Kamek thì chúng ta sẽ đi thám thính trước vào ban đêm." Kayaba nói "Và vào ngày mai, giải đấu solo hàng tháng sẽ được tổ chức. Nên có thể mai chúng ta sẽ phải online cả ngày đấy."

"Đùa à…" Mặt tôi rũ xuống. Đã online tám tiếng đêm, giờ lại thông luôn cả ngày nữa á? Nghĩ đến cái đầu mệt mỏi và cái bụng đói meo khiến tôi thấy chỉ muốn bỏ việc.

"À. Cậu có thể giành hai giờ trước khi đăng xuất để ngủ vì hệ thống sẽ hỗ trợ nghỉ ngơi. Sau đó dậy ăn sáng rồi lại vào tiếp đến trưa. Vòng bảng sẽ diễn ra trong buổi sáng và vòng chung kết sẽ vào buổi chiều. Nhưng trước hết, tôi cần dạy cậu vài thứ cơ bản về cái game này đã."

Rồi chúng tôi lại vừa đi, vừa nói chuyện. Kayaba, hay Kaiba, giải thích cho tôi vài thứ căn bản của trò chơi. Và túm gọn lại chỉ có: Bắn hoặc bị bắn chết, có súng trường, súng lục, súng máy… súng laze, súng cao su, dao găm, kiếm ánh sáng(tôi có thể làm Zẻo được)... và đủ thứ vũ khí hiện đại khác. Và có một thứ gọi là đường đạn dự đoán(chắc họ lấy từ trong tiếu thuyết ra), có thể giúp người chơi tránh được đạn của đối thủ nếu đủ khéo léo và tốc độ. Và…dù không có level hay phép thuật nhưng mấy cái chỉ số của tôi vẫn giữ nguyên từ Life sang battlescar, từ phản xạ, sức mạnh đến tốc độ…Có thể là do hệ thống đo đạc cơ bản của hai game là tương tự nhau nên một thằng mới vào game lần đầu như tôi lại có chỉ số cao như vậ ền thì…

"À…chúng ta cần kiếm tiền trước nhỉ…" Kayaba gãi gãi đầu, nhìn túi đồ của anh ta. Tiền của cả hai chúng tôi đều chri ở lượng dành cho người chơi mới bắt đầu, 1000Gp, 0 IP(loại tiền nạp vào game ấy mà). Và tất nhiên, một khẩu Five-seven ghẻ lở và một con dao găm. Hết.

"Giờ sao…?" Tôi nhìn Kayaba. Chúng tôi vừa đi bộ từ cổng vào game, nơi chúng tôi sinh ra lúc đăng nhập vào tới tận trung tâm vũ khí. Trước mặt chúng tôi là một cửa hàng sấm uất, khổng lồ với cái biển hiệu rất lớn, ghi rõ là cửa hàng vũ khí, có lẽ là nơi lớn nhất Skylake vì trên bản đồ chỉ dẫn ghi vậy. Và bước vào cửa hàng súng lớn nhất thành phố với 1000GP…hi vọng bọn NPC bán hàng không biết đùa.

"Haiz…đáng nhẽ ra phải báo Kamek nạp cho chúng ta ít tie mới phải." Kayaba gãi đầu "Chứ thế này…"

"Nè…đấu vòng bảng có được cộng tiền không?" Tôi chợt hỏi

"Hạ được người chơi ngoài chiến trường thì được cộng tiền khi người kia làm rơi vật phẩm và tiền, nhưng trong giải đấu thì không có đâu." Kaiba nói.

"Thế chắc phải đi săn người trước khi đăng kí nhỉ?" Tôi đùa

"À chúng ta được đăng kí sẵn từ đầu rồi…chắc cậu ta quên." Kayaba gãi đầu "Nhưng…cậu bảo sao? Săn người á? Với một khẩu súng lục ghẻ à?"

"Và một con dao găm nữa. Nhưng sao cứ phải tham gia giải đấu thế?" Tôi chợt hỏi. Chẳng phải đến đây để thám thính sao. Tham gia giải đấu thì làm sao mà thám thính được

"À…Có ba trong số hơn ba chục người đang hôn mê bị ngắt kết nối bất ngờ trong một giải đấu solo vào tháng trước." Kayaba giải thích "Nên rất có thể lần này sẽ diễn ra tình trạng tương tự. Nên Kamek muốn chúng ta bắt đầu từ giải đấu."

Ngừng một lúc, Kayaba lại nói tiếp

"Với lại một vài người trong swords cũng bị ngắt kết nối khi đang tham gia giải đấu kiếm hàng tháng. Và theo như nghi vấn của tôi thì nếu hệ thống pokemon cùng với phép thuật đã được đưa vào trong life thì việc có giải đấu cũng là đương nhiên. Nên…"

"Insight nghi ngờ một phần mềm thứ ba có thể can thiệp vào đường truyền khiến người chơi bị ngắt kết nối và gây mất công bằng trong các giải đấu của các game của họ. Phải không." Tôi lại đoán. Và một lần nữa, lại đúng.  
"Đúng rồi đấy. Một tool hack gây mất kết nối chẳng hạn. Nếu có thể phá được nó hoặc chỉ đơn giản là tìm ra nguồn của nó thì có thể giải thoát cho những người chơi kia." Kayaba nói, thích thú vì lại bị tôi đoán đúng

"Bằng cách tự biến mình thành chuột bạch. Tôi cá là thiết bị đăng nhập cảu tôi và cậu có cài phần mềm theo dấu đấy." Tôi cười "Nào. Đã đến đây thì phải mua trước đã. 1000Gp ít nhất cũng phải được cái gì đó ra hồn chứ."

Tôi cười và kéo Kayaba vào trong cửa hàng. Nói cho oai chứ…ra hồn thì…

"Cái này ra hồn đấy." Cậu ta mỉa mai sau khi tôi đi ra với một cái mũ cối màu xanh lục. 1000GP, chỉ có thể. ÍT nhất nó cũng giúp tôi bảo vệ đầu và tăng chỉ số phòng ngự lên...1 điểm. Vui lắm.

"Thôi kệ đi. Tie nào của nấy thôi." Tôi tặc lưỡi, thất vọng "Đi săn người kiếm tiền về mua đồ nào."

"Với một khẩu súng lục ghẻ?" Cậu ta vẫn mỉa mai tôi

"Và một con dao găm." Tôi thêm vào cuối câu và cười "Tôi diệt gọn cả tiểu đoàn với một cái kunai gãy, chả nhẽ trong game khó thể sao."

"Ờ. Gì cũng được." Cậu ta chắc chẳng tin đâu. Và đúng thật. Tôi chém đó. Nhưng kệ đi, ít nhất nó cũng làm tôi tự tin hơn. Hiện giờ trong game là sáu giờ sáng, kì quặc. Thế nên khá tiện cho chúng tôi đi săn người vì không sợ bị phục kích sớm. Xì...hai thằng newbie đi săn người trong một cái game toàn cao thủ, nghe hay đấy.

Trở lại khu trung tâm, Kayaba chi tiền xe, chúng tôi thuê được một con xe ba bánh của quân đội, cà tàng rồi lái ra ngoài thành phố. Hành trang vỏn vẹn mỗi đứa một khẩu Five-seven, năm mươi viên đạn súng lục, một con dao găm. Và trong game này, ra khỏi thành phố là ra khỏi lãnh địa an toàn giới hạn khí giới. Và có thể bị giết bất cứ lúc nào. Thế nên cứ phải từ từ. Nhưng ở gần toàn bọn mới chơi, giết chả được bao nhiêu tiền nên tôi bảo Kayaba lái xe càng xa càng tốt, đến chỗ nào mà bọn cao thủ tập hợp ấy. Giết tụi ấy mới được nhiều tiền. Dù rất kịch liệt phản đối, nhưng ở đây, tôi là boss, nên anh ta cũng phải miễn cưỡng lái đi.Vùng xung quanh thành phố, với bán kính tầm 20km là vùng lãnh thổ, ở đấy thường là những bãi săn quái(chiến tranh hạt nhân mà. Sản sinh ra lắm thứ quái thai lắm) bên dưới có các mê cung dẫn vào các thành phố bỏ hoang sau chiến tranh, khu mỏ... Ngoài bán kính 20km ấy là khu chiến sự, với chiến trường có thể là rừng rậm, thành phố hoanh, bãi đá, hẻm núi..., nơi những cuộc đấu súng nảy lửa giữa các đội hoặc các quốc gia diễn ra. Và tụi cao thủ ở đó nhiều lắm. Nên chúng tôi lái xe tới đó. Đi về phía nam, sau nửa giờ, chúng tôi tới được một thành phố bỏ hoang. Khác với Skylake với những tòa nhà bằng thép, những cấu trúc hiện đại của tương lai thì nơi đây vang dáng dấp hoang tàn của quá khứ. Những tòa nhà gạch đổ nát, những con đường, cầu đã đổ vỡ. Có cả những chiếc xe hơi, xe máy, những cửa hàng, trường học... Có thể nói đây là bản mô phỏng cực kì đẹp của một bãi đấu súng lý tưởng. Níu Kayaba lại, bảo anh ta cho xe chạy chậm dần rồi từ từ dừng lại bên ngoài thành phố. Ở đây dỗ sẽ là lý tưởng. Theo nhưng gì Kayaba giải thích lúc trước khi đến đây thì chúng tôi sẽ có nguy cơ bị bắn tỉa. Đường đạn dự đoán sẽ không hiển thị nếu chúng tôi không phát hiện được vị trí và tư thể của kẻ địch nên lính bắn tỉa là cơn ác mộng trong game này, nhất là những tên cao thủ bắn tỉa. Cái đó làm tôi nhớ đến Sinon. Nhưng đó là lý thuyết. Và với những ai đã theo tôi suốt những cuộc hành trình thì họ sẽ hiểu rằng, với tôi, lý thuyết cũng chỉ là tương đối thôi. Mất năm phút để đi bộ từ chỗ chúng tôi dừng và dấu chiếc xe ba bánh cà tàng tới lối vào thành phố. Một khung cảnh hoang vu khiến những kẻ yếu tim rợn tóc gáy. Nhưng tôi thì chẳng thấy vấn đề gì cả. Theo như lịch thì tôi có chừng sáu tiếng trước khi dùng hệ thống hỗ trợ ngủ trong game trước khi đi ăn chuẩn bị cho giải đấu solo sáng ngày mai nên trong sáu tiếng ấy, tôi cần giết càng nhiều tên và kiếm càng nhiều tiền mua trang bị càng tốt. Một khẩu súng lục, năm mươi viên đạn, có thể nhặt súng, một con dao găm. Đó là những gì tôi cần bây giờ rồi. Đi bộ dọc những con đường trong thành phố một cách hiên ngang không ngán bất cứ thứ gì, tôi bắt đầu thấy thất vọng khi không có dấu hiệu cảu bất kì tên bắn tỉa nào quanh đây cả. Còn Kayaba, anh ta vẫn cẩn trọng, dè chừng, lúc nào cũng nấp sau tôi chừng năm mét, sau những tảng đá, xe hay tòa nhà đổ nát. Còn tôi, giữa đường mà đi, chả ngại. Chỉ tiếc là chưa thấy bất kì dấu hiệu của người chơi nào quanh đây cả.

"Hehehe...Một thằng tân thủ làm gì ở cái chốn này thế? Giết nó nhé chỉ huy?"

Tên bắn tỉa hỏi chỉ huy của đội. Bọn chúng đang tập trung trên một tòa nhà khá cao ở khu ngã tư tủng tâm. Trên ống ngắm của tên bắn tỉa đang hiện ta một cái bóng nhỏ bé của một chàng trai tóc bạc, mặt bựa, trong bộ quân phục của người mới chơi đi rất thư thái giữa ngã tư rộng thênh thang. Một địa điểm bắn tỉa cực đẹp.

"Hạ một thằng tân thủ chả được lợi gì cả mà lại làm chúng ta lộ vị trí. Bỏ cho nó đi đi." Tên chỉ huy nói

"Nhưng...cái mặt của nó làm tôi phát điên mất." Tên bắn tỉa gầm gừ, nhìn cái mặt của anh chàng tân thủ kia. Cái bản mặt buồn ngủ, lừ đừ và chán đời, tay ngoáy ngoáy mũi rồi ngáp dài.

"Mày thích thì làm. Tao không cấm. Nhưng nếu mày để lộ vị trí thì đừng trách tao." Tên chỉ huy nói. Nhưng tên bắn tỉa cười khẩy

"Vị trí thuận lợi thế này, muốn phát hiện cũng khó lắm."

Một tòa nhà khác...

"Chỉ huy. Có một thằng tân binh ở giữa ngã tư." Tên quan sát nói. Tên bắn tỉa cũng gật gật đầu, ra hiệu xác minh thông tin. Chỉ huy của đội với lấy ống nhòm nhìn xuống

"Bộ thằng này bị điên à. Mà cũng phải, chắc là mới vào game nên không biết gì. Kệ nó đi." Tên chỉ huy nói với tên bắn tỉa "Giờ mà chúng ta hạ nó rồi lộ vị trí thì mệt lắm...nhưng nếu địch mà hành động thì chúng ta lại có lời."

"Cũng phải ha chỉ huy." Tên bắn tỉa cười "Cứ ám binh bất động chờ coi đã."

"..." Chỉ huy của nhóm chợt nhìn chăm chắm vào ống nhòm. Cái anh chàng tân binh tóc bạc, mặt như mơ ngủ, cái phong thải bất cần đời và tay chỉ có một con dao găm đang đừng nhìn quanh, lơ ngơ đang làm hắn chú tâm hơn cả. Nếu lợi dụng anh ta làm con mồi khiến địch làm lộ vị trí thì đẹp lắm. Có thể nếu được, sau này hắn sẽ cảm ơn anh ta vì vụ hôm nay. Nhưng...

"Chết đi oắt tân binh." Tên bắn tỉa rít lên nhẹ nhẹ, kéo cò súng. Một cú giật mạnh, viên đạn vụt ra cùng một luồng lửa nổ mạnh.

ẦM!

Viên đạn găm xuống mặt đường bê tông, để lại một lỗ lớn, bụi mù. Hắn đã cười vì con mồi bị hạ quá dễ dàng. Nhưng...chờ cả nửa phút vẫn không thấy có thông báo kẻ địch bị hạ hiện lên trước mặt. Hắn ngơ ngác, dùng ống ngắm nhìn xuống. Tên tân binh kia đã biến mất rồi cơ mà, hay chỉ là lỗi hệ thống? Hay có khi tên kia là...ma?

"Viên đạn? Từ đâu?"

Quan sát viên và lính bắn tỉa đồng loạt đưa ống kính, tìm quanh. Chỉ huy cũng làm theo. Nhưng có vẻ như chỉ một viên đạn bắn tỉa không đủ để đội kia làm lộ vị trí. Sau một hồi, bọn họ thất vọng.

"Chán thật. Phục kích ở đây cả giờ mà bọn kia chẳng lộ mặt ra cả." Tay bắn tỉa phàn nàn

"Tội anh chàng tân binh kia. Chắc phải bất ngờ lắm đấy." Quan sát viên đùa, coi như vụ vừa rồi thất bại.

Có một thứ làm tôi rất thích ở cái thế giới ảo này, đó là mọi thứ, từ giớ, ánh sáng phản chiếu đến những thay đổi nhỏ nhất từ vụi và không khí cũng được mô phỏng rất chính xác, đôi khi là cường điệu quá mức nhưng cũng vẫn coi như là tỉ mỉ được. Và vừa rồi, nó vừa giúp tôi thoát chết đấy. Kayaba vẫn nấp sau chiếc ô tô cũ, căng mắt quan sát theo tôi. Tôi ra hiệu cho anh ta im lặng, chờ tôi năm phút rồi bước ra giữa ngã tư, không gian mở, cực kì đẹp cho một tay bắn tỉa ở vị trí cao bắn xuống. Chỉ có bốn tòa nhà quanh đó thích hợp, trời lặng gió, một lớp bụi bao phủ. Và có vẻ như kinh nghiệm của tôi cực kì thích hợp cho cái game này. Theo chiều hướng đạn bay xuống, thay đổi nhỏ trong lớp bụi dưới ánh sáng mặt trời của ngày mời và tiếng gió rít cùng ánh lửa bùng lên từ họng súng, tôi đã xác định được vị trí. Và trước khi cả viên đạn chạm xuống đất, tôi đã ở ngay dưới tòa mà bọn chúng chọn làm vị trí mai phục, ẩn mình vào bóng của tòa nhà. Đây là sở trường của tôi mà. Bên trong tòa nhà, mọi thứ khá đổ nát, nhưng cầu thang bộ vẫn dùng được. Và tôi đã gần như đoán được vị trí của đội tập kích rồi. Đây sẽ giống như một cuộc đi săn vậy, với con mồi là những cao thủ của cái game bắn súng với tiền thưởng cao này còn tôi là thú săn mồi. Vài chục tầng trong game với cái chỉ số sức mạnh kèm theo thể lực cao đến mức hư cấu này của tôi thì cũng chỉ là con muỗi. Và tôi đã nghe được, tiếng bọn chúng nói chuyện. Bốn khẩu súng trường, hai khẩu súng máy, một khẩu bắn tỉa, trang bị áo giáp chống đạn và mũ tới tận răng. Tôi, chỉ một khẩu five seven, 50 viên đạn cho sẵn, không mua thêm và một cái mũ cối để nhắc tôi về Irelia, cô bé với ước vọng nhỏ nhoi mà mạnh mẽ trong cái thế giới ảo này. Tôi không có mục đích ở đây, thế giới ảo này. Cuộc sống và ước mơ của tôi ở thực tại. Nhưng có nhiều người chơi tìm đến thế giới ảo này cũng có ước mơ, và ước mơ ấy đang bị đe dọa và tôi cần tìm ra vấn đề. Và để làm điều đó, tôi phải xin lỗi đám cao thủ này trước vậy. Tôi lao lên, cầm chắc khẩu súng lục.

...

...

"Chỉ huy!" Tay bắn tỉa từ tòa nhà đối diện chợt kêu lên một tiếng trước khi tiếng đạn xé tung không khú, bắn vụn chiếc ống ngắm của anh ta, khiến anh ta giật ngược lại. Tay chỉ huy lao ra, chồm lấy ống nhòm, nhìn về phía viên đạn lao tới. Một chàng tân binh tóc bạc, mặt bẩn bựa, tay cầm khẩu súng lục, tay còn lại là một khẩu súng ngắm, đứng nhìn về phía học. Anh ta đưa khẩu súng lên, có một cái biển treo ở đó

"Tôi đã lấy được những gì tôi cần. Các anh phục kích cũng vô ích. Về đi."

"Cái..." Chỉ huy nhóm há hốc miệng khi phía sau anh ta, cả một đội hơn hai chục người đang nằm chết la liệt, còn khẩu súng lục đen, thứ duy nhất mà được xác nhận không thuộc về đám người đã chết sạch kia, đã hết đạn. 50 viên súng lúc, một tên tân binh không một mảnh giáp hạ hơi hai cục người của một đôi tinh nhuệ, giáp, súng đầy đủ. Bất khả thi nhưng có thật. Và cả đội, cả người quan sát lần chỉ huy đều phải đứng lặng trong phút chốc, chờ anh chàng tân binh kì lạ kia biến mất khỏi tầm mắt, họ mới nhốn nháo lên. Anh ta là ai, anh ta làm gì và làm thế nào để anh ta hạ hết đám người đó được?

...

...

"Cậu giỏi thật đấy! Tôi phục! Kiếm được ngần này GP là quá đủ để chúng ta trang bị đủ đồ cho giải đấu ngày mai rồi." Kayaba cứ lải nhải về cái vụ thảm sát của tôi ban nãy dọc đường về làm tôi chói hết cả tai. Anh ta cũng tiện chuyển hết đạn dược sang cho tôi để đề phòng trường hợp bị phục kích trên đường về. Nhưng với tôi, đó cũng là chuyện bình thường. Đám đó chỉ là một đám mấy thằng nghiện game cày cuốc nhiều trong game và không hề có kinh nghiệm thực chiến trên chiến trường. Quá dễ để hạ. À thì hết đạn cũng khó nhưng tôi vẫn còn giao găm và được đoạt súng của người chơi nữa. Nên cũng không ngán. Chúng tôi trở về Skylake muộn hơn dự kiến do gặp phải một cơn bão cát nằm ngoài dự kiến, lúc ấy ở ngoài đời thực cũng gần sáng rồi. Tôi phải nhanh hoàn thành công việc mua sắm, chuẩn bị để ra ngoài nghỉ ngơi và chuẩn bị cho giải đấu ngày mai nữa. Gọi là tham gia để tiện đường điều tra nhưng vẫn bắt buộc phải vào được vòng chung kết nên hơi căng. Nhưng chỉ cần một đứa thôi nên Kayaba có thể nghỉ ngơi. Chúng tôi quay lại Skylake, phi ngay tới cửa hàng bán đồ quân dụng lớn nhất thành phố để mua sắm. Và có vài thứ diễn ra trái với dự kiến của tôi...

...

...

...

"Haha. NHìn tên ngốc kia kia. Bỏ hơn năm tỉ GP chỉ để mua một khẩu súng lục." Mấy tên khốn nạn nãy giờ cứ vừa nhìn tôi vừa cười, trêu chọc. Bọn chúng cũng không phải hạng xoàng, vừa tham gia phiên đấu giá mà tôi tham gia. À thì...do lười chọn đồ nên tôi phi vào chỗ đấu giá để khỏi phải chọn lựa nhiều trong khi Kayaba loanh quanh khắp cửa hàng, chọn từng món đồ một. Chúng tôi chia đôi tiền thưởng và trong khi anh ta mua được đầy đủ trang bị, từ giày, dao, súng, áo giáp, mũ, kính... thì tôi ở trong chỗ đấu giá...

"Cậu bị điên rồi à! Nhìn tôi này! Cùng số tiền mà tôi mua được đầy đủ trang bị! Còn cậu, cậu dốc sạch túi chỉ để mua một khẩu súng thôi à! Thế thì lấy đâu ra tiền mua áo giáp với súng trường nữa."

Mặc cho tên thư kí chính phủ xả điên cuồng bên tai, tôi cứ ngắm nghía món đồ mới mua. PHải, dốc sạch túi chỉ để mua nó và không còn tiền mua bất cứ thứ gì khác và đồ giáp còn lại của tôi chỉ là một cái mũ cối. Nhưng nó cũng đáng chứ. Một khẩu Deasert Eagle mạ vàng rất đẹp, lấp lánh trong bàn tay tôi. Nó làm tôi nhớ đến cô bạn đồng nghiệp cũ, thiện xạ với một khẩu súng lục mạ vàng gần tương tự.

"Rồi rồi. Không có giáp với trang bị thì thôi. Thế này là được rồi." Tôi làu bàu, cãi lại

"Giờ không còn thời gian để cậu đi săn nữa rồi, mà giải đấu thì khoogn có thay đổi, cứ nguyên trang bị tân thủ với một khẩu súng VIP mấy chăng nữa cũng không qua nổi vòng gửi xe ấy." Kayaba vẫn bực

"Hừm..." Tôi cũng chán chẳng muốn nói nữa. Ừ không có áo giáp chống đạn với trang bị, súng trường thì cũng là vấn đề đấy. Nhưng nó chỉ là vấn đề khi tôi trúng đạn. Đó mới là cái khó. Và nhờ trận đi săn ban nãy mà tôi cũng gần như nắm chắc được cái quy chế của game này rồi, không khó lắm. Chẳng biết anh ta lo cái gì nữa.

"Thôi thì kệ cậu. Tôi đi nghỉ đây. Thuê tạm một nhà trọ rồi nghỉ đi. Hai tiếng nữa gặp lại ở nhà ăn trên tầng thượng bệnh viên. Tuy đồ ăn không ngon lắm nhưng cũng tạm. Giờ đi nghỉ đi." Kayaba nói như thể là sếp tôi vậy. Rồi anh ta bỏ đi. Có một nhà nghỉ ở gần nhà ga, nên chắc anh ta đến đó. Tôi cũng định thuê một nhà nghỉ để ngủ, tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi trước khi phải tham gia cái giải đấu quái gở kia để điều tra. Nên cũng đi ra ngoài. Đó là lúc tôi nhận ra...

Tiền hiện tại: 0 Gp-0 IP

"À ờ...mình vừa mua khẩu súng rồi..."

Thôi ra bãi rác ngủ tạm vậy. Chắc ở trong game giác không bốc mùi đâu ha...

Hôm nay tôi sẽ đi đâu đây? Tôi lại tự hỏi mình. Một khu rừng tuyết trắng. Hay vùng cực bắc xa xôi, ngắm cực quang lộng lẫy, những tảng băng trôi, ngọn thác hùng vĩ...Tôi cũng không biết nữa. Những nét vẽ nguệch ngoạc và thế giới xung quanh tôi lại thay đổi. Một thảo nguyên rộng lớn, mênh mông trải ra đến vô tận. tôi lại vẽ, những cột đá dựng lên, nhấc bổng tôi lên không trung, ngắm mặt trời mọc, ánh sáng huy hoàng. Lăn lộn, vui đùa trên bãi cỏ xanh mướt, đứng dưới một gốc cây, một chiếc xích đu được làm từ dây leo và cành gỗ. Và trong thoáng chốc, những kí ức về người ấy lại hiện về, dưới ánh nắng của buổi chiều. Một gương mặt hiền hậu đang cười với tôi, sưởi ấm trái tim tôi.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter

Part 4.

Sau vài giờ ngủ trong game với hệ thống hỗ trợ nghỉ ngơi của Artistan, tôi thức dậy, đầu vẫn quay vòng vòng. Hệ thống hỗ trợ nghỉ ngơi cho phép người chơi ngủ chỉ hai giờ mà vẫn bằng một giấc ngủ trọn vẹn tám tiếng ngoài đời thực. Tuy nhiên…một ngày tôi ngủ 12 giờ thì ăn thua gì. Thành ra giờ đầu vẫn xoay vòng vòng. Mất đến hai phút mới gỡ được hết đám trang thiết bị y tế hiện đại trên người, tôi lồm cồm bò ra khỏi giường. có một suất ăn đã được chuyển tới, đặt sẵn trên bàn đặt ở phía bên ngoài, ngăn cách với chỗ tôi một cái vách nhỏ. Tên Kaiba có vẻ đã đặt sẵn rồi. Một cái bánh sandwich, như thường lệ và, hắn quên luôn cà phê của tôi rồi. Đã nói trước là bánh sandwich kèm theo ly cà phê rồi mà… Đầu tôi vẫn còn quay vòng vòng đây. Chắc phải lên chỗ nhà ăn trên tầng thượng mua đồ uống mất. Hình như họ có bán cà phê đóng hộp mang về đó.

Nhai mãi mới hết cái bánh, tôi mệt nhoài lăn ra khỏi cái giường, mặc tạm cái áo phông với cái áo khoác vào, xỏ được đôi giày, lết được xác ra ngoài hành lang. Có khoảng hai tiếng cho tôi chuẩn bị trước khi giải đấu bắt đầu thế nên tôi có hơn một tiếng ngoài này. Mua được cốc cà phê, vừa chạy thang bộ xuống vừa tập thể dục cho tỉnh ngủ. Nhưng mà nhâm nhi một cốc cà phê kiểu gì cũng chẳng hết được hơn một tiếng ở ngoài thế giới thực nên tôi định đi thăm irelia một chút. Đêm qua không gặp em trong game nên giờ gặp bù cũng được chứ nhỉ. Nhét cốc giấy đã qua sử dụng vào cái thùng rác bên cạnh thang máy, phòng của Irelia ngay đó. Nhưng chẳng có ai trong đó cả. Cửa cũng khóa ngoài nên chắc em không có trong đó. Nhưng giờ vẫn còn khá sớm mà. Loanh quanh chẳng biết làm gì, tôi mò xuống tầng triệt. Y tá trực không có ở đó. Phòng chứa tài liệu, quầy tiếp tân và phòng nghỉ vắng tanh. Chắc y tá vừa ra ngoài ăn sáng còn bảo vệ trực ca tối biến đâu rồi ấy. Và theo thói quen, tôi lẻn vào chỗ quầy tiếp tân, vòng qua chỗ tài liệu và bắt đầu kiếm. Cũng khá dễ vì ngăn chứa tài liệu "I" khá ít, mất chưa đến nửa phút đã tìm thấy. Tập hồ sơ về Irelia. Ít nhất cũng phải tìm hiểu chứ. Dù sao em cũng dùng tên thật ngoài đời để đăng nhập game mà. Thực ra thì hệ thống hỗ trợ điều trị của các bệnh viện họ đăng nhập bệnh nhân dựa theo thông tin xác thực để hỗ trợ điều trị bằng phương pháp thực tế ảo hiệu quả hơn. Và Irelia chỉ đơn giản chuyển nguyên nhân vật từ bên hệ thống điều trị sang game thôi. Chắc phải có cả nhân vật của bác sĩ điều trị nữa nhỉ. Nhưng giờ, có vài thứ tôi cần chú ý ở đây. Ở đây, trong hồ sơ của em ghi là "Tốn thương tâm lý sau tai nạn" và "Mất khả năng giap tiếp và đi lại" nhưng không có ghi chi tiết về chuyện gì đã xảy ra nên tôi cũng không kiếm được gì nhiều. Nhưng thế là tạm làm nguôi tính tò mò vốn có rồi. Thế là tôi lẩn nhanh trước khi bảo vệ với y tá trực quay lại.

Quay lại phòng, nhìn đồng hồ vẫn còn sớm chán. Giờ đăng nhập vào game, quay lại sân vận động trung tâm của Skylake và chuẩn bị trang bị cũng chỉ mất có mười phút là cùng nên giờ đăng nhập game vẫn sớm quá. Tôi lại lăn lộn trên giường, nghịch cái điện thoại vẫn cắm sạc ở đầu giường. Tôi tắt nguồn cả đêm để tránh gây hư hại tới mấy cái máy thành ra có vài tin nhắn không nhận được. nhưng bật lên thì cũng chỉ thất vọng vì có mỗi hai tin. Một là từ quảng cáo, cái còn lại là từ Blue, nhắn đến lúc nửa đêm. Cũng chỉ là vài câu đùa quen thuộc và vài lời nhắc về sức khỏe, chắc mất ngủ, hết việc nên cô ấy nhắn cho vui thôi. Trả lời lại ngắn goinj vài dòng, nhìn đồng hồ lần nữa dù mới nhìn cách đó nửa phút. Thời gian trôi chậm lắm lúc cũng phiền thật. Tôi lại bật chế độ máy bay, móc cái tai nghe trong túi áo khoác treo trên giá xuống, cắm vào và đeo lên. Nghe vài bản nhạc cho buồn ngủ rồi hi vọng mình ngủ quên luôn cho lành. Nhưng có vài chuyện vẫn làm tôi nghĩ quẩn thành ra không ngủ được.

Nghe vài bài hát mới nổi, để trâm trí thả lỏng, trôi nổi khắp nơi và thời gian lại trôi nhanh trở lại. Lúc nhìn đồng hồ, tôi thấy đã lại đến giờ rồi. Tôi mệt mỏi, bỏ cái điện thoại và tai nghe vào túi áo, uể oải lắp lại mớ thiết bị lên người và đội cái mũ bảo hiểm với mớ dây dợ lằng nhằng lên đầu. Đã fulldive cả đêm, giờ lại cả ngày nữa, đến phát mệt mất. Chắc hôm nay giải đấu phải kéo dài đến nửa đêm mất, không biết mấy tên game thủ tham gia giải lần này phải trâu cỡ nào nhưng chắc chắn là hơn tôi rồi. Thấy bảo có giờ nghỉ trưa nữa nhưng ăn thua gì. Thôi kệ đi. Tôi lại ấn nút, bắt đầu đăng nhập. Lại cái mớ ánh sáng ảo lòi đến hoa cả mắt lúc đăng nhập và lần này, tôi chọn đăng nhập trực tiếp không qua trạm không gian luôn. Và một lần nữa, hạ cánh chẳng mấy êm mông ở cổng đăng nhập của Skylake. Không thấy Kayaba đợi, chắc tên ấy lại tới sân vận động trước rồi vì đằng nào chúng tôi cũng không hẹn nhau mà. Mất tầm năm phút để đến sân vận động trung tâm Skylake bằng tàu điện. Đó là một cấu trúc khổng lồ, thiết kế gần giống sân vận động ngoài đời thực, có điều được thiết kế máy móc và mang cái nét của tương lai hơi với những thứ thiết bị máy, đủ loại đèn neon trang trí xung quanh. Quảng trường phía trước chật kín người, nào là người tham gia, người đến cổ vũ, đến cả những tân thủ, những fan hâm mộ của những người chơi hàng đầu của game cũng tụ tập lại nữa. Mất vài phút để chen qua đám đông, vào được chỗ cử vào sân vận động. Bên trong đường hầm vào sân cũng là kiểu thiết kế đậm phong cách hiện đại của tương lai ấy. Và các NPC bảo vệ lần lượt kiểm tra những người chơi qua cửa. Muốn vào trong sân vận động thì hình như phải bỏ thêm chút chi phí, rẻ thôi. Nhưng nếu không thì tụ tập bên quảng trường bên ngoài, xem trên màn hình lớn với đám đông cũng được. Tôi qua cửa an ninh, xác nhận là người tham gia giải đấu, nhận một chìa khóa đặc biệt để qua cửa dành cho người tham gia giải. Trên đường vào, không ít lần tôi bắt gặp cái ánh mắt khinh khỉnh, coi thường của đám game thủ cũng tham gia giải lần này. CŨng phải thôi, chúng nó có giáp trang bị, đạn dược,…trang bị kín mít đến tận chân răng. Còn tôi, toàn bộ gia tìa của tôi chỉ đổ vào một cái mũ cối và một khẩu súng thuộc lớp Huyền thoại còn toàn bộ từ giáp, giày, quần áo…hoàn toàn là đồ tân thủ. Nhưng tôi cũng chẳng vừa, đáp lại chúng với cái điệu thách thức thường lệ. Phải, trang bị tôi, thua, nhưng xét về kinh nghiệm thì ở đây toàn lũ mọt game cả. Chẳng có gì đáng ngại. Mất vài phút mới tìm được phòng thay đồ riêng của mình, cũng chẳng có gì, chỉ là một gian phòng nhỏ to hơn cái buồng vệ sinh công cộng. Toàn bộ đồ đạc trong hòm của tôi được chuyển tới đó. Có gì đâu. Một cái mũ cối và khẩu súng bọc kín mít trong mớ giấy báo cũ. Tôi đội cái mũ lên đầu…được một lúc lại bỏ ra vì thấy nó vướng. Thành ra tất cả trang bị tôi có chỉ là khẩu Desert Eagle mạ vàng thuộc hàng vũ khí huyền thoại chỉ có thể kiếm được khi đánh boss ở mê cung mà tôi dùng cả gia tài mua được. NGhĩ lại thì giờ chắc Kayaba cũng đang chuẩn bị ở một gian phòng khác nào đó với mớ trang bị lỉnh kỉnh anh ta mua được với số tiền bằng của tôi bỏ ra để mua khẩu súng này rồi. Thôi bỏ đi. Tôi đóng cái cửa sổ trang bị lại, bước ra ngoài. Lại đám game thủ trang bị tận chân răng lườm tôi vẻ khó chịu. Chắc chúng nó nghĩ tân binh tham gia giải cũng chỉ làm gạch lót đường thôi à. Tôi thề là hôm nay sẽ cho bọn này làm gạch lót bệ xí luôn. Bỏ qua đám khốn nạn ấy, tôi bỏ ra ngoài, đi theo đường hầm dẫn vào sân vận động. Lại cái ánh đèn sáng quasmwcs cần thiết nữa rồi. Bên trong sân cũng đông nghịt người. Chỉ có điều, khác với bên ngoài với đủ loại người thì bên trong sân vaanja động này tập trung hoàn toàn là game thủ với đủ loại hình dáng, kích cỡ và đủ thứ trang bị đắt tiền. Nhưng trang bị dòng huyền thoại thì hiếm lắm. Tôi vẫn ém kĩ khẩu súng của mình trong bao, không để lộ ra. Vì chẳng thằng ngu nào để lộ vũ khí và chiến thuật ngay trước giờ chiến đấu cả…trừ cái lũ ngu đang lúc nhúc xung quanh tôi, đeo, khoe đủ thứ trang bị này cả. Sân vận động cũng có khán đài, và ở đó đông nghịt người xem. Ngay giữa sân, lơ lửng trên không trung là một quả cầu trong suốt, tích hợp hình ảnh ba chiều đang chiếu lần lượt lịch đấu, bảng đấu và danh sách người chơi tham dự.Có tổng cộng 15 bảng, mỗi bảng có 32 người thành ra số lượng người chơi cũng đủ để lấp đầy cái sân vận động này đấy. thể thức thi đấu thì cũng đơn giản thôi. Khi đến giờ đấu, hai người chơi được xếp đấu với nhau sẽ được đưa đến một khu vực thi đấu ngẫu nhiên, diện tích khoảng 5 kilomet vuông. Thi đấu loại trực tiếp, kẻ nào bị bắn hạ trước sẽ thắng. Người đứng đầu và nhì bảng sẽ đi tiếp vào vòng sau, diễn ra vào buổi chiều.Nên sáng nay, đấu năm trận là hơi nhiều đấy. Nhưng tôi vẫn còn hi vọng cho giấc nghỉ trưa của mình.

Giờ thi đấu đã tới. MỌi người trong sân đồng loạt đứng lên, reo hò, vỗ tay khi đồng hồ điểm về số 0. Đến lúc rồi.

Những cột sáng đồng loạt chiếu xuống từ giữa bầu trời. Đây là giải đấu với lượng người chơi từ khắp các quốc gia, những "cao thủ súng ống" trong game này thuộc đủ các quốc gia nên sân vận động này thực ra là sử dụng chung với các cửa vào gần như là các cổng dịch chuyển đến một sân vận động trung tâm duy nhất của game. Hình dánh bên ngoài ở các thành phố chỉ là tượng trưng, thành ra nó không khớp bên trong lắm. Nhưng bỏ qua chuyện đó đi, đến giờ thi đấu rồi. Tôi được bọc quanh bởi cột sáng, những người xung quanh cũng vậy. Chúng tôi được kéo đi, bay vút khỏi sân vận động.

"oái!"

BỘP!

Tôi "hạ cánh" xuống địa điểm thi đấu chẳng mấy êm ái cho lắm. Có vẻ như cái game này thích thả tôi rơi lắm đây. Nó kì thị tôi rồi. Đó là một khu bãi biển trải dài, sau lưng tôi là một khu rừng và cách đó không xa có một ngọn núi cao. Vậy ra đây là địa điểm thi đấu cảu tôi trận đầu tiên. Cảnh vật không tệ, cũng được chăm chút tỉ mỉ phết. Nhưng không có thời gian tám chuyện nữa. Theo cách tính của giải thì tôi phải thẳng 4 trận liên tiếp mới được đi tiếp. Thế nên tốt nhất tôi nên chuẩn bị ngay thô ự thể hóa khẩu Desert Eagle mạ vàng huyền thoại, nắm nó chắc trong tay, tôi ngay lập tức chạy lao vào bìa rừng, nấp ngay sau một thân cây. Mọi thông tin về đối thủ trong các cặp đấu đều là bí mật do được xếp ngẫu nhiên nên tốt hết là tìm một chỗ trốn trước khi giao đấu. nhìn lại trang bị thì tôi chỉ có một khẩu súng lục, không giáp, không mũ, không giày, hoàn toàn là đồ dành cho tân binh nên chỉ hít hơi đạn là bay nửa cây máu như chơi. Đạn sùng lục vào người là nửa cây, súng trường là 90% còn súng ngắm thì coi như bốc cmn hơi nên tốt hết là cẩn thận. Nhưng trái với dự tính, có vẻ như tôi đã bị phát hiện từ đầu rồi. Nhưng cũng trái với dự tính, bọn "cao thủ súng ống" này vẫn còn gà mờ chán. Viên đạn đầu tiên khá êm, nhưng cũng chỉ sượt qua cái cây tôi đang nấp, đâm thẳng xuống nền cát trước mặt tôi. Phải, ngay từ phát ngắm bắn đầu tiên, thằng gà nòi, đối thủ của tôi đã để lộ vị trí rồi. Một tay bắn tỉa, nấp ở một hang động trên núi, địa điểm ngắm bắn tưởng như thuận lợi ấy lại không hề thuận lợi vì ngược nắng. và chỉ một tia sáng phản chiếu ánh nắng từ cái ống ngắm là quá đủ với tôi rồi. Vấn đề là phản công thế nào. Ngay từ giây phút viên đạn sượt qua, đục một lỗ trên thân cây rừa tôi nấp, tôi đã bắt đầu nghĩ rồi. Nhưng hang động đấy cách chỗ tôi chừng 2000 mét, cũng tương đối. Nhưng tôi không bắn trả được, phải lại gần hơn. Nhưng vị trí ngắm bắn ấy quá thuận lợi vì đến ngay một khẩu súng trường cũng phải tiếp cận rồi mới bắn được chứ cự ly ấy chỉ có súng ngắm mới tới thôi. Nhưng có vẻ như hắn đã biết trang bị của tôi chỉ là khẩu súng lục và không có giáp rồi. Còn tôi, hít hơi đạn à nằm. Đó là điểm thiệt. Hết 1.75 giây nạp đạn an toàn rồi. Tôi vẫn nấp sau bụi, vừa nghĩ phương án, vừa cầu xin tên kia không bắn bừa ăn hôi. Dù gà nòi thật nhưng hắn cũng đang có quá nhiều lợi thế, còn tôi thì lại vào thế bất lợi…một lần nữa. ĐỊnh mệnh cái game thực tế ảo ghét mình. Vừa chửi thầm, tôi vừa di chuyển thật nhanh. Củ động của đám lá cây khiến viên đạn thứ hai sượt ngay trước mũi tôi, mùi khét vẫn còn văng vẳng. Nó găm xuống đất, ngay trước mũi tôi. Lạnh cả xương sống. Nhưng tôi vẫn cần tiếp cận. Tôi tận dụng khoảng 1.75 giây tiếp theo nhanh chóng, tìm bằng được vị trí tên kia. Rất nhanh, một đường đỏ như tia laze quét thẳng tới chỗ tôi. Đường đạn dự đoán đây rồi. Trong khoảnh khắc, tôi chợt nhớ đến nó. Chỉ cần xác định và khóa vị trí mục tiêu, hệ thống sẽ ngay lập tức xác định đường đạn dự đoán. Thế này sẽ dễ tránh đạn hơn. Và hai giây tiếp theo, viện đạn thứ ba lao tới, tốc độ cao. Nhưng với cái đường chỉ điểm màu đỏ chói trước mặt tôi áy thì tránh quá đơn giản. Và tôi bắt đầu lao lên. Hắn có lợi thế chiều cao, còn tôi có lợi thế rừng cây che chắn. hắn có thể bắn từ cự ly xa, còn tôi phải lại gần, vì vậy, tôi bắt đầu chạy. Chuyện này với tôi quá quen thuộc. lướt nhanh như một chú sóc giữa những thân cây, vụt qua những bụi cây khi mà cái đường chỉ điểm màu đỏ cố gắng đuổi theo bước chân tôi. Nhưng tôi quá nhanh, quá linh hoạt để bị đường đạn bắt kịp. Tuy nhiên, nó cũng biến mất rất nhanh thôi. Có vẻ như tốc độ di chuyển của tôi cùng việc tôi tránh được viên đạn đã đánh động tên bắn tỉa. và hắn đã di chuyển, đồng nghĩa với đường đạn dự đoán biến mát. Vì thế, tôi cần xác định lại vị trí hắn thật nhanh để có thể lấy lại đường đạn dự đoán hoặc viên đạn tiếp theo của hắn sẽ là găm thẳng vào sọ tôi. Dù chỉ là game trong thế giới ảo nhưng nó cũng làm tôi khó chịu lắm. Tôi chạy như bay, lườn lách liên tục qua nững bụi cây thân cây lớn, cố gắng không chạy theo đường thẳng để khó bị đoán hướng và đón đầu hơn. Có một đường mòn dọc theo sườn núi, va cái bóng đen tôi thấy đang chạy dọc xuống nó, đó gần như chắc chắn là tên bắn tỉa. Tuy nhiên, cả tôi và hắn đều di chuyển rất nhanh, dõ dàng chỉ số linh hoạt của cả hai đều rất cao nên trước khi hẳn dừng lại ngắm bắn, khóa mục tiêu để hiện đường đạn dự đoán là bất khả thi. Tuy nhiên, cúng sớm thôi. Qua một chỗ rừng rậm hơn bình thường, tôi mở hết tốc lực, lao lên. Gần đến cự ly đủ để viên đạn từ khẩu súng lục mà tôi sở hữu với được tới chỗ tên bắn tỉa rồi. Cách chân núi chưa đến một cây số và việc hắn hạ độ cao sẽ đưa hắn vào tầm. Thực sự, trò chơi này đang như làm sống dậy những cảm xúc của tôi, những căng thẳng tột độ, hào hứng và khao khát săn mồi của một con thú đã phát ngàn với cuộc sống ảm đạm. Lần cuối cùng tôi chiến đầu thực sự đã từ hai ba năm trước rồi, và lần cuối cùng tôi cầm súng lên, bắn vỡ sọ ai đó cũng đã trôi qua từ cả thập kỉ rồi. Và những thứ tôi đang trải nghiệm ở đây, những căng thẳng, liên tục phải quan sát vị trí di chuyên của tên bắn tỉa, căng thẳng vì chỉ một hơi đạn là mất mạng,…mọi thứ như đang sống lại trong tôi. Nếu có thể bầu chọn về chiến đấu, cái game Life với cải bản big update ngớ ngẩn kia không thể nào ăn lại được battlescar về khoản này. Tuy nhiên, có một thứ đáng ghét mà tôi vẫn thường càu nhau, đó là cái bản đồ chết tiệt không có chi tiết gì cả. băng qua đường chỗ rừng rậm, tôi bất ngờ phi thẳng vào một vùng rừng thưa cây đến phát bực. Và một khoảnh khắc nhỏ, tim tôi bỗng thẳng lại, cảm nhận được cái chết đã cận kề. Dù chỉ là trong game, nhưng về cái cảm giác này, nó là thật. Trò chơi này đã làm sống dậy rất nhiều kí ức trong tôi, và đây có lẽ là kí ức thật nhất mà tôi cảm nhận. Tôi phi thẳng vào chỗ rừng thưa, và trong thoáng chốc, tôi đóng băng khi nhận thấy nó.Tôi nghe rõ phát súng phát ra, một khoảng khắc hoảng loạn đưa mắt lên, nhìn và khóa vị trí tên bắn tỉa. Nhưng lần này, tôi không thể kịp tránh đạn nữa. Đường đạn dự đoán thậm chí còn chưa hoàn thiện, tôi đã cảm nhận được viên đạn súng ngắm bay thẳng tới mình rồi. Quá chậm chăng?

Nói về các cuộc thi thì thắng thua là chuyện bình thường, vui là chính. Nhưng đôi khi, tôi hay quá nghêm túc dù đó chỉ là một trò chơi. Có lẽ, những phút giây cận kề cái chết ngoài chiến trường thực sự đã khiến tôi như vậy. Nhưng đó cũng là một cách để tìm một đòn bẩy, để tiến bước, cải thiện trình độ trong các trò chơi mà. Tôi không biết phải bất ngờ vì cái trò chơi khốn nạn đặt mình vào thế chết, phải buồn vì sắp bị loại, sợ hãi vì cái chết, dù là ảo đang đến, hay là…

Có một đặc điểm, một thuật ngữ hay cũng có thể coi là một kĩ năng đặc biệt mà chỉ nhưng người đã từng sống chết ngoài chiến trường như tôi có được. Tôi gọi nó là "đóng băng khoảnh khắc". Đó là một khoảng thời gian rất ngắn khi một người đang đối mặt cần kề với cái chết, thời gian bỗng trôi chậm lại đối với họ hay chính xác là họ cảm nhận được thời gian đang chậm lại. Tôi cũng có nhiều lần như vậy rồi, thoát chết trong gang tấc, thậm chí là lật ngược thế cờ. Và đây thực sự là lần đầu tiên tôi cảm nhận được nó một lần nữa sau hai năm, và lần này không phải là ở thế giới thực mà ở ngay trong game, nơi mọi quy luật chỉ được quy về những dãy số. Tuy nhiên, tôi sẽ tận dụng nó, như bao lần khác, để thoát được, lật ngược thế cờ một lần nữa. Tên bắn tỉa, hắn đã nhìn thấy khoảng rừng này, và hắn đã chờ tôi lao tới đó trong khi những dòng suy nghĩ của tôi vẫn trải dài. Thông minh lắm, nhóc con. Nhưng đây, ngay tại cự li này cũng là cự ly bắn giới hạn của khẩu súng mà tôi vẫn cầm chắc trong tay mình từ lúc bắt đầu trận đấu. Vì vậy, đây sẽ là khoảng khắc thắng bại.

Không biết bao nhiêu lần tôi đã lật ngược thế cờ rồi. Tôi cũng chẳng đếm nổi nữa, thế nên, 1000 hạt gạo thêm một cũng chẳng thay đổi được nhiều phải không

ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG!

Hai viên đạn liệc tiếp, đường đạn dự đoán hiện lên và ngay lập tức bị xé đôi với viên đạn đầu tiên, và viên thứ hai bay chếch sang, xé gió. Một tiềng va chạm nhức tai giữa hai viên kim loại ở vận tốc cực cao trước khi cả hai va vào nhau, bật ra và găm vào hai thân cây ngay sau lưng. Và trước khi tên bắn tỉa có thể há miệng bất ngờ khi tôi vẫn còn sống, nguyên vẹn, hắn nhìn thấy cái chết đang đến. và lần này, nó xuyên thẳng vào ống ngắm của hắn.

CHOANG!

Viên đạn súng lục găm thẳng qua ống ngắm, bay chếch lên trên, sượt qua mái tóc. Tên bắn tỉa cứng đờ người, khoảnh khắc ống ngắm của hắn nát vụn, hắn đã không còn nói được gì nữa. Tôi thậm chí còn chưa kịp bắn thêm vài phát kết liễu, hắn đã thao tác thoăn thoát rồi.

AMC-Snip ĐẦU HÀNG! Sakata Kintoki THẮNG!

Tôi thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Luồng sáng chói mắt lại phóng xuống từ bầu trời, bao bọc lấy tôi và kéo tôi đi. Chỉ tỏng nháy mắt, tôi trở lại sân vận động, nơi mà tôi khởi đầu. Có một vài người chơi ở ác bảng đấu khác cũng vừa trở về, đang chờ xếp trận. Chỉ có lượt trận đầu tiên là xếp sẵn, còn lại, cứ người nào ra trước thì được xếp đấu tiếp trước cho tới khi đến đủ lượt cuối cùng thì thôi. Tôi cũng tính sẵn sàng, thì đúng lúc ấy, màn hình lớn hình cầu lơ lửng chiếu lại pha nã đạn của tôi. Và họ zoom nó lên thật kĩ, làm chậm tới còn một phần tư hoặ cchamaj hơn. Lúc ấy, mọi người trong sân vận động bồng ồ lên rồi vỗ tay vang dội. Tôi lúc ấy cũng được chứng kiến lại pha thoát chết thần thánh của mình và cũng nhận ra sao mình lại thắng và đối phương đầu hàng. Dù vẫn còn nghe vài lời thì thầm của mấy tên "cao thủ" đứng quanh mình dưới sân và chắc chắn trên khán đài còn nhiều hơn thế. Nhưng không thể phủ nhận rằng, với pha quay chậm đó, hai đường đạn được làm đậm lên trở thành một pha highlight quá đẹp. Viên đạn đầu tiên của tôi chỉ rời nòng súng chưa được ba mét đã va vào viên đạn súng ngắm, một cú trực diện, và cả hai viên va thẳng vào nhau. Còn viên thứ hai đã lệch ra một chút và găm thẳng tới ống ngắm, sượt qua tóc tên bắn tỉa. Cũng không phủ nhận pha đó quá ăn may, nhưng quan trọng là tôi thắng.

Chợt, trong khoảnh khắc, tôi cảm thấy như có ai đó đang theo dõi mình. Tôi quay lại, rồi nhìn một vòng quanh khán đài, nhưng không nhận ra được bất kì gương mặt nào đáng nghi giữa biển người xung quanh cả. Đúng lúc ấy thì ánh sáng chói mắt từ bầu trời lại ập xuống, bao lấy người tôi. Có vẻ trận đấu thứ hai đã sẵn sàng rồi. Tôi nên đi thôi. Họ phải tiết kiệm thời gian nên quãng nghỉ cũng chẳng được mấy. Nhưng không sao. Xong sớm nghỉ sớm mà. Tôi lại được đưa đi, tới trận đấu tiếp theo của mình. Một chút phấn khích vì những cảm giác trò chơi này, một chút lo âu về cái kiêu mà trò chơi khốn nạn này đối xử với tôi và một khẩu súng. Tôi bước vào trận đấu thứ hai không một chút lo âu.

…

…

"Trận chung kết bảng C chuẩn bị diễn ra. Bảng đấu có tiến trình nhanh nhất trong ngày thi đấu hôm nay. Nơi tụ hội những xạ thủ thực sự. Cho dù ai thắng hay thua thì cả hai thiện xạ thiên tài đứng đầu bảng F ngày hôm nay cũng sẽ tiến tiếp vào vòng chung kết. Hãy chúc họ có thể tiến xa hơn nữa trong chiến trường của BattleScar."

Cũng đúng thôi, ở đây toàn đám mọt game chứ có thằng nào học báo chí tử tế đâu. Cái bài phát biểu trước trận chung kết bảng F nghe mà thấy buồn ngủ, thua xa ông anh Johnny của tôi, người được mệnh danh là cháu nội thần gió. Nhưng cũng ngạc nhiên thật đấy. Trừ trận đầu tiên do quá phấn khích và vẫn chưa làm chủ được mấy cái lệnh điều khiển của game nên hơi toát mồ hôi chút. Còn mấy trận sau thì dễ dàng hơn nhiều do tôi quen tay rồi. Cá là đám "cao thủ" nãy gặp tôi cùng đám khán giả "biết tuốt" ở cái sân vận động này vẫn chưa hết ngờ ngàng về cái tốc độ vượt ải của tôi. Ba trận của tôi kết thúc sau vỏn vẹn 3 phút tổng, và tôi có dư kha khá thời gian để nghĩ ngơi chờ đối thủ xong trận. Nhưng đối thủ của tôi ở trận chung kết này cũng không khiến tôi phải chờ lâu với cái tốc độ dọn màn cũng không tệ. Sau cái màn diễn thuyết chẳng mấy hấp dẫn và cho người xem, đặc biệt là mấy tên vẫn nghi ngờ khả năng của tôi nãy giờ "tan đá", lấy lại được chút tinh thần để xem tiếp, tôi lại chuẩn bị cho trận chung kết. Tôi vẫn chưa thấy nổi mặt đối thủ của mình ở trận chung kết chỉ mang tính giao hữu của bảng F này nhưng nghe đâu cũng giỏi lắm ấy. Mất một lúc để hoàn tất thủ tục vào vòng sau, tôi trở lại vị trí và cái luồng sáng chói mắt lại dội thẳng xuống bao bọc lấy tôi và cuốn tôi đi. Tôi đang liên tưởng nó với cái ống hút. Tôi được đưa đến chiến trường. Một khu phố bị tàn phá tương đối, đương trải nhựa bị cày lên vài chỗ, bên trái là những tòa chung cư cũ kĩ, đổ nát do bom đạn, có cả một chiếc xe bọc thép bốc cháy vẫn kẹt ở tầng triệt một tòa nhà. Bên phải là một đường cao tốc trên cao đã đổ sập vài phần. Nói chung, nó gợi lại bối cảnh chiến tranh. Phía xa, vẫn còn những cột khói lớn, màu đen che phủ bầu trời và một không khí am u, tàn khốc. Tôi sẽ cho điểm A về cái cách gợi lại bối cảnh. Do là trận chung kết mang tính giao lưu nên cũng chẳng cần căng thẳng lắm. Tôi tính trận này định buống sớm để đi ăn trưa. Bắt đầu thấy đói rồi nha. Nhưng…

…

"Nghe đâu bảng F năm nay có hai người chơi thuộc dạng quái dị lắm à."

"Là sao? Trông bọn chúng không giống cao thủ mà vẫn ăn may vào được chung kết à?"

"Cũng đúng là thế. Nhưng bọn chúng cũng không phải dạng vừa đâu. Một thằng cha tân binh không có áo giáp, mũ và trang bị mà chỉ sở hữu đúng một khẩu súng hạng huyền thoại vào được đến tận chung kết và một con nhóc lấy súng làm nạng mà vẫn bắn hạ đối thủ được."

"Gì cơ? Tân binh không áo chống đạn với con bé bị què là sao? Giải đấu lần này loạn à?"

"Từ từ nào! Trận chung kết bắt đầu rồi. Xem hai đứa quái dị ấy đấu với nhau thế nào. Giờ bàn tán chuyện đó thì được gì nữa chứ."

Đó là những gì Kayaba nghe được từ trên khán đài. Anh ta cũng đã vào được trận chung kết và đã chính thức đại diện bảng B vào vòng chung kết diễn ra vào buổi chiều rồi. Nhưng mấy lời đó thực sự khiến anh chẳng vui vẻ chút nào, chỉ muốn lao lên, nã mỗi đứa một viên từ khẩu AK47-Vip của mình. Cũng là hàng chất lượng dù bậc chỉ đến VIP. Nhưng những gì Kintoki-Tiger làm được với chỉ một khẩu súng lục quả thực đang khiến anh phê luôn rồi.Vừa xem lại pha replay mấy trận của Kintoki, vừa ngồi đợi đối thủ sẵn sàng, Kayaba cũng thấy bất ngờ. Nhưng còn phải xem trận chung kết của cậu thế nào đã, bị thứ hạng nhất nhì trong trận cũng ảnh hưởng đến vị trí xuất phát vòng sau mà. Dù không đặt mục tiêu chiến thắng mà chỉ là thu thập thông tin, nhưng tiến được càng sâu thì họ càng có nhiều cơ hội mà. Anh ta nghĩ vậy.

…

Trở lại với chiến trường, tôi thấy phát chán chỉ sau vài phút đi lại. Có vẻ lần này tôi và đối thủ được đưa tới hai địa điểm khá xa nhau chứ không sát mặt ngay từ đầu như mấy lần trước nữa. Nhưng do tính lười nên tôi cũng chả buồn đi tìm. Bụng thì đói, muốn xong trận sớm để đi ăn trưa nên cuối cùng, tôi nằm phơi xác trên nóc một cái xe hơi ở rìa đường, lim dim ngủ, chờ tên đối thủ đến hạ sát nhanh để còn đi ăn. Nhưng chờ mãi, chờ mãi cũng chả thấy ai đến. Mười phút mà như kéo đến cả thập kỉ ấy. Chắc mấy tên theo dõi trận này đang bắt đầu phát ngán vì chẳng có pha hành động nào đáng xem cả. Nhưng thôi, kệ đi. Có vẻ tên đối thủ của tôi cũng lười chẳng kém gì tôi rồi. Thôi thì đi tìm hắn rồi ghim cho viên đạn vào sọ để mà đi ăn sớm vậy. Muốn ăn thì cầm súng đi bắn, đấy là tiêu chí mới. Tôi đi loanh quanh, khu phố đổ nát cũng khá rộng với cái nét cổ lỗ sĩ của mấy tòa nhà chung cư và vài tòa nhà thấp lè tè xây sâu phía trong. Nhưng cũng chẳng có gì đặc sắc. Vừa ngáp dài, vừa đi bộ loanh quanh xem có tên người chơi cầm súng nào quanh đây không, tôi thát vọng vì chẳng thấy tí súng đạn nào cả. Đừng bảo hắn lại ghé vào nhà dân đâu đó, ngủ một giấc rồi cũng nên. Thôi thì quay đầu vậy. Tôi nhớ là có nút đầu hàng đâu đó mà. Tôi vuốt tay, gọi menu chính ra, lượt một vòng tìm nút đầu hàng. ĐÚng lúc ấy…

ĐOÀNG!

Một viên đạn xé gió, bắn sượt qua ngay giữa ké hai ngón tay tôi, găm thẳng vào bức tường đá bên cạnh. Một chút bất ngờ, nhưng có vẻ hôm nay tôi không đầu hàng được rồi. Và lý do viên đạn ấy không làm tôi bất ngờ vì tôi chỉ đang chờ nó. Một tay bắn tỉa cự phách có thể bắn vào giữa kẽ ngón tay của tôi, người đã vào được trận chung kết bảng F này. Một xạ thủ thực sự. Và tôi đã không nhận ra được sự hiện diện của hắn, đó là điều đầu tiên mà một xạ thủ cần làm và hắn đã làm quá tốt. Nhưng hướng viên đạn bay tới đã cho tôi đích. Tay trái vẫn còn cảm giác tê liệt do viên đạn sượt qua kẽ tay, nhưng tay phải vẫn còn cực kì linh hoạt. Rút khẩu Desert Eagle đeo bên hông ra với tốc độ cực nhanh, tôi bắn. Một phát bắn bừa về hướng mà viên đạn vừa bay tới, thẳng vào cửa sổ tầng hai của một căn nhà ngay sau lưng tôi. Viên đạn sượt qua kẽ tay hoàn toàn là có chủ đích chứ không phải trượt, một lời thách đấu. Vì thế nên, cú bắn của tôi cũng vậy. Kính cửa sổ vỡ tung và rơi xuống, tôi nhìn thấy cái bóng đen vụt đi rất nhanh. Cũng lệch trong gang tấc. Toi chỉ đoán vị trí thôi mà có vẻ như gần đúng chỗ rồi. Nhưng trái với dự đoán, cự ly này cũng là đủ với một khổng súng ngắn. Và bỏ ngay khẩu súng bắn tỉa nặng nề, cái bóng đen vụt ra, rút khẩu súng lục đeo bên hông, bắn trả. Nhưng tôi nhào tới bức tường phía trước, nấp sau đó, nghe rõ mồn một tiếng đạn găm vào tường gạch phía bên kia. Cuối cùng cũng có một đối thủ làm tôi phải nấp để tránh đạn. Đùa vậy thôi chứ tôi cũng muốn làm một trận đấu gọi là hấp dẫn ra trò chứ không như ba trận nhạt toẹt kia nên tôi cũng diễn sâu lắm. Cũng giằng co quyết liệt, bắn trả như phim hành động. Căn bản là mê phim nên không cưỡng được. Dù sao cũng là trận chung kết mà.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter

Part 5.

Tôi nấp sau bức tường, ngeh rõ mồn một tiếng những viên đạn súng lục đục mạnh vào phía bên kia. Cúi người thấp, tôi đếm số lượng đạn bắn trong lượt đầu tiên. Đúng bảy viên. Và sau đó, tiếng súng dừng lại. Rất có thể là nạp đạn. Nhưng cũng cũng có thể hắn muốn nhử tôi ra vì bắn vào tường cũng không có tác dụng. Bức tường đá khá dày và cứng. Tuy nhiên, nấp mãi cũng không phải ý hay. Ngay khi loạt đạn bảy viên đầu tiên tôi đếm được bị ngắt, tôi đã tính được thời gian nạp đạn lại. Súng lục, mất tầm 2-3 giây. Tôi đã mất một giây rưỡi để tính toán, nên tôi có nửa giây.

"Đánh!"

Một tiếng ngắn gọn, động tác nhanh như sóc, tôi vụt qua bức tường. Đúng như dự tính, bên trong có một khoảng sân nhỏ, một bồn hoa và một cây sồi lớn, cách vị trí đáp đất khoảng hai mét. Tôi thấy cái bóng trên lầu hai đã rất nhanh, thao tác thoăn thoắt, thay băng đạn mới vào nhanh như chớp. Nhưng hai giây là chính xác. Không có thời gian để cho những phản ứng chậm nữa. Tôi lúc đó đang ở giữa không trung, ngay phía trên bức tường. Và hắn đã bắt đầu đưa súng lên rồi. Khoảng khắc lại chậm lại với tôi, một phản xạ rất nhanh, tôi khong còn thời gian để đu người qua bên kia bức tường nữa rồi. Nhưng chân tôi cũng vừa tới tầm. Tôi tận dụng đà bay, đạp thật mạnh. Cả người tôi bị lực đẩy bất ngờ tác động, bắn văng về phía cây sồi. Tai tôi nghe rõ tiếng viên đạn đầu tiên găm vào chỗ bức tường ngay bên dưới chỗ tôi đáng nhẽ sẽ đu qua. Tôi đưa súng lên, bắn một viên đáp trả trước khi tiếp đất, lăn thật nhanh và đứng bật dậy, nấp gọn sau thân cây sồi. Nó đủ lớn để che cho tôi. Hú vía thật. Tim tôi đã đập nhanh gấp đôi lúc đó và giờ đang cố kìm chậm lại. Nhưng có vẻ viên đạn của tôi cũng trượt vì chỉ có một tiếng găm vào gạch khô khốc.

"Hà! Khá lắm!"

Tôi lẩm bẩm, không biết là tự khen bản thân hay đối thủ nữa. Nhưng quả thực cú đó phải nói là thót tim.

ĐOÀNG! TẠCH!

Vội vàng nép vào sâu hơn, viên đạn sượt qua thân cây, để lại một vệt rách dài, những mảnh gỗ vụn bị viên đạn xé qua dính cả lên ống tay áo tôi. Hú vía. Tôi không có giáp, chỉ số chống chịu cũng thấp nên hít hơi đạn là mất cả cục máu rồi. Cú vừa rồi cũng thót tim nữa đấy.

"Hừm…giờ sao đây ta?" Tôi lại tự hỏi. Đang trong tình thế bí đây vì hai bên cây sồi không có chỗ nấp, đối thủ của tôi cũng có thể đã quay lại chổ khẩu súng ngắm rồi nên viên đạn vừa rồi mới mạnh vậy. Giờ ló mông ra thôi là hít đạn, cũng đủ tệ hơn bị trĩ đấy(một thằng đã từng ăn đạn vào mông cho biết).

ĐOÀNG!

Viên đạn thứ hai xuyên qua thân cây, đục một vết tròn và chỉ cách cổ tôi có một đoạn ngắn. Cảm giác cứ như lưỡi hái thần chết kề cận, tuy chưa chạm tới nhưng đã sát gần kề rồi. Với lực súng như vậy, tên kia có thể đốn đổ cả cái cây này mà chỉ mất khoảng chục phát đạn. Tôi có thể đoán số đạn của khẩu súng lục cũng như thời gian nạp, nhưng kiểu bắn tỉa thế này thì chịu chết. Tôi suy nghĩ, cố gắng tìm một đường ra, một cách nào đó. Và tôi chợt ngộ ra là mình có, ngay từ đầu rồi. Thời gian thay đạn của súng bắn tỉa. Dù chỉ là một khoảng rất ngắn, nhưng thế là đủ. Và đúng lúc ấy, tín hiệu của tôi xuất phát.

ĐOÀNG!

Viên thứ ba bay tới, một vết nữa, xém qua mái tóc bạc của tôi. Dù chúng chỉ là những con số trong máy tính, nhưng thế cũng khiến tôi lạnh xương sống. Nhưng đó cũng là hiệu lệnh. Nhảy thật nhanh ra khỏi chỗ nấp, tôi đưa khẩu súng lục lên, bắn. Lúc nhảy qua tường, tôi đã xác định được gần như chính xác vị trí mà tên bắn tỉa có thể đặt chúng. KHông, chính xác là 4 vị trí, gồm có hai ô cửa sổ, góc ban công và một cửa sổ trên gác mái. Nên để tránh việc vắn đổi chỗ, tôi đã bắn đúng bốn viên vào bốn khoảng thấp nhất, nơi hắn có thể nấp, ở bốn chỗ đó. Tôi còn nghe rõ tiếng những viên đạn bay vút tới và ở ô cử sổ gần nhất, tiếng đạn xuyên vào bức tường gạch nghe khô khốc. Nhưng không có thời gian. Có một ô cửa sổ gần đó, bị khóa ngoài, ô kính quá nhỏ để tôi lao qua. Nhưng tôi còn một viên đạn. Nhanh như chớp, đúng chỗ chốt cửa, tôi nã mạnh, mở ra và nhào vào trong nhà.

ĐOÀNG!

Viên đạn súng ngắm bắn tới, găm mạnh vào khung gỗ cửa sổ đến "RẮC" một tiếng. Bốn phát bắn dọa của tôi chỉ cho thêm chút thời gian chứ không thể hạ một tên bắn tỉa có đủ trang bị giáp được. Nhưng ít nhất, tôi đã vào bên trong lãnh địa của hắn-ngôi nhà. Và giờ, khẩu súng bắn tỉa hạng nặng sẽ ít nhất không thể phát huy được tác dụng nữa. GIờ sẽ là màn đấu súng lục. Tôi rút băn đạn ở túi đựng, nhanh như chớp thay vào khẩu súng đã hết đạn. Cả khẩu súng lục của hắn lẫn của tôi đều chỉ có bảy viên, hai khẩu Desert Eagle và của tôi mạnh hơn vì thuộc hạng huyền thoại. Tuy nhiên, có một vấn đề.

"Hừm!"

Tôi nép mình vào sau bức tường bếp. Tôi vừa phi vào bếp, và nếu qua vừa rồi không bị hụt do vồ đúng cái chậu rửa thì hắn đã không bắn tôi sát nút đến vậy. May sao cũng chỉ trúng khung cửa sổ. Đưa súng nên sát tầm mắt, chuẩn bị, hít thật sâu. Ánh sáng vừa rồi, một ánh sáng tím khác thường đó thực sự đáng lo đấy.

Ngoài trang bị bình thường ở trong trò chơi này, họ còn có một thứ khác. Đó là dòng vũ khí tương lai, Blaster, Súng laze, đạn plasma…và cả kiếm ánh sáng nữa. Một dạng vũ khí cận chiến đặc biệt. Và ánh sáng tím đặc trưng vừa rồi chính là nó, kiếm ánh sáng. Dù sát thương của dòng vũ khí tương lai kia không thuộc nhóm xuyên thấu mạnh, nhưng riêng khoảng sát thương diện rộng và hiệu ứng kèm theo thì súng đạn thật thua hẳn vì chuyên được sử dụng để quét quái trong các mê cung(trừ mấy khẩu minigun ra. Nhưng dọn dẹp quái thì minigun cũng thua). Và đặc biệt, kiếm ánh sáng có tầm dài hơn so với bất kì vũ khí cận chiến nào khác, kể cả rìu quân đội, xẻng hay mã tấu. Và nó còn có cả hiệu ứng bỏng, đốt máu theo thời gian nữa nên trong khi các dòng vũ khí tương lai khác được dùng để đánh quái là chính thì kiếm ánh sáng lại là vũ khí cận chiến thuộc top đầu, nếu không phải là đứng đầu hoàn toàn và cực kì thích hợp cho những cuộc săn duổi cận chiến. Đặc biệt là trong căn nhà chật hẹp với đủ ngóc ngách nơi nhỏ, nơi trò trốn tìm và mai phục cực kì thuận lợi.

Nhưng…căn nhà này nhỏ, tầm dài hơn có khi lại là thiệt trong cận chiến. Tôi rút con dao găm ra, cầm tay trái, đưa sát lên khẩu súng bên tay phải, sẵn sàng. Cự ly ngắn, kẻ nào ra tay trước sẽ thắng.

"Phù…"

Hít thở đều, tôi tập trung toàn bộ mọi thứ mình có để lắng nghe. Từng tiếng động nhở nhất, từng sự thay đổi của ánh sáng, từng chuyển động…Cho dù đây là trận chung kết, nhưng lại là lần đầu tiên trong giải đấu này, tôi tìm được một đối thủ thực sự. Một kẻ có thể chơi tay đôi với tôi đến tận giờ phút này mà không bị hạ nhanh gọn. Một người đáng để tôi hạ gục.

Kẻ thách thức đây rồi.

Tôi chuyển chỗ nấp nhanh như cắt, băng qua hành lang với khẩu súng chĩa lên cầu thang lên lầu hai, canh chừng và vụt qua phía bên kia, nhảy ra phía sau chiếc ghế sofa. Bóng đen chợt động đậy, dù chỉ chút ít. Nhưng thế này thì khó đây. Tôi ở tầng 1 và trong tình thế này, chỉ cần ló đầu lên cầu thang là ăn đạn ngay. Nên việc lên trên cực kì khó khăn, và đặc biệt là đối thủ của tôi cũng không phải dạng vừa. Trận đấu đang kéo dài ra rất nhiều, và tôi thích thế. Đây không phải là mèo vờn chuột nữa rồi. Đây là hai con thú săn mồi thực sự đang rình rập, chơ đợi từng sai sót nhở của kẻ địch, trực chờ nhảy bổ vào và kết liễu đối thủ trong thoáng chốc. Tuy nhiên, một ánh sáng chợt lóe lên trong đầu tôi. Và tôi vừa chợt tìm ra…

"Đây rồi!"

Lục lại túi chứa đồ, tôi tìm thấy một quả lựu đạn. Nó là trang bị tân thủ, nhưng do tôi chỉ chú ý đến ô "súng ngắn" và "cận chiến" nên không để ý đến nó. Cho tới trước lúc chuẩn bị vào trận, lúc trang bị, tôi mới phát hiện ra. Lối lên đây rồi. Tôi tìm quanh, có một cửa sổ khác ở phía mặt tiền. Từ mặt đất lên vị trí ban công tầng hai, tính cả lan can là khoảng năm mét. Tôi nhẹ nhàng, lại gần cửa sổ, mở chốt và nhẹ nhàng mở nó ra. KHông phát ra tiếng động. Đây rồi. Tôi liếc ra ngoài trong khi khẩu súng vẫn chĩa về phía cầu thang. Có một ông thoát nước dẫn xuống. Đó là tất cả những gì tôi cần để rút ngắn khoảng cách từ mặt đấy lên lan can. Nhưng…nó lại thuận nắng, dù mặt trời đang lặn dần, nhưng còn lâu mới xuống khuất hẳn. Và chỉ cần tôi xuất hiện, ngay lập tức bóng của tôi sẽ in vào trong. Có vẻ tên bắn tỉa đã biết cả điều này nên mới chọn vị trí ở đây và có vẻ mặt sau không còn đường lên. Quả là tinh ranh. Thế là cái kế hoạch chiến thắng của tôi vỡ vụn. Hoặc không…

Chộp ngay lấy cái gối trên ghế bành, kéo khóa mở ra. Bên trong toàn bông. Có cách mới rồi. Tôi lấy quả lựu đạn duy nhất mình có, nhét nó vào trong bông, vẫn để mở khóa và ngón cái của tôi vẫn giữ chặt chốt của nó. Nhìn ra cửa sổ, xác định con đường mình sẽ đi lên, tôi tiến lại gần phía cầu thang, thận trọng. Vì một lý do nào đó, kẻ địch của tôi nãy giờ im lặng, đến tiếng bước chân cũng không có. Như thể đi lại cũng là xa xỉ ấy. hắn có thể tìm được góc bắn hoặc ra khỏi tòa nhà, nơi khẩu súng bắn tỉa chết người kia bị vô hiệu để tìm một chỗ khác và găm đạn vào tôi rồi. Tuy nhiên, việc hắn không di chuyển đã cho tôi cơ hội. Nhanh như chớp, tôi ném cái gối, đồng thời rút chốt lựu đạn lên. Một cú móc vòng khiến cái gối bay lên cao và lên được tầng trên. Có tiếng động, như thể đối thủ của tôi bị bất ngờ vì vật được ném lên và đột ngột di chuyển. Và…hắn vẫn ở đó. Đó là những gì tôi cần biết.

VÙ!

Tôi có thể nghe thấy tiếng gió vụt qua tai mình khi phi ngang phòng khách, lao thẳng ra ngoài cửa sổ. Một tay bám thật nhanh vào thành, lợi dục lực bay, văng người, nhảy bám vào ống thoát nước. Tôi đã xác định được trước cả mình sẽ bám vào đâu trước cả khi chạm vào ống nước, và khi tôi đã nắm được con đường lên, tôi chỉ việc theo những gì tôi đã nhìn thấy thôi. Đạp mạnh vào thành cửa sổ, lấy đà phi lên, ống nước làm dấu leo lên, bám vào gờ, khẩu súng lục ngậm và giữ chặt bởi hai hàm răng. Tôi leo lên. Như một chút sóc trèo lên bức tường tưởng như phẳng lì, nhưng với tôi, luôn luôn có những gờ để bám lên. Tôi phi cả người lên nhanh như một tia chớp, trong tai ù ù như nghe được tiếng khán giả đang hò reo bên ngoài vậy. Và như mọi khi, tôi luôn thấy trước được mình sẽ bám vào đâu trước cả khi đến đó hai bước. Và khi đã bám vào lan can, tôi dồn toàn lực vào chân và tay, nhảy thật mạnh, đồng thời nhả khẩu súng ở miệng ra, tay phải bắt nó thật nhanh giữa không trung. Đáp xuống lan can bằng đá, tôi đưa súng lên, bắn. Có một tấm rèm cửa dẫn ra ban công đã được thả xuống ngay từ khoảng khắc tôi phi lên. Chiếc gối bông phá nổ chỉ đánh lạc hướng hắn đủ lâu để tôi lao lên chứ không đủ cho một cú bắn bất ngờ từ phía sau. Và rèm cửa đã được thả xuống, che tầm nhìn tôi.

Tình thế vô cùng bất lợi vì vị trì của tôi là ngoài ban công, khônng nơi trốn, trong khi đối thủ ở phía trong, được rèm cửa che khuất và hơn cả, hắn có thể găm đạn thẳng vào người tôi nhờ cái bóng của tôi đã bị mặt trời trải thẳng lên tấm rèm và vào cả bên trong. Không còn thời gian suy nghĩ nữa. Tôi đã hình dung được cả hình ảnh cảu đối thủ, đưa súng lên thật nhanh, ngắm thẳng vào cái bóng của mình rồi. Nên tôi phải nghĩ nhanh.

PHản ứng nhanh, khả năng ứng biến tuyệt vời luôn luôn là hai ưu điểm đầu tiên xuất hiện trong bất kì hồ sơ giới thiệu việc làm nào của tôi. Nhưng do mấy lão sếp không muốn một thằng nhân quèm viên có thể ứng biến nhanh khi biết sếp mình biển thủ tiền công (chính xác là chúng nó không muốn bị biết còn tôi thì hay biết những thứ không nên biết) thành ra chưa công ti nào tôi làm việc được quá ba ngày, đa phần là bị đuổi từ vòng gửi xe. Nhưng ở đây, nó lại cực kì hữu dụng. Một nơi làm tôi hồi tưởng lại những chiến trường khốc liệt mà mình từng trải qua…

"Chưa đâu!"

Tôi nhảy thật mạnh lên, sang một bên, hướng thẳng vào bức tường. Rèm cửa bỗng bị thổi bay lên khi viên đạn đầu tiên ở cự ly cực gần bay vụt qua. Nhưng nó trượt. Và tôi có vẻ như đã chọn đúng bên. Phía bờ tường, cách ban công vần còn một gờ nhỏ. Tôi nhảy đủ lực, thả rơi tự do xuống một chút rồi bám nhanh vào gờ tường, treo người xuống, bám thật chặt. GIờ mới nghĩ tiếp bước tiếp theo. Rèm cửa bị thổi tung lên lần nữa, tiếng đạn găm mạnh vào gạch. Những vụn gạch rơi vào tóc tôi. Hắn đang bắn xuống đây. Hết đường thật rồi sao? KHông hề. Gò tường cách cửa sổ bên dưới khá xa nên không quay vào được. Nhưng cửa số bên trên thì không sao. Có một cửa sổ ngay phái trên tôi một đoạn, đóng kín. Nhưng một trong bốn ô kính bị vỡ, ô thấp phía dưới, gần phía tôi. PHải rồi, lúc nãy tôi bắn bốn viên đạn dọa dối thủ và một viên đã đi vào đó. Không cần nghĩ ngần gì nữa, tôi cũng đã vẽ được con đường để lên rồi. Leo rất nhanh, bám vào những gờ tường, chỗ bám được làm rất công phu bởi trò chơi này nhưng lại cực khó phát hiện ra, tôi phi nhanh lên cánh cửa sổ. Thò tay qua ô kính vỡ, tôi mở nhanh cửa sổ ra, lao vào trong. Phần một của chiến dịch hoàn thành rồi. Lên được tầng hai.

Tôi phi vào một phòng ngủ lớn. Cửa phòng mở. Tôi phi nhanh đến, nấp sau bức tường. Hắn đã biết tôi vào đây rồi. Nhanh chân nhặt một mảnh gương từ chiếc vỡ vụn trên sàn, tôi thận trọng dùng nó soi bên ngoài. Một phòng khác, rộng hơn, thông với phòng này, có cầu thang dẫn xuống vẫn bị phủ đầy bởi bông từ chiếc gối nổ. Phía bên kia phòng là một cánh cửa dẫn vào phòng khác bị đóng kín. Còn có cửa dẫn ra ban công nữa. Căn phòng đó trông khá rộng, nhưng lại giống như một cái kho đồ hơn là phòng. Có đủ thứ hộp bìa, hộp xốp, những món đồ như bàn bi-a, tủ, kệ…bị phủ bạt, bụi đóng dày cả phân. Trông không khác gì một cái kho chứa đồ.

Phải nói là đối thủ của tô đã chọn cực kì kĩ mới chọn chỗ này đấy. Vì kể cả là một tay bắn tỉa, bị xâm nhập địa bàn thì nơi đây vẫn quá tuyệt vời để làm nơi mai phục trong trường hợp phải chơi đối mặt như bây giờ. Tôi cố xác định bất kì thứ gì có thể cho tôi biết vị trí của hắn, một kẻ hạn chế di chuyển vì một lý do nào đó. NHưng không có tác dụng. PHòng không có cửa sổ, rèm lại được thả xuống khiến cho căn phòng trở nên tối tăm mù mịt. Kiếm ánh sáng vẫn chưa kích hoạt sẽ không phát ra ánh sáng nên nếu nó có chém tôi ra làm đôi, chắc nửa giây trước khi bị chém tôi mới biết được. Chưa kể tới bị bắn từ góc chết hay khuất nữa. Nhưng thôi, đành liều vậy.

Đánh dầu trong đầu bảy vị trì khả dụng nhất mà tên kia có thể nấp, tôi biết mình chỉ có một cơ hội. Cơ hội duy nhất khi tôi lao ra, hắn sẽ xuất hiện. Và tôi hoặc hắn. Một viên đạn sẽ quyết định kết cục trận đấu này.

"Haaahhh!"

Hô thật lớn, tôi lao ra khỏi chỗ nấp, đưa khẩu súng lên đúng tầm gắm, lia qua chiến trường rồi cố định tại điểm có góc bắn gần nhất. Nhưng tôi chờ đợi thứ khác, không đến từ nơi tôi chĩa súng vào. Tay trái đã đặt xuống hông, nắm lấy con dao găm. Và tôi chỉ chờ có nó. Một tia lửa. lóe lên phía bên. Tôi ngay lập tức nhảo xuống trượt nhanh trên sàn. Viên đạn vừa bắn ra găm mạnh vào cái kệ gỗ bị phủ bạt, phát ra âm thanh ghê tai. Cú bắn đến từ góc trong, từ chỗ tối nhất. nên tôi không thể bắn lại được. Tôi trượt ra sau cái đàn piano đặt giữa phòng, nấp sau đó. Tối quá không nhìn thấy gì mà bắn. TÍnh toán là thế chứ đối phó là một chuyện khác. Với lại trận đấu cũng đang làm tôi đói meo hơn rồi. Giải quyết nhanh thôi. Tôi lao ra lần nữa, tay cầm súng, ngắm thẳng, tay cầm dao. Vòng qua cái đàn piano, nhả đạn về phía chỗ nấp. Nhưng một cái bóng đen nhỏ nhắn vụt ra khỏi đó, lao ra sau đống thùng xốp và hai viên đnạ của tôi găm vào tường. Tôi cũng không nghĩ là đổi thủ của mình lại nhỏ đến vậy. Tiện cho việc ẩn nấp còn riêng vác súng trường chắc phải nhọc lắm.

Nấp nhanh vào sau cái họp xốp, đối thủ của tôi bật dậy thật nhanh, đưa súng lên. Hắn còn sáu viên trong khi tôi còn bốn. Nhưng hết giờ chơi trốn tìm rồi. Tôi đối, thế thôi. Nên giờ là đối mặt. KHông cần nghĩ, tôi nhào qua lần nữa, né viên đạn của hắn, bắn trả lại.

ĐOÀNG!

Trong phòng kín, tiếng súng nghe thật khó chịu. Cú bắn sượt qua tai tôi khiến một bên tai của tôi bị ù hẳn, viên đạn găm vào bức tường phía sau. Nhưng tôi cũng đáp lại không tệ. CỐP!

Đó là những gì tôi nghe thấy. Lấp ló phía sau cái hộp bìa, cái đầu tròn tròn nhô ra rồi vụt chạy. Một cái mũ cối à? Thú vị đây. Cái bóng đen nhỏ nhắn tôi đang săn lại nhanh nhẹn chạy về phía, vừa chạy vừa bắn. Tôi cũng đáp trả, nhả sạch bốn viên còn lại trong băng ra. Tôi nghe tiếng đạn sượt qua tóc, áo, vai, thậm chí ngay cạnh mắt. Một viên găm mạnh vào chân khiến tôi ngã chúi. Tôi liếc nhanh qua vạch máu của mình. Mất gần nữa. Vật là phỉa hai viên vào vị trí tương tự hoặc một viên chí mạng nữa mới đủ hạ tôi. Nhưng chẳng sao, không cần biết mình còn trụ được bao lâu hay đối thủ có trùng đạn không, điều quan trọng bây giờ là tôi đói, thế thôi. Lợi dụng đà ngã, tôi lăn lộn vài vòng trên sàn, trước khi bật dậy, tháo và ném văng băng đạn đã rỗng ra một bên và rút băng đạn ới vào, bật dậy/ Hệ thống mô phỏng cơn đau khá chính xác nên cái chân của tôi gần như bị tê trong phút chốc trước khi đau nhức. Nhưng di chuyển vẫn là khả thi. Và tôi để ý, đối thru của tôi hướng ra ban công. Chẳng nhẽ định chạy. Tôi lao theo, tra băng đạn mới vào ổ. Tấm rèm cửa bị gió thổi bay nhẹ, nắng vẫn chưa tàn soi vào trong căn phòng tối tăm. Và bóng của đối thủ ở ngay đó. Một ánh sáng tím đã quét qua. Có vẻ như hắn không dùng súng nữa mà cả hai tay cầm vào thanh kiếm. Có mánh gì ở đây sao? Tôi chợt nhận ra…

"Chết thật!"

Bật ngược lại. Lưỡi kiếm ánh sáng tím chém ngang qua mặt, cắt qua tấm rèm, nguyên một mảng rơi xuống. Tôi lăn lộn hơi quá và lại quá gần cửa. Lúc tôi bật dậy và lao ra, tôi tự đưa mình vào tầm chém khi mà kẻ cầm kiếm chỉ ngay bên kia. Và kiếm ánh sáng còn có thể kéo dài hoặc thu ngắn lưỡi kiếm lại nữa. Lần này, đầu lưỡi kiếm sượt qua, rạch một vết nhỏ ngay trên mũi tôi, kèm theo hiệu ứng vết thương sâu. Máu của tôi tụt rất nhanh và vào thẳng ngưỡng đỏ, và không thèm dừng lại. Máu đang tự tụt mà không cần bị tấn công nữa. Nhưng cơ hội đây rồi. Cú văng kiếm đã vụt qua, và đối thủ của tôi xoay thanh kiếm rất nhanh, định chém phát hai. Nhưng tôi nhảo lên thật nhanh, đưa con dao găm lên. PHản xạ tốc độ cao. Những lúc thế này là lúc khả năng ứng biến của tôi đạt mức cao nhất rồi. Phán đoán đường kiếm chuẩn tới từng centimet…

CHOANG!

…và chặn đứng cú chém từ trên cao xuống với một con dao chỉ bằng cái thước kẻ học sinh. Đối thủ của tôi đã bị bất ngờ bởi con dao tôi cầm phía bên kia. Nhanh như chớp, tôi đưa súng lên, chĩa súng thẳng về phía trước, thẳng vào đầu. Mũ bảo hiểm đã bị giảm độ bền sau cú đầu tiên, và một viên đạn của khẩu súng lục thuộc hàng huyền thoại có thể bắn vụn nó và xuyên qua đầu của người đội dễ dàng ở cự ly này. Nhưng tôi chợt dừng lại khi tầm rèm cửa đã bị chém ngang làm đôi bị cơn gió chiều thổi qua. Phía trước tôi, một gương mặt mãn nguyện đang nhìn tôi. Và khẩu súng trên tay đang chĩa vào đầu tôi.Đó không phải hai tay cầm kiếm mà là một tay kiếm, một tay súng và đặt rất sát vào nhau, khiến bất kì ai nhìn qua bóng sẽ nghĩ ngay là hay tay kiếm, tôi cũng thuộc nhóm ấy. Và khẩu súng đã lên đạn đang chĩa vào tôi. Nhưng điều đáng ngạc nhiên là đối thủ của tôi không phải người xa lạ với tôi.

"Irelia…chào…"

Tôi chợt bật cười, che đi sự bất ngờ cửa mình rồi ngồi phịch xuống sàn

"Em vừa làm anh toát mồ hôi đó"

Một đâu đùa. NHưng đó cũng là điều mà cô bé đáng yêu chỉ mới 13 tuổi đang đứng trước mặt tôi muốn nghe. Một vẻ tự hào thoáng qua gương mặt em, em cười thật tươi, tiến tới chỗ tôi một cách khó khăn. Có vẻ đôi chân em vân chưa hoạt động thành thục, điều đó lý giải tại sao lúc mai phục, em lại di chuyển khó khăn vậy. Tôi cười,em cũng cười đáp lại. Vậy là cả trận chung kết dài và đói meo của bọn tôi hóa ra lại là đấu lẫn nhau. Hài hước thật. Em cũng chưa nói lời nào với tôi từ nãy tới giờ, có lẽ là do vẫn chưa quen dù đã khá lưu loát rồi. Tôi cũng không biết tại sao em ở đây, trong trò chơi bắn súng máu lửa này hay làm thế nào mà em có thể vào được trận chung kết. NHưng quả thực, điều đó không khiến tôi bận tâm lúc này nữa. Tôi bật dậy, xoa đầu em qua cái mũ cối và cười.

"Làm tốt lắm."

Em cười thật tươi, vẻ tự hào và vui sướng vì một cái gì đó. Rồi em gọi ra menu điều khiển. Ấn vài nút lệnh. Một thông báo hiện lên trước mặt tôi. "Xin hòa." Đây là một tính năng khá đặc biệt trong các trận chung kết, cho phép hai người chơi có thể tiến đến một trận hòa nếu họ quen biết, là bạn của nhau và không muốn phải đấu với nhau vì đằng nào cả hai cũng vào vòng sau rồi mà. Nhưng chẳng ai dùng vì thằng nào cũng muốn bắn giết cả.

Tôi chỉ cười, nhấn nút chấp nhận…

…

…Đăng xuất game cũng lâu ạ. Hơn mấy nghìn người chơi cùng đăng xuất khiến cái cổng ra của Battlescar bị nghẽn cả tiếng và nó góp phần làm trống thêm cái dạ dày của tôi. Sau trận chung kết, tôi không gặp lại Irelia được mà chỉ có…

"Yo! Đánh hay lắm!" Kayaba vỗ vai "Ai ngờ tân binh lại hạ bệ bọn cao thủ để vào vòng trong chứ. Hahaa! Cậu đúng là lão luyện mà."

Hắn đùa. Và cứ với cái đà luyến thắng này, kiểu gì một tiếng ngồi chờ bên quản lý sửa lại hệ thống đăng xuất cũng thành địa ngục với tôi thôi. Thế nên, tôi xin phép đi vệ sinh.

"Ơ? Nhưng mà ở đây đâu có nhà vệ sinh? Với lại đi vệ sinh trong thế giới ảo á? Cậu có bị chập ở đâu không? Hay là đăng nhập lâu quá hóa điên mịa nó rồi?" Kayaba gõ gõ vào cái đầu toàn tóc xoăn bạc của tôi, hỏi. Nhưng tôi thụi cho cậu ta một quả. Hệ thống cảnh báo bạo lực trong khu vực an toàn hiện ra. Nhưng tôi kệ, tôi chỉ tặc lưỡi

"Thử đã xem mới biết."

Nói rồi, tôi bỏ đi, vào lại bên trong sân vận động chủ yếu để tránh mặt cái tên Kayaba lắm mồm ngoài kia thôi. Hắn là loại người cực kì kín tiếng và lặng lẽ với người ngoài, có ước cũng chẳng nói. Nhưng riêng với người mà hắn đã thân thì…có cắt lưỡi hắn cũng ếu dừng nói được... Và đoán xem tôi thấy gì trong sân vận động nào.

"Ồ! Họ có nhà vệ sinh thật này!"

Đẩy cửa đi vào, bên trong rất sạch sẽ, thoáng mát, được lát bằng đá hoa và…thế thôi. Có vài tên game thủ đang đứng đơ đó. À hiểu rồi. Đây là phòng đăng xuất tạm thời dành cho những người có nhu cầu cần giải tỏa nỗi buồn bên ngoài, sau đó có thể đăng nhập lại lập tức mà không cần qua mấy cái thủ tục kia. "The HAT" sẽ ở chế độ freeze tạm thời bên ngoài nên chỉ cần đội vào lại, chờ vài giây là lại vào lại game. Chẳng có gì thú vị cả. Tôi lại bỏ ra ngoài, đi lòng vòng quanh sân vận động.

Đó là khi mọi thứ xảy ra. Một đám mây đen khổng lồ kéo đến, che phủ cả bầu trời. Mọi người bắt đầu nhốn nhão khi bầu trời bên trên họ biến đổi. kayaba cũng bậy dậy. Vụ gì đây? Anh ta không biết. Kiểm tra lại. Hệ thống đăng xuất trực tiếp từ game ra ngoài hoàn toàn bị vô hiệu hóa, nút dăng xuất vẫn là một màu xám mờ đen tối. Cổng đăng xuất thủ công thông qua trung tâm quản lý của Artistan đang nghẽn hoàn toàn và bên quản lý vẫn chưa thể làm gì được. Một vài Game Master đang tập trung lại, cố gắng trấn an mọi người thì thứ đó đến. Đám mây màu đen và bầu trời bắt đầu sụp đổ.

…

…

Trở lại nửa năm trước, khi mà danh tiếng của tôi bắt đầu đi lên. Tôi mất vài tháng để bắt đầu công việc thứ hai của mình ngoài chỉ ngồi viết mấy bộ tiểu thuyết dở tệ lúc nào cũng bị chê với bỏ xó không ai đọc. Đó là công việc stream chơi game, chỉnh sửa đồ họa, video và làm cộng tác viên của các trang web, mạng xã hội lớn. Và tôi thường stream một game MOBA rất nổi vào thời điểm ấy. Lượng người xem của tôi tăng dần qua từng ngày, tháng và đặc biệt từ khi tôi có face cam, nó nhảy vọt. Có thể là do danh tiếng của tôi từ trước khi bắt đầu công việc tay trái thứ hai này đã giúp tôi khá nhiều và chỉ sau hơn một năm, toi đã gần như lọt top các kênh stream được xem nhiều nhất rồi. Cái kiểu hài hước và thích đùa cợt của tôi cũng giúp ích khá nhiều.

Vài tháng sau, tôi nhận được một lời mời giao lưu từ một đội tuyển chuyên nghiệp của chính game mà tôi đang chơi. Sự kiện được tổ chức ở một quán café tương đối lớn ở ngoại ô Saffron, sẽ có rát nhiều fan hâm mộ đến vì đội tuyển khách mời là một đội tuyển chuyên nghiệp và rất có tiếng tăm trong nước. Và họ mời tôi với tư cách khách mời danh dự của kênh stream tổ chức sự kiện ấy và đồng thời cũng là đối thủ của đội tuyển kia trong buổi giao lưu. Tên đội tuyển đó là Defiant Dragon. Và do là game MOBA đấu đội 5v5 nên tôi cũng cần thêm bốn đồng đội nữa. Thế nên, lúc ấy tôi liên hệ luôn với những người bạn, anh em cùng chơi với tôi và cũng lập được một đội tương đối, có thể tham gia giải bán chuyên được. Tôi, đội trưởng, vai trò đấu sĩ đỡ đòn. Green, đội phó, vai trò pháp sư. Red, vai trò xạ thủ. Emerald, tư vấn chiến thuật, vai trò hỗ trợ đỡ đòn. Gold, vai trò sát thủ. Và sau cùng, chúng tôi kéo được cả Blue đi làm hoạt náo viên là Bill đi với tư cách hỗ trợ kĩ thuật kiêm huấn luyện viên. Và chúng tôi cũng có một cái tên, để đối lập với những anh chàng của Defiant Dragon kia, Team Tiger Eleven.

Sự kiện đó diễn ra sáu tháng trước. Chúng tôi kéo cả đội đến quá café ở ngoại ô Saffron và thực sự, đó là sự kiện offline đầu tiên tôi tham gia. Rất đông fan hâm mộ có mặt ở đó tối hôm ấy. Và thật bất ngờ khi không chỉ có những fan của Defiant Dragon mà còn có cả những fan của chính tôi nữa. Một cảnh tượng náo nhiệt và cực kì thú vị, mới mẻ với cả sáu chúng tôi. Các bạn của tôi có lẽ đã có chút choảng ngợp và cực kì hưng phấn, thích thú khi được những fan hâm mộ vây quanh lần đầu tiên như vậy. Cả đội Defiant Dragon đến sau chúng tôi một chút, cũng bị những fan quây kín từ ngoài đường. Họ tiến vào, được những bảo vệ riêng hỗ trợ để đi qua đám đông náo nhiệt ấy. Và quả thực, họ toát ra cái vẻ cực kì chuyên nghiệp mà chúng tôi không thể nào có được. Sau một vài lời phát biểu, những cái bắt tay trước trận đấu giao hữu, chúng tôi tiến tới vị trí thi đấu. Hệ thống máy móc đã được Bill cùng đội ngũ kĩ thuật chuẩn bị sẵn rồi. Một Game MOBA 5v5 và cả hai đội chúng tôi đã sẵn sàng. Và cho dù chỉ là một nhóm tạp nham đối đầu với một đội chuyên nghiệp, chúng tôi cũng sẽ thi đấu hết mình.

Quả thực tối hôm đó không chỉ chúng tôi, những fan hâm mộ mà cả những tuyển thủ chuyên nghiệp của Defiant Dragon cũng sẽ nhớ mãi. Chúng tôi đã thi đấu năm trận liên tiếp suốt hơn năm tiếng đồng hồ, chỉ có vài phút nghỉ ngơi giữa các trận, quyết liệt, giằng co và hết mình. Và cả những khoảnh khắc mà có lẽ chúng tôi sẽ nhớ mãi nữa.

Từ vui vẻ…

"Tớ vẫn chưa hiểu sao một thằng cha cầm súng như tớ lại mua kiếm với rìu làm gì nhỉ?" Red đùa cợt lúc đầu trận

"Chả biết nữa. Green thì thấy cả một đống sách vở với gậy phép…ẤY! Quên mua đồ rồi." Tôi vội vàng biến về mua đồ, thành ra tự dưng thua đường

Đến những lúc nghiêm túc…

"Đánh tử tế đi xem nào!" Gold cười cợt khi cậu ta vừa để rồng khạc chết. Tôi với Red cũng cười. Vừa hết cười thì Emerald để sói cắn chết…thế là cả lũ lại ngồi cười ngặt nghẽo. Chưa chơi với nhau bao giờ mà. Phối hợp hài lắm.

Một lúc sau…

"Quác! Dẫn chó cắn người nhà rồi!" Tôi kêu oai oái khi tên Red chạy kịp, bỏ lại cả ba người đội bạn truy đuổi tôi

"Từ từ! Từ từ! Em mang xương đến đây!" Emerald vừa lao ra cứu giá, vừa hô, đùa, cười cợt.

Và cả những khoảnh khắc nghẹt thở nữa…

"Giữ bọn họ lại! Tớ sẽ kết thúc trận này!" Tôi hô lớn, dịch chuyển thẳng tới vị trí lính đang đẩy thẳng vào pháo đài địch, quyết định tự tay kết thúc trận đấu căng thẳng ấy.

"Rõ!" Cả bốn người đồng đội của tôi cùng hô lướn, xông lên sống còn với cả năm người đội bạn trong thế thiếu người, liều tất cả để giữ chân họ lại để tôi đẩy…

Và cả những cái đập tay sau những pha phối hợp đẹp mắt, những cú đùa, hack não tiệt đỉnh, những pha xử lý xuất thần… Một đêm đáng nhớ với tất cả mọi người có mặt ở Gcafe tối đó. Nhưng cuối cùng, trận đấu thứ năm tới với tỉ số hòa 2-2 và đó là khi đẳng cấp của những người chơi của Defiant Dragon đã lấn lướt chúng tôi. Nhưng điều đó cũng không thể giúp họ thắng chúng tôi dễ dàng được. Kéo dài suốt hơn 70 phút thi đấu( rận đấu bình thường cũng không quá 45 phút), ba lần chúng tôi gần thua, một lần thậm chí pháo đài còn chưa tới 100hp, nhưng cả ba lần chúng tôi, nhừng tay chơi nghiệp dư của Team Tiger Eleven đều bật dậy, chống trả quyết liệt. Và phải cho tới khi pha giao tranh cuối cùng, họ quét sạch được cả năm người bọn tôi mà cũng chỉ còn một người còn lại bên họ thấp máu, phá nốt pháo đài mới thắng được. Đó thực sự là một trận đấu đáng xem đấy.

Thông suốt từ 4 giờ chiêu tới hơn 9 giờ tối, chúng tôi mới thực sự được nghỉ để ăn uống một chút trước khi tiếp tục buổi giao lưu với fan. Và đại diện đội trưởng hai đội, tôi và anh bạn bên Defiant Dragon được phỏng vấn. tất cả để chiều lòng các fan hâm mộ mà. Rất nhiều câu hỏi. Nhưng có những câu tôi nhớ rất rõ. Và cả những gì tôi nói hôm đó nữa. Tôi vẫn còn giữ một bản ghi lại cảu buổi giao lưu hôm đó để xem lại sau này.  
"Vậy cuối cùng, hai cậu có điều gì muốn nhắn nhủ tới các fan không?" Johnny, anh chàng phóng viên thân thuộc đồng thời cũng là người dẫn chương trình chính hôm nay, hỏi tôi và đội trưởng của Defiant Dragon khi phần Q&A kết thúc.

"Với tôi thì buổi giao lưu hôm nay thực sự đáng nhớ. Chúng tôi đã được cảm nhận được lòng nhiệt thành cảu các bạn, những fan hâm mộ tuyệt vời. Và cả năm trận đấu hôm nay, chúng tôi cũng được chứng kiến những nỗ lực và nhiệt huyết chiến đấu cực kì đáng ngưỡng mộ của các bạn ben Team Tiger Eleven. Dù không phải những tuyển thủ chuyên nghiệp nhưng các bạn thực sự đã thi đấu với tinh thần mà cả một tuyển thủ chuyên nghiệp cũng không thể nào sánh nổi. Chúng tôi thực sự cảm kích sự góp mặt của các bạn hôm nay cũng như những màn thể hiện tuyệt vời của mọi người. Hi vọng trong tương lai không xa, chúng tôi có thể gặp lại các bạn một lần nữa. và biết đâu, cuộc gặp gỡ tiếp theo của chúng ta lại là ở một đấu trường chuyên nghiệp thì sao?"

Màn phát biểu dài dòng của anh bạn đội trưởng bên Defiant Dragon. Nhưng đó là phong thái của những người chuyên nghiệp mà, chúng tôi có thể sẽ còn phải học tập nhiều ở họ. Nhưng tôi thì thích đơn giản hơn chút.

"vậy còn cậu, Tiger? Trong hơn một năm qua, cậu thực sự đã gây dựng được một sự nghiệp tương đối và có một lượng người hâm mộ không nhỏ đấy. Vậy Cậu có gì muốn nói với những người hâm mộ đã hết lòng ủng hộ và đặc biệt là những người đã có mặt ở đây cổ vũ cậu suốt hơn năm tiếng đồng hồ vừa qua không?" John quay sang phỏng vấn tôi. Tôi cầm lấy mic, cười vui vẻ, nghiêng đầu nhìn một vòng mọi người xung quanh. Mọi người vỗ tay, hò reo cổ vũ tôi. Thực sự thì tôi cũng ít nói trước đám đông nên cũng chẳng biết nói gì lúc ấy và chỉ nói những gì xuất hiện đầu tiên trong đầu mình thôi.

"Cảm ơn mọi người vì đã có mặt ở đây hôm nay, cổ vũ chúng tôi hết mình." Tôi nói. Cả năm người bạn đi cùng đồng loạt vỗ tay ủng hộ cùng mọi người. Mất một lúc để nghĩ, tôi lại tiếp tục

"Quả thực là tôi cũng không nghĩ được là hôm nay chúng tôi lại có nhiều người cổ vũ đến vậy. Nhưng quả thực, như cậu ấy nói…" Tôi nhìn anh bạn đội trưởng của Defiant dragon và cười "…hôm nay quả thực là một ngày vất vả đối với chúng tôi. Đổi đầu với những tuyển thủ chuyên nghiệp được huấn luyện bài bản thật chẳng dễ dàng gì. Nhưng chúng tôi đã làm hết sức, và cho dù thua cuộc, chúng tôi cũng sẽ thua cuộc như những kẻ thách thức, chiến bại trên chiến trường."

Mọi người lại vỗ tay lần nữa, hò reo và có cả một tấm băng rôn in tên đội chúng tôi. Hiếm khi được tận hưởng không khí như vậy lắm. Nhất là với những chàng trai nghiệp dư, tập hợp lại trong một buổi giao lưu như chúng tôi.

"Team Tiger Eleven-Những kẻ thách thức nhà vô địch"

Defiant Dragon, nhà vô địch của giải đấu năm ngoái thực sự đã có những trận đấu cực kì căng thẳng và hấp dẫn.

"Vậy nên, sau cùng, một lần nữa, cảm ơn mọi người đã tham gia buổi giao lưu hôm nay"

Tôi cũng chẳng biết phải nói thêm gì nữa. Tôi cười, gãi đầu một cái rồi dơ cả hai tay lên, tạo chữ "V" rồi trở về cùng với đội của mình, ngồi cùng họ. Còn phần phát biểu kết thúc của ban tổ chức nữa. Nhưng lúc ấy, tôi thấy khát và muốn kiếm cái gì đó uống nên lẩn ra sau đội, tuồn xuống bên dưới, qua chỗ quầy bar, kiếm chút đồ uống. Còn phần tiệc tùng và giao lưu, xin chữ kí sau hạ màn nữa nên chắc phải tới nửa đêm mất.

Lúc ấy, tôi liếc qua đám đông, về phía cửa sổ. Trời tối rồi, những ngọn đèn đường chiều rọi vào trong quán qua tấm kính cửa sổ. Chợt có cái cảm giác như ai đó đang nhìn mình, tôi quay về phía góc phòng, nhìn qua đám đông. Tôi thấy một cô bé đang ngồi lẻ loi ở một bàn nằm sâu tỏng góc phòng trong khi xung quanh, mọi người đang đứng hết dậy, hò reo ủng hộ chúng tôi. Em có mái tóc vàng mượt, dài tới lưng, người thấp, nhỏ nhắn, gương mặt ngây thơ, vui vẻ. Đôi mắt trong nâu đáng yêu của em đang nhìn về phía tôi, một vẻ ngưỡng mộ toát lên. Em ngồi phía sau bàn và không ngồi ghế. Mà đó là một chiếc xe lăn, còn trên đầu em lại là một chiếc mũ cối quân đội, đó là điều tôi không hiểu. Em ôm khư khư một cuốn sổ và một cây bút, ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ nhìn tôi. Tôi cũng hiểu ý, nhảy khỏi ghế, chen qua đám đông và cố tới chỗ em. Cô bé có phần hơi hoảng sợ khi thấy tôi đi tới, nhưng em vẫn ngồi im lặng, ôm khư khư cuốn sổ của mình, bối rối như chẳng biết làm gì. Nhưng một thonags bất ngờ trên gương mặt em khi tôi cúi xuống, cười tươi với em. Một cô bé chỉ tầm hơn mười ba tuổi thì thường không thích mấy dòng MOBA đánh nhau thế này, vì vậy tôi suy luận ra một điều, em không đến đây vì những trận đấu mà là vì chúng tôi, những người có mặt ở đây. Tôi nhẹ nhàng cười và hỏi

"Chào cô nhóc! Náo nhiệt thật phải không?"  
Thấy tôi như vậy, cô bé cũng cởi mở hơn chút, cười tươi đáp lại tôi và miệng mấp máy. Lúc ấy, tôi không biết em đang cố nói gì, và cũng không biết là do tiếng nhạc quá lớn hay do đeo tai nghe quá nhiều mà tai tôi cũng hơi ù. Nhưng tôi vẫn cố đọc cử chỉ miệng của em và đoán. Tôi hỏi tiếp

"Vậy hôm nay em đến đây vì ai nào?" Tôi hỏi, cười, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh chiếc xe lăn em đang ngồi. Nếu cô bé đến đây không phải vì trò chơi thì có lẽ là muốn gặp một thần tượng nào đó của mình. Vì thế nên tôi cũng định giúp em gặp được người đó vì với chiếc xe lăn ấy, em cũng khó mà chen qua đám đông này được. Nhưng em lắc đầu, rồi chợt chìa cuống sổ và chiếc bút mà em vẫn ôm nãy giờ về phía tôi.

Phải, em đến để gặp tôi.

Tôi cười, nhìn em rồi nhận lấy cuốn sổ.

"Chà. Bất ngờ quá." Tôi cười, gãi gãi đầu, cầm cuốn sổ không biết làm gì. Trước giờ chưa có ai xin chữ kí tôi lần nào, nên tôi cũng chẳng biết phải làm gì nữa. Nhưng chợt, một suy nghỉ nhỏ lóe lên khi thấy gương mặt ngây thơ đáng yêu của em đang nhìn mình, chờ đợi. Vẫn ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ ấy. Tôi mở cuốn sổ trắng ra, cầm cây bút, cười khì môt cái rồi bắt đầu vẽ. Dạo gần đây, Yellow cũng dạy tôi chút ít về vẽ phác họa nên tôi cũng khá hơn nhiều. Cô bé nhìn tôi, chờ đợi.

"Em tên gì nhỉ?" Tôi chợt hỏi. Nhưng cô bé không trở lời mà tháo chiếc mũ ra. Có một tấm vải theeo phía bên trong mũ, in tên em. 'Irelia'. Tôi cười, nhớ đến một nhân vật trong game tôi hay chơi. Tôi hoàn thành bức vẽ nhỏ của mình. Tôi vẽ một cô bé với mái tóc dài tới lưng, đội chiếc mũ cối, mặc váy đang đứng bên cạnh một anh chàng cao và gầy, mặc chiếc áo khoác. Đó là tôi, tất nhiên rồi, và bên cạnh là em. Có lẽ do em là người đầu tiên nên tôi cũng muốn có một vài kỉ niệm đặc biệt cho riêng mình nữa chứ không chỉ riêng em. Vì vậy, tôi đã vẽ cả hai, em và tôi, rồi kí tên mình bên dưới. Tôi đưa lại em cuốn sổ rồi chợt, hôn lên trán cô bé nhỏ nhắn trên chiếc xe lăn hôm ấy.

"Chúc em sớm lành đôi chân và đi lại được nhé." Tôi nói nhỏ…

Đó là những kỉ niệm từ hơn nửa năm trước rồi. Những kỉ niệm mà suýt chút nữa cuộc sống bộn bề của tôi làm tôi quên mất. NHưng mới vài ngày trước, tôi đã gặp lại em.

…

…

Lại một ngày nữa tới. Tôi lại thức dậy, vươn vai ngáp dài. Mọi thứ lại lặp lại nữa rồi, ở thế giới chỉ có riêng tôi ấy. Ngồi phía cuối giường, nhìn ra ngoài bầu trời bên ngoài cửa sổ. Vẫn chỉ là một màu trắng toát, không có gì ngoài đó cả. Tôi gục đầu. 2578 ngày, không tin nhắn…


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter

Part 6.

Bầu trời và mặt đất của trò chơi bắt đầu vỡ vụn. Mọi thứ rơi vào hỗn loạn. Chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra. Thậm chí cả các Game Master cũng đang rối loạn. Họ liên tục cố gắng trấn tĩnh người chơi những không được. Những vết nứt khỏng lồ kéo dài qua mặt đất, bầu trời và cắt chéo quảng trường phía trước sân vận động. Hàng trăm người hỗn loạn, chen lấn và rơi xuống đó. Tiếng kêu la thảm thiết hệt như tận thế. Không có bất kì thông báo gì cả. Một vài Game Master bên trong phòng chỉ huy của sân vận động liên tục gọi ra ngoài, cố gắng liên lạc với bộ phận kĩ thuật bên ngoài nhưng bất lực. Chuyện quái gì…?

…

…

Bên ngoài, phòng chi huy của Artistant…

"Chuyện lớn rồi xếp! Chúng ta không thể kết nối vào trong được."

Anh chàng nhân viên từ bên dưới, chạy vội lên, báo cáo tình hình trong khi hàng trăm người khác đang nhốn nháo bên dưới. Toàn bộ hệ thống đang đồng loạt báo lỗi. Đứng phía trên lầu nhìn xuống, Marcos Artinos, chủ tịch tập đoàn Artistant, vẫn cực kì bình tĩnh. Ông hỏi lại.

"Tình trạng liên kết thế nào? Có liên lạc được bên trong không?"

"KHông thưa xếp! Giờ cả Battle Scar và Swords đều bị cô lập hoàn toàn. Bên Insight cũng đã báo cáo lại rồi! Giờ cả hai trò chơi như những chiếc lồng khổng lồ vậy! Nội bất xuất ngoại bất nhập!" Anh chàng nhân viên báo cáo, honagr loạng "Một số người chơi dùng hệ thống đăng xuất tạm thời may mắn ra được thì cũng không thể kết nối vào lại được nữa. Toàn bộ hệ thống đang báo lỗi, trạm trung tâm ở thế giới ảo cũng không thể kết nối được…Chúng ta tiêu rồi…!"

Giọng anh ta run run. Nhưng Marcos, người đàn ông với khổ người lướn đặt tôi tay chắc nịch với giọng nói cứng như đá lên vai anh.

"Bình tĩnh! Tuyệt đối bình tĩnh! Liên hệ ngay với đội Skynet!"

Ông ta nói, kìm nén lại toàn bộ những cảm xúc hiện tại. Bây giờ không phải là lúc hoảng loạn. Cần phải bình tĩnh hoàn toàn mới xử lý được. Đây là lần đầu tiên họ gặp phải tình trạng này nên phải tuyệt đối bình tĩnh. Anh nhân viện chạy lao xuống, suýt vấp cầu thang tới hai lần. Nhóm liên lạc bên dưới cũng ngay lập tức nhận lệnh, liên hệ với đội Skynet. Marcos đứng, chống tay lên lan can và cúi thân hình to lớn của mình xuống, nghiến răng.

"Hai năm hoạt động bình thường mà sao nó lại chọn đúng lúc này chứ? Dự án "Shelter" thậm chí còn chưa cả vào giai đoạn hai cơ mà…"

…

…

Trụ sở Skynet chỉ đơn giản là một gian phòng rộng nằm ở tầng thượng một tòa nhà văn phòng. Và họ không phải một tổ chức công nghệ. Họ là một nhóm nghiên cứu tập hợp những hacker cùng với những kĩ sư xuất sắc nhất toàn thế giới, hoạt động và nghiên cứu về dự án Atlas. Tuy nhiên, hôm nay, công việc của họ không phải là về dự án Atlas của tôi nữa, hôm nay là chuyện khẩn cấp rồi. Tôi, Kamek(dù chỉ là mật danh), là người đứng đầu họ, vừa nhận được cuộc gọi từ Artistant. Nhưng công việc của chúng tôi đã bắt đầu từ khi những dấu hiệu đầu tiên xuất hiện rồi chứ không phải chờ tới tận bây giờ.

"Xếp! Chuyện lớn rồi! Hệ thống của cả hai trò chơi đã bị khóa hoàn toàn!" Anh chàng ngồi gần tôi nói, tay vẫn gõ liên hồi vài bàn phím. Phía cuối phòng, hai ba người nữa cũng xác nhận thông tin. Tôi vẫn ngồi ngả người, thả lỏng ở bàn làm việc chính ở bên này phòng. Cơ thể tôi là nửa người nửa máy nê chẳng cần máy tính, chính phần máy của cơ thể của tôi là một chiếc máy tính rồi. Một nửa khuôn mặt bằng máy. Chiếc mắt phải của tôi chiêc lên mặt bàn, hiện lên một màn hình ba chiều cùng bàn phím. Tôi dùng tay, gõ lệnh và trực tiếp kết nối với cả nhóm.

"Thấy rồi!Cả hai trò chơi bị phong tỏa hoàn toàn khỏi bất kì quyền truy cập nào từ hai công ti quản lý." Tôi nói, ra hiệu về phía cuối phòng, nơi một nhóm khác đang chờ.

"Có tìm được đường vào nào không?" Tôi hỏi.

"Không! Hoàn toàn bị phong tỏa rồi. ngay sau khi xếp Kaiba nhận được lệnh đăng xuất khẩn cấp và thoát ra thì trò chơi hoàn toàn bị khóa." Một cô gái đáp lại.

"Còn một người bạn nữa của tôi cũng kẹt trong đó rồi. Kaiba đang đến bệnh viện xem có ngắt kết nối thủ công được không. Hãy hi vọng đội kĩ thuật đi cùng làm được gì đó. Giờ thì tiếp tục tìm đi"

Tôi nói, tiếp tục tìm kiếm. Cả nhóm lại tiếp tục công việc, cực kì khẩn trương. Chúng tôi phải nhanh chóng tìm được một lỗ hổng trước khi cả hai công ti mẹ chặn kết nối hoặc làm điều gì đó tồi tệ hơn. Mọi chuyện mới chỉ vừa bắt đầu thôi, và tôi không muốn để kẹt người giỏi nhất tôi có thể nhờ vả ở trong đó được.

…

…

Mọi chuyện ở đây bắt đầu điên rồ hơn tôi tưởng rồi đấy. Dù vẫn chưa bằng những gì tôi đã trải nghiệm ở Hư không nhưng cũng ngang với tận thế rồi. Mọi người la hét, hoảng loạn, chạy dẫm lên nhau. Bầu trời và mặt đất vỡ ra những khe nứt, hút mọi người vào đó. Ban đầu tôi nghĩ chỉ là trò đùa của ban quản lý hay một events nào đó…cho tới khi tôi xác nhận thằng cha Kaiba đăng xuất vội ở nhà vệ sinh và bỏ tôi một mình… Tình hình là tôi chỉ là một thằng game thủ quèm ở cái thế giới thực tế ảo này và không phải GM hay hacker thành ra…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…Tôi luôn nghĩ đến việc đi thử vai diễn viên quần chúng trong mấy bộ phim đình đám. Và nếu mấy bộ phim tận thế mà được quay hoành tráng thế này thì chắc tôi cũng kiếm được ít tiền công rồi.

…

Hoảng loạn luôn rồi! Tôi chạy toán loạn theo đoàn người đang hoảng loạn ở quảng trường trước sân vận động. Nó đang gần như đổ sụp xuống, ở giữa xuất hiện một hổ đen ngay bên trong vết nứt, hút mọi thứ từ nhả cửa, xe cộ đến người chơi vào. Tôi đạp tạm mấy tên chạy sau lại rồi phi qua đoàn người, vào bên trong sân vận động. Và thế là…

"AAAA!"

Nó giống cảnh Jack Sparrow bị cả bộ lạc đuổi theo ấy mà. Chỉ có điều họ không đuổi, họ chạy. Và tôi mà không nhanh thì thành giống người ta ném cái bánh bao xuống đường để xe cộ cán qua ấy. Tôi phi thẳng vào sân vận động, chạy một mạch lên chỗ khán đài cao nhất, nhìn xuống. Thật hỗn loạn, mọi người hoảng loạn, giẫm đạp nhau trong khi những hố đen từ mặt đấy và bầu trời hút họ vào đó. Giải oscar về phim thảm họa thiên nhiên là đây chứ đâu. Nhưng hình như cả thằng trao giải cũng bị hút luôn rồi. Mọi người tràn vào sân vận động, cố gắng nấp đi. Nhưng ngay cả sân vận động cũng bắt đầu đổ sụp xuống, hút mọi người bên dưới sân vào ìn cảnh tượng cái hố xoáy khổng lồ nuốt chửng cả ngàn người đang đứng trong sân vận động làm tôi thấy ớn. Nhưng tôi phải bình tĩnh…vì đằng quái nào cũng bị hút rồi. Ngay bên dưới bức tường từ khán đài xuống, mọi thứ bắt đầu sụp đổ khi một hố đen lớn tiến đến, hút mọi thứ vào. Gió thổi mạnh, tôi không đứng vững nổi vì ngay trên đầu cũng là một cái nữa. Và bên kia, dưới sân vận động cũng là một cái. Một phút im lặng suy nghĩ trôi qua…chẳng có gì đến với tôi cả. Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy? Chẳng nhẽ họ hết cách khiến người chơi đăng xuất nên phải chơi kiểu bạo lực này sao? Nhưng ngay cả các Game Master cũng không nhận được thông báo nào cơ mà. Điều tồi tệ nhất lúc ấy mà một thằng mê light novel như tôi có thể nghĩ ra là lại như ở trong phần hai của Sword Art Online, một đám người bị nhốt lại làm vật thí nghiệm. Đó là điều tồi tệ mà tôi đã dự đoán từ đầu về nhiệm vụ này, nhưng chẳng có gì chắc chắn cả.

Thôi thì…kệ đi. Giao phó chuyện này cho nhóm Skynet. Họ sẽ tìm được cách khắc phục thôi. Nhưng, chưa nghĩ xong thì…

"Á!"  
Cái chỗ tôi đứng cũng đổ ập xuống, kéo theo tôi ngã rơi tự do thẳng vào trong hố đen. Mọi thứ tối sầm đi một hồi, rồi hàng loạt những thứ ánh sáng bảy màu đau cả mắt lại liên tục trôi qua quanh tôi, hệt như lúc tôi đăng nhập hay đăng xuất. Nhưng lần này, tôi chợt có cảm giác khác.

"Arggghh!"

Như thể cả cơ thể bị xé làm đôi vậy. Đau lắm. Tôi đã trải qua nhiều những cơn đau như thế này rồi, nhưng cơ thể bị xé làm đôi thì khác. Nó đau đến mức không thể tả nổi, đến tôi cũng không thể chịu nổi. Nhưng tôi không thể xác định được có phải thật không nữa vì những luồng ánh sáng trước mắt tôi cứ trôi qua liên tục, không dứt như thể vô tận vậy, kèm theo cơn đau khủng khiếp như có cái gì đang xé tôi ra làm nhiều mảnh vậy. Cơn đau kéo dài tưởng như vô tận, Đau tới mức một kẻ xông pha trên chiến trường, đã hứng chịu đủ các cơn đau kinh khủng như tôi cũng không thể chịu nổi nữa. Mắt tôi mờ dần, lịm đi trong chốc lát.

Tôi cảm giác như có ai đó giật bộ tóc của mình đi vậy. Đồng thời, có một thứ nặng trĩu trên đầu tôi bị tháo ra, nhẹ hơn hẳ ưng cả người tôi vẫn còn đau đớn, cái cảm giác bị xé làm đôi vẫn còn. Tôi theo phản xạ, bật dậy. Chợt, một thân hình nhỏ nhắn ôm lấy tôi, một hơi ấm rất quen và chiếc mũ cối vô tình chạm vào ngực tôi. Mắt tôi mờ không nhìn thấy gì cả, Nhưng theo phản xạ, tôi ôm lại. Em, cô gái bé nhỏ Irelia, nằm gọn trong vòng tay tôi, người run bần bật, tiếng khóc thút thít và nước mắt thấm đầm đìa lên chiếc áo phông tôi mặc từ sáng do không muốn gắn máy đo. Tôi cảm nhận được mái tóc vàng mượt cảu em, chiếc mũ cối cùng cơ thể nhỏ bé nằm gọn trong lòng mình. Vuốt ve em, tôi cố nói gì đó.Nhưng cơn đau chặn ngang họng tôi lại. Tôi cố nhìn quanh, mắt đang dần lấy lại dù chỉ mờ. Tôi thấy chiếc mũ máy "The HAT" mình đội lúc vào game nằm dưới đất, bị đập vỡ tan tành, quai mũ bị cắt đứt và hệ thống dây cũng bị phá. Và đôi tay nhỏ nhắn Irelia đang ôm quanh hông tôi thấm máy, những vết cắt từ những mảnh vỡ của chiếc mũ làm đôi tay em run bần bật, đau đớn. Tôi cảm nhận được nó đang cố ghì lấy tôi.Tôi cúi người xuống, ôm gọn em chặt hơn.

"Cảm ơn…"

Mất một lúc, tôi mới nói được, dù rất nhỏ. Chuyện em vừa làm, có thể cực kì nguy hiểm tới cả em lẫn tôi, nhưng em cũng vừa cứu tôi khỏi đó. Khi người chơi đang Fulldive, the HAT sẽ tự khóa an toàn, tránh việc tháo bỏ chiếc mũ ra trong quá trình vì có thể gây những tổn thương CỰC KÌ nghiêm trọng thới hệ thần kinh. Tôi vừa trải qua nó, nhưng là ĐƯỢC kéo ra. Và phần nào, tôi cũng hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra.

Kaiba cùng đội kĩ thuật ập vào cùng bác sĩ quản lý và y tá trực. Bác sĩ và Y tá nhìn chúng tôi ôm chặt lấy nhau, bất ngờ, rồi họ nhìn chiếc mũ máy bị đập tan tành, chiếc xe lăn của Irelia nằm đổ bên giường mà bàng hoàng. ĐỘi kĩ thuật và một nhân viên y tế cũng chạy lại, kiểm tra hệ thống máy móc và tôi. Kaiba đứng đó, chống tay nhìn tôi rồi thở dài một tiếng như rũ bỏ được bao lo âu nãy giờ. Người tôi vẫn run, nhưng nhìn nét mặt anh, tôi có thể hiểu ra chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

…

…

"…Hiện giờ cả hai công ti chịu trách nhiệm là Insight và Artistant đều chưa có phản hồi gì thêm sau khi cả hai máy chủ của hai tựa game thực tế ảo lớn nhất hiện nay là BattleScar và Swords đều đồng loạt bị cách ly khỏi hệ thống quản lý. Nhà quản lý của cả hai công ti đều cam đoan rằng đó chỉ hoàn toàn là một lỗi kĩ thuật và đang được xử lý. Tuy nhiên, hơn 6000 người chơi hiện vẫn chưa thể đăng xuất và mọi nỗ lực kết nối vào bên trong vẫn là vô vọng. Liệu đây có phải là thảm họa thực tế ảo mà những chuyên gia vẫn hay lo ngại hay không?..."

Tôi chỉ cười khẩy. Mấy tay đó chỉ chờ có thế để được lên báo thôi mà, chuyên gia giấy lại chuẩn bị nổi lên nữa đấy.

Bầu trời Celadon về đêm vẫn sáng đèn, ánh đèn sáng rực của thành phố soi sáng cả bầu trời. Thời tiết lạnh, có tuyết rơi nhẹ, khá lý tưởng với một người đang trong quá trình hồi phục như tôi nghỉ ngơi. Đã hơn một ngày kể từ lúc tôi bị xé làm đôi trong cái thế giới ảo kia và đến bây giờ, cái cảm giác điên rồ và kinh hoàng tôi vẫn ám tôi lúc đi ngủ. Đã hơn tám giờ tối rồi, đường phố Celadon vẫn nhộn nhịp người đi qua lại. Tôi lang thang, dừng chân trước một cửa tiệm bán tivi chỉ để nghe cái bản tin tối và cười vào nó. NGười tôi vẫn tê tái và ê ẩm, đầu thì đau ong ong từ hôm qua tới giờ, các giác quan dù đã phục hồi được chút nhưng vẫn còn yếu lắm. Có lẽ đây là cái "ảnh hưởng tới hệ thần kinh nếu cố ý tháo ra" mà trên hướng dãn sử dụng của thiết bị đăng nhập ghi. CŨng khá tệ. Các bác sĩ đã kiểm tra lại toàn bộ cho tôi và kết luận rằng tổn thương hệ thần kinh mức nhẹ và cần được nghỉ ngơi. Nhẹ gì chứ. Tôi vẫn còn thấy ảm ảnh và cả ngày nay không ngủ nổi, với một thằng ngủ 14 tiếng trên ngày thì thế là quá ít rồi. Buồn ngủ, nhưng không tài nào ngủ được vì cái nỗi ám ảnh vẫn còn hiện hữu, tôi đứng dựa vào bên cửa tiệm tivi, nép vào một góc sau cái thùng thư, lấy trong túi ra một con búp bê Rufflet bằng bông bé tí, chỉ nhỏ bằng lòng bàn tay.

"Từ hôm qua tới giờ chưa gặp em nhỉ…"

Tôi cười, nhìn nó. Irelia đã dí nó vào tay tôi trước khi tôi vị đem đi kiểm tra tổng thể. Và có vẻ như nó là một cái bùa cầu may chứ không phải con búp bê. Nhưng nó cũng có một ý nghĩa riêng. Cấp tiến hóa của nó là Braviary, một loài chim dũng cảm, bay lượn khắp bầu trời. Đó cũng có lẽ là ước mơ của em…

Một câu chuyện khá bi thương đấy chứ. Dù đã gặp nhiều đứa trẻ có hoàn cảnh khó khăn rồi, nhưng có những câu chuyện làm tôi nhớ mãi. Và Irelia cũng là một ví dụ. Tôi đã nói chuyện với bác sĩ quản lý em, chủ yếu là để ông ấy không trách em về hành động có phần vộ vã và ngu ngốc hôm qua khi em phá vỡ đai bảo vệ và tháo chiếc mũ ra khỏi tôi. Nhờ đó, tôi cũng đã biết qua câu chuyện của em. Irelia cũng đã từng có gia đình, cha mẹ em hay cãi nhau. Nhưng lúc ấy, em còn nhỏ lắm, chỉ năm, sáu tuổi thôi. Và họ muốn làm hòa, dù chỉ một lần, vì em. Họ quyết định đi chơi, có lẽ là đi cắm trại. Nhưng quãng đường đèo họ đi, lần đó đã bị lở đất nghiêm trọng. Và đơn vị chịu trách nhiệm không hề nhận được bất kì thông báo gì trong suốt đêm xảy ra chuyện đó cho tới tận sáng, khi mà người dân đi qua khu vực phát hiện lở đất. Nhưng lúc ấy thì muộn rồi. Một chiếc xe du lịch bốn chỗ bị đất đá cuốn trôi, kẹt cứng bên dưới suốt đêm. Cả gia đình, ba người, chỉ có duy nhất người con sống sót sau vụ tai nạn. Còn cả cha và mẹ đứa bé đều chết, tuy nhiên, họ không chết ngay khi vụ tai nạn xảy ra mà là bị thương nặng và mất máu tới chết. Cứ tưởng tượng một đứa trẻ sáu tuổi phải nhìn cha mẹ nó thoi thóp suốt nhiều giờ trước khi chết đi. Không vui lắm đâu.

Sau vụ việc đó, Irelia bị chấn thương tâm lý trầm trọng, khiến em gần như mất khả năng đi lại cũng như nói của mình. Đơn vị chịu trách nhiệm gửi em đến đó, bệnh viện mà tôi đến để làm nhiệm vụ, và chi trả mọi chi phí điều trị. Tuy nhiên, để em hồi phục được sẽ cần nhiều hơn thế. Đó là điều vị bác sĩ phụ trách em đề nghị với tôi.

"Hừm…"

Rút điện thoại ra, tôi kiểm tra tin nhắn. Vừa mới tới thôi, lúc tôi vẫn còn đang tua lại những gì đã xảy ra suốt một ngày qua. Một là từ Blue…

'Cậu nghe tin về vụ việc ở thế giới ảo chưa? Thực ra là xảy ra từ trưa hôm qua nhưng hôm nay họ mới đưa tin đấy. Tớ bận cả ngày ở trường nên giờ mới biết. Chỉ muốn nhắn cho cậu là mọi người vẫn ổn. KHông cần lo lắng đâu. Cứ chú tâm vào nhiệm vụ hiện tại của cậu đi. Gặp lại sau nhé'

Như thường lệ, vẫn là dấu trái tim ở cuối tin nhắn. Blue ấy mà, không có gì là lạ. Luôn luôn lo lắng cho người khác. Một trái tim ấm áp mà tôi có thể dựa vào. Và tin nhắn còn lại là từ trại trẻ mồ côi Viridian.

'Anh đi làm nhiệm vụ lâu thế. Bọn em nhớ anh lắm. Sớm trở về nha anh.

Ký tên: Đội chiến thuật Tiger'

Là bọn nhóc ấy mà. Mới mấy ngày tôi không tới mà đã nhớ rồi à. Lúc nhóc này rắc rối thật đấy. Tôi chợt cười, nghĩ lại đề nghị của bác sĩ sáng nay. Rồi vừa đi bộ về phía đài phun nước ở quảng trường trung tâm, vừa huýt sáo, vừa suy nghĩ. Ông ấy cười khi nói về đề nghị nhỏ của mình về Irelia với tôi. Ông ấy biết chỉ trị liệu bằng thực tế ảo là không đủ, và ông ấy cũng biết cái em cần, một gia đình, nơi có thể xua tan những ác mộng vẫn ám ảnh em hàng đêm. Và ông ấy nhờ tôi. Ông ấy kể rằng em đã thần tượng tôi từ rất lâu rồi, từ khi em nghe về những câu chuyện, chiến công cảu tôi khắp các vùng đất, việc tôi trở về từ cõi chết, rồi chống lại thượng đế…. Có cả những chuyện thật, những chuyện do người ta thêu dệt ở đó, nhưng điều quan trọng là em luôn coi tôi như ngươi anh hùng trong những câu chuyện cổ tích vậy. Tôi không biết làm sao em biết tôi là người mà em đã gặp và đấu trong thế giới ảo, là nhân vật Kintoki tóc bạc kia, và cũng không biết làm sao em lại có thể thoát ra được khi Battescar bị phong tỏa, nhưng em đã cứu tôi.

Có lẽ là vì em cũng muốn được như tôi, được trở thành người hùng của một ai đó dù chỉ một lần. Cho dù có là sai cách và suýt chút nữa cho tôi xuống gặp Lucifer, nhưng ít nhất, tôi cũng ghi nhận nó. Con búp bê Rufflet là một minh chứng. Một ngày nào đó, Rufflet sẽ tiến hóa thành Braviary, dang rộng đôi cánh bay giữa bầu trời, can đảm và mạnh mẽ.

…

Đã từ lâu rồi, tôi quên mất giấc mơ hồi nhỏ của mình là gì. Một chiến binh bất khả chiến bại hay một bậc thầy huấn luyện pokemon? Một siêu điệp viên đập tan kẻ xấu hay một nhân vật nổi tiếng, được viết thành tiểu thuyết, văn thơ? Không, chắc không phải một trong mấy thứ đó đâu. Tôi chỉ sống với bản thân mình, sống theo ý thích, làm những gì mình muốn làm, thích làm, vậy thôi. Nên nhiều khi cái sở thích của tôi cũng khá kì quặc vậy đó. Cứu người, đánh bại kẻ xấu, cứu thế giới. Mấy thứ đó cũng nằm trong sở thích của tôi. Ai cũng có một cái mà, thừa nhận đi. Nên đôi khi, tôi thực sự thấy ghen tị và trận trọng những giấc mơ của mọi người, vì họ có một mục đích để đạt được. Còn tôi, đến mục đích của tôi, tôi cũng không chắc mình đã hoàn thành được nó chưa nữa.

Và trước khi tôi, thánh lạnh lách, lái những suy nghĩ của mình đi xa hơn, một cái vỗ vai đã làm tôi dừng lại. Chút nữa thì cả cái suy nghĩ của tôi thành mấy trang sách trong cái cuốn giáo trình "Những nguyên lý cơ bản của chủ nghĩa Mác - Lê-nin rồi". Và đó không phải là một người xa lạ với tôi lắm.

"Chào!" Apolo, đội phó của Defiant dragon,vỗ vai tôi,lôi tôi ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ.

"Yo!" Tôi cũng đáp lại, vui vẻ. Nhưng cái đầu thì vẫn ong ong.

Với lại tên này là con trai ông trưởng khoa bệnh viện chỗ tôi làm nhiệm vụ nên cũng thừa biết là tôi gần đây rồi. Nhà hắn ở Celadon, đi từ đấy đến bệnh viện cũng không xa lắm vì có xe đưa đón nên cũng tiện. Còn tôi, Saffron xác định là không có chỗ ăn chơi vào buổi tối nên tôi mới lai vãng sang Celadon này giải tỏa tâm lý.

Chúng tôi vừa đi, vừa nói chuyện dọc quảng trường, mua chút đồ ăn vặt dọc đường, vừa ăn vừa bàn về đủ thứ chuyện trong nhà ngoài xóm. Nào là bản cập nhật mới, mấy thứ mới ra trong game đến hội nghị thượng đỉnh hạ đỉnh gì gì đó. Hai thằng tổ lái vốn đã hợp nhau từ hồi giao hữu, quen nhau nửa năm, thi thoảng Dual rank trong game giờ ra ngoài đời thì càng lái kinh hơn nữa. Chẳng nhớ nổi hai đứa đã nói đến bao nhiêu chủ đề rồi nhưng cũng hết hai vòng quanh quảng trường mới hết chuyện.

"Vậy tối nay ông tính ngủ ở đâu?" Apolo hỏi "Lại lai vàng quanh mấy quán trọ à?"

"Ngủ nghỉ gì nữa. Nằm cả ngày chả ngủ được rồi. Với lại có ngủ thì tôi đây đã ở lại Saffron rồi. Có chỗ nào vui thú đêm khuya không?" Tôi hỏi, đứng tựa vào cái cột đèn nhìn Apolo. Hắn cao hơn tôi, gầy gò hơn thành ra trông như cái que củi dưới ánh đèn vàng ấy. Trông như thằng nghiện thuốc lâu năm. Hắn cười

"Các phòng máy, agme center đóng cửa sau 11h đêm đối với khách. Nhưng với bọn tớ thì .D Center mở cửa cả đêm để bọn tớ tiện stream đêm và luyện tập nếu cần. Hôm nay cũng có buổi. Mà lão đội trưởng lại trốn về quê rồi nên vẫn chống một ghế." Hắn cười "Mẹ với em gái sống ở Pewter, nhà có mỗi hai bố con mà ổng chẳng bao giờ để tâm tới tôi cả. Thành ra đêm đêm cứ đi tá túc ở đó thôi."

"Cày game thâu đêm luôn cơ à? Được thôi." Tôi cười, đúng dậy "Nếu cần thì tui xin lấp chỗ trống. Nhưng cậu phải đãi đồ uống, được không?"

"Thoải mái đê!" Hắn cười, vỗ lưng tôi bùm bụp. Tôi cũng cười.

Ít nhất cũng kiếm được chỗ để tá túc qua đêm ở Celdaon ăn chơi này. Cũng lâu rồi tôi mới chơi game thâu đêm thế, nhưng quan trọng gì. Bác sĩ bảo là nghỉ ngơi mà. Cứ thoải mái đê. Hôm nay, tôi lại có đủ một đội năm người để tham chiến với game MOBA quen thuộc mà bọn tôi cùng yêu thích.

…

…

Thế là cả hội năm đứa lập đủ một team đấu rank, kéo xuyên đêm đến tận 6 giờ sáng mới ngủ. Mỗi đứa một góc, một cái gối, một cái chăn và nằm ngay ra sàn, đánh một giấc ngon lành. Sinh hoạt kiểu này bảo sao chả đứa nào tăng được cân. Nhưng thôi, kệ đi, thế này mới đáng là cuộc sống game thủ tâm huyết chứ. Còn với tôi, thế cũng là thư dãn rồi. Ngủ quên luôn giờ giấc, tôi bị bốn(sau là năm vì sáng đó, tên đội trưởng của Defian Dragon cũng quay về rồi) đứa đồng đội khuân từ phòng máy ra tận một nhà nghỉ, ném tôi vào một phòng, thuê tạm rồi cho tôi muốn ngủ đến lúc nào thì ngủ. và sau cùng, tôi ngủ đến tận ba giờ chiều mới dậy.

ẦM!

Và lý do dậy cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì. Tôi vừa phi từ trên dường xuống đất. Đau cả người, tôi lồm cồm bò dậy, vỗ vỗ mặt cho tỉnh. Nhìn đồng hồ thì đã hơn ba giờ chiều hôm sau rồi. Quào…đã cả người. Đứng dậy vươn vai chút, rồi kiểm tra xem có quên đồ gì ở phòng máy không. Nhưng có vẻ như Apolo và mấy tên kia đã mang đủ. Áo khoác, balo, giày…đủ cả. Và để đề phòng, tôi vào phòng tắm để chắc rằng chúng nó đã chơi khăm tôi. Đúng như dự đoán, mặt tôi toàn nét bút đen, đủ kiểu màu, đủ loại hình vẽ. Và cả người cũng chẳng chừa chỗ nào…và do cả lũ đều là con trai nên…chúng nó chẳng chừa chỗ nào cả. Nói thế là hiểu cái "chỗ nào" là chỗ nào rồi nhé. Tôi cười khẩy. Quả thực tôi mà là chúng nó, tôi cũng chẳng chừa chỗ nào cả, đặc biệt là với mấy đứa tôi ghét.

Lấy quần áo sạch ra, tôi chui vào phòng tắm, tắm cho thoải mái, tiện rửa hết mực trên người. Hai hôm chưa tắm do trời lạnh, thành ra cứ thấy mệt mệt. Ít nhất, nước ấm cũng làm tôi thấy thoải mái và dãn cơ bắp ra chút ít. Cả người chợt thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn hẳn, đầu cũng không còn đau như trước nữa. Chắc vụ thâu đêm hôm qua cũng có chút tác dụng ấy chứ. Thoải mái hơn hẳn.

Thay quần áo xong, tôi ra ngoài. ĐÚng lúc ấy, điện thoại tôi đổi chuông. Chỉ là tin nhắn thôi. Nhưng nó đến từ một người mà đáng lẽ tôi phải gặp từ lâu rồi mà giờ mới liên lạc.

"Kamek…" Tôi chộp lấy điện thoại trên bàn, mở tin nhắn ra.

'Gặp nhau ở trụ sở của Insight tại Saffron lúc 5h chiều. Có cuộc họp. Bọn tôi cần cậu.'

Nội dung đơn giản, dễ hiểu nhưng đáng chú ý. Tôi chỉ biết sơ qua về khoản công nghệ thông tin nên nếu có cần gì ở trụ sở của Insight, tôi nghĩ đó là về tiếng nói. Riêng những chuyện lớn thế này, một người như tôi sẽ cực kì có tiếng nói. Tôi chuẩn bị đồ đạc, đóng gói lại cẩn thận và sẵn sàng lên đường.

Không mang pokemon có thể là một vấn đề lớn đấy. Chạy bộ hộc tốc từ Celadon san Saffron, tôi mới kịp giờ. Vừa mới nghỉ được chút ít mà… Tôi vào thành phố lúc gần năm giờ chiều. Và may sao, vừa kịp tuyến buýt tới khu trung tâm. Trụ sở của Insight ở gần đó. Tôi tính qua đó, rồi hôm nay nghỉ đêm tại đây luôn. Không cày đêm nữa. Tôi đến gần kịp giờ, qua bên tiếp tân, báo lại chút. Mất một lúc họ mới xác nhận được. Và tôi được một nhân viên ở quầy tiếp tân dẫn lên. Trụ sở của Insight là một tòa nhà văn phòng hơn ba chục tầng, nằm ở gần trung tâm Saffron. Và thang máy của họ nằm ở bên ngoài tòa nhà, được bọc bởi kính nên cũng khá thích để ngắm cảnh. Nhưng tôi không có thời gian. Thang máy dừng lại ở tầng 26, cửa mở ra khá hiện đại. Bên ngoài là hành lang dài và một khoảng sảnh rộng, được ánh mặt trời đang xuống núi soi sáng, một màu cam đỏ ảm đạm của buổi chiều tà. Có một cánh cửa lớn ở phía kia, chắc sẽ có một hành lang dẫn đến phòng họp. Chắc là có vài tên lãnh đạo cấp cao, CEO…của Insight, Artistant và mấy nhân viên chính phủ, bộ trưởng gì đó đang tập hợp lại, thảo luận về sự việc vừa rồi. Nhưng tôi không được đi đường đó. Kaiba đang chờ ở phía bên kia. Nhân viên tiếp tân giao tôi cho anh ta rồi đứng chờ ở bên ngoài thang máy.

"Đi thôi!" Kaiba chợt kéo tay tôi, đi vào một cánh cửa nhỏ ở phía bên kia sảnh, qua một dãy hành lang dài. Người tôi vẫn chưa hoàn toàn khỏe lại nên không theo kịp, suýt nữa ngã mấy lần.Rồi chúng tôi rẽ nhanh vào một cầu thang, dẫn xuống dưới và băng qua thật nhanh một cánh cửa thép. Kaiba đẩy cửa, kéo tôi vào và mất một lúc, tôi mới quen với ánh sáng hơi tối mờ ở đây. Một phòng máy à? ĐÚng hơn là một phòng toàn máy móc, những dụng cụ, thiết bị bằng máy. Nhưng ở giữa căn phòng rộng lớn ấy lại có một khoảng trống rất lớn, tôi cảm nhận được vậ ưng trước khi tôi kịp nhìn ra ở đó có gĩ, một cánh tay máy đặt lên vai tôi.

"Chào! Thật bất tiện phải gặp cậu ở đây."

Giọng nói quen thuộc. Tôi quay lại, anh bạn nửa người nửa máy của tôi, Kamek, đã đứng sẵn ở đó, bên cạnh Kaiba. Và có cả một người nữa. Một người đàn ông cao lớn, hơi béo. Tôi biết ông ta. Marcos, chủ tịch của Artistant. Ông ta cũng gật đầu chào với tôi, vẻ đáng kính.

"Đây là…"

"Bỏ qua phần giới thiệu đi. Tôi biết mọi người hết rồi. Vào việc chính nào."

Tôi ngắt kamek trước khi cậu ta kịp bắt đầu giới thiệu những người tôi đã biết với tôi. Kamek cũng gật đầu vì thấy phần này không cần thiết lắm. Cậu ta chạy lại chỗ bảng điện, bật cầu giao. Đèn bên trong cái kho, theo cậu ta miêu tả, bắt đầu sáng lên. Những thiết bị máy móc bắt đầu hiện rõ lên trước mắt tôi và…

"Cái gì thế?"

Tôi nhìn. Ở giữa phòng, giữa một khoảng khá trống với chỉ vài ba chiếc bàn làm việc và máy móc, thiết bị đo đạc có một vật thể hình kén. Một con tàu? Nó có một khoang chứa bên dưới với lớp kính xanh đục, không nhìn rõ bên trong được nếu đứng xa và bên phía trên là một hệ thống gần như tên lửa đẩy. Một tàu vũ trụ dạng nhỏ chăng? Vì nó chỉ cao hơn năm mét rưỡi và hình kén bán kính cũng chỉ một mét hơn. Và một mớ máy móc đo đạc đang được gắn vào nó.

"Cái cậu đang nhìn đấy…" Marcos đi lên, đứng bên cạnh tôi, nói "Chúng tôi đặt tên cho nó là dự án "Shelter". Vì dựa theo những thông tin mà chúng thôi thu được từ bộ phận lưu trữ…"

"Có hẳn một đoạn thông điệp bằng Video mà người tạo ra…thứ này để lại. Nhưng loại mã hóa tân tiến hơn bất cứ thứ gì mà chúng ta từng gặp ở hiện tại nên…" Kamek cũng nói "Mất kha khá thời gian Skynet mới giải mã được. Và…nó…quả thực không biết nên nói là ấn tượng hay là…đáng buồn nữa…cậu nên lại đó tự xem đi. Rồi tớ sẽ kể cho cậu chuyện gì đã xảy ra"

Tôi tiến lại gần vật thể đó, thận trọng. Một con tàu vũ trụ à? Tôi đang đoán. Cái tên của nó, cách thiết kế… Một con tàu thoát hiểm. Lại sát gần nó, cúi thấp xuống và lấy tay che, nhìn vào bên trong nó qua lớp kính. Rồi tôi chợt giật mình, quay lại nhìn Kamek. Cậu ta gật đầu đáp lại. Tôi lại quay lại, nhìn vào bên trong.

Giật mình, tôi bật dậy. Lúc ấy, tôi đang nằm dài trên chiếc giường đệm bồng bềnh trong căn phòng của mình, nghỉ ngơi. Hôm nay, tôi đã đi được nhiều nơi rồi. Từ những con sông băng lạnh giá đến những rừng tre xanh mượt dưới ánh nắng. Và tôi đã định sẽ ngủ sớm hơn thường lệ. Nhưng lúc ấy, tôi bật dậy. Có cảm giác như ai đó đang nhìn tôi và đang cố với lấy tôi. Mội hơi ấm dễ chịu tràn vào gian phòng. Tôi nhìn quanh, ngơ ngác. Cửa sổ vẫn đóng, không có cửa ra vào. Vậy cảm giác này là sao? Chẳng nhẽ tôi đã ở đây quá lâu đến nỗi tự tưởng tượng ra nó. Nhưng nó rất…thật. Như thể ai đó đang cố với lấy tôi ở bên ngoài thế giới này vậy…

Tôi vẫn đặt tay lên tấm kính đục của khoang chứa con tàu vũ trụ nhỏ mà chúng tôi có trong kho ấy. Marcos đứng phía sau cùng Kaiba, còn Kamek đang ở bên cạnh tôi, ngồi ở chiếc bàn máy tính phía sau một chút, kiểm tra lại các thông số mà máy đo xung quanh con tàu đo được.

"Chúng ta bắt đầu câu chuyện được chưa?" Cậu ta nhìn và hỏi tôi. Tôi nãy giờ vẫn im lặng, tay vẫn đặt lên tấm kinh như một cách để cảm thông và cầu nguyện.

"Sau đó tớ hỏi vài câu nhé?" Tôi hỏi lại

"Được thôi."

Kamek gật đầu và bắt đầu kể câu chuyện đằng sau con tàu thoát hiểm đặc biệt mà chúng tôi có này.

"Theo thông tin ghi nhận. Con tàu xuất phát từ một hành tinh, một trái đất khác nữa giữa vũ trụ này. Nhưng hành tinh đó có nguy cơ bị hủy diệt bởi va chạm với một hành tinh khác nữa trong cùng hệ mặt trời ở đó. Và một tiến sĩ đã chế tạo ra con tàu thoát hiểm này…"

"Ok…" tôi gật gù, cố gắng theo dấu câu chuyện và hình dung ra điều tệ nhất có thể xảy ra.

"…Nó đã trôi nổi ngoài không gian gần 3000 ngày rồi. Chúng tôi chỉ vô tình nhận được tìn hiệu cầu cứu nửa năm trước. Có vẻ như bên trong cũng sử dụng hệ thống VR thay cho hệ thống 'Ngủ đông' cũ để tránh các tác hại phụ do quá trình ngủ đông quá lâu."

"Ok…" Tôi vẫn gật gù. Hệ thống VR cho một ngươi ở trong một tàu thoát hiểm ngoài vũ trụ để thay thế cho hệ thống ngủ đông à? Thú vị đây.

"Và Chúng tôi đã đưa nó về trái đất. Tuy nhiên, mọi hành động cố gắng mở cái kén ngủ đông VR kia ra đều có thể gây nguy hiểm cho vật chủ bên trong vì…họ cho rằng chúng ta chưa biết bên trong là sinh vật gì."

"Vớ vẩn." Tôi chỉ rắn giọng một cái, rồi lại nhìn vào bên trong lớp kính "Đó rõ ràng là con người, không cần chối cãi. Và nó cần được giúp đỡ."

"Phải. Tớ biết. Nhưng trước hết…toàn bộ hệ thống này đều quá tân tiến so với khoa học hiện tại của chúng ta. Nên nếu tác động thì chúng ta chỉ có thể tác động đến phần tên lửa phía trên. Còn khu vực duy trì sự sống bên dưới hoàn toàn nằm ngoài khả năng của chúng ta." Kamek đứng dậy nói

"Vậy là nó…đã kẹt ở trong thế giới VR trong trạng thái ngủ đông suốt gần 3000 ngày?" Tôi quay lại, hỏi Kamek.

"ừ…cậu biết thế giới bên trong VR rồi đấy. Nó có thể là bất cứ thứ gì…nhưng bị giữ trong đó, chỉ có một mình suốt hơn ba nghìn ngày…Trời ạ! Ai có thể tưởng tượng được chứ!" Kamek nói, giọng hơi lạc. Cậu ta cũng không tưởng tượng được đâu. Tôi cũng vậy. Cái cảm giác đơn độc ấy…

"Hệ thống VR được kết nối trực tiếp vào hệ thần kinh và não…quả thực là không nên chạm vào thật…" Tôi lẩm bẩm

"Ừ. Tớ đã gửi Loki đi xác định hành tinh kia rồi." Kamek nói "Du hành vũ trụ với chúng ta có thể còn khó khăn. Nhưng tên đó đi qua lại như đi chợ ấy."

"Ghen tị à?"

Tôi cười. Kamek cũng cười theo. Một trò đùa nhỏ cũng giúp ích kha khá vào lúc này.

"Vậy họ định làm gì?" Tôi hỏi

"Thực ra…" Marcos nói "Chúng tôi đã định kết nối hệ thống VR của bộ phận duy trì sự sống này với hệ thống VR của Artistant. Đó là dự án "Shelter". Tuy nhiên…"

"Hệ thống này quá phức tạp để Artistant truy cập nên tớ tạm bảo họ dừng lại chút. Tuy nhiên, Insight lại không nghĩ thế. Họ cho rằng Artistant vẫn đang tiếp tục…"

"Và kết nối khiến virus từ bên trong tràn vào hệ thống khiến hai trò chơi của Insight bị lỗi nặng gây ra sự kiện vừa rồi. Phải không?" Tôi tiếp. Trong phút chốc chợt thấy nóng rực. Lại cái kiểu cũ, cái phong tục chả bao giờ là lỗi thời của mấy tên này: Đổ vỏ.

"Đó là lập luận của Insight…và giờ, họ đang ở trên phòng hợp với quan chức cấp cao của chính phủ và Bộ Công nghệ Thông tin, yêu cầu phá hủy thứ này vì cho rằng bên trong là sinh vật ngoài hành tinh không xác định có thể gây nguy hiểm tới hệ th…" Kamek nói tiếp. Nhưng suýt chút nữa tôi đấm gãy răng cậu ta vì điên. Nhưng may sao tôi vãn nhận ra cậu ấy là bạn và cũng không phải người nói những thứ như thế mà chỉ truyền đạt lại thôi. Kamek cũng biết sẵn tính tôi hay nổi nóng đùng đùng như thế nên đã đưa tay máy sẵn sàng chặn tôi lại rồi. Nhưng tôi vẫn kiểm soát được, đáp lại với cái giọng ồm ồm hằn học. ĐÚng lúc ấy, một đội lính ập vào, cùng súng ống và thuốc nổ đầy đủ. Đi đầu là một tên công cử mặc vest, đầu tóc gọn gàng, tóc xẻ mái màu đen và đeo kính tri thức. Trông khá giống Kaiba, nhưng giọng điệu và gương mặt, ánh nhìn đểu giả hơn nhiều, không thẳng thắn như Kaiba. Và đôi mắt híp đó làm tôi phát điên

"Chào ông Marcos. Cậu Kamek. Và Thật tiện khi có cậu Tiger ở đây." Hắn bắt đầu nói, giọng the thé, với tôi thì rất khó chịu. KHông biết với người khác thì như thế nào.

"Anh muốn gì?" Kamek cứng giọng. Marcos đứng trước chúng tôi bước lên

"Anh Ward! Chúng tôi đã bày tỏ rõ quan điểm của mình rồi. Chúng tôi sẽ không giao nộp hay phá hủy Shelter với bất cứ giá nào." Ông ấy nói. Nhưng hắn, Ward, người đại diện và đồng thời cũng là phó chủ tịch của Insight chỉ đưa lên một tờ giấy. Một biên bản thì phải.

"Ở đây chúng tôi đã có chữ kí và sự đồng thuận của 13 công ti liên quan cùng với sự đồng ý của Bộ rồi. Chúng tôi đã chính thức đi đến quyết định tước quyền sở hữu của Artistant với vật thể ngoài hành tinh này. Chúng tôi sẽ đem nó đi tiêu hủy." Anh ta nỏi

"Đó không phải vật thể ngoài hành tinh! Có một người cần chúng ta giúp đỡ ở trong đó!" Kamek nhảy dựng lên, cãi lại "CÁc anh không thể hành động vô nhân tính thế được. Chúng tôi từ chối."

"Nhưng Bộ đã quyết định rồi. Nếu các anh không giao nộp thì chúng tôi sẽ dùng vũ…"\

Ward vừa nói, vừa ra lệnh cho nhóm lính phía sau, chừng sáu người, cũng phải cỡ tinh nhuệ, tiến lên. Nhưng trước khi hắn kết thúc được câu nói cảu mình

ẦM! UỲNH!

Thanh hỏa đao khổng lồ dài hơn hai mét cảu tôi vạch một đường trên mặt đất, khiến cả toán lính lẫn tên đại diện khiếp hãi, giật lùi lại vài bước. Bên cạnh tôi, Kamek cũng đã chuyển cánh tay máy thành Arm Cannon, sẵn sàng khai hỏa bất cứ lúc nào.

"Nếu anh dùng vũ lực, vật chúng tôi cũng dùng." Kamek đe dọa. Nhưng Ward cười.

"Nếu mấy người dám kháng lệnh. Mấy người sẽ bị bắt hết vì tội chống phá người thi…"

VỤT!

Tôi ghét cái giọng điệu hắn, đôi mắt híp nhìn người khác vẻ khinh thường đó. Hắn làm tôi muốn đấm gãy sạch răng hắn. Tôi hằn giọng, nhìn hắn thẳng vào mắt, nói

"Nói với đám đầu đất ấy là tôi sẽ lo vụ này. ĐƯợc chưa! Và tôi sẽ chịu toàn bộ trách nhiệm về vụ này. Cho tôi ba ngày" Tôi dí sát mặt hắn, nói "Còn nếu bất kì kẻ nào dám đụng đến thứ kia trong khi tôi vẫn chưa xong việc…thì dù cho có gửi cả ngàn quân đội đến đây, tôi cũng quét sạch hết."

"…" Ward đang run bần bật. Hắn sợ. Và cả bọn lính với súng ống kia cũng sợ. Phải, tất cả đều sợ tôi. Đó là cách tôi biến lời nói của mình có trọng lượng. Tôi đã từng chống lại cả chúa trời. Vì vậy, nếu chưa đạt được sức mạnh của chúa trời, hãy sợ tôi. Đó là thông điệp mà tôi đã từng gửi và sẽ gửi lại một lần nữa. Đám Ward là mấy tên lính vội vã bỏ đi. Kamek nhìn tôi, thu súng lại…

"Cậu định làm gì?"

"Tớ biết lão bác sĩ bảo tớ phải nghỉ ngơi do tổn thương thần kinh nhưng…" Tôi quay lại "Đưa tớ quay lại đó nào. Quay lại thế giới thực tế ảo."


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter

Part 7.

"Chúng ta cần một kế hoạch."

Tôi nói. Chúng tôi, bốn người, gồm tôi, Marcos, Kaiba và Kamek, đang ngồi trong một quán cà phê đặc biệt ở ngay tầng bên dưới trụ sở của Skynet. Vì vậy, nhìn quanh toàn người quen của Kamek. Họ cũng đang tập trung vào những công việc của họ, một số thì quay sang nhìn chúng tôi như đang sẵn sàng chờ lệnh vậy.

"Ừm…" Kaiba suy nghĩ "Máy chủ của Battlescar và Swords bị cô lập hoàn toàn rồi. Bọn chúng tấn công battlescar thì còn hiểu được vì có sự kiện, nhiều người chơi. Nhưng swords…trò chơi đang trong thời gian bảo trì mà. Lượng game thủ trong đó chỉ khoảng vài chục, tại sao nó lại bị tấn công chứ?"

Anh ta thắc mắc. Kamek cũng gật đầu

"nghĩ đúng đấy. nếu xét về lượng người chơi đông thì Life, sắp bị chuyển tên, mới đứng top." Kamek nói "Vì vậy yếu tố số lượng có thể bị xem xét…"

"Hoặc là không đủ khả năng." Marcos nói "Hệ thống bảo mật của Life vừa được nâng cấp, chỉ hai ngày trước vụ tấn công. Còn Hai game còn lại của Insight thì chưa kịp."

"Nên có thể cho rằng kẻ tấn công không kịp chuẩn bị." Kaiba theo

"À thực ra vấn đề này tớ đã trao đổi với Insight rồi. Thực ra vấn đề là khác" Kamek nói

"Gì nữa?" Tôi nãy giờ vẫn chưa nhai xong bữa sáng của mình, nói. Họ làm bánh sandwich to quá.

"Trước đây, cả ba trò chơi của Insight cùng sử dụng một cụm máy chủ chính để hoạt động. Nhưng sau đó, Life được cập nhật lớn nên chuyển hẳn sang một cụm máy chủ riêng tách biệt." Kamek nói "Nên nó bị tấn công giờ chỉ là vấn đề thời gian thôi."

"Nhưng các cậu có thể sử dụng hệ thống truy dấu để tìm ra kẻ tấn công mà? Phải không?" Marcos quay sang hỏi Kamek. Nhưng cậu ta lắc đầu.

"Mọi đợt truy dấu của chúng tôi thất bại. Nó dẫn tôi thẳng vào trong cụm máy chủ, bên trong ấy." Kamek nói, thất vọng

"Thì cứ kết luận và cuộc tấn công là từ bên trong đi." Tôi cười khẩy, kết thúc nốt bữa sáng của mình. Nhưng kaiba và Marcos lắc đầu

"Một cuộc tấn công cỡ lớn như thế gây rất nhiều thiệt hại cho Insght. Vì vậy khác gì tự bắn vào chân mình." Marcos giải thích

"Hoặc tự tay bóp dái." Tôi cười khẩy "Đấy là nếu bọn chúng muốn tấn công Insight thôi."

"Tớ hiểu ý cậu. Nhưng bỏ vấn đề ấy lại đã. Chúng ta phải điều tra thêm." Kamek nói

"Thì đó. Đó là lý do tớ cần cậu đưa vào lại bên trong để tìm" Tôi nói với Kamek, người vẫn đồng tình với ý tưởng đó ngay từ đầu. Cậu ấy cũng gật đầu

"Tớ biết ý tưởng đó."

"Nhưng cả hai cụm máy chủ đều đang bị cách ly và giờ thì không có đường vào." Marcos nói, lo lắng. Nhưng tôi chỉ cười

"Với những người giờ mới đang nhập thôi. Nhưng…với những thiết bị vẫn trong tình trạng đăng nhập vào game thì…" Tôi nhìn Kamek và kaiba "Hai người vẫn bảo vệ nó chứ."

"Có! Và bọn tớ cũng nghiên cứu nữa." Kaiba nói, cười. Phải, thiết bị đăng nhập của tôi vẫn trong tình trạng Đăng nhập khi tôi bị kéo ra và có vẻ như, irelia chỉ phá được bộ phận an toàn chứ phần hệ thống vẫn còn nguyên.

"Nhưng nó cũng cho tớ vài kết luận. Nó đang phát ra những sóng cực lạ, có thể gây ảnh hưởng tới người đội nó. Vì thế…" Kamek nghiêm trọng

"Chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian phải không. Ai biết mấy ngày qua, những thứ sóng lạ ấy có thể làm gì người chơi chứ." Tôi đồng tình

"Bọn tớ đã sửa đổi lại chút với thiết bị của cậu và chặn nó rồi." Kamek nói "Nhưng tớ sẽ luôn ở đó, kết nối trực tiếp máy tính cảu tớ và hội với thiết bị của cậu để tiện hỗ trợ. Vấn đề là giờ chúng ta làm gì?"

"THì tớ đã…" Tôi thấy bực. Rõ ràng tôi vừa trình bày kế hoạch thâm nhập lại vào cho họ cơ mà. Nhưng Kamek hình như có ý khác.

"Kể cả cải tiến thiết bị thì việc đăng nhập lại vẫn nguy hiểm. Với lại bên Insight từ chối chặn máy chủ của Life, ngay cả khi sự việc vừa rồi diễn ra. Tớ đang không hiểu lắm. Nên không biết là nên tìm hiểu nó hay là chặn nó ở Life…" Cậu ta trầm ngâm, nhìn chằm chằm vào cốc nước phía trước.

"Hừm…cứ thâm nhập đã." Tôi nhất quyết "Tớ muốn biết mình đang chống lại điều gì trước khi tấn công."

"ĐƯợc thôi. Tùy cậu vậy!"

Cả bốn chúng tôi cuối cùng cũng đi đến quyết định là sẽ thâm nhập trước rồi mới đến ngăn chặn chuyện tương tự xảy ra ở Life. Sau cuộc gặp mặt ấy, Kaiba theo Marcos trở về trụ sở của insight để trình bày kế hoạch. Còn tôi với Kamek quay lại bệnh viện. Nhưng chúng tôi không đi xe…

"Lại đi bộ à…" Tôi vươn vai, dãn xương cốt. Lại được vận động chút rồi. Sáng nay tôi chưa uống cà phê nên thấy không tỉnh lắm. Vận động chút sẽ giúp ích. Chúng tôi lại theo con đường quốc lộ, đi bộ ngược về bệnh viện. Vào buổi tối, cũng như ban ngày, lúc này đây, con đường nãy vấn khá vắng. Có lẽ họ vẫn dùng đường cũ để đến Celadon vì con đường này cũng mới được xây dựng gần đây thôi, sáu tháng trước tôi qua vẫn còn đang dở mà. Hai bên lại là rừng cây, thảo nguyên rộng lớn và vắng vẻ nên tiện nói chuyện cho cả hai đứa. Tôi nhìn phía trước, về phía xa, trông thấy bệnh viện đã hiện dần trên nền trời xanh phía cuối đường, nơi ngã rẽ…

"Tiger này…cậu chắc vẫn đang tự hỏi tại sao tớ lại chọn cậu để làm vụ này phải không?" Kamek chợt hỏi tôi, quay sang nhìn tôi trong khi hai đứa vẫn đang tản bộ về phía bệnh viện. Tôi nhìn cậu ta. Dù có nửa người bằng máy và một phần khuôn mặt dấu dưới cái mũ trùm của chiếc áo mặc ngoài thì đôi lúc, cậu ta vẫn làm tôi muốn đi xem lại "Kẻ Hủy Diệt" và cầu chúa chúng nó không có thật.

"Ừ. ĐÚng câu hỏi rồi đấy." Tôi cười, nhìn lên trời. Thời tiết lạnh, nhưng vẫn sáng sủa hơn hôm qua. Và có tuyết nữa. Nếu có muốn nọi chuyển thẳng thắn thân tình thì đây là lúc hợp lý.

"Thế giới số luôn là nơi của những câu lệnh và dãy số. Cậu biết đấy…" Kamek cười "Vẫn có những ngoại lệ. Và nếu có ai đó có thể phá được những quy luật của dẫy số và câu lệnh của thế giới số, bọn tớ chỉ có thể đặt niềm tin vào cậu thôi."

"Nghe thú vị đấy." Tôi cười "Kể cả không có sức mạnh. Buồn cười."

Tôi nhìn cậu ta, cười đểu

"Lười thì nói thẳng nhé. KHông đổ linh tinh." Tôi đùa, nhưng đúng là thế mà. Đám hacker của Kamek chỉ mất nửa phút để chiếm quyền điều khiển cả hệ thống phòng thủ tên lửa. Vậy thì cái game thực tế ảo có là gì chứ. Mà Kamek là người máy mà, kết nối tạch cái là vào chứ chẳng cần đến cái mũ to tướng kia làm gì.

"Cứ cho là thế đi." Kamek cười "Nhưng ít nhất, với tư cách một người cực kì đáng tin…tớ vẫn muốn có cậu khi vấn đề xảy ra…cái mà nó đã xảy ra và có vẻ cậu cũng đang bó tay."

Cậu ta chọc lại tôi kì ày thường, tôi sẽ lao vào, xử lý vấn đề rồi lại lăn ra lười tiếp. Nhưng lần này thì đúng là nằm ngoài khả năng của tôi thật. Tôi chỉ có thể cài dặt máy, nghiên cứu sửa chữa phần cứng, biết chút ít về phần mềm. Chứ những gì họ đang làm hoàn toàn nằm ngoài khả năng của tôi. Tôi chỉ cười trừ. Nhưng Kamek chợt nghiêm lại.

"Vẫn có những nghi vấn về việc tại sao bọn chúng lại tấn công chỉ hai trò chơi ấy và mục đích của chúng vẫn chưa rõ. Các báo cáo của người chơi chỉ ra rằng họ đang bị thôi miên, chứ không hề có bất kì thay đổi nào lên não bộ. The HAT cũng được kiểm nghiệm kĩ càng rồi mà. Nếu có kẻ nào lợi dụng nó để tiến hành thí nghiệm trên người thì chúng ta phải biết rồi chứ. Đằng này…nó chỉ như thôi miên thôi…"

Cậu ta bắt đầu lập luận. Và tôi thì thấy nó càng ngày càng giống tiểu thuyết viễn tưởng. À thì đúng là thiết bị ấy cùng cái thế giới thực tế ảo đã giống viễn tưởng rồi, nhưng giờ cả cái tình tiết nữa à? Thôi cho tôi nghỉ đi.

"Ừm…Gì cũng được." Tôi nhún vai. Đằng nào tôi cũng đọc bộ đó đến cả chục lần rồi, chẳng muốn nghe lại tình tiết nữa đâu.

"Và điều đặc biệt là các thông số cho thấy rằng. Họ vẫn đang chơi, rất bình thường. Dường như không hề có nhận thức gì về sự kiện vừa xảy ra." Kamek nói "Đó là lý do vì sao bọn tớ đồng ý để cậu vào lại. Đến nơi rồi kìa."

Mải nói chuyện, tôi không để ý là bệnh viện đã ở ngay cuối đường. Mọi thứ vẫn như vậy, yên bình và ảm đạm. Tôi thở dài, bước nhanh hơn. Kamek cũng đi theo. Bọn tôi vào bên trong. Vẫn vắng lặng như mọi khi. Y tá trực ở quầy gật đầu chào chúng tôi. Bọn tôi vào trong,

"Lên trước đi. Tớ đi thăm vài người đã."

Tôi bảo Kamek. Cậu ta gật đầu rồi lên thang máy đi trước. Tôi qua chỗ tiếp tân, hỏi han chút chuyện. Là về Irelia. Cô ấy cho tôi biết rằng em đang ở tầng 11. Tên Kamek cũng khá quái. Hắn bấm thang lên tầng 6 rồi vừa ra, vừa bấm ngược về tầng triệt. Tôi hỏi xong chuyện thì thang máy cũng vừa xuống tới nơi. Tiện nhỉ. Kiểu như đoán trước tôi sẽ làm gì ấy. Hoặc chỉ đơn giản…bệnh viện hầu như không dùng thang bộ…

Gì cũng được. Tôi vào thang máy, bấm lên tầng 11. Thang vẫn êm như thường lệ. Tôi lên đến tầng 11, thang máy mở ra. Tầng này được bài trí khác các tầng còn lại. Từ tầng 10 đổ xuống thiết kế là phòng bệnh, còn đây trông như một khu khác. Phục hồi chức năng à? Tôi mò mãi mới tới được khu vực mà y tá đưa cho. Nhưng…

"Chào!" Tên Apolo đứng chặn cửa. Hắn làm quái gì ở đây thế.

"Ô hô! Chào!" Tôi cười đáp lại. Một tên mọt game làm gì ở khu phục hồi chức năng thế này? Hắn cày game đêm, ngày ngủ như chết mà.

"Đến gặp Irelia à?" Hắn bắt được tôi ngay. Tôi cười đáp lại

"Đoán chuẩn đấy."

"Hiện giờ thì không được…" Apolo cúi đầu "Con bé đang cần bình tĩnh nên bố tớ bảo cậu chờ. Xem ra việc theo dõi cậu cũng cho kết quả ha."

"Ờ ờ. Chuyện gì đây?" Tôi chợt thấy chán. Thất vọng và chán. Không rõ là vì điều gì nữa.

"Bĩnh tĩnh đi. Chiều nay sẽ thoải mái thôi." Hắn cười toe toét "Tớ sẽ xắp xếp. Nhưng con bé bắt đầu có tiến triển rồi. Không biết vì sao nữa…"

"Gì thế? Có gì mới à?"

Chợt thấy vui vui. Cái này mới nha. Tôi hỏi thêm

"Ừ. Tớ hay đến đây thăm nó. Mọi lần thì nó không rời xe lăn và cũng chẳng nói được từ nào. Nhưng dạo gần đây, chợt thấy nó quyết tâm lắm. Với lại, nó cũng bắt đầu đứng được, dù chưa vững. Với lại có thể phát âm được gần hết bảng chữ cái rồi." Cậu ta nhìn tôi, cười

"Phép màu chăng?"

"Chuẩn rồi đấy!" Tôi chượt vỗ ngực cậu ta mạnh khiến Apolo bị đẩy lùi lại. Hơi quá tay thành ra đau. NHưng cậu ta cười

"Vậy chiều nay gặp lại nhé. Tớ và Irelia. Con bé chắc cũng háo hức lắm."

"Ok. Tớ cũng thế. Đưa nó cái này nhé." Tôi đưa Apolo con búp bê Rufflet, cười

"OK…" Cậu ta cầm dơ nó lên "Quà tớ tặng nó đấy. Sinh nhật lần thứ 13 của nó. Cậu chắc cũng hiểu ý nghĩa rồi nhỉ?"

"Ừ! Giờ mới biết Irelia có một đứa anh trai nuôi đấy." Tôi đùa vỗ vai Apolo

"Nó là em gái nuôi nhà tớ chứ!" Cậu ta vừa cãi, vừa cười. Apolo thực ra hay đến thăm cha và cũng tiện giúp ông ấy với các bệnh nhân đặc biệt và Irelia là một cố bé đặc biệt trong số những bệnh nhân đặc biệt mà cha cậu phụ trách. Nên có thể nói cậu ta là một thằng cha giàu tình cảm. Tôi thích thế.

"Vậy nhé. Tớ còn chút việc phải giải quyết với ông bạn. Chắc sớm thôi. Chiều, 4h gặp lại nhé."

"Ok!"

Nói lời tạm biệt, tôi quay lại chỗ thang máy, bấm xuống tầng. Tầng 6. Quay trở lại gian phòng đặc biệt cũ, tôi…tí nữa ngã sấp mặt vì mớ dây dợ lằng nhằng trên sàn.

"À! Xin lỗi nhé! Chưa dọn chỗ đó!"  
Một tên đồng nghiệp cỡ tuổi Kamek nói, trong khi tay vẫn lắp nốt mấy thứ máy móc bên giường.Có mấy chiếc bàn gấp và ghế gấp kê tạm, một bộ thiết bị đo đạc, sáu chiếc máy tính xách tay đã được kết nối điện và mạng đầy đủ, một mớ dây dợ trên giường mà tôi nghi là phải nằm đè lên vì ếu đứa nào chịu dọn cả và cái mũ được 'cách tân' thành một thứ trông giống đầu của Marshmello kết hợp với đầu cảu LMFAO robot hơn là một thiết bị điện tử hiện đại.

"À! Cậu đây rồi! Chúng ta sẽ đăng nhập ngay khi Kaiba đưa team của tớ đến. Cứ thư giãn đi." Kamek nói, kết nối cánh tay của cậu ta với một thiết bị chiếu ba chiều, chạy thử. Một màn hình ba chiều và bàn phím ba chiều in trên mặt bàn hiện ra. Đó là chiếc máy tính của cậu ta. Bản thân cậu ta là một chiếc máy tính hiện đại rồi.

"Bọn em sẽ kết nối trực tiếp the HAT bản…Marshmello này với hệ thống và…" Một cô gái, trẻ, chỉ tầm 19, nhâm nhi lon coca và nói "…game vẫn là của họ nên có thể coi như giúp anh cheat được. Nên cứ thoải mái yêu cầu bất cứ thứ gì. Kể cả wc công cộng hay một ly soda cũng không thành vấn đề."

"Bọn tớ chỉ có thể tác động lên cơ thể và nhân vật cậu cùng một số yếu tố môi trường nhỏ khác thôi nên không có Wc hay soda đâu."

Vui chưa được bao lâu thì tên Kamek cắt luôn hứng.

"À. Trong đó có bao gồm giúp cậu kiềm chế nhu cầu cá nhân. Tất nhiên là vẫn phải đóng bỉm. Nhưng sẽ tạm giữ được một khoảng kha khá." Cái gã dây-dơ-không-thèm-dọn nói thêm…

Chẳng biết là nên vui hay nên buồn nữa. Chắc tôi khóc mất. Biết là thế, cô em bên cạnh vỗ vai tôi an ủi, lắc đầu cười.

Gần nửa tiếng sau cái đám lâu la kia mới vác xác đến. Kaiba dẫn theo đội ba người nữa, gồm cả lập trình lẫn kĩ thuật viên và một bác sĩ tương lai vẫn chưa lấy bằng tốt nghiệp. Họ sẽ là người giữ cho hệ thống hoạt động ổn định, một người sẽ lo về vấn đề sức khỏe, còn riêng cô em ban nãy(bạn gái của tên Kamek, chắc rồi. Tôi còn chẳng hiểu cậu ta có bạn gái kiểu gì nữa), Kaiba và Kamek sẽ duy trì tình trạng đăng nhập và hỗ trợ về mặt trong game.

"Nhớ nhé Tiger. Bọn tớ không thể tác động vào trò chơi trực tiếp được mà chỉ qua thiết bị của cậu thôi. Nên vẫn phải cẩn thận nhé." Kamek dặn dò trước khi tôi đăng nhập. Còn tôi thì đang nằm trên giường, cái bỉm khó chịu quá nên bỏ rồi, còn cái mũ bị cách tân này trông chẳng khác gì cái hộp sắt bỏ đi cả. Tại nó phải lắp thêm lắm thứ quá mà.

"Bọn tớ không thể tác động lên môi trường. Nhưng có thể tác động lên một số chỉ số của nhân vật của cậu. Chắc sẽ giúp ích được ít nhiều." Kaiba đã ngồi sẵn ở máy tính, sẵn sàng. Tôi cũng đội cái cục sắt thần thánh lên, chuẩn bị đăng nhập.

"Rõ rồi! vào thôi!" Tôi nói, nằm xuống, thật thoải mái, kích hoạt chiếc mũ. Nó nặng quá, nhấc cái đầu lên cũng khó chứ đừng nói ngồi dậy. Cô bạn gái tạm thời của Kamek(20 tuổi…còn cậu ta 26 rồi) dơ ngón cái lên, xác nhận sẵn sàng trong khi miệng vẫn nhai kẹo. Kamek cũng ngồi xuống, kết nối hệ thống của cậu ta với hệ thống.

"Đi thôi!"

"Đi!"

Kaiba và kamek khởi động. Cái thứ này hoạt động ồn hơn cái cũ làm tôi ung cả đầu mất mộ lúc. Lại cái luồng sáng kì ảo bảy màu che phủ đôi mắt, tôi lại được đưa vào thế giới thực tế ảo một lần nữa…

"AAAA!"

Một lần nữa…rơi từ trên trời xuống. Phi thẳng qua những tán cây rậm rạp, úp luôn mặt xuống đất. Tiếp đất đẹp mắt. Cái trò này ghét tôi, vậy đó. Đừng hỏi tại sao tôi luôn tiếp đất bằng mặt. Tôi lồm cồm bò dậy, nhìn quanh. Mặt mày xây xẩm, nhưng chủ yếu là do trời tố ắc đồng hồ trong này vẫn hoạt động…và tôi xác nhận được là cả thế giới này vẫn hoạt động. Tôi nhìn quanh. Đó là một khu rừng rộng lớn, tối tăm, những thân cây cao, khẳng khiu, tán rộng che phủ bầu trời phía trên đầu tôi. Nhưng tôi vẫn nhìn được khá xa do các thân cây thưa nhau và gầy gò. Trời đang rất tối ở đây. Và đồng hồ trên khay hệ thống báo giờ là 6 giờ tối, giờ mùa đông. Điều đó lý giải được nhiều đấy.

"Kamek nghe rõ trả lời nào tên hợm!" Tôi nói, rà khắp người tìm xem hắn có thêm thiết bị liên ljac nào không. Và hắn có. Một cái đồng hồ đeo tay và một cái tao nghe không dây nhét tai làm thiết bị liên lạc.

"kamek đây! Có vẻ cậu vào trong rồi phải không?"

Tí nữa điếc rồi. Tôi phải vội vặn nhỏ cái âm lượng lại. Liên lạc được rồi nè.

"vào rồi. Và có vẻ như cậu đúng." Tôi đáp lại "Thế giới này vẫn hoạt động bình thường."

"Đúng như tính toán." Giọng Kaiba vang lên phía bên kia "Có vẻ như thế giới đó vẫn hoạt động bình thường. Nhưng là để giam giữ."

"Có dấu hiệu của người chơi nào ở đây không?" Kamek hỏi thêm. Nhưng tôi nhìn quanh. Trống vắng, chẳng có ai hay cái gì cả. Tôi thở dài.

"Chưa có."

"Chưa? Ý cậu là sao?" Kamek thực sự không hiểu. Nhưng tôi nói 'chưa" thay vì 'không' là vì…

"Vẫn có người ở đây. Người chơi ấy. Cậu nói họ như đang ở trong trạng thái thôi miên mà. Tớ nghĩ cái thế giới khỉ gió này vẫn còn tồn tại là có lý do cả đấy." Tôi đáp lại. Chẳng cần giả thiết gì nhiều vì hắn cũng thừa hiểu mà. Thế giới này vẫn tồn tại, vì một lý do nào đó. Và lý do ấy, chỉ đơn giản là giữ những người chơi trong trạng thái thôi miên kia mà thôi.

"Ừ. Hợp lý. Có thể những người chơi còn lại, họ vẫn đang chơi và không hề biết gì về việc hệ thống hoàn toàn bị phong tỏa…" Kamek đáp lại. Nhưng đúng là cần giải thích chút rồi.

"Không. Tệ hơn. Họ không nhận thức được họ đang chơi…" Tôi đáp lại. Đúng lúc ấy, một tiếng nổ kèm tiếng rít rất mạnh. Theo phản xạ, tôi gập người, nhảy vào sau một tảng đá. Viên đạn súng trường găm mạnh vào thân cây, vỡ một vết lớn. Những miếng vụn gỗ bắn tứ tung trước khi tan biết thành những mảnh đa sắc.

"Có vẻ như họ còn chẳng nhận thức mình là người chơi nữa ấy chứ." Tôi vừa thở, vừa đáp lại, cố trẫn tính lại nhịp tim của mình. Bên ngoài nhốn nháo.

"Cậu không sao chứ?" Kamek hỏi ngay. Có vẻ mấy cái máy đo mạch, nhịp tim…mà họ lắp khắp người tôi đã báo cho họ.

"Cẩn thận đó Tiger. Nếu giả thuyết này là đúng thì chuyện này lớn đấy!" Kaiba nói theo. Nhưng tôi thừa hiểu rồi. và nó thậm chí còn chẳng phải giả thuyết với tôi nữa.

Phải đánh lại thôi. Dù tôi thực sự không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra, nhưng đến giờ phút này thì chắc phải lựa nhạc mà nhảy vậy. Tôi kiểm tra lại kho đồ…

"À…anh em có ai thấy trang bị của tôi đâu không?"

"Đang tìm đây." Kaiba đáp lại phía bên kia. Nhưng vài giây im lặng. Tôi thì nhìn chằm chằm vào kho trang bị của tôi. Rỗng tuếch. Chẳng có gì cả. Từ ô súng trường, súng ngắn, cận chiến, phụ trợ… Tất cả đều trống trơn.

"Nhân vật bị reset trang bị à?" Kaiba cũng chẳng biết phải làm gì "Tớ sẽ cố kiếm cho cậu vài trang bị tạm thời. Nhưng chờ đã."

Chờ đợi gì. Có tiếng lá xào xạc và bóng cảu bốn năm tên, súng trường lăm lăm đang tiến tới rồi. Trang với chả bị. Mới bị văng game có tí thôi mà bay hết rồi.

"Khoan! Trong nhóm '?'!" Kamek chợt nói phía bên kia. Tôi vẫn mở sẵn cửa sổ trang bị và cũng vừa chợt nhận ra có một ô, ở phía ngoài cùng, với biểu tượng dấu Hỏi lớn. Rõ ràng các ô trang bị sẽ có hình tượng trưng và tên, nhưng cái ô chứa này không có. Trang bị trên người tôi, giờ mới nhận ra, cũng không có. Bình thường tân binh sẽ có bộ tập huấn, và tôi vẫn nhớ là mặc nó mà. Chả nhẽ nãy giờ mình khỏa thân? Bảo sao tự dưng bị săn. À…nhưng không.

"Cái khỉ gì…?"

Tôi đang mặc một chiếc áo phông mỏng, cái quần vải bạt nâu xanh và một đôi giày thể thao. Và về mặt khuôn mặt, vóc dáng và hình dạng nhân vật vẫn giữ nguyên.

"À quên…nãy giờ cậu khỏa thân…" Kamek nói phía bên kia…có tiếng vỗ mặt…

Một thằng cha khỏa thân(thực ra game có trang bị đồ lót nên cũng không hoàn toàn. Nhưng một cái quần đùi thì thấm thía gì) chạy giữa rừng, không trang bị và bị săn… Nghe hay đấy. May mà tên Kamek cho tôi một bộ quần áo tạm chứ không chắc trông hay lắm. Nhưng về mặt trang bị, các ô vẫn trống trơn. Và mấy cái bóng đang tiến tới gần. Tôi nghe thấy tiếng cành cây gãy, tiếng lá khô và tiếng bước chân rất nhẹ. Và tên bắn tỉa nữa, hắn vẫn ở đó.

"Chịu! KHông thêm được! Chắc phải dùng cái thứ '?' Thật rồi." Kaiba thở dài, nói. Cái thứ gì trong cái ô đặc biệt ở cửa sổ trang bị à?

"Cậu chuyên dùng kiểm nhỉ?" Kamek chợt hỏi "Vậy thì triển tốt rồi…dù kiếm đấu súng không phải lý tưởng nhưng cũng tạm…à…chưa hẳn…"

Mấy tên hỗ trợ bên ngoài đang chơi tôi đấy à. Chết đến nơi rồi mà! Tôi còn chưa biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu tôi chết vào thời điểm máy chủ bị cách ly này. Có khi tôi cũng bị thôi miên rồi tẩy não cũng nên. Thôi đành vậy. Mở cửa sổ '?' lên…

Kiếm gỗ…

Cái này là trang bị từ bên Life, tôi được cho sẵn từ lúc tạo nhân vật mà. Nó làm gì ở đây? Trước mặt tôi là cây kiếm gỗ kì quặc tôi vẫn hay đeo linh tinh hồi ở bên Life và giờ, nó đang nằm trong ô trang bị của BattleScar. Không chắc nó giúp được gì khi đấu lại mấy tên dùng súng nhưng chắc tôi sẽ cướp được một khẩu súng nào đó mà bắn thôi. Tôi thực thể hóa nó, cầm khá vừa tay, hít một hơi thật sâu, lắng lại nghe thật kĩ. Thanh kiếm bằng gỗ nhưng lại khá nặng và rất vừa tay. Nó làm tôi thấy an tâm phần nào. Một cái bóng lớn tiến đến. Tôi hít sâu, lắng nghe kĩ hơn. Có một tên, cao lớn, chủ của cái bóng đang đổ tới, tiến tới. Phía sau hắn còn bốn người nữa. Và tên bắn tỉa chắc vẫn đang nằm yên tại nơi ẩn nấp nên tôi không nghe được. Đừng hỏi vì sao tôi lại biết, đó liên quan đến kinh nghiệm và độ nhạy bén, thứ đã được rèn rũa quá nhiều đối với tôi rồi. Tên cao lớn đi đầu tiền tới, tảng đá sẽ không che được cho tôi sau 3…2…1…

VỤT!

Tôi bật lên, nhảy vụt qua tảng đá lớn, lao tới

ĐOÀNG!

Một loạt đạn bắn loạn xả ra khi tôi đập mạnh lưỡi kiếm gỗ vào cánh tay hắn, khiến khẩu súng lệch hướng, cướp cò. Tôi đánh khá trúng đấy, bồi thêm một cú nữa vào thẳng ngực khiến hắn ngã gục. Mấy tên phía sau cũng vội vàng đưa súng lên bắn. Nhưng chúng không dám nổ súng. Tên đi đầu quá to và hắn che cho tôi, khiến bọn phía sau sợ bắn trúng hắn. Nhưng…

"Cái sát thương gì thế này!?" Tôi nghe rõ tiếng kêu của Kaiba ở phía đầu dây bên kia. Nhưng tôi gần như không quan tâm. Mọi thứ lại chậm lại, một lần nữa. Tên cao lớn buông khẩu súng trường, rú nhanh ra khẩu súng lục. Tôi nhanh chân đạp mạnh vào tay hắn, khẩu súng lục văng ra một bên, tên kia chúi người xuống. Đám phía sau đồng loạt nổ súng.

Tôi thì tôi không phải Kirito, và trò này cũng khoogn phải GunGales…nhưng tôi đã có cái ý nghĩ định chém đạn cho tới khi Kamek hét lên

"SHIELD!"

Cậu ta như kích hoạt được cái gì đó trong tôi. Tôi ngay lập tức hạ tay phải cầm kiếm xuống, và đưa tay trái lên. Như đã biết, tôi đáng nhẽ ra chỉ có một cái kiếm gỗ, tay trái trống trơn. Nhưng bất ngờ, từ cái đồng hồ liên lạc, ánh sáng xanh phóng ra, tạo thành hình tròn. Một cái khiên ánh sáng với biểu tượng chim ưng trinh sát quen thuộc của Skynet hình thành, bán kính chỉ khoản hơn nửa mét, nhưng nó chắn ngay trước tôi. Nó đánh bật những viên đạn bay tới. Đạn bắn vào bị tấm khiên ánh sáng đánh bật ra, văng tứ phía. Nó…như cái khiên của Captain America ấy. Mỗi tội được làm bằng ánh sáng và biểu tượng là chim ưng tự do. Đám kia bắt đầu rối rồi, chúng dùng chung loại sung và không biết phối hợp nên hết đạn gần như cùng lúc. Chúng vội vàng thay đạn, nhưng vội là cuống, cuống là chết. Tôi lao lên, tấm khiên ánh sáng tự thu lại. Hai tay cầm kiếm, tôi xông tới. Tên đầu tiên đưa súng lên đỡ. Nhưng…

ẦM!

Tôi chém khẩu súng gãy làm đôi bằng…một cái kiếm gỗ, đánh thẳng vào đầu tên kia khiến hắn văng ngược lại. Tên thứ hai đã thay đạn xong, nhưng chưa kịp đưa súng lên bắn thì khẩu súng đã bị đánh văng ra, vỡ vụn vào không khi. Thanh kiếm gỗ quật ngang đầu hắn, khiến hắn văng ra tiếp. Tên thứ ba đưa súng lên bắn. Nhưng tôi nhanh đưa tay trái lên, kích hoạt tấm khiên lần nữa. Những viên đạn bị đánh bật ra. Và lần này, tôi phi thẳng tới, tông mạnh vào hắn bằng khiên khiến hắn văng ra sau, cuống cuồng. Một viên đạn súng ngắm bay vụt tới. Nhưng…tôi đã nói là thích làm Kirito rồi. Tôi vung kiếm lên, chém thẳng.

ẦM!

KHông khí trong khoảnh khắc bị xé vụn khi lưỡi kiếm gỗ chém mạnh vào viên đạn, đánh nó văng thẳng vào một tảng đá, nghe tiếng vỡ vụn một cái. Tôi nhìn chằm chằm về phía viên đạn vừa bay tới, rồi quay sang nhìn tên còn lại cuối cùng. Cái tên bắn tỉa nấp bụi thì chết đứng rồi, còn tên còn lại vứt súng mà chạy. ĐỨng giữa chiến trường, tôi lại cảm thấy chiến thắng, dù chẳng mấy vui vẻ lắm. Trông tôi giống chiến binh trung cổ tay kiếm tay khiên ấy. Nhưng kiếm của tôi là kiếm gỗ, làm theo mẫu của ninja sword nên cũng không hắn.

Bên ngoài hình như họ đang bàn luận gì đó, và cả ba người đều che mic đi để tôi không nghe được. ĐƯợc một lúc xì xào, Kamek mới lại liên lạc lại.

"Có vẻ cậu tự lo được rồi. Nên bọn tớ sẽ phải tạm ngắt kết nối một thời gian để tránh bị hệ thống phát hiện. Bọn tớ đã lấy được một số dữ liệu và vừa cập nhật bản đồ cho cậu rồi đấy. Phía tây, khoảng 10km có một thành phố. Tốt nhất là cậu nên đến đó chờ. Bọn tớ sẽ ngắt kết nối và liên lạc lại sau. CHúc may mắn!"

"Ok!"  
Tôi đáp lại

"Và nhớ là chúng ta chỉ có 3 ngày thôi. Cố gắng tìm hiểu chút trong khi chờ bọn tớ liên lạc lại đi." Kaiba nhắc thêm.

"Rõ rồi!"

Tôi hơi nản vì câu nhắc nhở thừa thãi của Kaiba. NHưng sau đó, cả ba người đều đồng loạt ngắt liên lạc nên tôi cũng chẳng có cơ hội nghe thêm nữa. Tôi thu tấm khiên ánh sang vào lại trong đồng hồ(trông khá hiện đại và tiện lợi, đồ của tương lai thì phải.) giắt thanh kiếm vào thắt lưng, trang bị lại ít quần áo mà Kamek vừa gửi thêm vào. Một chiếc quần jean nâu đen, cái áo khoác da đen viền đỏ, đúng mẫu cũ của tôi và một cái áo phông trắng. Cũng không tệ lắm. Về mặt hình ảnh ấy. Mấy thứ này cũng là trang bị tùy chọn trong game nên sẽ không gặp vấn đề nào cả. Cái khiên ánh sáng và cái kiếm gỗ hình như không phải từ game này, nhưng đến giờ vẫn chưa có vấn đề gì nên chắc là không sao rồi.

Tôi đứng dậy, hướng về phía tây và bắt đầu bước. Có lẽ sẽ là một chuyến đi ngắn thôi, với tốc độ đi bộ của tôi. Nhưng tôi nghĩ nên đến đó trước nửa đêm, vì ở giữa chiến trường tối tăm của Battkescar vào ban đêm không phải là lý tưởng lắm. Dù đồng hồ sinh học hoạt động theo bên ngoài và giờ mới là trưa, nhưng chắc tôi cũng nên ngủ chút ít trước khi nhóm Kamek liên lạc lại.

Mất khoảng hơn một giờ để tới được. ĐÓ là một thành phố lớn ngay dưới một thung lũng trũng, cách bìa rừng một khúc khá xa. Băng qua chỗ vắng của thung lũng để vào thành phố, tôi cứ nghĩ là mình sắp thành cái tổ ong vì chỗ này quá đẹp đểphục kích và sẽ có một toán cầm súng trường ra tỉa tôi. NHưng chẳng có gì xảy ra cả. Thành phố nơi tôi đến là Jungla, một trong những thành phố lớn trong game, giống Skylake. Cũng vẫn những tòa nhà, những con đường, cầu, những cửa hàng mang đậm chất khoa học viễn tưởng của tương lai ấy. Nhưng có vẻ như vụ các nhóm quân đội đối đầu nhau chỉ là cốt truyện được nhà sản xuất dựng lên để tăng tính hấp dẫn thôi chứ thực ra chẳng có gì cả. Chỉ là người chơi, người chơi và người chơi, bắn giết lẫn nhau, thỏa hiệp và hợp tác,…

Tôi cũng bắt đầu tìm hiểu sơ qua về trò chơi này, về xã hội bên trong thế giới ảo và học được kha khá. Có nhiều nhóm người chơi, như người chơi solo, sói đơn độc, người chơi theo nhóm hay tham gia các đội quân của đất nước. Có nhiều thể loại, như cả lính đánh thuê, người cày kéo thuê, vệ sĩ bảo vệ những nhóm nhỏ hoặc chung bình, những nhóm tấn công và phục kích, cướp bóc. Nhưng có lẽ, tất cả vào đây chỉ để thỏa mãn ham muốn giết chóc của bản thân mình, tôi nghĩ vậy. Tôi cũng từng có thú vui đấy nên hiểu chứ. Không giống Life, nơi mà kể cả khi có hệ thống kĩ năng và lv cho cả người chơi lẫn pokemon chỉ để chiến đấu thì tính giao lưu vẫn được đặt lên hàng đầu còn hành động giết chóc gần như bị cấm hoàn toàn (từ đối với lũ quái trong mê cung ra), Battlescar mang tính chiến đấu hoàn toàn và khuyến khích người chơi tàn sát lẫn nhau, thậm chí là nhóm cướp bóc hay phục kích, nhóm bảo kê,…

Thành ra tôi không hứng với cả hai trò.

Tìm được một nhà trọ gần trung tâm, tôi thuê một phòng, tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi chút, Có đầy đủ tiện nghi ở đó, và mọi thứ được làm khá chi tiết. Như hệ thống điều hòa, thông gió, tivi, tin tức,…và cả mức độ mềm và đàn hồi của đệm cũng có thể điều chỉnh được theo từng người. Tôi thì thế nào cũng được. Chợt nhận ra là mình vẫn chưa quen với việc không ngủ nướng mỗi ngày, nên tôi nghĩ mình nên tranh thủ ngủ chút. Tôi nhảy lên giường, tạm gỡ trang bị ra và thả người xuống. Tua lại mọi thứ tôi gặp trong thành phố này. Mọi thứ, tất cả mọi thứ, đều rất bình thường như bao ngày bình thường khác trong thế giới ảo của Battlescar. Như thể không hề có chuyện gì xảy ra, chẳng có gì thay đổi, chẳng có gì cả…có thay đổi thì có lẽ là tôi thấy lượng người chơi đông hơn bình thường. Tôi nhắm mắt lại, tự hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Mới mấy hôm trước, hàng ngàn người chơi bị hút vào những hố đen khổng lồ, rơi vào khoảng không gian vô tận và cơ thể bên ngoài rơi vào trạng thái thôi miên sâu không tài nào đánh thức được tù bên ngoài hay đăng xuất từ bên trong. Mà giờ…mọi thứ lại diễn ra rất bình thường. Hay có lẽ họ bị thôi miên và tin rằng mọi thứ vẫn bình thường? Phải, đúng là tất cả ở đây đều có vẻ bình thường, nhưng tôi thì chẳng thấy bình thường tí nào cả. Và có một thứ khác nữa…sân vận động chính, nơi xảy ra sự kiện kinh hoàng mấy hôm trước, hoàn toàn biến mất khỏi bản đồ, thậm chí là khỏi trò chơi. Tôi đã kiểm tra khu vực đó rồi, chẳng có gì cả, đất trống. Chuyện gì đang xảy ra? Tôi không biết nữa. Tôi ngủ thiếp đi vì những dòng suy luận mệt nhoài…

Tôi chợt vùng dậy khỏi chiếc giường đệm mềm mại ấm áp, nhìn vu vơ vào khoảng không phía chân giường. Chỉ là một giá sách nhỏ với vài cuốn sách tôi yêu thích. Nhưng tôi đã đọc nó cả ngàn lần rồi. Ngồi thu mình trên giường, tôi chợt nghĩ lại. Những hình ảnh quá khứ lại chợt hiện về, mờ ảo trong tâm trí tôi.Mặt đất đỏ rực bởi lửa, cây cối khô cằn, và bầu trời bị cả một khối cầu đỏ rực khổng lồ che phủ…


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter

Part 8.

Trở lại thời gian chút. Sau cuộc cãi vã với mấy tên cầm quyền tối hôm trước, tôi trở về một phòng trọ tạm ở Saffron, mệt mỏi. Nhận được một cuộc gọi lúc trời đã tối hẳn, tôi chỉ liếc qua tên người gọi. Yellow à. Con em nuôi của tôi đây mà. Gọi gì thế nhỉ?

"Bello!" Tôi bấm nút trả lời, nói vẫn giọng điệu hài kịch không ai xem của mình. Bên đầu dây kia vẫn là cái giọng trong trẻo và hiền dịu của Yellow

"Anh Tiger đấy à? Dạo này bắt liên lạc với anh khó quá!" Nó cười khúc khích.

"Ờ! Người ta gọi nó là đi đày ấy mà!" Tôi đùa "Nhà có gì vui không?"

"À cũng không có nhiều. Hôm nay người ta thông báo chính thức là máy chủ Life đã hoạt động trở lại bình thường sau đợt kiểm tra bảo mật rồi nên chắc mai bọn em sẽ vào lại." Nó cười "Với lại sau đợt này mọi người cũng bận tới tận gần giáng sinh mới rảnh lại nên mai cũng muốn tập trung lại. Có vụ này hay lắm."

"Gì thế?" Tôi tò mò, với lấy chai soda trên bàn, uống một ngụm. Yellow cứ khúc khích đầu dây bên kia

"Chị Blue với anh Red chuẩn bị cưới rồi đó!" Nó nói, cười thành tiếng "Vào chiều tối mai luôn á!"

"Cái này mới nha!" Tôi cũng bật dậy, tí nữa sặc nước. Quá bất ngờ, và cũng khá là thốn đấy. Tôi không được mời kìa.

"Tổ chức trong Life. Thấy chị Blue bảo là vụ tập huấn chuẩn bị!" Yellow cũng tỏ ra phấn khích sau khi thấy tôi phản ứng thế.

"Tập huấn đám cưới trong thế giới ảo để lúc làm thật đỡ bị vấp hả? Nghe thú vị đấy! Đợi đợt nào anh tham gia anh cũng làm một cái luôn." Tôi cũng cười, đùa theo "Chuẩn bị kiếm cô dâu là vừa nhỉ?"

"Cũng được! Em đăng kí trước!"

…

Những lúc căng thẳng mà có một cô em gái trò chuyện cùng cũng giải trí lắm chứ. Tôi cũng thấy thoải mái hơn hẳn từ lúc ấy.

Ngủ lê lết trong thế giới ảo, nhưng với hệ thống hỗ trợ thì cũng không dài lắm. Lúc tôi tỉnh lại thì đã gần ba giờ chiều ở thế giới thực. Tôi cũng chỉnh lại hệ thống hỗ trợ nên nó thành ra hơi dài. Nhưng căn bản là mệt, với lại mãi chưa thấy bọn Kamek liên lạc lại nên cũng chán. Rời khỏi phòng trọ, bỏ xuống nhà. Bên dưới khu trọ là một quán rượu, khá vắng khách vì lúc ấy trong game đã gần nửa đêm rồi. Thường game thủ cày cuốc sẽ dành thời gian này đi cày quái về đêm, vì ở ngoài mới là chiều, còn những nhóm tấn công cũng sẽ di chuyển vào ban đêm. Nhưng cũng vì thế mà có thể thấy được, mọi hoạt động trong trò chơi này vãn diễn ra rất bình thường như chưa hề có gì xảy ra, bất chấp vụ việc vừa rồi chấn động thế giới bên ngoài. Nhưng thôi, đã vào đây rồi thì phải chơi cùng thôi.

Tôi bước đến quầy bar, gọi một ly rượu. Hệ thống mô phỏng vị giác cũng rất chính xác với thế giới thực, chỉ là uống sẽ không bị xay mà chỉ rơi vào trạng thái "choáng" một chút thôi nên cũng không tệ. Nhâm nhi ly rượu, chờ Kamek liên lạc, tôi cũng thấy sốt ruột lắm chứ. Nhưng làm được gì bây giờ chứ. Cứ bình tĩnh, kiên trì chờ đợi thôi. Hi vọng sẽ có tin tốt từ cậu ta.

Nhưng có vẻ như hôm nay tôi không được chờ yên lành rồi. Được một lúc thì có một toán người mặc đồng phục cảnh sát, ùn ùn kéo nhau vào quán, ngồi kín một góc, gọi đủ thứ đồ uống. Trong trò chơi này, người chơi cũng có thể có nghề nghiệp chứ. Từ chuyên gia vũ khí, chuyên gia gỡ bom, cảnh sát, thương nhân… Chỉ cần đạt đủ điểm và vượt qua bài kiểm tra đầu vào nếu cần là được. Và toán cảnh sát mới vào, chắc cùng một guild chơi trò này, làm tôi thấy không ổn. Trong trò chơi này, bài kiểm tra để được làm cảnh sát là khó nhất, đồng thời cũng là cái nghề nghiệp có nhiều lợi ích nhất, chỉ sau những tổng chỉ huy và game master, được giám sát bởi các game master. Nhưng như chúng ta biết, trò chơi đã bị khóa hoàn toàn và các Game master giờ chỉ là một khái niệm, chính vì vậy mới đáng lo. Chính xác thì không có game master, lũ cảnh sát chính là đám có nhiều quyền hành nhất hiện tại. Dù vẫn phải theo những thủ tục nhưng túm lại, nếu cái còng của chúng khóa được lại tay tôi thì không có chuyện thoát ra như trong phim đâu, trừ khi các game master can thiệp hoặc tên cảnh sát bắt giữ không còn là cảnh sát nữa. Túm lại là tôi không nên dây dưa với lũ này vì nếu bị bắt, tôi sẽ phải quét sạch cả một nhóm mới thoát được. Mà để qua được bài sát hạch thì cũng phải cỡ cao thủ rồi. Ơ nhưng mà cao thủ trò này cũng chẳng là gì lắm nên tôi có thể tự an ủi bản thân là mình có thể xử lý được. Nhưng vẫn nên tránh xa rắc rối ra.

Được một lúc nữa thì đến lượt một nhóm thương nhân nhỏ bước vào quán, vừa đi, bàn chuyện, vừa kiếm một chỗ ngồi ở phía sau. Họ cũng gọi đồ uống. Tôi liếc qua nhóm nhỏ ấy. Thương nhân ở đây thường là buôn súng, đạn dược, buôn bán và vận chuyển trang bị giữa các quốc gia, cung cấp hàng hóa cho các chuỗi cửa hàng lớn. Về căn bản là như vậy. Và thường họ sẽ thuê những nhóm đánh thuê, bảo kê nhỏ để đảm bảo vận chuyển an toàn, không gặp cướp bóc và cũng trang bị súng ống đầy đủ để nếu cần sẽ chiến đấu luôn. Cái thế giới này là như vậy mà, và ngạc nhiên là đám game thủ này bị thôi miên tới mức không biết rằng cả trò chơi này đã bị cách ly. Mọi thứ vẫn hoạt động bình thường nhỉ?

Tôi liếc đồng hồ. Ngồi ở đây cũng được hơn nửa giờ rồi mà Kamek vẫn im hơi. Có vụ gì thế nhỉ? Hya là do thời gian trong game trôi nhanh hơn khiến tôi thấy lâu?  
Hai tên cảnh sát lực lưỡng chợt đi lại, ngồi ngay sát hai bên tôi, gọi đồ uống. Có gì đó không ổn. Nãy tôi liếc qua hình phản chiếu của chúng trên chiếc ly, thấy chúng vẫn ngồi uống với đám còn lại và bàn bạc gì đó mà. HỪm…tôi ước mình có một khẩu súng chứ không phải một cái kiếm gỗ và một cái khiên chống đạn. Một tên quay lại, ra hiệu gì đó với đám phía sau. Tôi vẫn cúi đầu, ngồi hơi lùi lại, chăm chú nhìn chiếc ly. ĐIều tôi quan tâm là ảnh phản chiếu của đám phía sau. Có một cái hay là thế giới này được mô phỏng rất chân thực so với bên ngoài, kể cả những thứ đơn giản nhất như thủy tinh vỡ…

Đánh nhau trong quán bar chắc cũng là chuyện bình thường thôi nhỉ?

Tiếng súng điện và dùi cui vụt vào không khí chính là hiệu lệnh tôi cần. Bất chợt cầm cái ly thủy tinh, đập mạnh xuống khiến nó vỡ ra, một mảnh lớn cực nhọn nằm gọn trong tay tôi. Và vì tôi ngồi thấp hơn cả hai tên kia nên đó sẽ là lợi thế, Ghế đã yếu, lại phải chịu một cái cơ thể cao to nặng nề. Đó cũng là lợi thế.

"ẶC!"

Mảnh thủy tinh găm thẳng vào họng tên ngồi bên phải tôi. Hắn như sặc nước, máu phun ra từ họng và chiếc dùi cui hắn vừa đưa lên định vụt rơi xuống phía sau. Đúng lúc áy, tôi nhanh chan, đạp thẳng vào chân ghế vốn đã yếu của chiếc ghế tên kia ngồi khiến nó méo hắn. Cả chiếc ghế gãy gập, đổ ầm, kéo cả thân hình to lớn của tên kia ngã ngửa ra sàn, chiếc súng điện văng ra sau cả mét. Thấy thế, đám phía sau vội vàng đứng dậy, rút súng ra. Nhưng tôi vặn mạnh, đẩy cả thân hình to lớn của tên vừa bị tôi xiên bằng mảnh thủy tinh về phía đám kia khiến chúng rối, không dám khai đạn. Lợi dụng lúc ấy, tôi bật mạnh cả người nằm lên quầy bar, dùng hai chân quăng thẳng chiếc ghế của mình vào người một tên đứng gần mà có góc bắn, có khả năng mở màn nhất khiến hắn ngã nhào. Rồi tôi lăn nhanh ra sau quầy bar, nấp xuống. Đúng lúc ấy, đạn bay tới như mưa ngay trên đầu tôi, cách chỏm tóc có vào inch. Cốc chén, chai hủy tinh, đồ trang trí… vỡ tung tóe hết cả trên đầu làm mảy thủy tinh rơi xuống, tôi cứ phải lấy ổng tay áo che và nấp xuống bên dưới kẻo thủy tinh vào mắt giờ là hết bắn. NPC làm việc ở quầy bar cũng theo lập trình, nấp xuống bên dưới gầm bàn, tay ôm đầu như một người bình thường tránh nạn ở ngoài đời thực. Cũng chân thật đấy. Đạn vẫn bay như mưa và nếu cái quầy bar này mà không làm bằng đá thì chắc giờ nó đã thủng lỗ chỗ còn người tôi thành cái tổ ong rồi. Giờ mới cần tính bước tiếp theo đây. Và…thôi! Quyết định là chạy. Tôi phát hiện cái cửa sau quầy vẫn mở hờ liền nhanh chóng phi thật nhanh qua đó, lao thẳng vào phía trong kho. Vui một nỗi là đa số các quầy bar ở trong game đều thiết kế cùng một kiểu, cửa sau quầy dẫn vào kho phía sau, và do là các kho thường chỉ mang tính tượng trưng chứ không có gì thực về nó cả, nên là tôi bị dịch chuyển thẳng tới cửa ra phía sau của quán. Và nhân tiện là không còn thời gian đâu. Ngõ phía sau quán thiết kế đúng theo kiểu đường phố bụi bặm với những ngõ hẻm bẩn thủi và bừa bộn của các đô thị lớn. Nên cũng dễ hiểu thôi. Chạy một trong hai hướng. Đâm ngõ cụt hoặc tìm được lỗi thoát. Giờ chỉ còn là may rủi.

Có vẻ tôi đã gặp may.

Sau vài phút chạy bộ, tôi cuối cùng cũng ra được đường lớn. ngoái lại phía sau, không có bóng dáng đám cảnh sát đâu cả. Nhưng ra được đường lớn không có nghĩa là an toàn. Nên tốt nhất là tôi nên tránh mặt đi một thời gian. May sao là với số tiền ít ỏi, nãy tôi cũng mua được một bộ áo khoác ngoài khá ổn, với mũ trùm. Mở bảng điều khiển, kho vật phẩm, thực thể hóa nhanh chiếc áo sau khi đã nấp vào sau một bốt điện thoại, mặt nó lên, đội mũ lên, che kín toàn bộ phần đầu và mặt. Phần ngụy trang đã xong. Giờ ưu tiên hàng đầu sẽ là liên lạc với Kamek.

Đường phố vẫn đông đúc như không hề có biến cố gì cả, xe cộ, xe quân sự, người qua đường vẫn tấp nập như một đô thị lớn vậy. Chỉ có điều là mọi thứ đều vẫn được bao phủ một bức màn bụi bặm, tàn khốc chiến tranh của trò chơi thôi. Có lẽ đó là cái phông nền của cả trò chơi này rồi nên cũng không lạ lắm. Một tay giữ lấy cái mũ trùm, rảo bước trên vỉa hè, cố gắng chen giữa dòng người đông đúc. Tôi cũng va phải vài ba tên game thủ trong lúc vội vã, nhưng cứ kệ chúng càu nhàu phía sau, tôi không muốn dính vào rắc rối. Ưu tiên hàng đầu bây giờ là tìm một nơi an toàn để liêc lạc với bên ngoài đã. Và ít nhất, tôi cũng đã vạch được vài nơi. Sân vận động. Tuy nhiên, tôi nhớ ra là đã kiểm tra rồi. Sân vận động, nơi đã từng diễn ra sự kiện và xảy ra biến cố đã biến mất hoàn toàn khỏi bàn đồ rồ ờ đó là một khoảng đất trống.

Nhanh chân theo một nhóm người lên xe khách ở bến, len lỏi, trả tiền vé thật nhanh. Hệ thống xe khách vẫn chưa được cập nhật nên thông tin về hành khách như tôi lên xe sẽ không bị lộ. Sau một vài tuyến, tôi xuống ở một bến gần quảng trường, đi bộ thêm tầm 10 phút nữa là đến. ĐÚNg như đã biết, nó là một khoảng đất trống trải, hoang vu và gần như không có người chơi nào ở gần. Và tôi cũng không nên đi vào đó một mình, vì việc dễ bị nghi ngờ hay phát hiện là cao. Quang khu vực có các dãy nhà, một tuyến đường vòng cung bao quanh khoảng đất trống và vài bồn hoa, ghế đá để ngồi. Nên cũng được. Tôi mua một cái bánh, dù chỉ là những gói dữ liệc chồng chất lên nhau tạo nên, trông khá ngon miệng rồi ngồi ở một ghế đá gần bồn hoa, vờ mở cái bánh vừa mua ra, ăn một miếng. Nhưng thực ra, tôi đang mở cái đồng hồ mà Kamek trang bị cho từ lúc đăng nhập lại. Chợt, một tin nhắn được chuyển đến, hình báo nhấp nháy trước mắt tôi. Người chơi khác sẽ không đọc được vì là tin nhắn riêng tư nên tôi không ngại mà mở nó ra luôn.

'Kẻ tấn công là một game master! Hắn đang tìm cậu!'

Tin tốt hay xấu đây? Tôi im lặng một hồi, tay cầm chiếc bánh, tay kia bóp trán, suy nghĩ.

Game master là kẻ tấn công ư? Nhưng tôi đã liên lạc với các game master rồi mà. KHông có trả lời, hay chính xác họ gần như bị tê liệt rồi mà. Tôi thậm chí đã tìm được một trung tâm quản trị ở thành phố vừa đến rồi, nó trống trơn. THường thì các game master sẽ ở đó, nhưng tất cả những gì tôi tìm thấy là không có ai cả. Trời đã quá nửa đêm ở thành phố này, nên việc có một tên dở hơi ngồi giữa một khu trống vắng thế này, ăn bánh và đọc tin nhắn thì sẽ rất khả nghi nên tôi nghĩ mình nên di chuyển tiếp thôi. Đã nhận được liên lạc và nó chẳng vui vẻ lắm nên tôi nghĩ cũng không có lý do gì để tránh đám đông nữa. Tôi quay trở lại đường chính, tiếp tục ẩn mình vào dòng người đông đúc.

Tốt nhất là trong tình thế này tôi nên im lặng và tiếp tục ẩn mình. Đám cảnh sát tấn công tôi ở quán Bar vốn là người chơi, và người chơi ở mức cao như thế chỉ đứng sau mỗi game master. Vậy việc Kamek đưa ra rằng người tấn công tôi là một game master là đúng. Hắn có thể dễ dàng ra lệnh cho đám người chơi cấp cao kia tấn công tôi. Nhưng tại sao? Hắn có thể dễ dàng phát hiện ra tôi bằng cách truy dấu bất cứ ai trở lại game được sau khi trò chơi bị cô lập và nếu như thế, chẳng phải hắn có thể dễ dàng lần ra vị trí của tôi, cũng như nhân vật của tôi. Rồi sau đó chỉ đơn giản, xóa nhân vật của tôi là xong mà. NHưng tại sao hắn không trực tiếp ra tay? Hắn đã lệnh đám người chơi phục kích tôi trong rừng, rồi cả đám cảnh sát phục kích trong quán bar. Rốt cục hắn đang định làm gì? Tên Game Master ấy. Chẳng nhẽ hắn đang muốn ẩn thân?

Tôi vừa đi vừa nghĩ. Các game master có vẻ đã được đưa ra khỏi trò chơi theo cách an toàn hơn của tôi rồi nên trung tâm trực mới trống trơn như vậy. Nhưng những người chơi lại không hề có một chút nghi ngờ nào. Vậy có thể đưa ra hai giả thuyết: Họ bị thôi miên quá sâu hoặc vẫn có game master. Giả thuyết thứ nhất có vẻ có lý, nhưng việc thôi miên rằng họ vẫn đang chơi game bình thường, thì việc thiếu đi game master sẽ ngay lập tức bị chú ý chứ. Vậy thì giả thuyết thứ hai bỗng có lý, và kẻ đang săn đuổi tôi, không, những kẻ đang săn đuổi tôi, là game master.

Thông tin về các game master có mặt trong game lúc vụ việc diễn ra bị phía Insight phủ nhận nên không thể chắc có bao nhiêu game master vẫn kẹt trong đây, hay là tất cả đã ra ngoài. Nên hiện tại, cứ cho như là kẻ thù của tôi lớn hơn một và muốn giấu mặt. Câu hỏi tiếp theo là tại sao lại giấu mặt.

Suy nghĩ nhiều quá, tôi không biết mình đã vòng qua bao nhiêu ngã rẽ, vắt qua bao nhiêu con đường rồi. Người qua lại vẫn tấp nập như hồi game còn hoạt động vậy. Đôi lúc, thế này làm tôi thấy bất lực. Nhưng thôi, kiên nhẫn cũng là một đức tính tốt mà. Tôi lấy tay kéo chiếc mũ trùm, rảo bước. NHưng có vẻ đêm nay tôi vẫn sẽ không được yên rồi.

Đó là một giao lộ lớn với những cửa hàng vẫn sáng đèn dũ đã nửa đêm. Mọi thứ vẫn nhộn nhịp. Phía trên cao là những màn hình lớn, với những quảng cáo quen thuộc, những chiếc loa ở các góc phố vẫn phát những bản nhạc quen thuộc của game. Nhưng sự bình lặng ấy bị phá vỡ

"Thông báo khẩn từ Game master!"

Tất cả các màn hình lớn bống chuyển sang trạng thái thông báo khẩn cấp với nền đỏ, dòng chữ khẩn cấp hiện rõ. Các loa cũng tắt hẳn, chuyển sang chế độ thông báo khẩn.

"Hiện nay chúng ta đang có một người chơi có nghi vấn sử dụng các phần mềm không hợp lệ can thiệp vào trò chơi gây mất cân bằng trò chơi."

Tôi kéo cao cái mũ trùm lên, lẩn dần vào một con hẻm nhỏ. Không vui rồi. Mấy thằng cha này.

"Người chơi này có tên là Sataka Kintoki."

Và cái mặt thằng nhân vật của tôi hiện to bự tổ chảng giữa màn hình. Thôi ăn cục cảm-ứng-từ vào mặt rồi. Lẩn lẹ. Cái ngõ hẻm cứ chạy lòng vòng hoài. Nhưng thế vẫn hơn là chường mặt ra chỗ đông người. Chúng nó làm lớn rồi. Vậy giờ giải quyết thế nào nhỉ?

Sau khi lẩn khỏi trung tâm thành phố, tôi tìm một bãi phế thải ở xa nhất có thể, mua một tấm bản đồ, vài trang bị cũ và một chiếc xe. NPC bán nên chưa có gì nguy hiểm. Bãi xe ở ngay lối ra thành phố. Sau khi xếp gọn đồ vào túi trang bị, tranh thủ trời chưa sáng, tôi phi. Chiếc xe phân khối lớn nhưng cũ kĩ, phải bỏ thêm kha khá tiền để tân trang lại chút, phi như bay trên con đường cao tốc dẫn ra khỏi thành phố. Tôi có thêm một chiếc mũ bảo hiểm che kín đầu nên dù có gặp phải vài đoàn người trên những chiếc xe bọc thép vừa đi săn đêm về, tôi cũng không lo bị nhận ra. Bãi xe ở ngay lối ra thành phố, thêm đường cao tốc trải dài và vận tốc chiếc xe cũng khá nên chẳng mấy chốc, con đường và thành phố nhỏ dần phía chân trời sau lưng và mặt trời đang nhú lên phía trước tôi. Ánh sáng ngày mới soi sáng con đường phía trước tôi. Tôi vặn ga mạnh hơn, tăng tốc.

Tôi cũng không biết mình đang hướng đi đâu nữa, vì kế hoạch hiện tại chỉ có là lẩn trốn mà thôi. Và con đường cao tốc này ít nhất cũng phải dẫn đến đâu chứ. Tính toán lại thời gian…khoan đã, đồng hồ của thế giới bên ngoài kể từ lúc tôi vào đây trôi rất chậm. Bình thường thi 24 tiếng trong game bằng 16 tiếng ở ngoài. Nhưng từ lúc tôi vào game đến giờ là 12 tiếng rồi mà đồng hồ thế giới bên ngoài mới qua vỏn vẹn có 2 tiếng. hay là bị lỗi?

Tạm gác chuyện thời gian qua đã, tôi chạy xe cũng được kha khá thì tìm thấy được một mê cung. Chính xác hơn thì nó là một thành phố bỏ hoang nằm giữa hoang mạc với những con đường, những tòa nhà đậm dấu ấn hoang tàn, hủy diệt. Những chiếc xe cũ hỏng nằm rải rác hai bên đường cao tốc vào thành phố khiến người ta nhớ lại những cảnh tượng quen thuộc trong các bộ phim thây ma hay tận thế. Các nhà làm game chắc cũng từ đó là thiết kế những mê cung dạng thành phố này.

Tôi phải len lỏi qua những chiếc xe cũ để vào trong. Thường trong mê cung sẽ có quái, và tiêu diệt chúng sẽ có vât phẩm rơi ra, có thể là thức ăn, vũ khí,… Với tôi, bất cứ thứ gì đều có giá trị cả. Chút thức ăn để thỏa cơn đói cồn cào từ đêm qua tới giờ, hoặc chút vũ khí để chống cự với những nguy hiểm sắp tới. Nhưng có những mê cung lại trống rỗng, chính xác hơn là mê cung dạng đấu trường hoặc mặt trận dành riêng cho những cuộc đấu súng giữa các nhóm, phái và cả cho những trận đấu trong giải đấu nữa. Và cái thành phố chết khỉ này lại im lặng quá mức nên tôi nghi là là mê cung chiến trường lắm. Thôi lại nhịn đói rồi.

Chạy được một lúc thì cái xe mua ở bãi phế thải cũng chết máy, dù sao cũng là hàng giá rẻ lên tôi cho nó gia nhập với mấy cái xe hỏng trên đường luôn. Bây giờ việc cần làm là tìm nơi an toàn, lẩn trốn và chờ Kamek liên lạc. Tôi vẫn chưa hiểu tại sao đồng hồ ở thế giới thực của tôi lại chạy chậm hơn bình thường nhiều vậy. Tuy nhiên, hiện tại tôi nên chờ Kamek liên lạc thay vì chạy vòng vòng và tìm hiểu tại sao.

Tôi tìm được một tòa nhà vẫn đứng vững, dù khá thấp, ở ngay ngõ vào thành phố. Leo lên tầng thượng, bày đống trang bị và ít đồ ăn ít ỏi tôi kiếm được trước khi rời thành phố lên một cái bệ đá, có lẽ là cái bể nước cũ, và ngồi lên đó. Ăn chút đã, rồi vừa cầm ống nhòm, vừa quan sát xung quanh. Tòa nhà này không cao lắm, nhưng lại vừa đủ để có thể quan sát đủ con đường dẫn vào thành phố cũng như các khu vực xung quanh, đề phòng có kẻ tiến vào. Một điểm phục kích khá đẹp cho các tay bắn tỉa. Tuy nhiên, tôi chỉ có một thanh kiếm gỗ, và một khẩu súng cũng mua ở bãi phế liệu, thêm cái khiên là ba trang bị chiến đấu. Một khẩu colt Python cũ, sát thương trung bình khá, không quá hào nhoáng nhưng độ bền vẫn cao và đạn dược đầy đủ. Ít nhất giờ tôi cũng không phải học làm Kirito, lao vào cầm kiếm gỗ chém nhau với đạn nữa. Anh ta có kiếm laze, còn tôi có một cái kiếm gỗ, thêm khiên, không ăn thua. Gì thì gì, sao tên Kamek này ngủ đông hay sao mà lâu vậy chứ?

Tôi đang mất kiên nhẫn. Trời đã quá trưa, chút đồ ăn cũng sẽ giữ tôi sống không đói qua được hôm nay, nhưng tình thế bí bách hiện tại của tôi thì lại chẳng hứa hẹn gì ngày mai. Ngồi không mà mắt cứ phải căng ra tìm kiếm xem có kẻ địch nào ở gần không làm tôi phát ngán. Tuy nhiên, trước khi tôi kịp bỏ đi kiếm chỗ ngủ qua ngày, tôi chợt lạnh cả người. Có một "vài" bóng đen đang xuất hiện ở phía xa. Xe bọc thép, xe ủi dọn đường đầy đủ. Chúng dẹp hết đống xe trên đường cao tốc tiến vào. Có một toàn đi trước, súng ống đầy đủ lăm lăm tiến tới. Trên xe, cờ và tay của chúng đều có một kí hiệu. Một chiếc đầu lâu trên nền đen với hai khẩu súng bắt chéo và một vài kí tự khó hiểu khác. Nhưng biểu tượng đó là chúng.

Guild lớn mạnh nhất và cũng là guild duy nhất có một game master làm chủ guild, shadow hunters. Khoan đã. Shadow hunters là guild trực thuộc do một game master đúng đầu. Chẳng nhẽ kẻ săn lùng tôi chính là tên chủ guild này? Chưa kết luận được. Nhưng tôi có thể kết luận một điều rằng, cả cái guild hơn 100 thành viên của chúng đang kéo tới đây.

Suy nghĩ chút lại đã! Sao một guild trực thuộc do game master làm chủ lại biết tôi ở cái thành phố bỏ hoang này? Và tại sao chúng lại kéo đủ cả guild đến đây thế này? Cả cí guild đấy phải cỡ một đạo quân, mạnh hơn bát cứ guild nào trong game, mà lại tham gia nhiệm vụ săn người, và là nhóm tiên phong thế này. Tôi có thể kết luận nhanh, tên chủ guild là kẻ đang săn tìm tôi. Chỉ có hắn có thể truy cập vào hệ thống dò tìm người chơi, và như tôi thấy, các game master có vẻ đã dùng lối thoát hiểm riêng để thoát ra khỏi game, nhưng tên game master này vẫn ở trong game, vẫn điều khiển guild, và vẫn đang săn tìm tôi. Giả thuyết này lại dẫn đến một kết luận thứ hai, hắn có dính líu cực kì mật thiết đến cuộc tấn công. Vì nếu game master có lối thoát riêng để ra khỏi game thì cũng có thể truy cập ngược lại vào game, và nếu đã vào game nhưng thay vì tìm cách giải quyết vấn đề, lại tìm cách săn tìm tôi, một kẻ đang cố giải quyết vấn đề, thì chỉ có thể kết luận rằng, game master điều khiển guild này, kẻ đang đăng nhập vào game, game master duy nhất trong game hiện tại có liên quan, thậm chí là kẻ đã tấn công. Nhưng tại sao lại là lúc này? Tại sao hắn lại lộ mặt với tôi? Tôi chưa biết, nhưng chắc chắn có chuyện với nhóm Kamek rồi! Đó là lý do vì sao mà tôi không thể liên lạc được.

Đối phó chuyện đó sau, giờ tôi có vấn đề lớn hơn cần lo đây. Cả một đạo quân đang tiến vào thành phố bỏ hoang. Và chúng đã bắt đầu tản ra rồi, lệnh mà tôi nghe được từ trên cao này chỉ có đơn giản là: Tìm và giết Cheater. ĐÚng rồi. Nếu chết, tôi sẽ hồi sinh ở sảnh đăng nhập, và chắc hẳn có cả một nhóm ở đó, chờ sẵn để tóm tôi. Vì vậy…

"Mục tiêu 1: Không chết." Tôi lẩm bẩm, dùng một chiếc bút máy tặng kèm lúc mua thức ăn viết lên cảnh tay

"Mục tiêu 2: Tìm tên game master!"

Viết nhanh xong, tôi kéo ống tay áo xuống, thực thể hóa tất cả những gì tôi có trong người. Khẩu súng colt Python, Thanh kiếm gỗ và cái đồng hồ có thể tại ra tấm khiên năng lượng dùng để đỡ đạn. Đến giờ cao điểm rồi. Không dùng cầu thang chính nữa, mà trèo hẳn ra ngoài, ở mặt phía trong tòa nhà. Nhảy xuống thang thoát hiểm và lao xuống con hẻm phía sau. Giờ là cuộc đi săn của tôi! Không trốn tránh nữa, đánh thẳng mặt, chơi khô máu thôi!

…

Nhóm chúng tôi là nhóm tiên phong. Guild Shadow hunters đã nhận lệnh trực tiếp từ Game master, truy lùng kẻ cheater dám xâm phạm lãnh địa trò chơi của chúng tôi bằng mấy cái thủ thuật bẩn thỉu, phủ nhận hết những công sức cày cuốc của chúng tôi. Những kẻ cheater như thế đáng phải bị trừng phạt, và hôm nay, chúng tôi sẽ là kẻ trừng phạt hắn.

Mấy ngày trước, có một bản big update vào đúng lúc cuộc thi đấu súng hàng tháng đang diễn ra, và vô tình nó gặp trục trặc khiến cho cả sân đấu bị xóa. Hiện các game master đang làm việc để tìm ra vấn đề. Nhưng có vài điểm mới ở bản big update, đó là thời gian chênh lệch giữa thực và ảo lớn hơn, bây giờ 24 giờ trong thế giới ảo chỉ kéo dài có bốn giờ ngoài thế giới thực, nghĩa là có thêm thời gian cày, điều mà những game thủ ham mê cày cuốc như chúng tôi rất thích. Và đó cũng là lý do vì sao chúng tôi lại ghét tên cheater, mới nhận ngay lệnh của game master để truy tìm hắn. Ngoài thay đổi về cân bằng thời gian thì cũng có vài người gặp trục trặc khi ra-vào game hay không quen với thay đổi thời gian, và khu vực sân đấu cũng không còn nên các game master khác đã đăng xuất hết cả để sửa chữa nên người chơi cũng được khuyến nghị hạn chế tối đa việc đăng xuất và bên công ti sẽ hỗ trợ chi phí, coi như là được chơi game thực tế ảo gần như miễn phí. Chỉ còn lại một người, đó cũng là trưởng guild của chúng tôi, Utsuro, người hiện đang phải quản lý toàn bộ hệ thống của game để những game master khác có thể dành thời gian sửa chữa các bug của game. Và do vậy, anh ấy không thể dành thời gian để săn cheater được, vì vậy, chúng tôi đã xung phong.

Theo thông tin chúng tôi có được, cheater kia có tên là Sakata Kintoki(suýt làm cả lũ cười phá lên vì cái tên) và có cái gương mặt buồn ngủ, tóc bạc xoăn rối tung(một lần nữa, cười thành tiếng) với trang bị hiện tại, theo như game master truy dấu được, chỉ gồm bộ quần áo bình thường, không có tính tăng giáp hay tạo khiên như áo giáp chống đạn, và một khẩu súng Colt. Tuy nhiên, có hai trang bị mà hệ thống hoàn toàn không thể nhận dạng, đó là một chiếc khiên trong suốt và một thanh kiếm. Dù luôn phải đề phòng về việc cheat game, tuy nhiên chúng tôi lại không hề phải lo sợ vì hắn không dùng các mã cheat gây ảnh hưởng đến môi trường hay người chơi khác, mà chỉ đơn thuần là cheat trang bị, gồm có hai trang bị mà máy tính không thể nhận dạng và chỉ số cá nhân. Chỉ số cá nhân, từ sức mạnh, tốc độ, phản xạ…đều cao bất thường, và không một người bình thường nào vào game, với cơ chế random chỉ số theo thông số ngoài đời thực, có được cả. Và nếu có, cả thế giới này cũng chỉ có thể có vài người, đó là những người đứng đầu D.K, được biết đến như là những anh hùng mạnh nhất trong số các anh hùng, dù bản thân họ bị chính phủ coi như khủng bố. Nhưng với chỉ số cao, một kẻ gà mờ hay trung thủ, bán chuyên sẽ cực kì khó thích nghi, và việc có chỉ số cao bất thường thực ra lại là điểm thiệt của hắn nếu không biết tận dụng.

Tuy nhiên, chúng đôi thực sự đã đánh giá thấp hắn. hắn không phải một tên nghiệp dư, cũng chẳng phải cao thủ trong game…những gì tôi giáp mặt, đội sáu người của chúng tôi, đội tiên phong phải đối mặt…đó, không thể nào khác được, là một sát thủ chuyên nghiệp thực sự với vũ khí chỉ vỏn vẹn là một thanh kiếm gỗ. Hai người bọn tôi đi trước, dùng blaster chuyên dụng để bắn tầm gần và shotgun nữa. Nếu phải bắn giáp mặt thì họ có thể loại được bất kì kẻ cản đường nào, nhưng đó là nếu họ được bắn.

Con hẻm trước mặt tối tăm và hẹp, hai bên là thùng gỗ và gạch đá ngổn ngang. Họ đi trước. Nhưng quả thực cả bọn đã không thể hiểu nổi chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Chỉ vỏn vẹn trong chưa đầy một cái chớp mặt, gã cầm Blaster đi đầu đã bị đánh văng ngược lại, thanh máu cạn một mạch đến vạch đỏ. Anh bạn cầm Shotgun phản xạ nhanh, nhưng cũng không kịp. Từ góc khuất sau một chiếc thùng rác lớn, tên cheater tóc bạc bất ngờ lao ra, khẩu shotgun chưa kịp chĩa vào hắn thì lưỡi kiếm gỗ đã đâm rất mạnh, tôi nghe được cả tiếng thanh kiếm gỗ đâm xuyên qua, tiếng cơ thể người đồng đội của tôi tan thành từng mảnh. Dù biết anh ta sẽ hồi sinh tại cổng đăng nhập thôi, nhưng tôi vẫn hoảng sợ. Thực sự hoảng sợ ấy! Vì hắn vừa hạ một đồng đội của tôi, người còn lại thì thương nặng. Thanh kiếm gỗ ấy là thứ gì vậy. Rõ ràng chỉ số của nó rất bình thường mà, chỉ có loại(như: cũ, thường, hiếm, cực hiếm, huyền thoại) là không xác…định…chẳng nhẽ nó thuộc loại mà ngay cả máy tính cũng không đo đạc được sao? Hai người tuyến trên của tôi ngay lập tức lao lên, che cho anh bạn cầm blaster bị thương nặng, hai khẩu súng trường liên thanh đã lên đạn sẵn xả đạn liên hồi. nhưng hắn nhanh quá. Hắn dùng cái thùng rác làm điểm tựa, lao lên rất nhanh và từ cái đồng hồ điện tử màu trắng bạc đeo trên tay, ánh sáng tỏa ra hình tròn, tạo thành một tấm khiên tròn chỉ đủ che phía trước hắn. Nhưng hắn nhanh tới mức chạy cả trên tường, hai anh bạn phía trước dù rất nhanh, nhưng làn đạn mà họ xả ra cũng không thể theo kịp hắn. Chúng chỉ bắn tung tóe những bức tường gạch hai bên khiến bụi và gạch vụn mù mịt mà không thể theo kịp bước di chuyển của hắn. Và hắn chạy như một thần chết màu bạc lạnh lùng, lao vụt qua bức trường trên đầu họ rồi lao xuống. Chỉ có vài viên đạn cuối bắt kịp được thì lại bị tấm khiên đánh văng đi hết cả. Hắn không phải con người. Và cái khoảng khắc hắn lao xuống từ trên cao ấy gợi lại cảm giác một thiên thần tàn ác đang xà xuống…

Nguyên cả tấm khiên đập vào đầu, một người bị choáng nặng. Thanh kiếm gỗ chém mạnh xuống đánh văng anh bạn thứ hai lại. Tôi và cô gái liên lạc đi sau cùng của đoàn không thể đứng nhìn nữa. Tôi rút khẩu súng trường còn cô ta rút khẩu súng lục ra. Nhưng chúng tôi không kịp bắn. Anh bạn bị choáng che tầm bắn, và lớp bụi từ một bức tường vừa đổ sụp xuống khiến cả hai đều không thấy gì cả. Và cũng chưa kịp thấy gì…

"Hasagi!"

Có lẽ đó là câu cửa miệng của một kiếm sĩ khi tung ra cú đòn kết liễu của mình. Bởi vì tôi cũng không thể làm gì hơn khi thấy cô gái liên lạc bên cạnh gục xuống, lưỡi kiếm đến từ phía sau đánh thẳng vào lưng, một cú chí mạng rất mạnh rút sạch cả cây máu. Và tôi đã bỏ chạy. Chạy thục mạng, thậm chí còn không biết mình đang đi đâu nữa. Chỉ biết rằng sau đó vài giây là bóng tối, màn hình hiển thị đúng một dòng chữ oan nghiệt

"You're dead!"

…

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Tôi hỏi tên liên lạc bên cạnh

"Chúng ta vừa mất liên lạc với sáu đội tiên phong!" hắn nói, vẻ hoảng hốt hiện rõ

"Gửi đội tấn công và đội súng nặng vào ngay!"

"Bốn đội hỗ trợ vào sau đó cũng lần lượt mất liên lạc hết cả!"

"Ở đâu?"

Tôi hỏi, mất kiêm nhẫn hoàn toàn. Mang tiếng là phó guild, phục vụ dưới Utsuro nên được giao trọng tách chính lần này. Nhưng…toàn bộ chuyện này…thật điên rồ! Chuyện gì thế này? Cái quái gì đang xảy ra?!

"HẮN Ở ĐÂU?"

Tôi gầm lên. NHưng cái vẻ mặt tên liên lạc trắng bệch…

"M-m-m…" Hắn không nói lên lời, phải mất một lúc mới nói được một từ hoàn thiện

"Mọi nơi…"

…

…

Băng qua làn đạn, tôi lao tới, như một thiên thần bạc tàn ác, mất đi lòng nhân ái, tôi vung thanh kiếm. Đó là một câu tôi nhớ được, mở đầu ca khúc "A cruel angel thesis". Và quả thực, tôi đang làm điều đó đây.

Hệ thống đường đạn dự đoán đáng lẽ ra chỉ dành cho những người chơi muốn đối phó với lính bắn tỉa, vì nếu đấu với súng trường, liên thanh ở cự li gần và trung bình, thứ đó vô dụng, hiện chỉ cho có thôi. Đó là với người chơi có tốc độ và phản xạ thấp. Còn tôi á? Đang tự hiểu tại sao Kirito lại bá đạo khi dùng kiếm đấu súng. Tôi lướt giữa làn đàn, thân người chúi hẳn về phía trước, đúng dáng chạy của nhẫn giả để hạn chế tối đa lực cản của gió và cũng giảm tối đa vùng bị ảnh hưởng bởi cơn mưa đạn này. Những chùm tia đỏ chĩa quanh như một khu rừng những sợi chỉ đỏ thẳng tắp vậy. Tôi vẫn nghe tiếng thanh kiếm gỗ của mình chặn những viên đạn đang lao tới, môi mím chặt, cầu chúa mình không chém trượt. Tôi đang hoạt động hoàn toàn theo những bản năng vốn có từ thời còn hoạt động ngầm. Phía trước có khoảng tám tên. Nhóm thứ sáu tiến vào rồi đấy. Khu phố hoang mà tôi chọn là một con đường khá rộng, hai bên là những tòa nhà đổ nát, và bên dưới có rất nhiều tảng đá lớn cũng như những chiếc xe cũ, hỏng nằm lộn xộn, cực kì thuận lợi để tránh đạn. Tám tên kia đứng từ trên cao, xả đạn liên tục xuống. Nó như một cơn mữa rào vậy, dội xuống những chiếc xe hỏng, những tảng đá, mảng bê tông lớn rơi xuống con đường. Nhưng đánh trúng tôi ư? Còn xem đã. Chúng bắn ác quá khiến bụi mù mịt, lại có quả bom khói tôi cướp được và cho nố ban nãy nữa. Chiến trường hiện giờ đang mù mịt. Cực kì dễ di chuyển cho tôi.

Trời đang về trưa và chuyển bóng chiều, cuộc đi săn của lũ shadow hunters chắc chắn đang kéo quá dài so với những gì chúng dự đoán. Còn tôi thì không có gì phải lo lắng. về căn bản, tôi đã hiểu được vì sao mọi chuyện trong trò chơi vẫn bình thường được kể từ sau biến cố lớn rồi. Và đặc biệt là những người chơi khi đăng xuất sẽ không hoàn toàn đăng xuất, mà có lẽ được đưa vào một hệ thống mô phỏng khác, dựa trên kí ức của họ, và lừa họ rằng đó là thực để không ai biết về những gì đang diễn ra ở thế giới thực. Và cả khung thời gian nữa. Chỉ cần chính khung thời gian liên tục thôi, và có vẻ cả những người chơi cũng bị, bằng một cách nào đó, xóa nhòa các ranh giới và khái niệm về thời gian. Hoặc chỉ đơn giản: tẩy não. Đó cũng là công nghệ quá quen thuộc rồi, chẳng có gì lạ. và tôi có thể chắc chắn, Utsuro-Game master và chủ guild của Shadow hunters chính là kẻ tấn côn mà tôi cần tìm. Tôi không biết hắn là ai, nhưng muốn gặp hắn thì phải qua mặt được đám lâu la này đã.

Nhanh như thần chết băng qua làn khói, tôi lướt rất nhanh ra sau một chiếc xe buýt. Đám kia mất dấu tôi và cũng có vẻ bắt đầu thấy thấm vì xả đạn vô tội vạ rồi. Chúng ngừng xả đạn, đeo thêm bộ kính vào và nhảy xuống khỏi chỗ tập kích, bắt đầu đi lùng sục tôi giữa những chiếc xe hỏng, tay cầm chắc những khẩu súng trường. Ít nhất thì giờ cũng không phải tốn công tiếp cận rồi. Lũ cá đã tự mò đến lưới.

"Gaah!"

Tên đầu tiên. Một cú bổ bằng lưỡi kiếm gỗ thẳng vào thái dương, chí mạng, rút sạch thanh máu. Và tiện thay, khẩu súng trường. Tôi túm lấy nó, lao lên tiếp. Bỷ tên còn lại bất ngờ, không hiểu nổi chuyện gì xảy ra nữa.

"Á!"

Tội nghiệp nữa game thủ thích súng ống bị dọa giật mình. Đứa thứ hai! Lần này chỉ đơn giản là nguyên cái báng súng đập vào mặt thôi, nhưng bất tỉnh nhân sự vì hoảng với chết thì cũng không hơn nhau là mấy.

"Đến đây!"

Tên đồng đội phát hiện ra tôi. Hắn có khẩu súng trường với băng đạn khủng, sẵn sàng xả một cơn mưa đạn vào mặt tôi. Sáu nòng cơ à? Ơ nhưng mà nhóc này, nó mất vài giây để bắt đầu xoay được nòng và xả đạn đấy, Thêm nữa, nó nặng và chậm chán.

VỤT!

Tôi lướt trên bức tường ngay bên cạnh hắn, vụt lên không trung trong một cú nhảy. Và đúng như dự đoán, khẩu súng khủng ấy không thể nhấc lên cao được mà bắn.

Và lần này, khẩu súng trường tôi cướp được xả nguyên một làn đạn thẳng xuống người hắn. Tên thứ ba.

ĐOÀNG!

Viên đạn súng ngắm bắn chỉ sượt ra sau lưng tôi chút. Tôi lao xuống đất, lăn lộn mấy vòng trước khi lao ra nấp sau một chiếc xe hơi. May mà tên ở phía bên kia đường bắn trượt. Hắn lên nòng lại rất nhanh và lại vào tư thế bắn. Và bốn tên còn lại cũng chầm chậm di chuyển lại. Chúng ép góc được tôi kìa. Nhưng trước hết, phải bình tình. Trên chiến trường này, mười giây cũng là cả một quãng thời gian dài. Và tôi đợi cũng đúng khoảng đấy, và rồi

"Hah!"

Hô thật lớn, ném khẩu súng trường bọc trong một mảnh dài vải xé từ cái áo tên bị hạ đầu tiên ra phía sau, đủ cao để nó bay được và kéo thêm một cái đuôi bay đủ rộng. Và đúng như dự đoán, với tâm lý nặng khi ba đồng đội bị hạ chóng vánh, hắn đã vội vã nổ súng, chính xác hơn là cướp cò do bị bất ngờ. Tên bắn tỉa đã bị cướp cò và viên đạn bay ra phía sau. Tôi cũng đã xác định được phía trước tôi, sau chiếc xe có gì. Vì vậy…

"Gah!"

Tên thứ tư dính trọn cú đá của tôi lúc tôi phi ra, và trước khi hắn kịp định thần lại, đồng đội của hắn đã nổ súng. Một lần nữa, những đường đạn dự đoán hướng tới tôi.Tên bắn tỉa chưa kịp nạp đạn, ba tên còn lại đồng loạt dương súng lên. Nhưng cách đó có một tảng đá lớn. Vì vậy, tôi kéo áo tên thứ tư, ném hắn về phía trước và lao thật nhanh, sao cho đúng hướng hắn ngã.

Tên thứ tư bị đạn của đồng đội bắn cho ra bã, còn tôi bình an. Ba viên duy nhất không trúng cái bia đỡ đạn miễn phí thì tôi dùng kiếm gạt hết ra rồi. Và tôi một lần nữa, biến mất vào làn khói.

Tên bắn tỉa đã di chuyển khỏi vị trí cũ. Nhưng đó cũng là lúc mà ba đồng đội còn sót lại của hắn lĩnh đũ. Hắn không di chuyển, mà chạy thục mạng khi nghe thấy tiếng "lộc cộc" của thanh kiếm gỗ dập văng những viên đạn ra. Rồi lần lượt, từng tiếng hét báo hiệu đồng đội bị hạ. Hắn chạy vào trong một tòa nhà đổ nát, có vẻ như một cửa hàng cũ, nhảy vào trong và nấp sau quầy tiếp tân. Rồi hắn kiểm tra lại danh sách đồng đội. Hơn một trăm thành viên kéo đến cái thành phố chết tiệt này mà những cái tên còn sáng chỉ còn bằng một nửa số những cái tên đã "tắt điện". hắn run lập cập, ôm đầu, bắt đầu cầu nguyện. Chuyện gì thế này? Đó chỉ là một tên cheater tầm thường với cheat trang bị và chỉ số thôi mà? Hắn đâu thể gây ảnh hưởng đến người chơi khác? Làm sao? Chẳng nhẽ hắn là cao thủ thật?

Hắn chợt nhớ ra, lúc trò chơi mới mở cửa, cũng có một người chơi đăng nhập và nhận được những chỉ số trên trời ngay từ lúc đầu, và kĩ năng của người đó thì phải nói là thượng thừa. Và có cả tin đồn rằng người đó là một điệp viên, một số khác thì lại nói là sát thủ chuyên nghiệp, và một số lại là thành viên của D.K vào game để kiểm tra. Chẳng nhẽ là người chơi đó. Hắn vẫn còn nhớ cái tên mà ngươi chơi đó lấy mà. Là "T-8000". Nhưng…

…

…

"Anh là ai? Không phải là một lập trình viên bình thường do Insight cử đến đúng không?"

"À! Gã đó giờ đang say giấc dưới kho rồi. Đây chỉ là hóa trang thôi"

"Vậy…?"

"Tech. ĐỘi trưởng đội công nghệ thông tin. Trực thuộc D.K. Chính xác là cựu đội trưởng nên đừng có gọi anh là hạ cấp của thằng Mèo là được."

Tôi đang nhớ lại. Quá khứ là một bóng ma đáng sợ, cơn ác mộng tệ nhất mà tôi có thể mường tượng ra. Còn cha tôi lại là những giấc mơ đẹp nhất mà tôi có thể nhớ được. Ông ấy đã nói gì đó. Bóng hình đứng sau chiếc xích đu, đung đưa thân hình bé nhỏ của tôi, gương mặt gầy gò nhìn những nắm đất tôi nặn chẳng thành hình dạng… Và trong một khoảnh khắc vô tình, trước mắt tôi, cả khu phố nơi tôi sống hiện ra, đúng như những gì xuất hiện trong những giấc mơ của tôi. Có ai đó đang với tới tôi.


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter.

Part 9.

Toàn bộ lực lượng của Shadow hunter đã bị quét sạch. Tôi thó được một chiếc máy liên lạc của Shadow hunter, và máy quét chỉ còn một đốm sáng duy nhất. Kẻ duy nhất còn lại. Phó guild, Gumon. Về cơ bản, hắn chỉ đứng sau mỗi Utsuro, nên có lẽ hắn sẽ giải thích giúp tôi được vài thứ đấy. Đầu tiên là vị trí của tên game master Utsuro.

Vị trí là trên con đường cao tốc bỏ hoang, nơi tôi đi vào, nhưng ở mộ khu vực thoáng hơn. Tôi đã quan sát được, đó là một khu vực rộng, thoáng, không có nhiều vật cản lắm. Một nhân vật cao lớn, tóc ngắn, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn trong bộ đồ quân phục kèm áo chống đạn và đeo một cặp kính đen đang nhìn vào máy quét. CŨng không khó nhằn lắm. Tôi vẫn còn bảy viên đạn và cái kiếm gỗ vẫn rất vững, chưa có vẻ gì là sứt mẻ cả, dù đã vụt bay thanh máu của không biết bao nhiêu người chơi rồi. Hắn, Gumon, chẳng có vẻ gì là sợ hãi hay hoảng sợ cả. Thay vào đó, hắn đang chờ. Chờ tôi. Một tin nhắn mới được gửi đi lúc trước vào tất cả các thiết bị liên lạc khác của thành viên trong guild, một lời thách thức tới trực tiếp tôi. Nên có thể hắn rất giỏi, tự tin hơn tôi hoặc ngu hết thuốc chữa. Tôi thì thích cái đầu tiên hơn.

Chỉ mất vài phút để xuống khỏi chỗ quan sát, chạy bộ thêm chút nữa là tới đường cao tốc. NHưng tôi vẫn nên thận trọng thì hơn. Có gì đó không ổn, tôi cảm nhận được vậy, và cũng có gì đó mờ ám. Tên Gumon này, và cả Utsuro…một cái tên nghe rất quen và cảm giác cũng rất gần.

Gumon đứng chờ. Hắn rất bình tĩnh. Tên phó guild trước đã thất bại rồi. Đó là lý do hắn ở đây. Toàn bộ thành viên guild đã bị quét sạch chỉ trong vài giờ săn đuổi. Và trời đã bắt đầu đổ bóng chiều. Thời gian trong game, theo chỉnh sửa của chính Utsuro, đã thay đổi rất nhiều. Và hắn chẳng cần gì phải vội. Phía trước hắn, cuối con đường, một bóng đen nhô lên phía sau đống tàn tích của thành phố, lớn dần thành một con người. Trong bộ đồ gần như là của thường dân, thêm chiếc áo khoác có mũ trùm che kín đầu, cậu ta tiến tới. Sataka Kintoki, người chơi bị cho là đã sử dụng cheat, gian lận và đang bị hầu hết mọi người chơi trong game săn đuổi đã xuất hiện. Nhưng cậu ta vừa quét sạch một guild hùng mạnh nhất trò chơi trong vài giờ trong game. Gumon cười nửa miệng. Hắn ta thực ra đã biết rồi, và hắn cũng biết rõ chuyện gì đang diễn ra trong trò chơi này. Cái bóng đen, đối thru của hắn, tiến lại gần. Rồi một chàng trai cao lêu nghêu với mái tóc quăn bạc xuất hiện, cách hắn cỡ hơn trăm mét. Hắn suýt nữa cười khi hệ thống hỗ trợ tầm nhìn zoom cái mặt người chơi lên. Rõ ràng là nhái một nhân vật truyện tranh rất bẩn bực mà hắn biết, nhưng giờ không phải là lúc đùa. Kẻ này vừa quét sạch Guild của hắn chỉ với một thanh kiếm gỗ đấy, và đó cũng là sự đáng sợ của nhân vật truyện tranh mà hắn đang nghĩ đến. KHông ai biết anh ta có thể làm những gì, và hắn cũng không thể biết người chơi trước mặt hắn có thể làm gì. Đó là một cheater ư? Hắn biết rõ là không. Kẻ đứng trước mặt hắn không hề cheat, toàn bộ chỉ số đó, thậm chí ngay cả thanh kiếm gỗ kia, đều được chính hệ thống trò chơi này ban cho dựa theo những thông số mà nó đo được từ chính người chơi kia.

Nhưng giờ không phải lúc do dự hay chờ đợi, hắn muốn tự tay đánh bại kẻ đáng sợ kia trong trò chơi này thay vì sử dụng quyền hạn của mình. Và khi Kintoki gục ngã, hắn sẽ nói cho cậu ta biết sự thật về chuyện gì đang thực sự diễn ra.

Chuẩn bị rồi. Khoảng cách còn khoảng 50 mét nữa, nhưng có lẽ nên khai hỏa trước.

Gumon rút cùng lúc hai khẩu súng lục ra, đưa lên, bắn. Hai khẩu súng khai hỏa cùng lúc. Đây chính là vũ khí chính của hắn, vì hắn nghĩ là sẽ ngầu lắm, nên chỉ số cũng cao. Tuy nhiên, hắn thấy Kintoki rút thanh kiếm gỗ, vào tư thế và chỉ vung một lần. Rồi một tiếng kim loại va chạm, không phải, là hai tiếng cùng lúc. Và chiếc biển chỉ đường bằng kim loại phía sau Kintoki thủng hai lỗ.

"Đối thủ khó nhằn đây..."

Tôi lẩm bẩm. Hắn sử dụng hai súng, giống đứa bạn cũ của tôi. Nếu một thì việc đọc chuyển động và đỡ đạn sẽ dễ hơn, nhưng hai thì hơi khó. Và theo tôi thấy thì hắn thuận hai tay, càng khó đối phó. Tôi vừa phải bình tĩnh đánh bật cả hai viên đạn của hắn. KHông được phép lơ là, hoảng sợ hay hưng phấn. Hắn là kẻ cuối cùng rồi, kẻ chỉ đứng sau Utsuro trong guild. Giờ tôi phải hạ hắn.

Tên này không giống đám kia, không dễ xơi chút nào. Cảm giác hắn như một quân nhân lâu năm, vật lộn ngoài chiến trường hơn là một game thủ tầm thường chơi trò này.

Không có nhiều thời gian suy nghĩ hay trò chuyện đâu, cự li gần và hắn sử dụng hai khẩu súng lục, cực tốt trong cận chiến nên đường đạn dự đoán sẽ là thứ xa xỉ. Còn tôi thì không giữ khoảng cách được, tôi không còn súng.

"Thôi thì liều."

Đã làm đến nước này rồi, không còn đường rút nữa đâu.

"Gaah!" TÔi vụt lên, tay nắm chắc thanh kiếm gỗ, tay còn lại sẵn sàng đưa lên kích hoạt tấm khiên năng lượng bất cứ lúc nào. Nó đã cứu tôi không ít lần, và hi vọng, lần này cũng vậy.

50 mét. Không chờ đợi gì nữa, hắn, Gumon, lao tới tôi, hai khẩu súng xả đạn luân phiên, liên tục.Tôi vừa chạy, vừa lách người né những viên bị lệch tâm do cả hai người chơi đang lao vào, dùng thanh kiếm gạt phăng những viên đạn trực diện nguy hiểm. Đường đạn dự đoán đang ngắn gần và càng ngày càng chi chít, nguy hiểm. Còn hai mươi mét, hắn vừa thay đạn rất nhanh. Cả tốc độ xả đạn lẫn thay đạn đều rất nhanh. Hắn có vẻ sử dụng rất thành thục loại súng lục tự động này. Thêm việc thuận hai tay nữa nên việc dùng hai súng lại càng dễ. Tôi tranh thủ khoảnh khắc thay đạn ngắn ngủi để bứt tốc lao tới, cố gắng tiếp cận hắn thật nhanh, nhưng đồng thời cũng tự đặt bản thân vào thế nguy hiểm.

12 mét. Đường đạn dự đoán đang vô dụng dần. Tôi chỉ còn có thể phụ thuộc vào trực giác. Viên đạn vụt qua vành tai vẫn còn rát.

Gumon chuyển khóa an toàn về dạng từng viên một và giảm tối đa số đạn hắn ở khoảng cách gần, thay vào đó, hắn đang lao hăng hơn và những cú bắn càng ngày càng hiểm. Tôi không thể lách nhẹ nữa rồi mà hoàn toàn phải dựa vào phản xạ vốn có để đánh chúng.

4 mét. Khoảng cách có như không. Tấm khiên đã đỡ cho tôi hai viên chí mạng giữa ngực, thanh kiếm đập văng viên đạn ngắm vào giữa trán. Chẳng có chỗ nào để bắn trượt hay bị gạt nữa rồi. Bây giờ hoặc không bao giờ!

"Haahh!"

Tôi lao vào, khoảng cách năm mét với một bước nhảy chỉ còn chưa đến một bước chân. Dùng một cột đèn đổ ngang giữa đường làm bệ phóng, tôi lao vụt lên không, tấm khiên che gần hết thân người, húc thẳng tới, Gumon ngay lập tức thu tay bắn, dùng vai đỡ cú tông đó, Tôi đẩy hắn ngược lại. ĐÚng là ở khoảng cách gần mới thấy nhân vật của tôi thật bé so với cái thân hình đồ sộ mà nhân vật của hắn sở hữu. Tuy nhiên, như mọi khi, tấm khiên luôn làm tôi vướng tay. Dùng kiếm bao năm nhưng chưa một lần dùng nổi khiên, vì thế, tôi thu nó lại. Gumon đang nhảy ngược lại, cố giữ khoảng cách. Nhưng hắn càng lùi, tôi càng lao lên, hăn hơn. hắn bắn, những viên đạn loạn xạ, không còn chính xác như trước. Rõ ràng, phía sau gương mặt lạnh như thép kia, hắn đang bắt đầu mất bình tĩnh.

Điều đầu tiên trong một kèo đấu tay đôi khi bạn thua thiệt về thể hình là vô hiệu hóa tầm nhìn. Tôi dùng kiếm đánh bật những cú bắn của Gumon. Trong một khoảng khắc khi cả hai họng súng của hắn đều không thể với tới những điểm chí mạng, tôi, với thân bé nhỏ gần như khuất phía dưới, bật lên thật nhanh, lưỡi kiếm gỗ đâm thẳng.

RẮC!

Phản xạ của hắn rất tốt, lưỡi kiếm gỗ đâm sượt qua bên mắt, khiến chiếc kính đen hắn đeo gãy gụn, rơi xuống. Nhưng hắn cũng nổ súng, có lẽ gần như cướp cò hơn. Viên đạn sượt qua bên má tôi, để lại một vệt đỏ sáng. Hiệu ứng máu của trò chơi này không được làm kĩ nên chỉ có vật, một vệt đỏ. Vạch máu của tôi không sụt đáng kể, của hắn cũng vậy. Nhưng rõ ràng đó là một thoáng giật mình của hắn. Hắn lên gối mạnh, hất văng tôi ra. Nhưng cánh tay tôi đã đỡ gần hết lực cú lên gối. Đúng là thân hình cao to có lợi thế hơn, nhưng đó là còn tùy tình huống, và cái của tôi không nằm trong số đó. Hắn nạp đạn rất nhanh, nhưng đạn vừa khớp khay, tôi đã vụt đến, vung kiếm chém liền mấy đường. Hắn đưa tay lên chắn, bị đẩy lùi lại.

"Hah!"

Hắn dùng toàn lực, đẩy lưỡi kiếm ra khiến tôi bị lỡ đà. Súng đưa lên rất nhanh, bắn ở cự li gần.

CHOANG!

Tấm khiên đã phát huy tác dụng, nhưng lực bắn ở quá gần khiến tôi loạng choạng lùi lại. Lần này là Gumon phản công. Hắn lao tới, cố gắng tiếp cận ở khoảng cách vừa phải nhất và nhả đạn. Bắn liền ba bốn phát. Và lần này, hắn nhắm những chỗ xa nhau để đảm bảo tấm khiên không che hết được. Nhưng tôi ghét khiên. Ngay lập tức những đường kiếm nhanh nhất có thể của mình và những viên đạn bị đánh văng, găm xuống đường hoặc vào những chiếc xe hỏng bị dạt sang hai bên. Hắn vẫn không ngừng, bắn tới, vừa bắn vừa lùi lại. Nhưng tôi đã làm việc này quá quen rồi. Tôi chém đạn và chỉ những viên nhắm vào mình, vì có vẻ như hắn đang bắn lệch rất nhiều. Cho tới khi cả hai khẩu súng của hắn cùng hết đạn.

Gumon đang tức giận, hay cũng có thể là hoảng loạn. Tôi không biết nữa. Mặt hắn đỏ gay. Hắn thay đạn, nhanh hơn trước, và một lần nữa, đưa súng lên bắn. Không gian, thời gian, mọi thứ như đứng lại chờ tôi. Tôi lao tới, chém thẳng vào cánh tay hắn khiến một khẩu súng vỡ vụn thành từng mảnh trước khi rơi xuống đất. Nhưng hắn cũng chẳng vừa, đánh trả với một cú bắn rất nhanh. Phản xạ trả đòn thần tốc nhưng lại nằm trong tính toán. Chuôi kiếm gỗ đỡ được viên đạn, làm nó bắn văng ra, sượt qua má tôi.

Xoay người rất nhanh né viên tiếp theo, tôi theo đà, chém xoáy chéo lên, cố gắng đánh trúng khẩu súng còn lại.

Hắn rất nhanh lùi lại, né cú chém, chấp nhận lùi bước để không bị mất súng. Tay kia của hắn vòng ra sau lưng, rút một thanh kiếm ánh sáng ra, chém tới. Tôi dùng kiếm đỡ được.

Gumon đưa súng lên, bắn tiếp. Nhưng tôi đã kịp đạp hắn ra, khiến hắn không thể ngắm bắn nổi. Tôi lao lên, cố chớp thời cơ. Nhưng đối thủ của tôi cũng phản xạ nhanh không kém. Hắn dùng kiếm ánh sáng đánh kiếm gỗ. Và nếu vũ khí của tôi không thuộc dạng đặc biệt thì có khi tôi thua lâu rồi. Hắn đỡ được cú chém ngang, đưa súng lên bắn trả. Tôi cũng gạt được kiếm hắn ra, một lần nữa chém viên đạn lệch đi, sượt sang rách một vệt nhỏ bên sườn.

Rồi tôi đâm tới, rất nhanh, mạnh. Và nhắm thẳng vào khoáng trống mà hắn vừa tự lộ ra. Kiếm của hắn không tới kịp, và súng vô dụng. Một cú đâm chí mạng thẳng vào giữa cổ họng của tên người chơi to cao hơn tôi.

Cả thân hình đồ sộ khụy xuống trong thoáng chốc, gương mặt hắn giận giữ, lườm tôi lần cuối trước khi hẳn đổ nhào xuống. Đòn chí mạng, những con số nhảy sát thương màu cam đặc trưng lạnh lùng và cột máu của hắn tụt xuống về 0. Rồi cơ thể to lớn vỡ vụn thành từng mảnh đa sắc...khoan.

"Chỉ có NPC mới chết và biến mất nhanh như vậy." Tôi giật mình, nhảy lại. Nếu là người chơi thường thì sau khi chết trong game, xác sẽ ở lại vài phút cho tới khi hệ thống xác định kết thúc giao tranh trong khoảng cách nhất định mới mất. NHưng quái và các NPC khi chết sẽ biến mất ngay. Chẳng nhẽ...?

...

Không cả có thời gian để suy nghĩ nữa.

Mặt đất bắt đầu rung chuyển dữ dội...

Và một bóng đen hiện lên trước mặt tôi, đứng đó, cách chỉ khoảng vài chục mét trong một chiếc áo choàng đen rộng, che phủ cả người và một chiếc nón cùng một chiếc mặt nạ đen hình mỏ chim, để lộ mỗi đôi mắt sâu hoắm tối đen và khuôn miệng nở nụ cười ác độc.

"Ngươi tên là Sataka Kintoki...? Quả là một sự trùng hợp. Haha!"

"Utsuro."

Tôi nhận ra cái phong cách đó. Được làm thiết kế theo nhân vật phản diện với cái tên Utsuro, cho dù chỉ là một hình ảnh được tạo nên từ những dãy số, nhưng cái phong thái của kẻ đứng trước mặt tôi cũng làm tôi ớn lạnh. Tôi hạ người, cầm chắc thanh kiếm gỗ, sẵn sàng lao vào. Nhưng cái áp lực khủng khiếp mà hắn gây ra, hoặc cũng có thể tôi tưởng tượng ra, đang khiến tôi chùn chân.

"Ha ha ha... Có lẽ ta nên nhắc lại là ngươi đang nằm trong lòng bàn tay ta nhỉ?" Hắn chợt cười, và chỉ một cái phẩy tay nhẹ.

"Urgh!"

Cả người tôi bị kéo mạnh xuống như thể có cả một con voi đứng phía trên vậy. Nặng quá. Trong lực! Trò này tôi biết, trong truyện toàn vậy. Game master Uttsuro có thể kiểm soát mọi thứ trong trò chơi này, và hắn vừa tăng trọng lực lên, khiến cả cơ thể, dù là nhân vật thế giới ảo, của tôi bị đè mạnh xuống. Tôi chống thanh kiếm gỗ lên, cố không để mình bị ép xuống.

"Vậy đúng là ngươi nhỉ?" Tôi cười "Kẻ đã tấn công trò chơi này. Thật khó tin một game master, quản lý của Insight lại tấn công chính trò chơi của mình."

"Một kẻ tầm thường như ngươi sao hiểu được chứ." Gã đó, Utsuro đáp lại với giọng điệu khinh miệt. Hắn nhìn tôi, đôi mắt trừng trừng như đe dọa. Nhưng tôi đáp lại bằng cái điệu cười tinh quái, chắc chắn đã chọc tức hắn. Hắn vẫy tay lần nữa, trọng lực đè giờ còn nặng hơn, khiến cả người tôi bị đè hẳn xuống đất, dính chặt xuống như một con chuột dính phải tấm bẫy dính vậy. Nhưng tôi vẫn cười.

"Quả thực...ngươi không bình thường chút nào. Ta không thể tác động trực tiếp vào thiết bị của ngươi để giết ngươi được." Utsuro có vẻ thất vọng.

"Vậy ngươi có thể giết người thông qua thiết bị đăng nhập à? Cái này mới nha." Tôi vẫn giữ vẻ tỉnh bơ, dù trong thoáng chốc, tôi vừa giao động. Ha! Kẻ giết người hàng loạt thì tôi gặp nhiều rồi, và không phải lúc nào tôi cũng cứu được người. Nên nếu hắn có dùng cái trò giết chóc hàng loạt ấy, thì hiện tại, tôi cũng bất lực. Điều an ủi duy nhất là có vẻ Kamek đã làm gì đó với thiết bị đăng nhập của tôi khiến hắn bất lực với tôi. Cậu ta có trao đổi gì đó với Kaiba tối hôm trước về thiết kế nguy hiểm gì đó thì phải. Có lẽ vậy. Ơn chúa, Kamek, cảm ơn!

"Ha. Cái thứ the HAT đó à? Nó là cái thiết kế tệ hại mà. Chỉ cần nâng sóng nhận vào chút là thành cái lò vi sóng ngay thôi." Utsuro cười lớn, cái điệu cười gần giống mấy tên sát nhân hàng loạt mà tôi gặp.

"Ồ..." TÔi gồng hết sức, dần bò được dậy. utsuro cũng tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, nhưng lần này hắn mặc tôi, để tôi quỳ được gối lên rồi cười. Chỉ quỳ lên thôi cũng khó khăn thật đấy.

"Một tên tân thủ với chỉ số cao khác thường. Hiếm lắm đây. Ta đang tự hỏi ở thế giới thực, ngươi là ai đây?" Hắn nói

"À. Chỉ là một tên mọt game, bỏ học 15 năm nay, học đòi làm anh hùng và gần thành Hikikomori thâm niên thôi." Tôi cười đáp lại, mồ hôi(thực ra chỉ là những mã lệnh cảm giác mô phỏng trên da) vã ra.

Mất một lúc nữa tôi vẫn không đứng thẳng được, tôi đành khụy xuống, tư thế quỳ một gối với nắm đấm và thanh kiếm làm điểm trụ.

"Có cố gắng đấy. Nhưng xét cho cùng ngươi cũng bất lực thôi. Ở đây ta là chúa mà. Thế giới này là của ta rồi. Kẻ nào sống hay chết cũng do ta quyết định cả. Bẻ được cái khóa an toàn ở thiết bị của ngươi cũng chỉ tốn chút thời gian thôi." Utsuro cười.

Hắn điên rồi. Hắn nhắc tôi nhớ lại một kẻ trong quá khứ, đã từng làm tôi sôi máu. Một kẻ thù cũ được ban cho sức mạnh của chúa trời, hay chính xác ra là vị chúa đã từng bị tôi hạ bệ. Tôi chỉ cười cay đắng.

Vậy ra bất kì con người nào, với tham vọng của mình, khi được trao cho quá nhiều quyền lực, đều phát điên một kiểu như vậy à. Thật đáng thất vọng.

"Vậy sao nào? Chàng anh hùng chiến tranh? Không định ngăn ta lại à?"

Cái giọng khiêu khích, hắn nhìn tôi mà cười. Quả thực, trong thế giới này, tôi cũng chỉ là một người chơi. Việc chống lại một game master trong chính thế giới mà hắn kiểm soát là bất khả thi. Có chăng thì phải cần đến một hacker trình siêu đẳng hoặc một game master khác mới thắng được. Còn tôi á? Còn lâu.

"Sao vậy anh hùng? Hay ngươi cần thêm động lực?" Hắn cười "Có lẽ ta nên bắt đầu giết vài tên gà mờ để cho ngươi động..."

"KHoan đã."

Tôi chợt nói.

"Trước khi ta đứng lên để đánh bại ngươi, ta cũng muốn biết vài chuyện trước."

"Ồ, ngươi nghĩ mình có thể cơ à? Được thôi. Ta sẽ cho ngươi chút nguyện vọng cuối."

Utsuro có vẻ vui thích với cái kiểu nói thách thức của tôi. Một kẻ đang tận hưởng sức mạnh của chúa trong thế giới ảo của mình bị một người chơi tầm thường thách thức đánh bại, cũng thú vị lắm chứ.

"Ngươi gây ra đủ thứ rắc rối như vậy chỉ vì mấy cái thí nghiệm trái phép trên con người à?"

Tôi hỏi.

"Có thể coi là như thế. Với lũ mọt game như bọn mi thì chỉ thế chắc là đủ rồi"

Hắn cười.

"Vậy còn lý do nữa à?" Tôi nhận ra. utsuro không chỉ gây đủ thứ rắc rối này vì thế. Còn có một mục đích khác nữa, lớn hơn.

"Một cánh cổng. dẫn đến tương lai." Hắn chỉ nói vậy

...

"Có vẻ mi biết nhiều rồi nhỉ? Thôi vậy. Ta cũng chẳng cần vào được thiết bị của mi làm gì. Chỉ cần bẻ gãy cái tinh thần của mi là được."

Hắn cười ác độc, rồi biến mất. Đúng lúc đó, tôi vụt dậy được. Có vẻ lực hấp dẫn đã không còn rồi. Tuy nhiên...

"Hừm..."

Mặt đất rung chuyển rồi vỡ vụn. Lại thứ đó, cái hố đen khổng lồ đã hút tất cả người chơi vào trong vòng xoáy rắc rối này, vào những thứ hỗn độn, vào trong cơn thôi miên khổng lồ này. Lần này, tôi không làm gì cả. Tôi để nó cuốn vào, rơi xuống, vào khoảng không tối tăm mù mịt đó.

...

...

Cảm giác rơi xuống như kéo dài vô tận, vào trong bóng tối. Tôi cũng không nhớ mình đã rơi tự do bao lâu nữa. Mọi thứ tối đen và cả hệ thống menu điều khiển của tôi bị khóa hoàn toàn khiến cho thời gian chỉ như một khái niệm tương đối. Đây là một trong những trò ảo giác gây tra tấn mạnh nhất mà tôi từng dạy Red. Bóng tối và cảm giác rơi tự do kéo dài tưởng như đến vô tận có thể khiến cả những kẻ cứng cáp nhất gục ngã.

Tôi cũng chẳng biết nữa. Mọi thứ tưởng như đã kéo dài đến vô tận, cho tới khi tôi...chạm đáy một cách thất vọng.

BỊCH một tiếng, tôi chạm đáy. Một khoảng không tối đen, vô tận. Tuy nhiên, thế này vẫn dễ chịu hơn cảm giác rơi. Vậy đây là cái kết của mấy trò thôi miên à? Không phải. Giống như có người vừa tác động vào nó.

"Tiger! Tiger!"

Một màn hình chữ nhật nhỏ hiện lên ngay trước mặt tôi, làm tôi hơi chói. Nhưng đó là kaiba. Cậu ta xuất hiện trên màn hình chữ nhật, phía sau cậu không phải là phòng tôi, mà là một nơi gần giống nhà kho hơn.

"À Kaiba đấy à? Sao lâu vậy? Tôi đợi mấy người liên lạc lại cả mấy tiếng rồi đấy." Tôi tỏ ra bực dọc. Nhưng Kaiba lại có vẻ vội vã và hoảng hốt.

"May quá mới liên lạc được với cậu." Cậu ta thở hổn hển

"Bình tĩnh nào. Đã tận thế đâu mà lo." Tôi cố trấn tĩnh cậu ta.

"To chuyện rồi Tiger à! To chuyện rồi!"

"Gì? Bình tĩnh nào. Rồi nói rõ ra." Tôi tiếp tục trấn tĩnh, nhưng cũng bắt đầu thấy tò mò.

"Bọn Insight đó! Chúng nó trở mặt. Nhân lúc cậu vào game, chúng nhờ bên bộ và an ninh can thiệp. Bọn nó bắt Kamek và Skye rồi. Mọi người bị đuổi hết ra ngoài."

"Gì nữa?"

Bọn chúng hình như nhờ được một bác sĩ nào đó từ nước ngoài và một hacker chuyên nghiệp gì đó. Rồi chúng đuổi hết bọn tớ ra. Giờ chúng đang khóa trái phòng cậu. Không biết trong đó có gì nữa! Cậu có đăng xuất từ bên trong được không?"

"Hiện tại thì không. Nhưng bình tĩnh lại đã..." Tôi nói

Chợt, có tín hiệu tin nhắn đến. Một liên lạc khác.

"khoan đã. Hình như có người cũng đang gọi tớ." Tôi nói

"Kamek à? Hỏi cậu ta xem có cách gì không? Bọn tớ hết cách rồi. Skynet đang bị tê liệt. Không nhờ giúp đỡ được từ bên ngoài. Tớ phải ngắt kết nối đây. Trước khi đám người Insight tìm ra." Kaiba nói, vẫn vã mồ hôi như mưa

"Bình tĩnh đi Kaiba. Tớ sẽ lo được vụ này. Cậu cứ tạm ngắt đi. Khi nào ra được tớ sẽ liên lạc lại." Tôi cố trấn tĩnh cậu ta, đồng thời cũng trấn tĩnh bản thân.

"À còn một chuyện. Irelia lo cho cậu lắm đấy. Cố mà ra sớm nhé. Cậu đi cũng được bốn tiếng đồng hồ rồi."

Nói xong, cậu ta ngắt kết nối.

Bốn tiếng à? Nó dài như cả một ngày hơn với tôi vậy. Tôi thở dài, trấn tĩnh bản thân lại, rồi mở kết nối đến. Cảm giác nôn nao vẫn còn từ lúc rơi tự do, thêm cái tin trấn động mà Kaiba vừa báo nữa. Đám Insight đang khóa trái cửa phòng tôi bên trong, với mấy tên thợ máy,... Chẳng biết chúng định làm gì tôi nữa. Sáng mai tỉnh dậy mà thấy mình trên Xvideo thì đẹp nhỉ...

Lắc mạnh một cái, bỏ hết mớ suy luận tiêu cực đang bao phủ, nhận cuộc gọi một cách điềm tĩnh nhất có thể. Tôi nhìn vào màn hình chữ nhật nhỏ trôi nổi trước mặt.

Một gương mặt thân quen xuất hiện. Một gã dân chơi tầm 40 tuổi, tóc nhuộm nâu, mặt ngáo, người ta hay gọi là già trâu, xuất hiện. À cũng là người quen thôi. Lão anh dân chơi, cựu đội trưởng đội thông tin trước khi nghỉ hưu năm kia và sống an nhàn với cái thu nhập của một thằng tỉ phú đứng đầu về lĩnh vực công nghệ thông tin. Tên: Tech. Tình trạng hiện tại: Top 10 tỉ phú hàng đầu thế giới.

"Chào nhóc! Ngạc nhiên chưa!"

Cái giọng chẳng khác vào đâu được, vẫn phóng thoáng, khoái chí và thoải mái như thường lệ. Hắn ta còn đeo thêm một cặp kính đen như dân chơi nữa. Còn cảnh phía sau...trong phòng bệnh viện của tôi. Linh cảm ếu lành.

"Anh làm cái quái gì trong phòng em thế? Đám người Insight đâu?" Tôi gắt hỏi lại. Mỗi lần dính tới gã này thì chẳng vui chút nào

"À trong lúc chú lặn thì bọn Insight trở mặt, cử người đến định phá. Nhưng chú thấy đấy. Đám đó mỗi đứa 1000 đô, trốn việc rồi." Tech cười khoái trá, thêm chút lạc giọng. Già đầu tới mức này rồi mà chẳng bỏ được mấy thói đấy. Cái thói vung tiền quá trán ấy!

"Phù...thế ai đang ở đó vậy?" Tôi thở dài, hỏi lại.

"Nelson thừa nhận dù Skynet có tài năng, nhưng để đối phó với mấy vụ này thì còn non quá. Nên em biết rồi đó." Anh ta quay cái webcam của máy tính sang bên, và thay vào vị trí của những hacker trẻ tài năng của Skynet là những người khác, những chàng trai trưởng thành. Nguyên đội công nghệ thông tin cũ của D.K đang tụ tập đầy đủ ở đó, mỗi người một máy tính với đủ thứ câu lệnh hiện ra. Thật tốt khi thấy họ vẫn còn tụ tập đầy đủ thế này. Toàn những thiên tài máy tính tụ họp lại trong đội công nghệ thông tin của Tech, có người đã nghỉ hưu, có người vẫn ở lại. Và giờ đây, tất cả đang tập hợp trong phòng bệnh của tôi... Thật tuyệt khi thấy nhiều người tài thế này trong cùng một căn phòng với cùng một mục đích.

"Bọn anh mà không can thiệp kịp thì có lẽ tên Game master đó đã nướng não em thành...cái gì đó rồi." Tech nói tiếp, cười. Nhưng tôi biết kiểu làm việc của anh ta, đứng khoanh tay nghiêm túc.

"Vụ này giá cả thế nào?" Tôi hỏi, như một thói quen. làm việc với Tech khổ thế đấy. Lúc nào cũng cần giá. Chẳng như Kamek, Tech là tỉ phú, nhưng kẹt bome, và lại tính toán nữa. Anh ta mà đã chấp nhận ra tay kiểu này thì chắc chắn phải có một cái giá thích hợp, theo cách của anh ta.  
"À không có gì nhiều đâu. Mai chú sẽ được lên top video của Pornhub."

...

...

Không tệ.

...

...

"Anh đùa thôi. Vụ này miễn phí." Tech cười lớn "Vụ này lớn hơn bọn anh tính nên mới phải miễn cưỡng vào cuộc thôi. Chứ để Skynet thấy không an tâm."

"Hừm...vậy tình hình ngoài đó thế nào rồi? Em cần làm gì."

Tôi cuối cùng cũng an tâm mà quay lại nhiệm vụ chính được: Ngăn chặn tên Utsuro bằng mọi giá, bất chấp việc hắn là ai hay cái gì đi chăng nữa. hắn đang nắm giữ sinh mạng của hàng ngàn người chơi, và tôi chắc chắn không muốn câu chuyện của SAO lặp lại ở đây. Thực tế ảo mới chỉ được khai sinh mà thôi, không thể để nó kết thúc chóng vánh chỉ vì vài tên tâm thần thích thể hiện được.

"Bọn anh đã kéo được em ra khỏi BattleScar rồi. Hiện giờ em đang ở khu trung lập, từ là gần như ở trung tâm điều hành của Artistan." Tech bắt đầu giải thích qua màn hình liên lạc "À và thiết kế nhân vật hay lắm. Chí mạng!"

Lại cười lớn lần nữa. Anh ta làm tôi phát ghét với cái điệu cười chẳng hợp lứa tuổi ấy.

"Biết rồi. Giờ cứ nói đi. Sao em lại ở đây?" Tôi sốt ruột.

"Bọn anh cũng chỉnh lại thời gian nhân vật ảo lại trong lúc em rơi tự do ra nên có thể sẽ chút choáng. Nhưng sẽ quen ngay thôi. Thời gian trong game bị xáo trộn quá nên sẽ nguy hiểm." Tech nói thêm

"Vào chủ đề chính. Bọn anh nghi ngờ tên tấn công ấy, Utsuro trong Battlescar nhỉ, là một Game master thuộc ngay trong Insight."

"Cái đó em biết rồi." Tôi đáp lại, gật gù.

"Hắn nhắm vào ba game của Insight vì đang tìm một thứ gì đó, và có vẻ như hai cuộc tấn công đầu đều trượt." Tech nói tiếp, ngồi ngả lưng "Có một dự án mà chỉ những lãnh đạo hàng đầu của Insight và Artistan biết đến. Dự án "Shelter", trên lý thuyết thì mới chỉ ở mức kế hoạch, nhưng trên thực tế thì nó đã được triển khai từ lâu rồi."

"Em biết dự án đó. Con tàu vũ trụ. Cô bé. Mọi thứ. Em ở đây là vì nó đấy." Tôi phân trần

"Anh biết. Vì em mà biện pháp bạo lực thất bại nên có vẻ như, hắn sẽ dùng công nghê." Tech lại ngồi thẳng lên, nghiêm túc "Hệ thống sinh tồn của con tàu đó là một hệ thống thực tế ảo hoàn thiện, công nghệ của tương lai đối với chúng ta thì đúng hơn. Kẻ sở hữu nó có thể làm vua thế giới ảo. Và để nghiên cứu về đó, Insight đã kết nối nó với một trong ba máy chủ của ba trò chơi nổi tiếng nhất của họ. Chỉ có điều, máy chủ nào được kết nối thì chỉ có các lãnh đạo cấp cao của Insight biết."

"Vậy kẻ tấn công là một tên ở cấp thấp, muốn truy cập và chiếm đoạt cổng kết nối vào dự án "Shelter"?"

"Phán đoán vẫn tốt như mọi khi nhỉ? CHính là tên Game master em đấu đấy. Hắn đang tiến tới tấn công máy chủ cuối cùng của "Life". Và có vẻ để thuận tiện hơn, hắn đã đưa toàn bộ hệ thống hỗ trợ chiến đấu đang được thử nghiệm trong "Life" vào trạng thái bảo trì." Tech nói

"Tức là giờ Life chẳng khác nào một trò chơi xã hội nhàm chán khi không có hệ thống chiến đấu...Nhưng tại sao? Hắn là một Game master mà?" Tôi chợt thắc mắc...nhưng đó không phải là điều tôi cần hỏi. Có chuyện khác...

"À. Vì anh đã đưa toàn bộ người chơi trong Life lên mức ưu tiên tương đương với Game Master nên nếu có hệ thống hỗ trợ, bọn họ có thể tự thổi bay gã utsuro đó về ngược trung tâm đăng nhập."

Tech nở điệu cười quái gở, tinh nghịch và khoái chí dù đã quá tuổi cho mấy thứ đó rồi. Tôi cũng gượng cười theo, lẩm bẩm

"Vậy là hắn đã vô hiệu hóa hệ thống hỗ trợ chiến đấu..."

"Nhưng chiến đấu đơn thuần không cần hỗ trợ như trong Swords hay Battlescar lại không được tính vào hỗ trợ chiến đấu mà chỉ là chiến đấu thuần. KHông có phép thuật, nhẫn thuật thì vẫn còn kiếm, súng và võ thuật mà." Tech nói thêm "Nên những đứa có nhiều kinh nghiệm chiến đấu như em có thể hạ được hắn. "

"Em á?"

"Phải. Hắn vừa cô lập hệ thống đăng nhập của game rồi. Bây giờ chắc chắn trong đó đang là một mớ hỗn loạn đấy. Nhất là khi tất cả nhận ra sự kiện diễn ra trong Battlescar vừa lặp lại." Tech nhìn màn hình bên cạnh, tỉnh bơ nói "Nên giờ là lúc em tỏa sáng đấy. Hắn không thể làm hại người chơi trong game lúc này vì tất cả tài khoản đã được đưa lên mức game master, tuy nhiên, hắn vẫn có thể điều khiển môi trường và các NPC. Đồng thời, hắn vẫn còn rất nhiều con tin. Nên anh chỉ hỏi đơn giản thôi. Em làm được không?"

Một thoáng im lặng. Tôi đang suy nghĩ chút.

"Mấy giờ rồi anh?"

Câu hỏi chẳng đúng chủ đề khiến Tech khẽ nhăn mặt. Nhưng anh cũng chịu nhìn đồng hồ.

"Năm rưỡi chiều."

Vậy là đúng lúc đám bạn tôi tụ tập lại trong Life, thử nghiệm cái trò đám cưới giả để tập duyệt đấy. Có Red, Blue, Yellow, Rin, Gold,... và chúa biết còn bao nhiêu người nữa chứ. Tôi nắm chặt nắm đấm lại, nghiến răng, cố kìm nén lại những cảm xúc hiện tại. Tech nhìn tôi ở màn hình, chờ đợi.

"Có làm được không à?..." Tôi nhắc lại câu hỏi "Làm gì?"

"Chỉ cần em hạ hắn trong game, đưa vạch máu về 0 là hắn sẽ bị gửi về trung tâm đăng nhập. Lúc đó bọn anh sẽ lo." Tech nói "Tất nhiên hắn vẫn tác động lên được môi trường, nhưng với trí tuệ của em thì anh tin là em cũng sẽ làm được thôi. Cả hai đều cùng quyền truy cập là game master mà. Em có thể chém hắn thế nào tùy thích, miễn là đưa vạch máu về 0 là được. tất nhiên là cẩn thận đám NPC. Em mà bị bọn nó chém về 0 thì cũng văng đấy. Và lúc đó coi như nhiệm vụ thất bại vì bọn anh chỉ đưa em vào được một lần thôi. Chuẩn bị đi."

Có vẻ Tech chẳng cần nghe câu trả lời của tôi nhỉ. "Có làm được không à?". Bạn bè và anh em của tôi trong đó cả rồi. Nên câu trả lời quá dễ đoán. Tôi không cần biết đối thủ của tôi là game master hay là chúa trời, chỉ cần đụng đến bạn tôi, thì có là chúa tôi cũng đánh.

"Đi!"

Ngắn gọn, xúc tích. Tech chỉ có thể đưa tôi vào một lần và chỉ một lần mà thôi. Nhưng thế là đủ rồi. Tôi cũng chỉ có một mạng, chỉ như ngoài đời thôi. Nhưng ngoài đời, tôi cũng hạ cả ngàn tên với chỉ một mạng. Vậy một mạng trong game có lẽ cũng là đủ rồi đấy.

"Và nhân tiện, có một cô bé ở viện cứ nài nỉ bọn anh cho đăng nhập cùng. Nó bị khuyết tật và đang được điều trị trong VR. Nhưng có vẻ nó sẽ giúp ích đấy. Viện binh sẽ tới sau em chút thôi. Cố mà cầm cự chứ."

Hơi ngạc nhiên chút về chuyện đó, nhưng tôi biết ai rồi. Là em phải không, Irelia?

Tôi cười nửa miệng

"Cầm cự gì chứ. Sợ lúc viện binh tới em gặp boss rồi ấy."

"Ha! ĐI thôi!"

Một chùm sáng bảy màu chói lòa bao trùm lấy tôi lần nữa, và tôi được đưa đi. Tới "Life" nào!


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter.

Part 10.

Băng qua những đường hầm số dài và rộng, tôi lao vụt đi. Đây là một cửa hậu dẫn vào "Life" nối từ lối thoát mà Tech đã dựng ra để đưa tôi ra khỏi BattleScar. ĐÚng là Tech. Anh ta là một trong những hacker hàng đầu thế giới, nếu không muốn nói đến là kẻ giỏi nhất trong lịch sử. Cũng có thể tôi tâng bốc lão hơi quá, nhưng cái thói ăn chơi vung tiền quá trán thì đúng là nhất lịch sử rồi. Tony cũng nhiều lần phải nhún vai cười vì chịu thua tài đốt tiền của Tech mà

Nhưng túm lại lần này, tôi chỉ có một cơ hội vì Game Master sẽ phát hiện ra cổng truy cập trái phép này sớm thôi. Còn về chuyện Irelia, tên Apolo hình như giữ một bộ đăng nhập dự phòng cho nó, và nó đã đăng nhập vào "Life" ngay trước khi nó bị tấn công. Tech vẫn đảm bảo an toàn cho con bé, nhưng theo như những gì mà nó liên lạc lại được qua thiết bị đăng nhập, ở đó đang hỗn loạn lắm. Đa số người chơi sau khi bị mất đi hệ thống hỗ trợ chiến đấu trở nên hỗn loạn. Một phần vẫn còn trấn tĩnh thì lại phát hiện thêm việc hệ thống đăng xuất bị mất thành ra đã loạn lại còn tệ hơn nữa.

Nói chung ở đó trông như đàn kiến vỡ tổ vậy. hi vọng nhóm Red vẫn ổn. Hoặc cũng có thể họ đã vô tình hủy vụ cưới thử hay đăng xuất ra từ lâu rồi cũng nên. Một phần tôi mong là vậy.

Lướt thật nhanh qua các hành lang số mà Tech đã chỉ dẫn, tôi vụt qua phía trước, lao tới một ô vuông lớn lơ lửng giữa khoảng không trung, bọc bởi những mã số phức tạp. Đó là điểm đến. Không cần chờ đợi, tôi lao qua.

Băng qua một luồng sáng chói lòa, tôi tưởng như mình đang lao qua một bức tường tuyết vậy. Rồi chợt, mọi sức ép xung quanh chợt hụt đi, và tôi lao qua phía bên kia của luồng sáng.

Mất vài giây để làm quen khung thời gian, cự ly và cho các giác quan trong game ổn định. Tôi tiếp đất khá nhẹ bằng mông. Như đã nói, cái game này ghét tôi. Chưa một lần đăng nhập vào game mà được tiếp đất tử tế.

Tuy nhiên, mọi thứ xung quanh yên tĩnh đến kì lạ. Tôi lồm cồm bò dậy. Đang ở giữa một khu rừng thì phải? KHung cảnh xung quanh im lặng đến rợn người. Nhìn về phía bắc, tôi có thể thấy một vài nóc tòa nhà cao tầng nhô lên sau những rặng cây lớn. Và xa hơn nữa, có một tòa tháp cao trọc trời, màu xám xanh sừng sững giữa thành phố hiện đại rộng lớn. Tháp đăng nhập. Đó là nơi tôi cần tới. Tầng cao nhất có phòng điều hành, nơi quản lý mọi kết nối ra vào của máy chủ Life, và hiện giờ đang bỏ trống vì không còn Game Master. Tuy nhiên, tôi dự cảm không lành về chuyện này.

Đáng nhẽ ra game giờ này phải rất loạn rồi chứ. Vì khi tất cả đều được truy cập game master, sẽ không ai là game master cả, đồng nghĩa với việc NPC và Quái trong game sẽ không thể bị kiểm soát, trở nên hỗn loạn. Tuy nhiên, thế này yên bình quá. KHông có người chơi, không có quái. Có lẽ do tôi đang ở giữa rừng chăng? Hay là...

Bản đồ chỉ dẫn tôi đang ở giữa một công viên lớn phía nam thành phố trung tâm, cách tháp đăng nhập hơn 20 cây số. Tôi cũng đặt hệ thống tự tìm con đường ngắn nhất trên bản đồ để tới đó rồi. Có một tuyến đường cao tốc không xa cái công viên này lắm, dẫn thẳng tới tháp đăng nhập nên sẽ không phải băng qua thành phố. Tôi nghĩ vậy. Nhưng thực sự cái sự im lặng của nơi này đang làm tôi thấy ớn lạnh. Có gì đó rất sai.

VỤT!

Cảm giác như thể một thứ gì đó vừa vụt qua sau lưng mình vậy. Tôi chúi về phía trước, đau nhói một bên vai trái. Áo tôi rách một vệt sắc lẹm, một vết chém đang rỉ máu. Khác với Battlescar, máu trong Life cùng với những vết thương được làm rất thật, vì cơ bản trò chơi này chỉ mới gần đây được thêm tính năng chiến đấu chứ không thuần như Battlescar. Nhưng đó không phải vẩn đề. Đó là vết chém của kiếm ninja. Và như tôi nhớ, NPC trong game này từ hồi có tính năng chiến đấu là có cả NPC xấu xa như những làng ninja xấu xa chờ người chơi đến thách đấu.

KHoan đã. Bọn NPC xấu xa làm gì giữa thành phố thế này? Và hình như Tech chỉ vô hiệu hóa hệ thống hỗ trợ chiến đấu của người chơi, chứ NPC vẫn như thường...vậy chẳng nhẽ tôi phải đánh với đám Ninja nhẫn thuật đầy đủ, bọn quái vừa to vừa khạc ra đủ thử và mấy tên trùm mạnh kinh hoàng với một cái kiếm gỗ và kĩ năng cá nhân sao? Mà khoan...

Tôi lách người rất nhanh, cảm nhận rõ cú chém thứ hai vụt qua bên tai, sượt một vệt rách nhỏ nữa phía trên. Hệ thống chiến đấu trong Life vẫn quá nghèo nàn so với thực tế, nên tôi cũng đoán được. Một cú chém hệ phong, sử dụng gió. Vậy thì kẻ tấn công phải ở trong cự ly 5-7 mét gần đây. Tạm gác vấn đề vừa lộ ra lại một bên, tôi quay người rất nhanh. NPC ninja xấu xa chỉ được thiết kế để chiến đấu theo lệnh, không thể ứng biến như người được. Vì vậy, cùng với lực quay, tôi ném thẳng thanh kiếm gỗ về phía sau, xuyên qua lùm cây với những chiếc lá bị cắt rơi xuống. Một tiếng xoạt và một tên NPC rơi xuống từ trên cây, ngã xuống đất rồi vỡ vụn thành những mảnh đa sắc.

Đấu với lũ này thì đơn giản thôi, nhưng chúng đông. Và có lẽ tôi cũng vừa hiểu ra sự im lặng này. Có vẻ đám NPC và quái đã vào được thành phố, chắc do Utsuro đấy, và có lẽ đa phần người chơi đã bị hạ và đẩy ngược về trung tâm đăng nhập chờ xử lý và kẹt luôn ở đó vì hệ thống đăng nhập đang bị khóa rồi. Vậy là còn tôi và đám máy này...

Hi vọng nhóm Red vẫn ổn. Tôi nhặt lại thanh kiếm gỗ của mình. Trong khoảng khắc, những tiếng bước chân, lá xào xạc, cành cây gẫy vang lên xung quanh tôi. Chỉ số của tôi từ lúc đăng nhập lại, nhờ hệ thống tính toán, rất cao do được mô phỏng theo thông tin mà máy đọc được về đặc điểm thật của tôi ở ngoài đời thực nên khả năng nghe cũng rất tốt. Chính xác là kĩ năng tầm địch mức độ tối đa. Và tiếng bước chân tới đây không phải của người chơi. Sẽ rắc rối đây.

TÔi vụt tới phía trước, hướng theo hướng mà mini map đã vẽ sẵn cho tôi. Bất thình lình, từ trong bụi cây, ba tên Ninja đồ đen đồng loạt lao ra. ĐÚng là hình tượng ninja trong game này hơi cổ lỗ sĩ quá. Nhưng kệ nó. Tôi đã xác nhận được chúng nhờ khả năng tầm địch của mình rồi. Nó khá giống khả năng cảm quan của tôi ngoài đời thực nên rất dễ làm quen. Ba tên, chúng tấn công theo lệnh. Và chúng rất ngu. Nói thẳng, vì chẳng loại tấn công theo nhóm nào mà lại đồng loạt lao ra theo kiểu đấy. Ai chiến đấu tệ quá. Thật may vì tôi không cày trò này. Một cú lao tới, xoay người chém một vòng tròn, lưỡi kiếm vẽ lên hình trăng khuyết giữa không trung và tôi vụt qua, bỏ ba tên NPC vỡ vụn phía sau thành những mảnh đa sắc

HAAAAAAHHH!.

Nữa nè! Có vẻ hôm nay sẽ là một ngày bận rộn đây vì hình như toàn bộ quái với NPC đang được Utsuro tập trung lại đây thì phải. Hai con sói ba đầu ép tới từ hai phía, nhào tới cắn tôi với hàm răng sắc lẻm, có thể rút máu người chơi và thêm trạng thái độc nữa. CHúng cùng nhào tới từ hai phía nhưng tôi chỉ đơn giản né nhẹ một con và thọc cả cái kiếm gỗ vào họng con còn lại, chém mạnh, chẻ đôi người nó ra, tan thành những mảnh đa sắc. Đám quái thứ bao nhiêu rồi không biết nữa. Nhưng quả thực thanh kiếm gỗ này mạnh thiệt đấy. Hay là do kĩ năng của tôi ổn nhỉ? Không biết nữa. Nhưng tôi nhanh chóng túm lấy con thứ hai, kết liễu nó nhanh gọn.

Tôi đã ra được khỏi cái công viên lớn đó rồi. Phía sau, nếu không nhầm, có lẽ là cả một dải dài những mảnh đa sắc như vậy, vì số quái tôi vừa xử chắc không đếm xuể. Người tôi vã mồ hôi. Cả cái này nữa, cũng tỉ mỉ hơn Battlescar. Tôi thở dốc, vừa nhìn về phía trước vừa cười đắng. Thấy đường cao tốc kia rồi, không còn xa lắm. Nhưng vấn đề là kĩ năng tầm địch vừa cho tôi biết là lại một lễ hội đánh nhau nữa chờ tôi.

"Chẳng vui gì cả" tôi lẩm bẩm, cười đắng. Rồi tôi lại lao tới.

Tôi chẳng biết nữa. Bản đồn nhỏ đã vạch sẵn tuyến đường của tôi rồi. Tôi chỉ cần theo nó thôi. Một đám quái, chim quỷ hung tợn ở mê cung trên không thì phải, lao tới. Tôi quét tan chúng với vài đường kiếm cơ bản. Lại thêm vài con thú hoang ơ các mê cung thảo nguyên lao tới nữa. Tất cả như đang chống lại tôi, giống như những ngày đó...

"Hah!"

Giống như những kí ức về cuộc chiến trong quá khứ sống lại trong tôi vậy, khi mà cả thế giới chống lại tôi...Kể cả khi những điều đáng sợ ấy có lặp lại một lần nữa...sẽ luôn có những người đứng bên tôi, những người sát cánh cùng tôi và những người cần tôi...

Chém tung đám quái phía trước, khoảng tầm nhìn của tôi được mở lại. Con đường cao tốc kia rồi. Tôi vẫn bám đúng hướng dù nãy giờ không biết bao nhiêu con quái máy xông tới rồi. Tôi vẫn đang đi đúng hướng. Tôi chém liên tục, vẽ những đường cong giữa không giang. Đám quái lũ lượt lao tới rồi văng ra, lao tới rồi văng ra, vỡ vụn giữa không trung thành những mảnh đa sắc. Chúng đông quá. KHông giống trong công viên, đây là một khoảng mở quá rộng và lũ quái lũ lượt kéo tới từng đàn, từng đàn một. Chúng như thể sản sinh không ngừng nghỉ quanh đây và kéo tới vây tôi vậy. Cứ đà này tôi sẽ bị áp đảo hoàn toàn về số lượng mất. TÔi nhào ra khỏi đám quái đông như kiến cỏ, vừa lùi vừa chém bất kì thứ gì lao tới. CHúng bị đánh văng lại, vỡ vụn, nhưng đám phía sau vẫn không ngừng lao tới. Chúng không biết sợ.

Cho dù không có Game master quản lý, bọn quái này vẫn có thể bị điều khiển, hay chính xác hơn chỉ là hướng dẫn thôi, nhưng thế là đủ. Chúng bị hướng dẫn đến tôi. Và khi mà những người chơi khác như tôi được đưa quyền quản lý nhưng lại không biết làm thế nào để sử dụng thì chúng tôi cũng không thể nào gõ một vài lệnh mà dừng đám quái này lại được. Chỉ còn đường chiến đấu thôi.

Tôi chém liền bốn nhát, đánh bật mấy tên quái khồng lồ phía trước lại, ngả thằng vào đám sói săn phía sau khiến cả lũ cùng bị hạ. Nhưng có vẻ như tôi đang chậm lại. Một con sói lao thẳng lên, cào thẳng tới. Tôi vẫn kịp phản ứng, nhưng những móng vuốt của nó cứa vào da tôi. Cột máu của tôi nãy giờ tôi khoogn chú ý, đã tụt đến ngưỡng vàng rồi. ĐÔng quá. Trong trò chơi này, nếu chiến đấu quá sức thì sinh lực của người chơi cũng sẽ tụt theo thể lực. Và cứ cho rằng tôi là người chơi lv cao nhất trong game đi, thì quy luật đố vẫn áp dụng, nhất là khi lũ kiến cỏ này cứ ùn ùn kéo tới.

Ầm!

Một tảng sắt to đùng, hay chính xác là một con xe hơi bọc thép bất ngờ lao ra từ một con hẻm, tông thẳng vào đám quái vật khiến chúng bay tứ tung. Hệ thống hỗ trợ chiến đấu bị vô hiệu nhưng mấy thứ kiểu này vẫn còn hoạt động tốt. và cái xe hơi quét thẳng qua đám quái vật rồi phanh lại, để lại một vệt dài trước khi đứng khựng lại ngay trước mặt tôi, ngăn giữa tôi và đám quái đang cố tập hợp lại. Irelia lao ra từ bên trong, túm lấy tay tôi và kéo mạnh vào trong, đóng cửa đến "Sầm!" một tiếng. Và chiếc xe nhanh chóng lao đi, băng qua lũ quái vật đang chặn phía trước, đâm văng chúng ra và lao về phía con đường cao tốc.

"Bám chắc!"

Tôi nhận ra trong xe không chỉ có Irelia mà còn một người nữa, một chàng trai đang lái chiếc xe bọc thép. Có vẻ trang bị quân trang vẫn hoạt động tốt nhỉ. Anh ta mặc áo chống đạn, có thêm vài băng đạn và khẩu súng trường bên cạnh, tóc cắt ngắn, gọn gàng. Và vẻ quen thuộc. Apolo! Anh bạn đồng nghiệp ngoài đời thực và là người giám sát Irelia hôm nay chứ đâu. Vẻ mặt an tâm nhìn tôi khi thấy tôi vẫn an toàn với vạch máu đang hồi dần nhờ thuốc hồi phục.

"Thật tốt khi thấy hai người ở đây." Tôi thở dốc, cố gắng bình tĩnh lại.

"Yep! May mà bọn tớ vào kịp trước khi cái game này bị phong tỏa. Cô ý tá phụ trách tầng cũng đồng ý giúp nên mới tìm được chỗ để Fulldive vào đấy." Apolo cười khẩy.

"Ừ...may thật."

"Apolo. Tháp." Irelia nói, vẫn ngắt quãng như thường lệ.

"Phải rồi. Nhiệm vụ đúng không nhỉ?" Cậu ta cười "Skye đã phổ biến cho bọn này tình hình rồi. Cậu nhận được gói hàng chưa?"

Thấy câu hỏi vậy, bất giác, tôi mở menu điều khiển ra. Mục tin nhắn đang sáng. Irelia cũng làm theo, như thể đang hướng dẫn tôi vậy. Nhưng con bé quên mất rằng menu cá nhân thì tôi không thấy được, nên nhìn nó cứ huơ huơ ngón tay giữa không trung và thi thoảng liếc tôi để xem tôi có làm theo không trông ngồ ngộ. Quay lại chủ đề chính, có một thư được gửi đến lúc tôi chiến đấu và có một tệp đính kèm.

"Tiger! Kamek đây! Tớ đã tạo ra được một bộ mã tương đối mạnh để có thể hạ được Utsuro. Nó sẽ không chỉ đưa hắn về trung tâm đăng xuất mà đẩy hẳn hắn ra khỏi trò chơi đồng thời xóa luôn nhân vật khỏi kho dữ liệu. Tuy nhiên, chương trình này quá nặng nên tớ phải chia nó làm hai phần. Cậu và Irelia đều có khả năng chiến đấu tốt nên cả hai sẽ giữ nó. Tớ đã chuyển hóa nó thành hai chiêu thức tương đối quen thuộc với cả hai nên cậu vẫn dùng được kể cả khi hệ thống hỗ trợ đăng nhập. Hãy tấn công hắn bằng cả hai chiêu cùng lúc, và hoàn thành nhiệm vụ này đi. Có vài thứ cậu cần xem lúc ra được đó."

Về căn bản là cái thư nó như vậy. Tôi mở tệp đính kèm ra, một đốm sáng bay ra vào chui vào phần chiêu thức của tôi ở Menu chính. 'Chiêu thức' hiện dấu sao báo có chiêu thức mới đã được học. Tôi mở nó ra. Một danh sách dài các bộ chiêu mà tôi chưa từng nghe tới bao giờ đều được tô một màu xám xịt, chứng tỏ hệ thống chiến đấu đã bị vô hiệu hóa. Nhưng bên dưới, có một cái tên đang sáng, thể hiện chiêu thức đã học và có thể sử dụng, một cái tên quen thuộc.

Irelia nhìn tôi cười. Nó chắc cũng hiểu ra khi thấy vẻ mặt cười của tôi. Tôi xoa đầu nó, lại cái mũ cối quân đội, theo một thói quen.

Chiếc xe lao nhanh qua đoạn đường cong dẫn lên đường cao tốc và mở hết tốc độ. Hai bên là những chiếc xe vô chủ nằm lăn lóc hai bên đường, cảnh tượng chỉ hơn những thành phố bỏ hoang một thứ, đó là mọi thứ vẫn có vẻ mới mà chưa đổ nát hay han rỉ.

Có vẻ chúng tôi đã cắt đuôi được đám quái vật và đang hướng thẳng đến tháp đăng nhập. Sắp đến trận đánh boss rồi à? Đáng mừng đây. Vì có vẻ có người kéo dài câu chuyện này quá lâu rồi.

KHông có bất kì một con quái vật nào chặn chúng tôi trên đường. Và ngay cả khi chúng tôi lao qua cánh cửa, phi thẳng vào sảnh chờ tầng 5, lối vào từ đường cao tốc của tháp đăng nhập, vẫn không có ai cả. Chiếc xe đâm thẳng qua hàng rào, lao lên và đứng khựng lại ở chân cầu thang dẫn lên sảnh. Cả ba chúng tôi đang cực kì khẩn trương vì có vẻ tình hình đang càng ngày càng tệ. Nhất là khi tôi quan sát thành phố bên dưới từ trên đường cao tốc. Không còn bất kì bóng dáng của người chơi nào. Việc này nghiêm trọng đây. Tôi cần nhanh hơn.

Irelia tuốt đoản kiếm ra, còn tôi rút thanh kiếm gỗ ra, cầm chắc trong tay. Chúng tôi lao qua sảnh chờ trống trải, không một bóng người. Apolo cũng đã kiếm được một vũ khí rồi, một thanh trường kiếm lớn với phần lưỡi dài và rộng, trông giống hệt thanh kiếm khổng lồ mà tôi hay vác ngoài đời thực. Kể ra cậu ta mà kiếm cho tôi một thanh thì hay biết mấy.

Tòa nhà này nhìn cấu trúc bên ngoài thì trọc trời thôi, nhưng thực ra chỉ có khoảng 20 tầng. Và đích của chúng tôi là tầng 20. Hiện giờ chúng tôi đang ở tầng 5. Và không được dùng thang máy vì sẽ dễ bị bẫy trong đấy. Chạy bộ 15 tầng, tốt cho sức khỏe. Và may cho chúng tôi là hệ thống mô phỏng sức bền trong này không chính xác lắm và level của cả ba chúng tôi đều rất cao nên sẽ không sao. CHỉ có điều là các tầng có cấu trúc không đồng nhất nên việc di chuyển giữa các cầu thang sẽ khá khó đây.

Quả thực là khó. Vừa lên tầng 7, chúng tôi đã đụng mặt ngay NPC bảo vệ. Bọn họ đã tập trung thành một đội lớn ở tầng 7. NPC bảo vệ, khả năng chiến đấu tốt, thể lực tốt, trí tuệ AI cũng tốt. Chắc chắn khá hơn đám quái lăng nhăng mà tôi gặp lúc nào đây. Nhưng giờ, tôi có ba người cơ mà.

ĐOÀNG ĐOÀNG!

Những viên đạn vụt qua. ở thế giới này không có thứ gọi là đường đạn dự đoán. Nhưng tôi đã làm quen quá lâu với cơ thể này rồi, và cả thanh kiếm nữa. Trong khi Apolo trượt nhanh ra, nấp sau một chiếc bàn lật đổ. Cầm thanh kiếm khổng lồ của cậu ta chưa biết làm gì. Nhưng cả tôi và Irelia, chúng tôi có cùng một suy nghĩ. Cả hai đồng loạt lao lên. Và khi Irelia chạy phía sau, dùng thân hình nhỏ bé uyển chuyển tránh đạn và nấp sau lưng tôi, tôi vung thanh kiếm gỗ lên. Âm thanh vang lên giống như dội một cơn mưa bi sắt xuống một tấm phản gỗ vậy. Tôi dùng thanh kiếm cùng tất cả khả năng mình có, đánh lại cơn mưa đạn đang bay tới. Dù tất cả bọn họ chỉ dùng loại súng lục với tốc độ bắn hạn chế, việc đấu với nhiều người ở cự ly ngắn này cũng cực khó. Tôi bị đạn sượt qua, máu mất vài vạch nhỏ do vệt đạn sượt vào da.

Nhưng ít nhất tôi cũng còn vài thứ đồ dùng được. Lấy đà lao lên, tôi kích hoạt chiếc đồng hồ mà Kamek trao cho từ lúc vào thế giới này. Tấm khiên ánh sáng dựng lên rất nhanh, chắn loạt đạn lại. và tôi phi lên, cúi người trong thế lao vào, nấp hoàn toàn phần thân trên sau tấm khiên rộng và tông thẳng vào. Sau đó là một bữa tiệc hỗn loạn.

Khi đạt đến khoảng cách nhất định, NPC bảo vệ sẽ tự bỏ súng và lấy dùi cui ra để chiến đấu. Và bọn chúng không có cơ chế chiến đấu bậc cao nên chỉ cần tiếp cận là thắng. Hai thanh kiếm của tôi và Irelia vẽ ra một cơn bão những đường kiếm nhất định, hạ toàn bộ NPC bảo vệ trong nháy mắt. Và cứ theo thế tiến lên, chúng tôi lao ra cầu thang được bảo vệ phía sau, bỏ lại vài tên còn sót lại đuổi không kịp chúng tôi bị Apolo phía sau với thanh trường kiếm khổng lồ chẻ làm đôi.

Chúng tôi lao lên tầng 8, tiếp tục gặp một đám NPC nữa, lần này là NPC cảnh sát, nhưng về cơ bản kĩ năng chiến đấu vẫn tệ như vậy. Cả tôi và Irelia đều di chuyển cực kì nhanh vì tầng 8 có nhiều vật chắn hơn. Irelia theo ngay sau lưng tôi như một cái bóng vậy. Cô bé đã làm chủ đôi chân trong thế giới ảo rồi, và bắt kịp cả vận tốc di chuyển của tôi nữa, bất chấp việc mình đang mặc một chiếc váy mỏng màu xanh. CHúng tôi len lỏi với tốc độ của những con sóc qua những chướng ngại rất tự nhiên trên chiến trường là một văn phòng làm việc và tiếp cận đám cảnh sát ở tầm gần. NPC cảnh sát sẽ thông minh hơn bảo vệ, nhưng xét cho cùng, cả bọn vẫn bị hạ dễ như không.

Chiến đấu bên cạnh Irelia, tôi cũng chợt nhận ra, khả năng chiến đấu của cô bé cũng rất cừ, đặc biệt là với thanh kiếm. Nếu không có tai nạn từ thuở nhỏ kia, không biết tôi sẽ gặp cô bé ở đội bao nhiêu của D.K nữa nhỉ. Một tài năng đấy. ĐƯờng kiếm của Irelia không những không cản trở tôi mà còn hỗ trợ và lấp đầy hết những khoảng trống trong những cú đánh của tôi nữa. Cô bé gần như đứng ngay sát người tôi, nhiều lúc lọt thỏm ngay phía trước tôi nhưng phối hợp cực tốt với tôi. Chúng tôi càn quét qua tầng 8, rồi 9, rồi 10, 11, 12 mà không gặp bất kì trở ngại nào. Toàn những NPC chiến đấu như quân đội, samurai, biệt kích,... Apolo chỉ theo sau dọn dẹp chiến trường thôi. Còn hai lưỡi kiếm đi trước đã quét tan mọi trở ngại rồi.

Hệ thống mô phỏng không gian bên trong và ngoài tòa tháp rất hay. Nhìn thì như thể trọc trời nhưng thực ra, tháp chỉ có 20 tầng, và chiều cao mỗi tầng khi cộng lại cũng không khớp với thực tế bên ngoài nữa. Đây có thể là điểm trừ chăng. Không quan trọng.

Chúng tôi lao lên tầng 13, và ngay lập tức bị phục kích. Nhưng lần này không phải NPC nữa, mà là quái khủng. Một bầy troll có hình dạng gần giống khỉ đột với những chiếc chùy, búa giống người cổ đại bất ngờ tràn ra từ một cánh cổng dịch chuyển ở khu vực giữa tầng, phía bắc và phía nam cũng có. Chúng tôi lên cầu thang ở phía đông còn cầu thang lên ở phía tây, nên chắc chắn sẽ phải băng qua lũ quái vật xấu xí kia rồi. Apolo cũng đã bắt kịp chúng tôi.

Lũ troll gầm lên, và với những thứ vũ khi thô sơ của chúng, chúng lao vào. Đông, khá đông, nhưng không đảng ngại. Tôi lao lên trước, và Irelia theo sau. Và chính xác lần này là một vũ điệu kiếm của cả hai, quét qua đám troll và hướng thẳng ra phía sau, thẳng về phía cầu thang. Bọn troll bối rối, không biết phải làm gì. Apolo thì chật vật đuổi theo và hạn chế chiến đấu càng nhiều càng tốt. Cậu ta suýt bị kẹt lại. Tầng 13 đã qua, bất chấp việc bọn Troll lục đục tập hợp lại đuổi theo, chúng vẫn không tài nào bắt kịp được. Tầng 14 là lũ quái bay, nhưng ngoài nhả đạn gai, thứ mà tôi dùng kiếm quét tan được, chúng chẳng làm gì được cả. Apolo vẫn bắt kịp chúng tôi và cái kiếm khổng lồ che trên đầu chẳng khác gì cái ô với cậu ta để che đám mưa gai đang rơi xuống. Tầng 14 qua mà không cần chiến đấu nhiều, chỉ cần né đạn và mất vài vạch máu nhỏ không đáng ngại vì gai không nhiều sát thương lắm.

Có chút thay đổi ở quái vật ở tầng 15. Một con quái khủng. KHá hơn rồi đấy. Một trận đánh Boss ngay trong một tầng của tháp đăng nhập. Nhưng không vấn đề. Apolo làm lá chắn tuyến trên. Tôi và Irelia đồng loạt lao lên theo hai hướng. Quái khủng là một con lợn lòi hình người cầm một thanh đao khổng lồ và bốn thanh máu lớn. Nhưng nó chậm. Và chúng tôi có hai kiếm sĩ thần tốc ở đây.

máu của quái khủng cứ thụt dần, còn Apolo với hơn 90 bình máu trong kho đồ, kèm với chỉ số phòng ngự cao như núi Everest thì con quái khủng cấp đầu này chẳng làm cậu ta thụt qua 1/5 thanh máu được. Trong lúc ấy, thanh máu của con quái khủng cứ tụt dần, tụt dần bởi tôi và Irelia. CHúng tôi chém liên tục, không ngừng, đồng thời né hết những cú vụt chậm chạp của con tướng lợn lòi ấy, khiến nó yếu dần. và khi còn 1 thanh máu còn lại, con tướng đã nổi điên và tung ra chiêu thức ẩn của nó. Nó rút thanh kiếm thứ hai sau lưng ra, chém mạnh. Nhưng nó vẫn trượt. Hay có lẽ chúng tôi quá nhanh, và đã ra khỏi hoàn toàn mọi quy luật mà hệ thống hỗ trợ chiến đấu đặt ra rồi. Chúng tôi né cú chém ấy, và tung một cú chém đôi, chém con quái thành ba phần, kết liễu nó.

Con quái khủng ngã xuống, tan biến thành nhiều mảnh. Nhưng cũng chẳng chờ đến lúc hiệu ứng chết hoàn thành, chúng tôi đã lao lên cầu thang để lên tầng 16 rồi. Apolo vẫn chậm hơn. Nhưng cả ba chúng tôi đã sẵn sàng...

Nhìn Irelia, tôi chợt như sống lại những ngày xưa vậy. Cũng bộ váy liền xanh nhạt dài quá đầu gối và mỏng manh ấy, ngày xưa, một cộng sự, hoặc nhiều hơn thế nữa rất nhiều, đã từng mặc và chiến đấu bên cạnh tôi, cùng tôi trải qua rất nhiều những khó khăn. Một cô gái đã gắn bó với tôi suốt những năm tháng đầu chiến đấu với những thế lực tàn ác khắp vũ trụ ấy. Melody... Có lẽ nếu cô ấy để tóc dài màu vàng óng và trẻ lại vài tuổi nữa thôi, cô ấy có thể trở thành chị em song sinh với Irelia được đấy...

Tôi mơ màng. Một ngày kì lạ nhỉ? Và những cảm xúc cứ trào lên, rồi tôi vẽ, vẽ lên những gì tôi nhìn thấy. Khu phố tôi sống bất ngờ được tái hiện lại, xung quanh tôi. Như sống lại những ngày tháng của quá khứ ở quê hương tôi, tôi nhìn thấy chính mình khi còn nhỏ, khi mà mọi thứ vẫn còn rất yên bình, khi mà tôi sống hạnh phúc bên cạnh cha...


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter

Tập 11.

Con quái ở tầng 16 là một con cua khổng lồ với cái càng khủng bố. lại còn được giáp cứng nữa nên cả tốc độ của hai bọn tôi đều không ăn thua. Đoản kiếm của Irelia và kiếm gỗ của tôi không thể nào phá được lớp giáp dày đặc của nó. Nhưng Apolo thì khác. Cậu ta có một thanh trường đao cỡ lớn, lưỡi dài mà lại rộng và nặng, một cú bổ mạnh là đủ để phá vỡ lớp giáp mai cứng của quái hình cua. Và đến lúc ấy thì hai bọn tôi chỉ việc xông thẳng vào mà phá thôi. Tầng 16 đã xong.

Tầng 17, 18 đều là những con boss quen thuộc của game như chó săn, đại bài quỷ... nên chúng tôi không gặp nhiều vấn đề. Với đội hình lao lên, tôi vẫn là người đi đầu, dùng tốc độ đánh cản lại tất cả những kỉ năng đạn đạo của kẻ địch. Còn Irelia theo ngay sau, lao lên tấn công rồi lại rút về rất uyển chuyển bất cứ khi nào tôi để ra khoảng trống để cô bé tấn công. Chúng tôi phối hợp nhuyễn như thể đã chiến đấu cùng nhau cả chục năm rồi vậy. Đổi lượt tấn công và áp đảo liên tục từ đầu đến cuối, chúng tôi đang thực sự làm AI muốn phát điên vì cho dù có điều khiển đám Boss kiểu gì cũng không thể đánh bị thương nổi chúng tôi chứ đừng nói đến hạ gục.

Và cứ thế, chúng tôi quét thẳng lên đến tầng 19, tầng cuối cùng trướ khi lên đến tầng điều hành 20. Tầng 19 là một tập hợp khá lạ. Nó là một tầng rất rộng với các phân khu khác nhau chứ không đồng nhất như các tầng trước. Nhưng ngắn gọn thì nó có một vùng trông như thư viện lớn, một khu thương mại, một khu trò chơi và một khu bán đồ ăn. Nói chung nó chẳng khác gì trung tâm giải trí-mua sắm ở đây cả. Có lẽ các Game Master cũng có nhu cầu?

Nhưng chính vì cái kiểu hỗn hợp thế nên việc mò ra được cầu thang lên tầng trên lại càng khó. Chúng tôi không thể một phát thấy luôn như các tầng trước nữa. Nó bị giấu rất kĩ giữa các khu vực nên việc lao tới đó sẽ rất khó.

Tiến vào trong khu vực tầng 19, cảm giác không khí càng ngày càng nặng nề và u ám. Chả nhẽ tôi đang mệt, trong một game VRMMO mà bình thể lực tôi vừa xài có tác dụng tức thì? KHông, không phải vậy. Có một thứ gì đó khác, nặng nề và đang sợ đang đè nặng lên chúng tôi. Irelia cũng cảm thấy khó thở. Và lần đầu tiên trong cả cuộc tiến công này, cô bé đứng nép vào sau tôi.

Dự cảm chẳng lành của bọn tôi đã đúng. Lúc đó, chúng tôi mới tiến vào giữa ngã tư, chính xác là giữa tầng 19, nơi giao nhau của bốn khu riêng biệt. Giữa ngã tư ấy là nơi dễ bị phục kích nhất nên có lẽ, theo một cách nào đó, tôi cũng đã sẵn sàng.

Từ trên trần tầng 19, những chiến gai trắng phóng xuống rất nhanh. Tôi gần như phản xạ được ngay lập tức. Thanh kiếm gỗ chém văng những chiếc gai ở gần văng ra, che cả cho Irelia. Cô bé bị thoáng giật mình, có lẽ là do tâm lý từ ban nãy. Nhưng tôi đã đỡ được. Apolo cũng ngay lập tức lùi lại, lấy thanh kiếm cỡ bự lên đỡ. Nhưng cậu ta bị trúng đạn vào một chân, vạch máu tụt một vệt tương đối. Rõ ràng sát thương không hề nhỏ, không biết nếu ăn trọn đống gai vừa rồi thì sẽ ra sao nữa. Và từ trên trần, một con quái hình xương bổ thẳng xuống. Tôi kéo Irelia ra và lao về phía sau, cố tránh cú tông đó.

ẦM!

Âm thanh va chạm mạnh và mặt sàn rung chuyển khiến tôi suýt ngã ngửa. Irelia vẫn đỡ được tôi. Giữa đám bụi của vụ va chạm, một thứ khổng lồ bước ra. Đó là một con ngựa, rất lớn, lớn hơn bất cư con ngựa ngoài đời nào tôi từng thấy. Và nó hoàn toàn bằng xương, một con ngựa bằng xương với một bộ giáp kín mít bằng thép trang bị trên người nó, từ đỉnh đầu đến tận chân. Và đến đây châc ai cũng đoán được trên lưng nó là gì rồi. Một hiệp sĩ bằng xương trong bộ áo giáp kín, gương mặt xương với đôi mắt đỏ đang sợ lấp ló bên trong chiếc mxu giáp, thanh trường kiếm khổng lồ đeo bên hông. Hắn ta nhìn tôi, con ngựa phì ra một làn khói xám xịt.

"Skull Knight-Darek! Con trùm mạnh nhất của game đấy." Apolo lồm cồm bò dậy với một cái chân bị đau. Hiệu ứng tê liệt tạm thời lên một bộ phận cố định của cơ thể này thực sự rất khó chịu, đặc biệt là với người chơi dùng vũ khí hạng nặng như Apolo. Tôi xoay kiếm, theo thói quen, và cầm chắc nó lại. COn trùm mạnh nhất game à? Gặp người chơi bá nhất game như tôi đây cũng là hợp lý rồi. Irelia cũng đã lấy lại tinh thần và vào thế chuẩn bị, dù tôi vẫn cảm nhận được em đang run. Vì đây là con trùm mạnh nhất game ư? Không. Có lẽ là một lý do khác.

"Boss Battle!" Dòng chữ thông báo rất đơn giản, nhưng tôi coi nó là hiệu lệnh tấn công. CHúng tôi không còn nhiều thời gian đâu, và đích đến ở ngay trước mặt rồi. Phải nhanh hơn nữa.

Tôi lao vào. Skull knight cũng lao vào. Con ngựa phì ra ngọn lửa ở mép, gồng lên và phi vào tôi với toàn lực. Tôi cầm chắc thanh kiếm gỗ của mình, Skull knight vung mạnh thanh trường kiếm của hắn.

CHOANG!

Hai thanh kiếm chạm mạnh vào nhau, rung lên mạnh, rất mạnh. Tiếng va chạm vang khắp không gian. Nếu là ngoài đời thì kiếm của tôi đã gáy rồi, nhưng đây là game, và với một thanh kiếm có độ bền là một số tám nằm ngang như của tôi thì không, tôi có thể chơi ngang kèo được. Chúng tôi bật ra khỏi nhau sau cú va chạm, kiếm của hắn nặng hơn nên bị bật lại cả đoạn xa. Con ngựa cũng chệch hướng, chạy chéo sang. Tôi bị đẩy lùi lại một đoạn, chân phải tì mạnh xuống đất, trượt cả một đoạn dài mới dừng được. Lực va mạnh thật đất. Người thường thì chắc trật khớp vai lâu rồi.

Irelia chớp thời cơ, tận dụng tốc độ lao lên rất nhanh. Cô bé đâm kiếm mạnh vào sườn tên Skull Knight. Nhưng tên kị sĩ rất nhanh, thuận đà vung thanh kiếm, xoáy tay theo chiều mà một người sống không làm được và gạt trúng đường kiếm của Irelia khiến cô bé bị hất ngược lại, ngã văng ra đất. AI của con boss này có vẻ linh hoạt hơn hẳn cái đám chúng tôi đấu ở trước. Chẳng nhẽ chúng nó tập trung hết nhân lực vào con trùm này. Apolo cũng xông vào. Nhưng với một chân bị tê liệt, con ngựa chỉ né nhẹ là cậu ta phế. Nhưng tôi lại lao vào, lần này cố tung một cú hiểm hơn. Tôi áp sát từ mạn sườn sau.

SKull knight đã phát hiện ra hướng di chuyển, theo tính toán, hắn vung mạnh một cú chém chéo xuống, nhắm thẳng vào đầu tôi. Nhưng đó là nếu tôi lao người lên tấn công sườn hắn.

Tôi chỉ hơi cúi người và không lao lên cao là né nhẹ được cú chém đó. Đường kiếm sượt qua tóc tôi. Và tôi nhắm thẳng vào phần chân con ngựa, nơi ít giáp nhất. Và con thú ấy cũng vừa bị Apolo làm sao nhãng. Cơ hội không thể đẹp hơn. Một cú đâm rất mạnh.

XOẢNG!

Tiếng vỡ cộng hiệu ứng lóe sáng, giáp chân của con ngựa vỡ tung. ĐỒng thời, cú đâm mạnh tới mức nó xuyên thẳng qua chân con ngựa xương, đánh gãy luôn khúc xương đùi sau khiến cả thân con ngựa khụy hẳn xuống. Nó hí lên một tiếng rồi ngã mạnh, hất cả tên kị sĩ xuống đất. Nhưng hắn bật dậy rất nhanh, vào thủ thế. Con ngựa ngã xuống đất, lồng lên một hồi rồi vỡ vụn thành những mảnh đa sắc. Chỉ vậy, chặt một chân nó đi là xong, kị sĩ đầu lâu sẽ mất ngựa.

Giờ sẽ là một cuộc đấu công bằng đây. Tôi lao vào, chém nhanh. Cú chém chéo. Tên kị sĩ đầu lâu đưa kiếm lên, đỡ được cả hai cú chém liền. Hắn đẩy được tôi lại. Nhưng Irelia cũng theo rất nhanh. Cô bé xông vào, đâm kiếm. Cú đâm rất tốt. Nhưng Skull knight có phản xạ quá tốt. hắn né được. Tôi lao lên tấn công liền. Nhưng do quá vội vàng, tôi đã nhắm không trúng chỗ hiểm. Nhưng không hiểu sao, hắn lại dùng kiếm đỡ cú đó, và để lộ một khoảng trống lớn. Apolo dù bị liệt chân nhưng vẫn kịp xông tới, tận dụng sơ hở đánh úp. Nhưng...

ẦM!

Hắn né cú chém của Apolo, một cú chém diện rộng, nhẹ như lông hồng và phản công với một cú đá khiến cậu ta bật ngược lại. Irelia lại lao lên, tấn công vào điểm mù với một cú đâm từ dưới lên. Nhưng Skull KNight chỉ nghiêng nhẹ làm đường kiếm sượt qua chiếc mũ giáp và vung kiếm lên cao. Hắn nhắm Irelia, cú bổ thẳng có thể rút gần hết thanh máu của cô bé. Nhưng tôi đã đọc được, và tôi lao vào, đúng theo đường di chuyển của cú tấn công điểm mù mà Irelia vạch ra, hiện diện ngay sát bên cô bé, đâm kiếm lên. Nhưng tôi đánh vào vai của tay cầm kiếm.

ẦM!

SKull Knight chật vật dùng tay còn lại gạt cú đâm ấy ra, lùi lại. Apolo dường như đã đỡ bị tê liệt, lao lên, nhân lúc tên hiệp sũ đang bị mất cân bằng mà bổ thẳng. Một vệt sáng lóe lên. Nhưng hắn, tên Skull knight chỉ né nhẹ, tránh được và thậm chí phản đòn, chém ngược lại khiến cho một chiến binh giáp nặng như Apolo cũng bị văng hẳn ra, mất phân nửa cục máu.

Vệt sáng đó, ban đầu tôi nghĩ là vũ khí trong game này có hiệu ứng phụ khi tấn công, nhưng hình như không phải. Nó là kiếm kĩ.

"KHoan nào..." Tôi chợt nhận ra vài điều. Hắn đỡ những cú của tôi, nhưng với Irelia và Apolo, hắn chỉ né. GIống như hắn đọc được động tác của họ vậy.

"Yaaahhh!" Apolo xông lên, chém mạnh thanh trường kiếm. Nhưng Skull knight cũng chỉ né nhẹ, như thể hắn biết trước được rồi ấy. Và hắn phản công, một cú chém mạnh vào sườn Apolo. Cậu ta mặc áo giáp hạng nặng, đồ hiếm nên sát thương bị giảm rất nhiều, xong vẫn bị đánh ngược lại, hụt mất một phần thanh máu. Tương đối thấm. Có gì đó không đúng ở đây...

Tôi thử lại lần nữa, lao tới. Tên Skull knight bỗng dưng lại chủ động tấn công trước chứ không chờ để né đòn như ban nãy. Hắn lao tới, vung thanh kiếm, vòng ra sau rồi thực hiện một cú chém ngang tầm trung, nhắm vào vùng ngực đối thủ. Nhưng thói quen của tôi khi chạy trước giờ luôn cúi thấp người. Nên tôi chỉ cúi nhẹ là né được cú chém đó. Cảm giác lúc đó như thể ngực tôi ngay sát đất vậy, dù không phải. Và Tôi né được cú chém ngang đó, áp sát ngay trước mặt hắn và phản đòn.

ẦM!

Thanh kiếm gỗ chém ngang, đập mạnh vào giáp ngực cứng cáp của Skull knight. Tôi vẫn cảm nhận được lực bật lại rất mạnh từ cú đó. Nhưng tôi đẩy cả người Skull Knight ngược lại. Hắn loạng choạng vì cú chém hiểm, chống kiếm xuống đất để khỏi ngã. Lạ quá. Hắn rõ ràng né được cả cú đánh nhanh của Irelia lẫn cú chém diện rộng của Apolo. Nhưng một kĩ thuật né chiêu và phản đòn đơn giản của tôi thì hắn lại không thể. Dù chỉ làm mất một mẩu máu nhỏ nhưng có cảm giác Như thể hắn bị rối hay là...

"Apolo! Irelia! Hai người có xài kiếm kĩ hay cái gì đó đại loại thế không?" Tôi quay ra hỏi, nhưng phần nào đã đoán được câu trả lời.

"Ở thế giới này nếu không có hệ thống hỗ trợ chiến đấu thì khô...khoan đã!" Apolo định trả lời không, nhưng dường như cậu nhận ra điều gì đó. Cậu ta chợt thao tác gọi menu ra, làm gì đó, hình như là kiểm tra thông số hay là...rồi Apolo chợt quay lại.

"Bất kì vũ khí nào cũng có một hệ thống chiêu thức cơ bản nhất định. Nên có thể nói là có." Cậu ta trả lời, và đúng như tôi đã tính. Kiếm của Irelia, kiếm của Apolo, tất cả đều có một hệ thống chiêu mặc định chứ không phải vung bừa mà được. Còn của tôi ư...? Cái thanh kiếm gỗ này chỉ là đồ trang trí, sát thương nó ở mức trung bình mà lại không được liệt vào hàng vũ khí chiến đấu, nên tất nhiên, không có hệ thống chiêu/

"À và hệ thống chiêu cơ bản của vũ khí chỉ áp dụng cho những người không biết sử dụng có thể dùng. Nếu là người chơi với kĩ năng cá nhân cao hoặc đã quen rồi thì hệ thống này sẽ tự bị bỏ." Apolo chợt nói thêm, rồi thao tác cất thanh kiếm đi. Chợt menu hệ thống của tôi nhấp nháy, báo có tin nhắn. TÔi mở nó ra, nhận ra thanh trường kiếm của Apolo đang trong kho đồ của mình. TÔi nhìn cậu ta và cậu ta gật đầu cười.

"Đối với người có kĩ năng cao ở ngoài đời thực thì hệ thống này bị vô hiệu hóa. Và AI cũng không thể đọc được đường kiếm cơ bản của vũ khí nữa."

Cậu ta hiểu rồi kìa.

Tôi thực thể hóa thanh kiếm cỡ khủng ấy. Thanh trường kiếm hiện ra, chắc nịch trên tay tôi. Nó cho tôi cảm giác giống hệt thanh đao ngoài đời thực của mình, nặng nề và chắc nịch như vậy. Irelia đứng áp vào lưng rôi, sẵn sàng tấn công tiếp. Cô bé hình như cũng hiểu ra. Nãy giờ bị né chiêu nhiều rồi chắc không vui nhỉ.

Tuy nhiên, tôi không cẩm hẳn hai vũ khí ra, mà đeo thanh trường kiếm lên lưng, chéo lên vai phải, kiếm gỗ giắt hông trái. Cảm giác giống ngoài đời quá nhỉ. Vậy là sẵn sàng rồi.

Skull knight vào thế thủ, cầm chắc thanh trường kiếm, và giờ rút tấm khiên tròn đeo sau lưng hắn, đưa lên trước. hắn có vẻ đã đề phòng tôi rồi.

"Lên!"

Như một viên đạn, tôi mở hết tốc lực lao đến, hai tay để hướng về sau, theo đúng tư thế xé gió, lao vào. Tôi không phải bậc thầy kiếm thuật, nhưng khả năng tận dụng hai kiếm của tôi đã quá lão luyện rồi. Skull knight chủ động tấn công. hắn chém thanh trường kiếm mạnh bằng tay phải. Nhưng tôi lách sang một bên, rất nhanh, như môt cơn gió. Lách sang phía phải hắn và né cú chém. Hắn cầm kiếm bằng tay phải, khiên tay trái nên việc dùng khiên đỡ đòn tấn công của tôi bây giờ là cực khó. Và nhân tiện là AI không thể tác động trực tiếp lên người chơi để gây bất lợi vì giờ toàn bộ bọn họ đã được nâng quyền truy cập lên Game master rồi, nên không lo cái trò chơi này chơi xấu tôi nữa. Tôi đưa tay trái rất nhanh xuống hông trái, theo phản xạ đã luyện tập nhiều lần ngoài đời, chạm được thanh kiếm gỗ và rút nó ra rất nhanh. Thuận theo chiều xoáy của cú lách người, tôi quay ngược lại, kiếm cầm ngược chém thẳng vào mạn phải của Skull knight. Skull knight lần này đã linh hoạt hơn rồi. Hắn nghiêng người, né được cú đó. Dù bị hụt chân, nhưng hắn ngay lập tức quay lại. Tôi cũng quay tròn, bật ngược lại và lại lao vào hắn.

"Hah!"

Tôi xoay thanh kiếm từ cầm ngược thành cầm xuôi bằng tay trái, lao vào, đâm thẳng. Skull knight đưa khiên lên, đỡ cũ đâm đó và hất tôi sang một bên. Nhưng tôi đâm sâu vào mạn trong nên hắn buộc phải hất tôi về phía phải, khiến tôi để lộ một khoảng trống rất rộng ngay trước ngực. Đó là khi Skull knight phải đòn. Hắn dùng trường kiếm đâm thẳng vào phần ngực tôi, nghĩ rằng tôi đang bị mất đà theo đà đâm và để lộ nó ra. Nhưng đâu phải ngẫu nhiên tôi tự tin hơn hẳn khi cầm hai kiếm đâu. Lực gạt ra của hắn đủ mạnh để tạo đà, giúp tôi dễ dàng xoay người hơn. Và đó là khi tôi chém thanh kiếm gỗ bên trái vào hư vô, lấy thêm lực xoáy và đưa tay phải lên vai phải, chạm trúng cán thanh trường kiếm của Apolo. Và tôi rút nó ra, chém thẳng xuống.

ẦM!

Tôi chém mạnh, và Skull knight đủ nhanh để xoay sở, đưa trường kiếm lên chặn lại cú chém của tôi. Lực chém mạnh tới mức khiến cả hai bật ngược ra khỏi nhau, loạng choạng vài bước rồi mới dừng lại được. Nhưng tôi chủ động hơn. Tôi ngay lập tức lao vào tiếp, lần này cất thanh kiếm gỗ về hông, hai tay cầm trường kiếm, chém ngang một cú rất mạnh. Skull knight chỉ biết đưa khiên lên đỡ, và tôi đẩ hắn xa hơn về phía sau, trượt cả một đoạn dài. Irelia tận dụng lúc đó, xông lên, lần này không dùng kiếm kĩ nữa, mà là một tổ hợp dài. Cô bé chém tới liên hoàn như một cơn lốc, một loạt chiêu rất nhanh và chính xác như thể đã dùng kiếm quen rồi vậy. Đó hoàn toàn có thể trở thành một kiếm pháp hoàn chỉnh ngoài đời mà không hệ thống game nào mô phỏng được. Kĩ năng và phản xạ của Irelia, cô bé đang làm mọi thứ theo bản năng, và vô tình tạo thành nó. Cô bé khiến SKull knight không kịp trở tay, khiến bộ áo choàng ngoài của hắn tả tơi còn áo giáp và khiên toàn vết chém. Cả hai trang bị phòng ngự đều đã yếu.

"YA!

Tôi xông tới, dùng trường kiếm đâm mạnh thẳng vào tấm khiên của hắn. Khiễn vỡ vụn. Skull knight loạng choạng lùi lại, dùng kiếm đỡ lại cú đâm của tôi. Nhưng Irelia lao lên, xông thẳng vào chém thẳng vào mxu giáp hắn. Chiếc mũ rung lên, cả người Skull knight giật xuống, rồi lùi lại. Tôi tiếp tục với trường kiếm, lần này là dùng thân lưỡi kiếm, ép mạnh cả thân mình vào rồi tông thẳng. Skull knight ngã ngửa. Nhưng irelia không cho hắn ngã. Tốc độ rất nhanh, cô bé vòng ra sau lưng hắn, đâm mạnh thẳng vào lưng khiến Skull knight khựng lại, cố gắng bật dậy. Thanh máu bự của hắn đang tụt dần, kèm theo các biểu tượng giảm sút nặng nề cả về tấn công lẫn phòng ngự. Hắn vùng ra được khỏi Irelia, nhưng tôi đã ở ngay trước mặt hắn. Và tôi rút thanh kiếm gỗ ra, hai tay hai kiếm.

"Kết thúc!"

TÔi hô lớn, xông vào. Hai thanh kiếm đồng loạt chém, loạn xạ và theo bất kì quỹ đạo nào tôi thấy. Một trận vũ bão đường kiếm, thổi văng Skull knight thành nhiều mảnh. Rồi cơ thể bị chém tan tác của hắn vỡ vụn, thành những mảnh đa sắc. Chúng tôi đã thẳng.

...

Tầng 20 tháp đăng nhập, tầng điều khiển. CHỉ là một khoảng không trống rỗng, một gian phòng lớn hình tròn, rộng với những thép màu trắng, cao chỉ cầm một mét so với sàn, xuất hiện theo những dãy. Đó là các trụ máy chủ, nơi lưu trữ tất cả thông tin về trò chơi này. Cách đó là một hệ thống những hình ảnh ảo như những cánh cửa ba chiều xung quanh phòng. Đó là nơi quản lý cổng kết nối của trò chơi. Đứng giữa căn phòng, Utsuro nhìn quanh một lượt. tay hắn vẫn liên tục thao tác lên một hệ thống gần như một chiếc máy tính bảng trước mặt vậy. Rồi hắn liếc một lượt nữa những cánh cửa kết nối vào trò chơi này, như thể đang tìm kiếm một thứ vậy. Rồi hắn quay lại. Có người sau lưng hắn

Một người chơi với nhân vật thiết kế rất đặc biệt. Tóc xoăn bạc, mắt cá chết, mặc bộ quần áo samurai trắng cũ rích, xỏ một tay, quần đen và miệng ngáp dài. Đúng là troll mà. Nhưng cái nhân vật đó đang tỏa ra một thứ gì đó khiến tim hắn chợt đập nhanh hơn. KHông biết là chỉ trong game, hay thân xác ngoài đười của hắn cũng đang cảm thấy thứ này, một áp lực vô hình rất nặng nề đang đè lên hắn.

"Chào..." Người chơi với cái tên Kintoki trên đầu nghiêng nhìn hắn, cười khẩy. Hắn chợt rung lên.

"Vậy là toàn bộ lũ vô dụng ấy đã bị hạ rồi..." Hắn nói, giọng trầm trầm. RỒi hắn quay hẳn về phía cậu.

"Có vẻ chúng ta phải tự xử lý rồi nhỉ. Để bọn AI mất thời gian lắm." Cậu ta cười.

Bọn họ nhìn nhau một hồi.

"Vậy thì giải quyết thôi." Utsuro vung tay. Và cả gian phòng chợt rộng ra, và giờ trở thành một không gian rộng vô tận. Vị trí các trụ dữ liệu và cổng truy cập vẫn như cũ, nhưng những bức tường đã biến mất, để lại nền trắng trải ra đến vô tận. Đó là quyền lực của một game master đó, quyền lực mà đám người chơi bình thường được nâng lên không thể nào hiểu và kiểm soát được.

Kintoki và Utsuro đứng đối diện, nhìn nhau một hồi. Rồi...

"Lên!" Kintoki bất ngờ lao lên, rút thanh kiếm gỗ ra, tấn công. Cậu ta áp sát rất nhanh, tung một cú đâm thẳng. Utsuro nhìn thấy cú đó. Hắn lùi lại, và vung tay. Một tảng đá lớn bất ngờ trồi lên từ dưới mặt sàng trắng lóa bên dưới, chặn đứng cú đâm của Kintoki. Cậu ta bật ngược lại, cảnh giác cao độ. Các trụ và cổng kết nối vẫn hiện ở đó, nhưng chúng gần như trong suốt và không liên quan gì đến trận đấu này cả. Và sàn trắng bên dưới cũng không hề có dấu hiệu gì thay đổi, dù một tảng đá vừa trồi lên từ đó. Vậy là toàn bộ không gian này đang hoàn toàn không bị ảnh hưởng bởi trận đấu. Đó là điều Kintoki cần biết. Vậy là khỏi lo về các thiệt hại trong lúc đánh nhau rồi.

Kintoki lùi lại. Utsuro tiếp tục điều khiển mọi thứ xung quanh hắn. hắn tạo ra những tảng đá khổng lồ bốc lửa và ném nó về phía Kintoki. Cảm giác như thể chúa trời đang đấu với người phàm vậy. Kintoki chật vật, né chúng. Cậu lách qua lách lại, tránh hàng loạt. Utsuro thấy có vẻ kiểu tấn công này không hiệu quả, liền chuyển xuống đất. Hắn đan hai bàn tay vào, hướng về phía trước. Một loạt binh khí được tạo ra, kiếm giáo, súng,... đủ cả. Rồi tất cả đồng loạt tấn công khi hắn nghe lệnh. Những thanh kiếm và giáo lao lên đồng loạt, nhắm thẳng vào Kintoki trong khi những khẩu súng trường đồng loạt bắn. Nhưng Kintoki giữ khoảng cách, di chuyển vòng tròn, né hết những thanh kiếm đang lao tới. Những thanh kiếm và đạn sượt qua cậu, đâm xuống sàn trắng xóa và biến mất như chưa hề tồn tại. CHúng biến mất đến đâu, Utsuro tạo ra thêm đến đó, liên tục tấn công và cố gắng hạ gục Kintoki. Nhưng cậu ta quá linh hoạt. Khiến cho một Game Master nguyên gốc như hắn cũng không tài nào tấn công trúng được. Và Utsuro đã vội vã, khiến cho hắn bị phân tâm. Và chỉ một thoáng vậy thôi, hắn thấy Kintoki lao tới. Cậu ta đưa tay ra sau lưng, rút ra thanh trường kiếm, tay còn lại cầm ngược thanh kiếm gỗ lại và lao tới. Cơn mưa kiếm và đạn không đủ để chặn cậu ta. Cậu ta băng qua chúng, gạt phăng những thanh kiếm, chẻ đôi từng viên đạn và vụt qua. Như thể thần chết đang vụt tới, cậu xuất hiện, mặt đối mặt với Utsuro.

...

Chúng tôi giáp mặt nhau, tôi và hắn, tên Game Master đã tấn công cả thế giới ảo và gây ra bao thứ rắc rối này. Cả hai chúng tôi đều có quyền truy cập như nhau, nên hắn không thể làm gì trực tiếp lên tôi. hắn chỉ có thể dùng những trò tạo ra vật chất trong game và điều khiển trí tuệ thông minh, cố gắng cản tôi lại. Nhưng có vẻ như hắn đã thua rồi.

Chúng tôi chỉ đứng cách nhau nửa mét, nhưng những cơn mưa kiếm và đạn mà hắn tạo ra đã dừng, chính xác hơn là đã rụng hẳn rồi. Những khẩu súng và những thanh kiếm mới được tạo dở, chỉ có mỗi lưỡi, nằm rơi la liệt giữa hắn và tôi. Nửa mét thôi, nửa mét mà tôi đã cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng trong mắt hắn, cảm nhận được đôi môi đang run lên bần bật, đôi tay đang lẩy bẩy vì không thể bình tĩnh lại được. Tôi cầm hai thanh kiếm, nhìn hắn, chờ đợi. TÔi chờ đợi hắn sẽ tự thua, tự sụp đổ, tự đầu hàng và đưa mọi thứ trở lại như cũ. Nhưng không, con người này đã đi quá xa để có thể quay đầu rồi, đã xa lầy quá sâu để có thể nhìn thấy ánh sáng.

Hắn gầm lên, những thứ tạp âm điên loạn, rồi liên tục huơ tay, cố gắng sử dụng quyền truy cập của mình, tạo ra những thứ quái dị nhất có thể để chống lại tôi.

Mặt đất dưới chân xuất hiện, rồi vỡ vụn tành những mảng lớn, bay lên không trung. Những mảng đất lớn lơ lửng và bay lên tít trên cao. Utsuro đứng trên một mảng đất với một nền gạch bên trên và một cái ngai vàng bên trên nó. Rồi các mảng đất lớn với những chi tiết như nền đường, nền cỏ, đầm lầy,... cũng bay lên theo hắn. GIống như bề mặt thế giới vỡ thành nhiều mảnh và bay lên không trung vậy. Cả hai chúng tôi bay lên cao, trần trắng lóa của tầng 20 cũng biến đổi, trở thành một bầu trời đỏ rực màu lửa với những mảng mây đen kịt che phủ. Mọi thứ như đang gợi lại, trận chiến của quá khứ.

Những mảnh mặt đất có trọng lực riêng, xoay theo nhiều hướng khác nhau nhưng đa phần là cùng hướng vào trong, tạo thành một hình ống hướng thẳng từ dưới lên trên với mặt trong là bề mặt của những mảnh mặt đất mà Utsuro đã tạo ra. Kiếu sắp xếp hệt như bên kia cổng vào hư không mà Giratina canh giữ vậy, thật... hỗn mang.

Những mảng đất không quá xa nhau, lơ lửng giữa không trung nên có vẻ như tôi phải leo lên đó rồi. Tôi nhảy liền lên, băng qua ba mảnh mặt đất, liền mạch nhảy được lên cao. Utsuro lại huơ tay, tạo ra một loạt quái thú. Chúng cũng lần lượt chạy từ mảnh mặt đất chỗ Utsuro, nhảy xuống qua những mảnh phía dưới, lao xuống chỗ tôi. Chúng rất nhanh. Nhưng tôi cũng không kém. Hai thanh kiếm vung liên tục, chém tung lũ quái đang phi xuống từng đàn. Rất đông, nhưng không đủ để cản tôi.Tôi lao lên, băng qua những mảnh mặt đất khác nhau từ thềm cát sa mạc đến đầm lầy, hạ gục lần lượt từng bầy quái thú và boss mà Utsuro ném xuống đầu mình, băng dần lên về phía hắn. Tôi không dừng lại, lao lên, điên cuồng tàn sát đám quái thú đang lao xuống. Utsuro đang hết bài, hắn đã gửi hết tất cả các loại quái mà hắn có, thậm chí hết cả đám trùm cuối nhưng tôi vẫn không hề chậm lại, vẫn lao tới hắn. Hắn vò đầu, rồi lại tiếp tục.

TÔi vẫn lao lên. Và có vẻ đám quái không thể chặn được tôi rồi. Utsuro gầm lên, những âm thanh điên loạn. Rồi hắn chắp hai tay lại vào nhau. Ánh sáng xung quanh hắn bắt đầu biết đổi, thành những chùm sáng lớn hơn, rồi hình thành những sinh thể. Những bộ giáp trắng bạc chói lóa lần lượt xuất hiện với đôi cánh thiên thần tỏa sáng sau lưng. Cảnh tượng sáng lòa ấy in hằn lên nền trời đỏ rực của hủy diệt. Tôi vẫn cầm chắc hai thanh kiếm của mình, lao lên. KHông có đường lùi rồi.

Bây giờ thì thực sự giống như chống lại cả thiên đàng...một lần nữa rồi.

Những bộ giáp bạc chói lóa với đôi cánh thiên thần lao xuống. Những thiên thần mà Utsuro tạo ra rút những thanh kiếm chói lòa ánh sáng ra, lao tới tấn công tôi. Tôi lao lên.

Chém hết!

Từng bộ giáp bị chém tơi tả, tan thành rơi xuống dưới, vỡ tan. Chúng có lợi thế bay, còn tôi dùng hai kiếm, dù một cái là thanh katana gỗ, thanh còn lại là trường kiếm nặng nề. Nhưng tôi đánh hết. Và tốc độ sinh ra những "thiên thần" của Utsuro còn chậm hơn cả tốc độ tôi chém tan chúng. Tôi đã học được vài thủ thuật với quyền truy cập cấp cao của mình, xóa bỏ hiệu ứng mệt mỏi khi chiến đấu dai dẳng. Thế này thì tôi có thể chơi với chúng cả ngày. Tôi cứ lao lên, còn bọn thiên thần lao xuống, giống như một kiếm sĩ dùng hai kiếm đang băng lên thẳng một con tháp với những dòng NPC thiên thần lao thẳng xuống vậy. TÔi băng qua chúng, đập tan chúng, không dừng lại, điên cuồng và phẫn nộ. Cơn thịnh nộ này, nó chính là mồi lửa của tôi.

Tôi lao lên, băng qua cơn mưa điên rồ ấy, xông thẳng tới chỗ Utsuro. Tôi càng lại gần, hắn càng gào lên điên cuồng hơn, sinh ra nhiều quái hơn. Nhưng thế thì được gì? Tôi xé tung đội quân của hắn lao tới.

ẦM!

Hàng phòng tuyến cuối cùng bị phá tung, tan tành và tôi giờ giáp mặt hắn. Tôi nhìn thấy sự sợ hãi trong đôi mắt, và đôi mắt đó đang phản chiếu gương mặt rực lửa giận giữ của tôi. Tôi điên thật rồi. Tôi lao thẳng vào hắn, chém mạnh. Nhưng tấm khiên hắn dựng lên khiến hắn bật văng ra, bay ngược lại cả đoạn rồi đập người vào thành ngai vàng sau lưng hắn. Nhưng tấm khiên ấy không giúp hắn được.

Hắn vẫn cố chống cự, lồm cồm bò dậy, gầm lên những âm thanh kì lạ rồi lại ra lệnh. Hắn tạo ra cầu lửa, sét, gió, nước, đất,...bất kì thứ gì hắn nghĩ ra được, và ném vào tôi. Giống như một cơn oanh tạc vậy. Tôi dùng cả hai kiếm chắn trước mặt, cố gắng đỡ lấy nó và nấp phía sau. Thân thanh trường kiếm đủ rộng để che lấy những phần trọng yếu, nhưng đợt tấn công này thấm hơn rồi đấy. Hai tay, vai và châm tôi bị đợt tấn công làm tổn thương nặng nề, chúng chuyển thành màu đỏ, tượng trưng cho máu trong game. Giống như da thịt bị bóc hoàn toàn ở tay và chân vậy. Hệ thống pain absorber không hoạt động nên cảm giác rất thật. Nó đau lắm. TÔi đang bị đẩy lại.

Nhưng...

Những nổi đau điên cuồng thế này, cảm giác toàn bộ cơ thể bị oanh tạc đến trọng thương thế này, rồi bị kẻ địch mạnh mẽ đẩy lùi lại thế này, tôi quen hết rồi. Tôi đã trải qua quá nhiều, nhiều hơn bất kì một chiến binh con người nào có thể thưởng tượng được ra rồi. Vì vậy tại sao lại lùi lại bây giờ chứ? Tại sao phải chịu thua chứ?

Tất cả những nỗi đau, những lần bị áp đảo, trọng thương ấy. Tôi đều đứng được dậy, lật ngược tình thế và chiến thắng. Và lần này, nó cũng sẽ không phải ngoại lệ.

Bất chấp trận oanh tạc bằng bất kì thứ gì Utsuro có thể tưởng tượng ra được trong game này, tôi đã dần chống cự lại được. Và với hai thanh kiếm với cảm giác quen thuộc che chở phía trước, tôi bắt đầu tiến lên phía trước, về phía hắn, bất chấp đợt oanh tạc đang càng ngày càng điên rồ này. Thanh máu của tôi vẫn đang tụt dần, dù bộ áo tôi mặc có khả năng kháng phép khá cao và chỉ số chống chịu của tôi tốt, những cơn oanh tạc nguyên tố của Utsuro đang khiến thanh máu của tôi tụt dần. 60...50...40...30...25%... COn số trên thanh máu báo hiệu và nó đã chuyển màu cam gần đỏ rồi. Nội tại của bộ áo tự kích hoạt, tạo một lớp khiên chống phép tạm thời và thêm chỉ số chống chịu, nhưng thanh máu vẫn đang tụt xuống, dù chậm hơn.

Nhưng tôi vẫn đang tiến lên, tiến về phía hắn. Utsuro tiếp tục gầm rú, tung đủ thứ chiêu thức vào tôi. Tôi cũng không chắc nữa, từ đầu đến giờ, từ lúc tôi lao vào, hắn đã gào thét, đã nói những gì. Tôi không nghe thấy, tất cả trước mặt tôi chỉ là một con quái vật khác mà tôi cần đánh bại, vậy thôi. Có lẽ vì thế mà tôi chỉ thấy hắn gầm rú chứ chẳng có gì mà hắn nói giống con người đối với tôi cả. Và tôi đã tiến đến. Utsuro vẫn không ngừng, bất chấp việc tôi đã đứng ngay trước mặt hắn, những đốm lửa, vệt sét, nước... bị thanh trường kiếm chặn lại bắn tung tóe, và đó là tất cả những gì ở giữa chúng tôi lúc này. Hai con người cách nhau chỉ còn vỏn vẹn chưa đầy nửa mét. Và đó là lúc tôi đáp lại tất cả những gì hắn đã gào thét suốt nãy giờ, tất cả những gì tôi không thèm nghe ấy.

"Haahhhh!" Tôi hét lên, hét thẳng vào mặt hắn, đâm thẳng thanh kiếm gỗ qua làn lửa đạn, đánh thằng vào ngực hắn. Hắn kêu lên, bị đẩy ngược lại. Toàn bộ đợt tấn công tan biến. Hắn loạng choạng lùi lại. Cú đâm mạnh tới mức tấm khiên bảo vệ cực mạnh của hắn vỡ vụn, còn thanh kiếm gỗ với độ bền tưởng như vô hạn của tôi cũng gãy làm đôi. Mọi thứ xung quanh tan biến, và chúng tôi trở lại, đối diện nhau, mặt đối mặt, ngay giữa tầng 20 tháp đăng nhập.

Và tôi chẳng nhân nhượng gì nữa, vung thanh trường kiếm, đâm tới. Utsuro dùng cả hai tay bắt lấy lười kiếm, cản tôi lại. và tôi nhận ra, lưỡi kiếm đã đâm vào ngực hắn, thanh máu đang giảm. Còn thanh máu của tôi, nó đang ở mức đỏ. 7%, đó là những gì còn lại.

"Mày..." Hắn thở dốc, nhìn tôi, sự sợ hãi và thù hận trộn lẫn trong ánh mắt.

"Ừ..." Tôi cười khẩy, ấn mạnh thanh kiếm. Utsuro bị đẩy lại.

"Rốt cuộc...mày là ai?"

Hắn chợt gầm lên, giận giữ, cố hết sức đẩy lưỡi kiếm ra khỏi ngực. Nhưng không được. Trong mắt hắn long lên, có lẽ vì giận giữ, cũng có thể vì đau. Hệ thống pain absorber đã không còn hoạt động nên cơn đau hoàn toàn là thật.

Nhưng hãy quay lại câu hỏi của hắn nào. Hắn đã hỏi tôi là ai. Và tôi đáp lại với cái điệu cười quen thuộc. Tôi không trả lời, chỉ lẳng lặng đưa tay không cầm kiếm ra phía bên, tập trung tất cả những gì tôi biết vào nó, bất chấp nỗi đau và hiệu ứng bỏng đang thiêu đốt, khiên thanh máu của tôi cỏn 5%. Phía sau, Irelia cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện. Con bé đã không thể kiểm soát được vật phẩm đính kèm trong thư mà Kamek gửi nên tôi cho nó chút thời gian để luyện tập, và chủ yếu là lừa nó để ra đây solo kill thằng boss to bự này. Thói quen rồi. Con bé hình như cuối cùng cũng làm chủ được. Và với hai vật phẩm là hai mã độc cực mạnh, được thực thể hóa thành hai chiêu thức cấp cao, chúng tôi có thể gửi tên khốn này thẳng về thực tại.

"Làm thôi." Tôi nói, tích tụ năng lượng vào lòng bàn tay. Một cảm giác rất quen thuộc khi những dòng năng lượng trong game bắt đầu tích tụ lại trong lòng bản tay, xoáy tròn, hỗn loạn và mạnh mẽ vô cùng. Quả cầu năng lượng hình thành trong lòng bàn tay tôi. Irelia cũng làm tương tự, tích tụ những dòng năng lượng trong game lại vào lưỡi kiếm, làm nó sáng lên ánh sáng xanh lam nhạt, chảy dọc lưỡi kiếm mạnh mẽ.

Kết thúc rồi. Cuối cùng, toàn bộ mớ hỗn độn này cũng sẽ kết thúc, cái thế giới ảo này sẽ trở lại bình yên. Và tôi chắc lại sẽ bỏ cái acc chơi VRMMO này để trở lại với dòng game MOBA thuần túy trên chiếc PC mua trả góp ở phòng trọ trên lầu hai nhà tên Green. Và quay lại với nhóm Red nữa nhỉ. KHông biết vụ tập duyệt đám cưới đám xin gì đó hôm nay có bị phá đám bởi vụ tấn công nho nhỏ của Utsuro hay không nhỉ, tôi cũng tò mò lắm đấy. Irelia có lẽ cũng sẽ trở về luyện tập để phục hồi lại khả năng giao tiếp và đi lại, sau ngày hôm nay, có lẽ động lực để cô bé làm điều đó sẽ lớn hơn rất nhiều. Em cũng không còn gia đình. KHông biết lũ trẻ ở trại mồ côi Viridian sẽ nghĩ sao về cô bạn mới tôi đem về nhỉ? Và còn nữa, dự án Shelter, con tàu vũ trụ với buồng duy trì sự sống và hệ thống thực tế ảo hiện đại của tương lai ấy nữa... Và cô bé chúng tôi tìm thấy nữa... Có nhiều thứ đáng mong chờ ở tương lai...

Kết thúc thôi, kết thúc chuyến hành trình ngắn ngủi mà gian nan này, kết thúc mớ hỗ độn này.

"Rasengan"

"Will of the blades."

Mạnh mẽ và kiên cường,

Như ý chí,

Truyền nó vào lưỡi kiếm,

Và tiến lên.


	12. Chapter 12

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter

Tập 12.

"Từ giờ chuyện gì sẽ chờ đợi tôi ở phía trước...?"

Rin đang chìm xuống. Bọt nước lấp lánh và mặt trời chỉ còn mờ như một đốm sáng lẻ loi đơn độc giữa nền xanh đen của mặt nước.

"Dần dần, tôi đã ngừng suy nghĩ về điều đó rồi."

Những cánh hoa anh đào nhỏ trắng, như đang tỏa sáng dưới nước, rơi xuống từ đốm sáng lẻ loi phía trên mặt nước.

"Có lẽ tôi đã quên đi..."

HIện trước đôi mắt to tròn màu nâu đỏ của Rin là quá khứ. Bầu trời như đang cháy, những đám mây màu cam và những cột khói đen ngụt. KHông. Nó giống như một mảng đất tròn khổng lồ màu đang che phủ toàn bộ bầu trời và những đám mây chuyển đen thì đúng hơn. Và mặt đất cũng nhuộm một màu tương tự. RIn vẫn cầm nó, chiếc máy tính bảng mà cô luôn mang theo mình. RỒi mọi thứ lại trở về với đốm sáng duy nhất dưới nước ấy với những cánh hoa anh đào rơi xuống.

"...cách để suy nghĩ mất rồi"

Rin mở mắt, tỉnh dậy trên chiếc giường êm ái với những chiếc chăn, gối cùng một màu hồng nâu quen thuộc, tay vẫn ôm chiếc máy tính bảng của mình.

"Chẳng còn điều gì thay đổi nữa."

CÔ nghiêng người, nằm co lại trong chiếc chăn ấm áp

"Thế giới này vốn chỉ thuộc về tôi."

Cô nhắm mắt lại

"Ngày qua ngày, vẫn tiếp diễn như vậy."

Cuối cùng, Rin quyết định ngồi dậy, mở chiếc máy tính bảng ra và kiểm tra...

"Nhưng tôi không cô đơn..."

Cô đưa ngón tay lên, thao tác chậm cùng với một thoáng nén lại, hồi hộp...

"...và cũng chẳng hề phiền muộn nữa."

...để rồi thở dài thất vọng. Dòng thông báo hiện lên. 'KHông có tin nhắn sau 2539 ngày.'

Nhưng rồi cô cũng chẳng buồn bã làm gì nhiều nữa. Rin ngáp dài, vươn vai để rồi lại nàm dài lần nữa trên giường.

Căn phòng của cô chẳng có gì nhiều. Vài bóng đèn vàng treo trên trần nhà. Chú gấu bông ở góc phòng, bên dưới tấm bảng với vài chiếc ghim. Rin nằm dài trên giường, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, như đang chờ đợi điều gì đó. Bên ngoài cánh cửa sổ đó chỉ có một màu trắng toát, không bầu trời, không mặt đất, chỉ có một màu trắng vô hồn. Nhưng rồi, những bức tường xung quanh căn phòng bắt đầu biến đổi, tách thành những mảnh hình vuông nhỏ rồi tan biến, chỉ còn lại một tấm nền màu trắng vô tận xung quanh. Rin nằm buồn bã trên giường, thao tác trên chiếc máy tính bảng nhỏ, xóa chúng đi.

Những bức tường xung quanh đã biến mất, chỉ còn lại những khung thép quanh căn phòng, tạo thành một chiếc hộp trong suốt xung quanh Rin. Cô nhảy xuống khỏi giường, ngồi lên chiếc gối lớn bên cạnh giường,. thao tác trên bảng vẽ của chiếc máy tính bảng, thực thể hóa một chiếc bút chì. Rôi cô bắt đầu ngẫm nghĩ.

"Liệu hôm nay mình sẽ đi đến đâu nhỉ?"

Một ý tưởng đến. Và Rin bắt đầu vẽ với chiếc bút chì của mình. Và bầu trời lại bắt đầu xuất hiện. NHững mảng nâu như những mảnh vụn bắt đầu tụ tập lại sau lưng Rin, tạo thành một cấu trúc kì quặc. Nó giống như những khối đá vuông xếp chồng lên nhau thành một tòa tháp hơn là một tòa tháp. Cô ngước nhìn lên nó, đôi mắt tròn nhìn nó một hồi lâu. Rồi cô bấm nút xóa. Rồi mọi thứ lại trở về với một khoàng trắng vô tận xung quanh, không còn bầu trời, cũng chẳng còn khối kiến trúc kì quặc kia nữa.

Chỉnh lại chiếc áo, nằm úp trên giường với chiếc máy tính bảng trước mặt. Cô lại tiếp tục vẽ. Những thứ cô tưởng tượng ra. Một vùng cao nguyên với những núi đá màu cam cao, hình thù kì quặc đa dạng với những chiếc cây mọc lẻ tẻ. Một dòng thác dội xuống, tạo thành một con sông nhỏ chảy qua. RIn thao tác lên hình vẽ một cái cây trên bức tranh của mình, và một cái cây lớn trên khung cảnh cao nguyên ấy cũng di chuyển theo. Cô nhấc nó lên, chuyển từ phải qua trái và và thân cây trên cao nguyên cũng chuyển tương tự. từ nơi này qua nơi khác, chỉ gặp vài xung đột nhỏ về hình ảnh khi phần rễ bị phân tách thành những hình lưới xanh trắng, nhưng rồi lại bình thường trở lại khi cây đã chạm đất.

RỒi khung cảnh lại biến đổi. Lần này là mua đông, với tuyết rơi xuống từ những tán cây trên cao. Rồi lại trở thành những động băng lớn với những chiếc gai băng trên trần hang. Rin đứng trong căn phòng của mình, ngắm nhìn khung cảnh lạnh lẽo xung quanh đó từ bên trong chiếc hộp kính ấy. Bên ngoài có một vùng trải dài, rộng, phủ trắng bởi tuyết, và phía trên là một khung cảnh cực quang rất đẹp với những dải bảy màu trải dài, phủ kín bầu trời. Rin ngắm nhìn khung cảnh ấy, gương mặt cô phản chiếu lại trên lớp kính của căn phòng. Rồi cô chợt cúi xuống, và khung cảnh bên ngoài chiếc hộp kính lại bị xóa đi, trở về với một khoảng trắng vô tận.

...

Hôm nay, khung cảnh ấy lại thay đổi. Mặt trời tỏa ánh nắng ấm áp trên bầu trời quang xanh thẳm với những đám mây trắng trôi lơ lửng như những miếng kẹo bông ngọt ngào. RIn chạy trên thảo nguyên xanh rờn màu cỏ, trài rộng tới tận chân trời. Cô vui vẻ, thích thú, rồi vừa chạy vừa thao tác trên chiếc máy tính bảng. Rồi những cột đá cao mọc lên từ dưới chân Rin, nhấc bổng cô lên không trung. Chúng mọc thành một hàng dài, kéo dài tới tận chân trời làm cô thích thú.

Rin nhảy xuống, lăn lồng rồi nằm dài trên bãi cỏ xanh rờn. Thật thoải mái. Gần chỗ cô có một thân cây lớn, bóng râm mát với một chiếc đu làm từ dây leo và một khúc gỗ treo trên cành cây. Cô ngồi dậy, nhìn lại bản vẽ. Cô đâu có nhớ là mình vẽ nó nhỉ.

Rin tiến lại chiếc xích đu, chầm chậm. Một thoáng chần chừ, rồi Cô quyết định là sẽ ngồi lên nó. Nhưng ngay khoảnh khắc cô vừa sắp chạm vào nó, những hình ảnh lại chợt vụt qua tâm trí. Hình ảnh về cô khi còn bé, ngồi trên một chiếc xích đu ở công viên và có một người khác nữa ở đó. Gương mặt gầy gò với mái tóc dài càng khiến ông ấy thêm gầy. Rin chợt quay đi, nhìn về phía chân trời xa xôi, tay giữ chặt lấy áo đặt lên ngực, đứng lặng một hồi nhìn khung cảnh tương đẹp xung quanh biến mất, để lại khoảng trắng vô tận xung quanh.

Mọi thứ lại trở về với căn phòng không có cánh cửa của Rin. CÔ nằm dài trên giường, nhìn lên trần nhà. Ba chiếc đèn vàng trên trần xếp thành một đường thẳng, trông như ba hành tinh vậy. Không biết Rin liên tưởng đến điều gì nữa. Đôi mắt nâu long lanh nhìn chúng chăm chú, rồi chợt buồn bã, đặt tay lên trán và mím môi, để mái tóc màu nâu đỏ che đi đôi mắt buồn bã như đang muốn khóc.

...

Hôm đó lại là một nơi khác giữa. GIữa rừng trúc là một khối pha lê xếp chồng lên nhau và Rin đứng trên đỉnh khối pha lê ấy, đưa tay lên, hứng lấy cơn mưa đang đổ xuống. Rồi cô lang thanh trong rừng trúc, đi trên mặt nước trong suốt của hồ nước bên dưới. Từng bước chân nhỏ bé của cô để lại những gợi nước nhỏ trên hồ, gợi chút rung động vào khoảng không gian tĩnh lặng xung quanh.

Một hôm khác nữa, cô lại chỉ nằm lười trong phòng mình, nghe nhạc và nghịch chiếc máy tính bảng.

Rồi một ngày khác, cô lại ra khỏi không gian chật hẹp ấy, đến một vùng biển băng ở phía bắc, xây lên một cấu trúc hình băng kì quặc giữa biển và ngồi thong dong trên đó, đung đưa đôi chân trần và thư giản, để cơn gió biển lùa qua mái tóc, thoải mái và mát lành. Cô nhắm mắt lại, tận hưởng cơn gió, để mặc những đám mây màu đỏ đang vội vàng trôi trên bầu trời.

Rồi lại một ngày khác nữa, cô ngâm mình trong bồn tắm nước nóng, thư thái dù khung cảnh bên ngoài cửa sổ hoang tàn như thể tận thế vậy. Chẳng còn gì ngoài những thân cây chết cháy, trơ trọi lại còn một cái thân, mặt đất cháy đen với những ụ đất méo mó. Và trên bầu trời, lại là khối cầu màu đỏ khổng lồ lơ lửng ở đó. Thấy thứ đó, Rin lại trùng xuống, như muốn lặn xuống bồn nước ấm và trốn đi khỏi nó vậy.

Khung cảnh xung quanh ngày hôm nay như phim đen trắng vậy. những thân cây trơ trụi không có lá với những khối vuông vừa sáng lên như những ngọn đèn đường. Ánh sáng màu trắng và đỏ chúng phát ra không đủ xóa đi cảm giác phim đen trắng của khung cảnh ngày hôm nay. Rin cũng vậy, một màu đen trắng giữa khung cảnh âm u ấy, mặc chiếc áo khoác dài tới bắp chân màu đen và đi đôi hài cũng một màu đen, cả chiếc nơ cô cài trên mái tóc phía sau đầu cũng chuyển thành màu đen. Cô băng qua con đường mòn giữa khu rừng gồm toàn những thân cây khô khốc ấy, tiền về phía thành phố đang sáng đèn ở phía xa ấy. Cô bước tới đâu, những khối vuông sáng lên tới đó. RỒi sau cùng, cô lại ngồi trên một thứ như một ngai vàng bằng gỗ trên một thân cây cao giữa khu rừng...

Hôm nay, Rin thức dậy. Nhưng khác mọi ngày. Hôm nay, cô chỉ ngồi đó, bó gối trên giường và nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Hôm nay cô đã tạo dược bầu trời ngoài đó rồi, một bầu trời xanh với những đám mây trắng. Nhưng rồi cô lại buồn bã, gục đầu xuống gối. CÔ vừa kiểm tra tin nhắn, và kết quả vẫn vậy.

'không có tin nhắn nào trong 2578 ngày'

RỒi chợt, một ngày, khi mà Rin chỉ mới mở máy, những giấc mơ đêm hôm nọ chợt ập về với cô. Và lần này, mọi thứ tự được vẽ ra mà không cần bàn tay Rin chạm đến khiến cô rất ngạc nhiên. KHung cảnh một khu phố hiện lên trên bảng vẽ và khung cảnh bên ngoài cũng hiện lên khiến Rin bất ngờ và bối rối trong thoáng chốc. Cô chợt nhìn ra ngoài căn phòng và bỡ ngỡ trước khung cảnh đang dần hiện lên ở bên ngoài. Một khu phố với con đường nhựa, hai bên là những căn nhà sơn màu nâu vàng, bậc tam cấp đá, chỉ khoảng hai tầng và mái lợp bằng ngói nâu. Một khu phố.

Rin ngạc nhiên, bất ngờ khi mọi thứ xung quanh trong căn phòng đang biến mất khi khung cảnh hoàn thành. Và ngay cả chiếc máy tính bản trong tay cô mà cô luôn giữ cũng biến mất theo chúng.

Rồi cô thấy mình đứng đó, trong một căn nhà, cơ thể cô tỏa một màu vàng cam kì lạ và gần như trong suốt và vô hình. Đó là một căn nhà theo kiểu truyền thống, nhỏ nhắn và ấm cúng. Cô chợt nhìn xuống bên mình. Một cô bé rất nhỏ với mái tóc đen dài và một chiếc nơ đỏ đeo phía sau, một chiếc cặp lớn đỏ trên lưng và một chiếc váy hồng nhạt đang chạy ra sân. Khoảng sân đất rộng, hai bên là vườn cây với cây hoa anh đào đang ra hoa rất đẹp. Và tiếp sau khoảng sân ấy là một chiếc cổng kiểu truyền thống. Ra đến giữa khoảng sân ấy, cô bé kia chợt quay lại, nghiêng người nhìn về phía Rin và cười, đôi mắt đen tròn nhìn cô vui vẻ. Và khoảnh khắc đó chợt khiến Rin bừng tỉnh, chợt thấy mình rơi xuống một đường hầm vô tận. Và những hình ảnh quá khứ chợt ùa về.

Sân chơi với chiếc xích đu, cô ngồi trên đó, và một cha cô đang tiến tới. Ông nhìn cao và gầy lắm, chỉ mặc chiếc áo phông dài tay màu xám khiến thân hình càng thêm gầy. Ông cúi xuống, nhìn cô và mìm cười hiền hậu, rồi ông đưa chiếc xích đu.

Những lúc khác chơi đùa, cô ấy nghịch đất ở công viên. Cô nặn được hai cục đất tròn lớn, dơ chúng lên, khoe với cha cô, khuôn mặt lấm lem cười tươi tắn. Đó là một quãng thời gian hạnh phúc.

Và một buổi tối. Cô đã ngủ yên lành trên chiếc giường với đầy những con thú bông ngộ nghĩnh ấy. Nhưng cha vẫn thức, đọc bản tin trên chiếc máy tính bảng. Thảm họa đang đến gần. Ông bỏ nó xuống đùi, rồi thở dài, nhìn cô con gái của mình ngủ say. Một bản vẽ đã được ông chuẩn bị sẵn rồi. Giờ là băt tay vào làm thôi. Ông tranh thủ lúc cô con gái ngủ để bắt đầu công việc, thiết kế và lắp ráp nó. Một con tàu vũ trụ để thoát hiểm. THực ra cô đã biết về nó, có những đêm tỉnh dậy giữa đêm khuya, sợ hãi, cô đã đi tìm cha và vô tình thấy ông làm nó. Nhưng cô còn quá nhỏ để hiểu.

Rin vẫn tiếp tục rơi.

Đó là sinh nhật của cô và cha đã mua tặng cho cô một con gấu bông. Nhớ lúc ấy cô vui vẻ và hạnh phúc nhường nào khi nhận được món quà ấy từ cha. Cha cũng rất hay chải tóc cho cô, kể cho cô những câu chuyện vui mà ông nghe được.

Đó là một ngôi chùa với một cây hoa anh đào đang ra hoa rất đẹp. Cô cùng cha rung chuông, rồi đứng cùng cha, chắp tay cầu nguyện một điều gì đó. Rồi cả hai hình ảnh quá khứ ấy đi ngang qua Rin, và môi cô mấp máy. Cô đứng lặng đó, không thể nói được điều gì.

Rồi cô lại thấy họ. Cha cao gầy, để mái tóc đen dài đang ngồi khoanh chân làm việc trên ghế sofa còn cô đang ngồi ôm chú gấu bông chơi đùa bên cạnh. Tivi đang phát bản tin. 'Hình ảnh từ vệ tinh Mirai'. ĐÓ là hình ảnh chụp trái đất. Và có một hành tinh khác nữa đang ở ngay đó, rất gần và có lẽ là sắp va chạm thẳng vào trái đất. Cha chỉ ngẩng lên nhìn, chăm chú vào hành tinh sắp va chạm ấy rồi lại quay lại công việc. Cô bên cạnh tò mò, trèo lên lòng cha. Cha vẫn tiếp tục công việc, vừa làm vừa đùa với cô. Và cô ấy hẳn không hiểu gì, chỉ ngơ ngác nhìn những bản vẽ của cha và lắng nghe những gì ông nói.

Và hẳn cô lúc ấy vẫn hồn nhiên, không biết gì về thảm họa đang cận kề.

Rồi một hôm, cha dẫn cô đến xưởng làm việc của mình, cho cô xem thứ mình đang làm. Đó là một con tàu vũ trụ thoát hiểm đặc biệt do chính ông thiết kế. Rin chợt nhớ lại, lúc cha cô và cô đứng ngắm nhìn thành phố. CÔ vẫn nhớ, lúc họ nắm tay nhau và cha đã nói điều gì đó. Bầu trời lúc đó bị một quả bóng tròn khổng lồ che phủ khiến cô không thấy được mặt trời. Cô lúc đó thấy sợ, nhưng cha cô luôn nắm chặt đôi tay nhỏ nhắn của cô và an ủi khiến nỗi sợ ấy vơi đi nhiều. Cô chợt hét lên khi thấy hình ảnh mình hồi bé đang chạy lại về phía cha của mình. RỒi cô cố gắng đuổi theo nó, nhưng không được. Nó chỉ là kí ức của cô, không phải thật. Rồi cô nhớ lại những lời mà cha đã nhắc lại khi đặt cô vào trong con tàu thoát hiểm đó, những lời an ủi của ông.

"Ngủ ngoan nhé con yêu. Rồi mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi."

Cô chạy tới, cố đưa tay với tới hình ảnh gầy gò của cha mình đang đứng nhìn con tàu thoát hiểm bay lên cao, mang theo cô vào không gian để lánh nạn. CÔ nhìn rõ gương mặt gầy gò chỉ còn da bọc xương của ông. Có lẽ ông đã thức trằng quá nhiều đêm đến mức gương mặt gầy gò thêm hốc hác đến mức tồi tệ thế này. Nhưng gương mặt gầy gò ấy đang mỉm cười mãn nguyện và an tâm.

Cha đã hi sinh những gì? Tận thế đã đến với thế giới của Rin, và bằng những nỗ lực cuối cùng, cha cô vẫn tạo ra một con tàu trú ẩn để đưa cô tránh đi. Nhưng đi đâu?| Ngay giờ đây, có lẽ cô đang trôi nổi giữa không gian lạnh lẽo, vô tận và tối tăm, không có bất kì một ai bên cạnh. Và nếu như không ai tìm thấy cô thì sao? CÔ sẽ đơn độc, mãi mãi, giữa không gian lạnh lẽo và tối tăm này. Điều đó thật tệ.

Rin cuối cùng cũng chạm đáy. Cô gục xuống, bưng mặt khóc. Vậy ra đó là câu chuyện, thứ mà cô đã gần như quên đi và chỉ xuất hiện trong những giấc mơ. Bây giờ, nó đã rõ như ban ngày rồi nhĩ. Nỗi tuyệt vọng trong thoáng chốc, bao trùm lấy Rin. Nó như một bóng ma đang cố nuốt chửng cô gái bé nhỏ. Mọi thứ tưởng như đã không còn hi vọng gì nữa rồi cho đến khi...

Trong một thoáng, một tia sáng chợt lóe lên, giống như ánh sáng cuối con đường. ĐÓ là chiếc máy tính bảng, nó đang sáng. Mục tin nhắn đang nhấp nháy. 'Đã nhận được một tin nhắn sau 2600 ngày'

Cô ngạc nhiên và ấn vào nó. TIn nhắn được mở ra. Và những cửa sổ mở trồng lên nhau, sau cùng hiển thị đầy đủ tin nhắn mà cô nhận được. Đôi mắt to tròn của Rin nhìn những dòng tin nhắn ấy, những lời của cha cô cùng những lúc hai người ở cạnh nhau, hạnh phúc lại chợt ùa về, như để động viên và nhắc nhở

"Con phải tiến lên phía trước, tin vào tương lai."

"Kể cả khi con nhận ra sự cô đơn của mình, và gần như đã mất hết hi vọng, những kí ức đó khiến con mạnh mẽ hơn."

KHung cảnh xung quanh chợt trở thành một vùng rộng lớn, bầu trời xanh trải rộng và mặt nước phản chiếu không gian vô tận ấy. Rin ngồi trên một thảm cỏ xanh giữa hồ, ôm chiếc máy tính bảng. Hai hàng nước mắt chảy dài trên má Rin, nhưng giờ sẽ không còn là sự cô đơn nữa. Lần này, đó là nước mắt của hi vọng.

"Con không đơn độc..."

"...Nhờ có cha."

Chợt, một bàn tay gầy gò đặt lên đôi má đang ướt đẫm nước mắt của Rin. Một cảm giác ấm áp thân thuộc khiến Rin chợt ngẩng lên, đôi mắt bỗng mở to đầy ngạc nhiên và vui mừng.

"Cha...?"

...

"Cả hai người đăng xuất trước đi. Mình có việc phải làm đã."

Đõ là tất cả những gì Kintoki, hay Tiger trong game, đã nói với Irelia và Apolo trước khi cả hai người họ đăng xuất. Và kể từ lúc mọi chuyện kết thúc đến giờ đã hai tiếng rồi. Nhưng Tiger, cậu ta vẫn chưa tỉnh dậy. Đèn sáng vẫn báo rằng Tiger vẫn đang đăng nhập trong game.

Irelia ngồi trên chiếc xe lăn bên cạnh giường cậu, nhìn cậu chăm chú. Đã bảy tiếng kể từ lúc Tiger bắt đầu nhiệm vụ và hai tiếng sau khi mọi chuyện xong xuôi, quả là một quãng thời gian ngắn ở ngoài đời, nhưng dài đằng đẵng trong game, nơi các trục thời gian có thể dễ bị bẻ cong theo ý thích của game master. Có những lý thuyết cho rằng không gian và thời gian chỉ là nhận thức mang tính tương đối của con người nên có lẽ, việc này cũng đúng thôi. Nhưng không phải điều Irelia bận tâm.

"Đừng lo! anh Tech nói là Tiger nhận thêm việc làm ngoài giờ nên sẽ về muộn ấy mà. Đừng lo. Cậu ta sẽ tỉnh sớm thôi." Apolo đứng bên cạnh, vỗ vai Irelia trấn an cô "Nhưng đăng nhập lâu thế chắc cậu ta cũng đói và mệt lắm nhỉ. Giờ đã hơn bảy giờ tối rồi. Em muốn ăn gì không? Rồi tiện mua cho cậu ấy ít đồ."

Irelia ngoài đời thực là một cô bé câm. Nên cô chỉ có thể mím môi gật đầu đồng tình. Rồi cô bé chợt huơ hai tay, làm một vài kí hiệu. ĐÓ là ngôn ngữ kí hiệu bằng tay mà Apolo mới dạy cô, nó dễ hiểu và làm hơn những ngôn ngữ mà cô đang cố để tiếp thu và lấy lại khả năng giao tiếp của mình. Apolo cười khi thấy cô bé đang vụng về thử loại ngôn ngữ mới của mình để nói với Tiger. KHi thấy Irelia xong rồi, cậu mới bắt đầu đẩy chiếc xe lăn đi, và cả hai ra khỏi phòng, để lại Tiger nằm một mình với thiết bị đăng nhập vẫn gắn trên đầu.

"Anh Tech hôm nay có thuê thêm vài đầu bếp đến đấy. Một anh chàng đại gia kì lạ nhỉ." VỪa đi, cậu vừa đùa để giúp Irelia thay đổi không khí. Irelia nghe thấy vậy chỉ cười khúc khích, gật đầu đồng tình.

"Không có gì ngoài tiền mà! Tỷ phú Tech đấy!" Apolo cũng cười lớn.

RỒi cả hai vừa đi vừa trò chuyện, nhưng chủ yếu là màn độc thoại của APolo và những tiếng cười nhỏ đứt quãng của Irelia. Bóng hai người khuất sau ngã rẽ hành lang nhưng tiếng trò chuyện vẫn còn vọng lại mãi...

...

Trở lại căn phòng của Rin. Bên ngoài cửa sổ, không gian đã trở nên tối hẳn, báo hiệu hết một ngày trong thế giới ảo này. Rin đã chìm vào giấc ngủ. Gương mặt vẫn còn hiện rõ niềm vui và niềm hạnh phúc ngập tràn. Và ngồi bên cạnh giường là một người đàn ông cao, gầy gò với mái tóc dài và gương mặt gầy hốc hác. Và đó là cha của Rin, có lẽ vậy.

"2600 ngày à? Một quãng thời gian dài đấy..." Ông, hay cậu ta, nói, đặt lại chiếc máy tính bảng xuống chiếc tủ bên cạnh giường và nhìn Rin ngủ một cách trìu mến. Họ vừa mới có một cuộc nói chuyện thực sự thân mật giữa người cha và con gái, nói về những nơi mà cô đã đi đến, những thế giới mà cô đã tạo ra và nỗi cô đơn mà cô từng trả hay cách cô vượt qua nó, tiếp tục hi vọng. Rin đã kể lại chúng rất hồn nhiên và vui vẻ với cha mình. Và cô bé cũng chỉ vừa mới thiếp đi được một lúc thôi. Có lẽ hôm nay cũng là một ngày dài với cô bé nhỉ, khi mà toàn bộ những kí ức ấy quay lại ám ảnh cô, rồi lại được gặp lại cha cô, theo một cách nào đó, ngay tại thế giới đơn độc này. KHông biết Rin hạnh phúc đến nhường nào khi gặp lại cha nữa, nhưng có lẽ niềm vui ấy không thể miêu tả bằng từ ngữ được.

Cúi xuống nhẹ nhàng, cha của Rin hôn nhẹ lên trán cô bé, rồi lại đứng thẳng dậy, nhìn cô một lần nữa, thật lâu, rồi chợt nhắm mắt lại, quay đi. ĐỨng quay lưng về phía Rin, ông, hay cậu ta, đang khóc. Vì một lý do nào đó, cậu đang khóc. Rồi thật nhẹ nhàng, cậu tiến về phía bên kia căn phòng, nơi trước kia chỉ có một bức tường thì bây giờ đã có một cánh cửa mới ở đó.

"Cha...? Cha lại đi nữa à...?"

Rin chợt tỉnh giấc, quay ra nhìn cha mình thắc mắc. Cha cô đứng bên kia căn phòng, trước cánh cửa ra vào mới xuất hiện, không nói gì một hồi lâu. RỒi chợt, ông quay lại.

"Đừng lo, cha chỉ về phòng nghỉ chút thôi. HÔm nay cũng là một ngày dài mà." Ông cười.

Trong một thoáng, nét ngạc nhiên vụt qua gương mặt nhỏ nhắn của Rin. Cha cô đang khóc kìa. Nhưng nụ cười tươi tắn của ông xua đi nỗi lo lắng trong lòng cô, cô bé nhỗn dậy, cũng cười. Rồi cô hỏi, một cách dè dặt.

"Ngày mai cha lại tới chứ...?"

Đáp lại câu hỏi đó là một cái gật đầu chắc nịch.

"Chắc rồi. Hẹn gặp lại con vào sáng mai." Ông nói "Và hãy nhớ nhé. Căn phòng con giờ đã có một cánh cửa rồi đấy."

Nói rồi, cha Rin mở cửa và bước ra ngoài. Ông biến mất sau luồng sáng phía bên kia và cánh cửa gỗ khép lại. Rin cung an tâm, nằm xuống giường và thoải mái. Cô rất vui về ngày hôm nay, đắm chìm trong những mơ mộng về ngày hai cha con có thể đoàn tụ ở ngoài thế giới thực để rồi thiếp đi, chìm vào một giấc mơ đầy hạnh phúc về điều đó.

...

Tôi tỉnh dậy trong căn phòng tối om của bệnh viện, đầu vẫn đeo thiết bị đăng nhập nặng chịch còn nửa dưới thì vừa tê liệt vừa khó chịu. À...

NHÀ VỆ SINH!

Sau hơn 15 phút xả thải một cách thoải mái trong nhà vệ sinh, cuối cùng tôi cũng quay lại được căn phòng bệnh viện được thiết kế riêng cho mình. Dàn máy thiết bị đã bị tháo dỡ rồi, chỉ còn lại mấy bộ moderm mạng và cái cục sắt mà tôi phải đội lên là chưa bị dỡ đi thôi. Có vẻ cả nhóm của Tech lẫn SKynet đều đã rút quân từ lâu vì nhiệm vụ đã hoàn thành rồi. Có lẽ lệnh bắt giam khẩn cấp đối với Eden Ward, hay còn được biết đến với tên Utsuro, game master của INsight và đồng thời cũng là phó chủ tịch vì hành vi tấn công mạng gây nguy hiểm đến tính mạng của nhiều người chơi đã được thực thi. Mà...mấy giờ rồi?

Cái đồng hồ treo tường chỉ đúng 11 giờ đêm. Tức là gần nửa ngày kể từ lúc đăng nhập và hơn thế nữa kể từ lần cuối tôi nhét cái gì vào bụng. ĐỐi với một thằng game thủ ngủ 14 tiếng một ngày thì đăng nhập lâu thế này cũng không tệ vì nó chỉ như nằm mơ thôi, một giấc mơ tồi tệ mà mệt vã hơi, nhưng hôm nay sao tự dưng tôi thấy đói thế. Mò mãi mới bật được cái đèn lên sau khi tự thọc tay vào ổ điện, giật tung người hai lần. Căn phòng lại sáng chưng và sạch bong kin kít. Có vẻ đội dọn dẹp dọn khá kĩ đấy, chẳng còn dấu vết máy tính hay thiết bị nào ở đây nữa cả. Và kĩ tới mức cái áo khoác của tôi có khi đang nằm trong thùng rác đâu đó còn đống bánh tôi thủ sẵn dưới gối để đề phòng lúc dậy thấy đói thì ăn cũng không cánh mà bay. Kĩ quá cũng khổ.

Đang mò mẫm xem có phải uống nước lã trừ bữa hay không thì tôi phát hiện ra trên bàn gần giường có một hộp nhựa lớn màu xanh, loại cách nhiệt. À...ĐỒ ĂN!

Chẳng cần nghĩ gì cả, tôi lấy toàn bộ sức lực cuối cùng của mình lao tới và mở nó ra.

Mùi thơm nức mũi! Ngửi đã thấy ngon rồi. Bên trong là một suất cơm trộn cá ngừ và trứng đựng một bên nóng, và một ngăn lạnh đầy đá bên cạnh với một lon nước giải khát có ga. Loại tôi thích kìa! Và bên trên nắp có một dòng chữ được viết bằng bút dạ, đã khô.

"Đồ ăn đây! Lần sau cấm đi đánh lẻ!

Từ: Blue và Irelia."

Well, tốt nhất là tôi nên kiểm tra độc tố hoặc xem bên trong đồ ăn có thuốc xổ không trước khi xực hết chỗ này, nhưng bụng thì đói mà sáng mai lại có hẹn nên chẳng cần chờ đợi nữa, tôi xơi luôn. Suất cơm rất ngon, và đây đúng là cơm trộn cá ngừ ở quán cơm gần nhà Green ở Pallet rồi, vị không sai vào đâu được. Mang từ Pallet đến tận Saffron một suất cơm thế này chắc không hề đơn giản đâu nhỉ. Cảm ơn nhé Blue.

Nói lại thì chắc Irelia lo lắng cho tôi lắm nhỉ. Còn bà Blue...nãy hình như quên không soi gương xem mặt có thêm cái hình gì kì dị không, nhưng chắc hôm nay là không. Còn về chuyện hai chúng tôi, thì Blue lên đại học, học ở xa nên hơn một năm nay là không gặp nhau thường xuyên lắm. Nên chúng ta có thể suy ra là chẳng ai tranh thủ vẽ bậy lên mặt bạn lúc nó ngủ khi mà không gặp nhau nhiều,...hay là có nhỉ. À thôi, không rồi, cái sàn nhà lau sáng bóng đến mức tôi soi được cả mặt mình và xác nhận là không.

Lại để tụi con gái lo rồi, mà sao bà Blue này biết tôi ở đây mà lao đến nhỉ? Đến ngay cả Yellow tôi cũng giấu mà. THôi kệ đi, ăn no rồi nghỉ chút đã. Ngày mai tôi có một buổi hẹn. Rất đặc biệt, phải rồi.

Sau khi đánh bại Utsuro, thiết bị của tôi bỗng phát hiện ra một đường kết nối đặc biệt và vô tình bị hút vào đó. Tôi đã vô tình chứng kiến được một câu chuyện khá thú vị và cảm động của một cô bé tên Rin. CHính là cô bé mà chúng tôi tìm thấy bên trong con tàu thoát hiểm với thiết bị thực tế ảo gắn vào xương sống ấy. Insight đã tạo một cổng kết nối vào đó, và tôi vừa vô tình bị lôi vào đó sau trận Boss battle, rất 'vô tình' với cái bàn tay của Tech đẩy đằng sau.

Và thế đó, đáng nhẽ tôi chỉ định gửi một bức thư gọi là chào hỏi và an ủi thôi, nhưng kết cục là diễn sâu hơn mức cần thiết. Ai lại chỉ đứng nhìn một cô bé đơn độc ngoài không gian gần tám năm khóc chứ. Và giờ, con bé gọi tôi là "cha" luôn rồi, chuyện là thế đó. Một thằng thanh niên độc thân hai mươi năm tuổi, chưa có nổi một cô bạn gái và có một đứa con gái nuôi. Thú vị!

Nhưng thế cũng tốt mà, tôi nghĩ mình đã hơi rơi nước mắt một ít, một hai giọt thôi, khi nghĩ về tình cảnh và sự cô độc mà Rin đã phải trải qua. gần tám năm trôi nổi ngoài không gian, đến cả tôi cũng không chắc đỡ nổi chứ đừng nói là một cô bé chỉ mới mười tuổi lúc đó. Giờ con bé mười bảy rồi nhỉ, nếu tính theo lịch trên tàu ấy? Nhưng thực sự, với tôi, nó vẫn chỉ mười tuổi thôi. Tôi thấy thương nó lắm. Nên tôi đã xóa nhân vật cũ của mình, tạo một nhân vật mới dựa theo kí ức của Rin và quyết định sẽ xuất hiện trước mặt nó theo hình ảnh của người thân thiết nhất với nó trong kí ức, cha nó. CHúng tôi cũng nói chuyện rất nhiều, và tôi đã thành công, vì con bé đã vui lên, vui lên rất nhiều ấy. Nó cũng làm tôi vui thêm, vì ít nhất, tôi cũng biết rằng toàn bộ vụ lộn xộn trong thế giới ảo mà tôi vừa phải giải quyết sau cùng không chỉ để đánh bại gã Game master xấu xa, cái mà đến lão Tech cũng làm được, mà còn là vì Rin nữa. Để gặp được nó, giúp đỡ nó, làm nó vui lên và động viên nó rất nhiều. Tôi vui lắm.

Sở thích của tôi thì nhiều, và thi thoảng nó hay làm hại tôi. Và đó, sáng mai tôi phải gặp Rin, vì vậy tôi vẫn lưu lại cổng kết nối trong thiết bị của mình và liên lạc với Artistan về việc đó. Và có lẽ họ cũng đã nhận được yêu cầu của tôi, về việc tiếp tục dự án Shelter.

Chúng tôi sẽ đưa Rin về nhà, trở về quê hương của cô bé, và dự án Shelter chính là vì mục đích đó. Giờ chỉ còn chờ tin tốt lành từ Loki mà thôi, nhưng chẳng cần nói thẳng tôi cũng biết tin tốt đó là gì rồi. Có vẻ như đúng như Loki thường nói nhỉ, vào những lúc tuyệt vọng nhất, nhân loại luôn tạo nên những phép màu kì diệu nhất.

THôi, ăn no rồi, nghỉ chút đã. KHông có thời gian để kiếm một nhà nghỉ nữa rồi nên chắc đêm nay tôi ngủ tại đây luôn thôi. GIường bệnh viện cũng êm mà, chỉ là hơi rờn rợn thôi. Hi vọng đêm nay không có nữ y tá nào mò vào rồi dọa tôi chết khiếp.

Thôi ngủ nhé, hẹn gặp lại mọi người vào sáng hôm sau!

Hẹn gặp lại, Rin!


	13. Chapter 13

Pokemon legendary trainers Special: Shelter

Tập cuối.

Đã hai tuần trôi qua kể từ ngày Utsuro, hay phó chủ tịch Ward, bị bắt giữ và vụ việc hỗn loạn trong thế giới ảo được giải quyết rồi. Thời tiết cũng đã chuyển đông, bắt đầu có tuyết rơi nhiều cùng với cái lạnh thấu xương. Mọi người nghe tin tức chỉ biết rằng INsight và Artistan đã hợp tác cùng Skynet để giải quyết ổn thỏa vụ việc này. KHông một ai biết rõ sự thật về cuộc chiến bên trong đó. Các fan của kênh stream TigerMK thì vẫn chờ mỏi cổ vì thông báo streamer sẽ off vô thời hạn và Green vẫn đang phải hỗ trợ duy trì kênh dù cậu ta nhạt bỏ xừ, và kênh stream từ hài hước giờ trở thành nghiêm túc và đầy khoa học... Còn bạn bè của Tiger, họ cũng chỉ biết rằng Tiger đang làm một nhiệm vụ tuyệt mật và chưa biết thời gian trở về. Và cái bộ tiểu thuyết ghẻ lở mà Tiger đang viết cũng đang treo giá vô thời hạn.

Nhưng trong suốt hai tuần đó, có những người không hề ngừng nghỉ. Họ là những kĩ sư, lập trình viên, giáo sư và chuyên gia về tàu vũ trụ từ khắp cả nước và từ D.K đang làm việc cật lực. Đó là dự án Shelter.

Suốt hai tuần không ngừng nghỉ, cuối cùng, dự án Shelter cũng đã được hoàn thành. Và ngày hôm nay, tại điểm mũi đất phía Đông Kanto, trên bệ phóng mới được xây dựng tại đây, con tàu vũ trụ cứu nạn 'Shelter' đã sẵn sàng...

...

Đã hai tuần rồi kể từ ngày Rin gặp lại cha mình. Và kể từ hôm đó, suốt hai tuần, ngày nào cũng như ngày nào, ông luôn xuất hiện ở đó, bên cạnh giường khi cô bé thức dậy mỗi sáng và chỉ rời đi khi Rin đã chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ. Ông luôn ở đó, bên cạnh Rin, tham gia những chuyến hành trình của cô. Cũng nhờ ông mà những điểm đến Rin tạo ra không còn đơn độc và nhạt nhẽo nữa. Không còn là những rừng rậm sâu thẳm, thảo nguyên rộng khắp kéo tới tận chân trời. Mà giờ đây, chúng đã nhiều màu sắc hơn hẳn, nhờ có cha.

Cha Rin luôn là người chọn đích đến cho cả hai người, và ông chưa từng thôi làm Rin ngạc nhiên và hứng thú với những nơi đó. Những ngọn núi cao tạc những gương mặt người kì vĩ, tòa tháp nhọn xây hoàn toàn bằng những thanh thép cứng chắc cao lớn, bức tượng một nữ thần với ngọn đuốc dơ cao, bức tường thành trải dài, xuyên qua những rặng núi hay nhà hát màu trắng toát với những mái vòm như những vỏ sò chồng lên nhau vậy... Và hơn hết cả, ở đó có người, rất nhiều người. Những dòng người đông đúc, cười nói với nhau vui vẻ, ồn ào và sống động. Đó là cộng đồng, nơi mà Rin chưa từng được trải nghiệm.

Và cũng trong chính quãng thời gian hai tuần ngắn ngủi ở bên người cha ấy, cô bé đã được dạy rất nhiều thứ, những thứ mà trong suốt hơn bảy năm trôi nổi giữa không gian, cô chưa từng có cơ hội được học. Từ những điều cơ bản nhất trong cuộc sống đến những kiến thức hóc búa nhất về thế giới xung quanh, cha cô đều dạy cho cô hết, chỉ qua những chuyến 'du lịch' mà ông dẫn cô đi qua hệ thống thế giới ảo mà cô đang sống. Rin cũng được học về con tàu, về thế giới ảo mà mình đang được giữ bên trong. Dù có chút buồn bã, nhưng vì cha cô bé đang ở bên nên cảm giác ấy cũng mau chóng tan đi.

Rin tỏ ra hết sức hứng thú với những điều cô học được qua những chuyến đi, và ghi nhớ chúng thật kĩ, để khi trở về thế giới thực, cô có thể hòa nhập được tốt hơn.

Và sau mỗi chuyến hành trình đầy thú vị ấy của hai người, họ lại trở về căn phòng nhỏ nhắn ấy, trò chuyện thêm một hồi. Rồi cha Rin sẽ kể cho cô bé những câu chuyện ngoài thế giới thực, những câu chuyện ông đọc và nghe được, đầy thú vị về thế giới mà cô đã bỏ lỡ trong suốt thời gian qua. Rin nghe rất chăm chú, và khi những câu chuyện đó kết thúc sẽ là câu chuyện cổ tích giúp cô ngủ ngon. Và sau mỗi lần cô bé nhắm mắt lại, người cha bên trong thế giới ảo đó sẽ lại biến mất sau cánh cửa phòng, tan biến như chưa từng xuất hiện cho dù Rin có mở ra tìm, để rồi sáng hôm sau, ông lại xuất hiện ở đó, bên giường cô chờ đợi, để rồi cùng cô tham gia những chuyến du hành...

...

...

Đó là một buổi tối trong căn phòng không gian ảo của Rin. Như thường lệ, những câu chuyện cha kể lại tiếp tục. Rin chăm chú lắng nghe. Những câu chuyện về chàng trai trẻ trở thành người anh hùng hết lần này đến lần khác, cứu thế giới, giúp đỡ mọi người và trưởng thành hơn qua những lần vấp ngã. Và có lẽ, hôm nay vẫn như thường lệ, những câu chuyện lại tiếp tục.

Đó là câu chuyện về cậu nhóc tên Tiger với ước mơ trở thành một siêu anh hùng. Cậu đã trải qua nhiều bi kịch, nhiều lần thất bại và vấp ngã, thậm chí nguy hiểm đến cả tính mạng mình. Nhưng mỗi lần như vậy, chàng trai trẻ Tiger lại thêm mạnh mẽ, thêm trưởng thành và chai lì hơn trước những thách thức. Cậu cũng có một gia đình luôn ủng hộ cậu, một gia đình khác luôn sát cánh bên cậu và một gia đình khác nữa luôn giúp đỡ cậu. Họ đó, những người cha, mẹ nuôi, em trai, đồng nghiệp, bạn bè... họ là cả thế giới với cậu. Nhưng rồi một ngày, mọi thứ tưởng như sụp đổ hoàn toàn khi cả thế giới quy phục bên chúa trời và chống lại cậu. Bạn bè, gia đình, đồng nghiệp,.. tất cả cùng chống lại cậu. Cả thế giới của cậu tưởng như đã sụp đổ khi mà Tiger chỉ còn một mình. Nhưng những lúc như vậy, cậu mới thực sự hiểu được trách nhiệm thực sự của mình. Và cứ như vậy, cùng với những người cuối cùng còn đứng bên hỗ trợ cậu, cậu đã chổng lại cả thiên đàng, hạ gục cả chúa trời và đòi lại thế giới mà chúa đã tước đi của cậu.Cậu đã thắng, và cho dù chỉ một số ít người thực sự biết về quãng thời gian đen tối đó, cậu vẫn chẳng bận tâm. Vì cậu đã đòi lại được thế giới của mình từ chúa, và sẽ bảo vệ nó cho tới hơi thở cuối cùng.

"Thật là một anh hùng kì lạ!" Rin nhận xét.

Hôm nay là câu chuyện cuối cùng.

"Thế giới của anh ấy thật...nhỏ."

"Sao con lại nghĩ thế?" Cha cô chợt cười hiền, hỏi

"Thế giới của anh ấy...chỉ là mọi người anh ấy quan tâm và gắn bó. Những siêu anh hùng trong chuyện tranh hay trong phim thường hay nói là bảo vệ thế giới này nọ rồi nhưng mà... Con nghĩ họ sẽ bảo vệ cả thế giới cùng với những người sống trong đó, tất cả mọi thứ ấy...nhưng con chưa từng nghĩ...nó sẽ chỉ có vậy..."

"Mỗi người trong chúng ta có một cách riêng để định nghĩa và nhìn nhận về thế giới mà." Cha cô cười, giải thích chậm dãi "Mỗi người có một cách hiểu riêng về thế giới của riêng họ. Nó có thể lớn, gồm cả trái đất và hơn 9 triệu người sống trong đó. Nhưng nó cũng có thể nhỏ, có khi chỉ có vài ba người trong đó thôi. Nhưng có một điều mà cha chắc chắn...rằng bất cứ ai cũng sẽ làm mọi thứ để bảo vệ thế giới của mình."

"Vậy thế giới của cha có những gì?" Rin chợt tò mò, rớn người lên hỏi

"Haha...nó nhỏ lắm. Nhưng cha nghĩ mình sẽ bảo vệ nó. Cha sẽ cố gắng." Ông nhìn Rin, cười

"Con cũng vậy." Rin cười tươi, gương mặt tròn dường như sáng lên trong thoáng chốc.

"Vậy nhé. hôm nay cũng là một ngày dài rồi..." Cha Rin đứng dậy khỏi chiếc ghế gỗ, nhìn xuống cô và cười "Có lẽ chúng ta nên nghỉ ngơi thôi nhỉ."

"Vâng!" Rin vui vẻ.

"Vậy hẹn gặp lại con nhé..." Ông quay đi, tiến về phía cửa "À."

Ông chợt quay lại

"Có lẽ chúng ta sẽ không gặp nhau vài hôm đấy. Cha có vài việc...Nhưng đừng lo. Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau sớm thôi."

Rin ngơ ngác một hồi. Cha cô bật cười khi thấy vè mặt đó, rồi quay đi, mở cánh cửa gỗ. Đúng lúc ấy, cô bé Rin chợt lên tiếng.

"Cha không phải cha phải không?"

Một thoáng im lặng. Hai người không nói gì. Chàng trai mà Rin vẫn gọi là cha suốt hơn hai tuần qua vẫn đứng quay lưng về phía cô. Rồi anh ta cười khúc khích.

"Đoán chuẩn đấy." Và anh ta làm quay lại, vẻ mặt thích thú cùng điệu cười tinh quái. Đó không phải cha Rin, chỉ là một người khác với hình dáng và gương mặt của cha cô thôi. Đáng lẽ ra nên có chữ "you've been pranked" nhưng hiện giờ không có giấy bút.

"Haha. Em biết mà." Rin cũng chợt cười "Anh hành xử chẳng giống cha chút nào cả."

"Chẳng giống thế nào? Em cứ gọi anh là cha suốt còn gì."

Vậy ra không chỉ có cậu ta diễn tốt nhỉ.

"Anh trẻ con lắm. Giọng cũng không giống."

"Ớ. Vậy à?" Cậu ta gãi đầu, mặt đỏ bừng vì ngại. Ngần này tuổi đầu rồi mà suốt ngày bị kêu là trẻ con.

"Nhưng mà em vui lắm. Có một người để trò chuyện suốt quãng thời gian qua..."

"Hahaha." Cậu ta chẳng biết trả lời thế nào chỉ cười lớn

"Với lại anh cũng dạy em nhiều thứ mới nữa. Em cảm ơn!" Rin cười, nói một cách vui vẻ.

"Vậy thì tốt rồi. Vậy anh đi nhé. Cứ nghĩ phải gạt em thêm mấy hôm nữa cơ."

Nói rồi, cậu tiến về phía cánh cửa. Nhưng chưa kịp bước qua, Rin lại lên tiếng, một lần nữa, khiến cậu khựng lại.

"Mai anh lại tới nữa chứ?"

Cậu ta quay lại, giọng hơi trùng.

"Anh không biết nữa...có lẽ là không..."

"Vậy hôm nay coi như là buổi cuối à? Có lẽ cũng cần vài lời tạm biệt nhỉ? Tên em là Rin. Rất vui được gặp anh!"

"Ừm... Tên anh. Tiger! Rất vui được gặp em!"

"Và Tạm biệt, phải không?"

"Phải rồi! Tạm biệt!"

Đưa ngón cái lên cùng một nụ cười thật tươi, chàng trai với cái tên Tiger tạm biệt Rin. Rồi cậu bước qua cánh cửa, biến mất vào luồng sáng phía bên kia cánh cửa...

...

"Xin chào tất cả anh em đồng bọn của Tiger!"

Đoạn Vlog mở đầu rất hoành trắng với bản mặt của tên Tiger xuất hiện ngay giữa màn hình. Và phía sau cậu có thể thấy một cấu trúc giống một tòa tháp bằng thép với các thanh thép màu đỏ trắng lớn và những chiếc đinh táng tròn trải dọc.

"Như mọi người đã biết, mình đã off một quãng khá dài rồi nhỉ. Cũng hơn nửa tháng rồi ấy chứ." Cậu tiếp tục "Thực lòng thì như mọi người biết đấy, nhiệm vụ mà. Nên mình đã giao lại quyền kiểm soát cho tên Green./ Và do tính chất của công việc nên mình chỉ có thể kiểm tra lại các thứ vảo buổi tối, và ngoài tin quảng cáo thì đống còn lại toàn là phàn nàn về việc Green quá nhạt thôi nhỉ. Chắc phải cho đi huấn luyện thêm muối thôi ha!"

Cậu vừa đùa, vừa bắt đầu đi lên cầu thang. Chiếc cầu thang thép sau lưng Tiger cứ liên tục dẫn lên trên theo từng bước cậu đi. Và phía xa, họ đã có thể bắt đầu nhìn rõ được thứ ở phía sau rồi.

"Và một vài người cũng đã tìm hiểu được công việc mình làm nên là...có lẽ mọi người cũng biết rồi nhỉ. Và đây! Dự án Shelter cùng toàn bộ tâm huyết của cả nhóm."

Cậu quay chiếc máy quay kĩ thuật số và hướng về phía sau. Con tàu vũ trụ thoát hiểm xuất hiện. Đó là dự án Shelter.

"Phải đó! nó đã hoàn thành rồi. Chúng ta phải cảm ơn Skynet và D.K rất nhiều vì họ đã giúp đỡ sửa chữa con tàu này trong quãng thời gian ngắn nhất có thể...Ôi chúa ơi buồn ngủ quá! Đêm qua mình bận làm Vlog đêm quá chưa nghỉ được tí nào."

Tiger nheo nheo mắt, ngáp dài một cài rồi lại cười.

"Và mình cũng muốn cảm ơn tới tất cả mọi người đã quan tâm và theo dõi cũng như những khoản ủng hộ mà mọi người gửi đến. Hôm trước mình vô tình nhận được thông báo tài khoản và "Ôi vãi c*t, nhiều tiền!" mình đã nói vật đó. CHúng mình thực sự rất cảm kích vì bọn mình đã gặp vài vấn đề về tài trợ và khoản ủng hộ của mọi người đã thực sự cứu cả dự án và giúp nó hoàn thành trước cả hạn! Cảm ơn tất cả mọi người!"

"Và đây! Thành quả làm việc của hơn 200 kĩ sư cũng như thợ máy! Dự án Shelter đã hoàn thành!"

Cậu một lần nữa đưa con tàu vũ trụ thoát hiểm lên hình, rồi lại quay ống kính về phía mình, và phía sau có nhóm Kamek, Skye và Kaiba cùng với Bill đang đứng chuẩn bị những khâu cuối cùng, còn Irelia và Apolo đang ngắm nhìn con tàu thoát hiểm mới được sửa chữa. Thấy Tiger, họ vẫy vẫy tay chào

"Well. Bốn thành viên trẻ chủ chốt của dự án đó! Họ đã làm quá tốt, phải không nhỉ?"

"Và nếu mọi người đã xem qua Vlog đêm mà mình làm hôm qua, có lẽ mọi người cũng đã biết về câu chuyện của cô bé bên trong con tàu Thoát hiểm này rồi nhỉ? Đó cũng là lý do tại sao bọn mình lại muốn hoàn thành việc sửa chữa và lắp đặt con tàu sớm đến vậy đó. Bọn mình không mong gì hơn ngoài việc đưa Rin trở về nhà càng sớm càng tốt..."

"À và mình cũng lắp thêm một chiếc camera ngoài để giúp cô bé đỡ thấy nhàm chán khi ở trong đó. Qua nó, cô bé có thể theo dõi được sự kiện bên ngoài và ngắm nhìn quãng đường về nhà nếu thích. Đỡ cô đơn rồi nhé, Rin!"

Tiger vỗ vỗ lên mặt kính con tàu. Lớp kính đen không dễ để nhìn xuyên qua. Nhưng mờ mờ, mọi người đã có thể thấy được, một cô bé chỉ tầm 10-11 tuổi đang nằm gọn bên trong, trên người là những dây nối duy trì sự sống và thiết bị kết nối thần kinh.

"Mà cũng sắp đến giờ khởi hành rồi. Bọn mình đang chuẩn bị những bước cuối. Lịch trình là bọn mình đặt tọa độ đến là hành tinh gốc nơi con tàu xuất phát. Và do vài lý do an toàn, một người bạn của mình sẽ đi cùng để giám sát đề phòng trường hợp bất trắc xảy ra. Nên khỏi phải lo không về đến nhà rồi nhé!"

"Vậy trước khi chúng ta bắt đầu. Có nên chụp một tấm kỉ niệm gửi cho Rin không nhỉ? Này! Mọi người! Chụp ảnh kỉ niệm nào!"

Cả bọn tập hợp lại. Tiger, Bill, Kamek, Kaiba, Skye, Irelia, Apolo, tất cả cùng đứng cùng nhau, trước ống kính máy quay của con tàu. Kamek đi lên, chỉnh vài thứ ở ống kính rồi lùi lại, đứng cùng mọi người

"ĐƯợc rồi! Ảnh sẽ chụp tự động và gửi đến chỗ Rin! Nào! 3...2...1...F**k Tiger!"

"Holy crap!"

TÁCH!

...

Rin ngồi trên giường, nhìn bức ảnh mà cô mới nhận được và cười khúc khích. Vậy ra đây là họ, những người đã giúp đỡ cô bé suốt thời gian qua à? Vậy cô đoán chàng trai với vẻ mặt hài hước đang bị bắt nạt này là Tiger nhỉ? Còn chàng trai người máy bên cạnh là Kamek siêu máy tính. Anh chàng đeo kính kia là Kaiba bàn giấy. Cậu bạn với cái sừng tóc trên đầu là Apolo, cô bé tóc vàng hoa với chiếc mũ đang ngồi trên xe lăn là Irelia nghị lực. Còn cô gái trẻ đứng bên cạnh Kamek là Skye. Còn Gã thư sinh đang tăng cân sau lưng Tiger có lẽ là Bill.

Rin cười. Trong lòng, cô bé thầm cảm ơn họ, Tiger và những người bạn của cậu. Nhờ có họ mà cô lấy lại được hi vọng, có thể một lần nữa vui vẻ trở lại, học được những điều mà bảy năm qua cô đã bỏ lỡ. Và hơn cả, họ sẽ đưa cô về nhà. Tiger đã nói rồi mà, cha cô vẫn đang chờ. Họ đã vượt qua được thảm họa đó, và ông đã đi tìm cô.

Còn một người bạn nữa, Loki, không xuất hiện trong bức ảnh mà Tiger chụp và gửi cho cô. Nhưng cô cũng cảm ơn anh ấy nữa. Anh ấy là người đã đến tận quê nhà cô, gặp cha cô và giúp đỡ họ vượt qua tận thế, và cũng chính anh ấy đã thông báo cho cha cô về cô cũng như đưa tin về hành tinh của cô tới Tiger.

"Thật lòng đó, Rin cảm ơn mọi người, vì tất cả mọi thứ."

Ôm chiếc máy tính bảng vào lòng, Rin bật khóc, nhưng gương mặt vẫn cố nở một nụ cười hạnh phúc.

"Cảm ơn!"

...

Con tàu vũ trụ từ bệ phóng đã bay vụt lên trông trung, và giờ chỉ còn là một đốm sáng trắng bạc với chiếc đuôi khói mờ phía sau thôi. Bên cạnh vật thể bé con ấy là một hình dáng màu đen đặc, to hơn một chút của thần rồng Dracogeddon đang bay bên cạnh hộ tống. Thật là một cảnh tượng kì lạ, nhưng lại nhẹ nhõm đến lạ thường. Tôi ngồi cùng nhóm Bill và Kamek trên tầng thượng căn nhà mới xây của Bill ở mũi đất, ngắm nhìn con tàu thoát hiểm biến mất vào không gian vô tận.

"Cuối cùng thì..." Kamek thở dài, rồi vươn vai khoan khoái

"Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành! Xuất sắc lắm, mọi người!" Tôi vỗ tay tán thưởng, rồi cụng nắm đấm với cô bé Irelia bên cạnh. Irelia cũng cười tươi. Nếu không kể những lúc phải tập luyện thì gần như lúc nào cô bé cũng ở bên cạnh tôi. Và hơn hết là Irelia căn rất chuẩn lcus tôi dậy để mang đồ ăn đến, như thể thần giao cách cảm ấy nhỉ. TÔi phải cảm ơn cô bé vì đã chăm sóc tôi mới được. Dù vẫn chỉ có thể nói chuyện một cách rời rạc thôi, nhưng cô bé cũng ở lại mỗi tối, đến tận khuya để trò chuyện với tôi. Vfa tôi cũng tranh thủ dạy Irelia ngôn ngữ kí hiệu để tiện hơn. Con bé có vẻ thích nó lắm.

"Ừ!" Kaiba nhấp ngụm trà "ĐƯợc ngồi với toàn vĩ nhân thế này sao mà thấy tự hào quá!" cậu ta đùa

"Làm tốt lắm thường dân! ANh đáng được khen thưởng." Skye, bạn gái Kamek vỗ vỗ vai Kaiba nói.

"Vậy là nhiệm vụ hoàn thành nhỉ!" Bill lại hỏi lại

"Hoàn thành rồi! Ăn mừng thôi!" Apolo hào hứng

"ĐƯợc! Tối nay! Nhà hàng hải sản Phione, Cerelean! Tớ bao toàn bộ!" Tôi hứng lên nói.

Sau đó vài phút, bắt đầu thấy hối hận, nhưng mà muộn rồi.

"ĐƯỢc! ĐỒNG Ý!"

Cả bọn hô lớn. XOng cái ví rồi! Mà thôi kệ! VỪa làm việc tốt mà! Cũng lâu lắm rồi mới có lại cảm giác vui thế này! Ăn mừng chút có sao!

Xõa đê!

HẾT!

F**k yeah!

Cảm ơn mọi người đã theo dõi và ủng hộ bộ truyện ngắn này! Sáu tháng quả thực không hề ngắn, nhưng nó ý nghĩa. VÌ mình đã tìm được một điểm mạnh nữa của bản thân! Có lẽ đây sẽ là điểm mới giúp mình có thể trở lại và khiến fanfic chính trở nên tốt hơn nữa.

Bộ truyện được lấy cảm hứng từ M.V "Shelter" của Porter Robinson và Madeon.

Link:

Cảm ơn mọi người nhiều lắm!


End file.
